Oh, no!
by Witherychode
Summary: They say it's 1914, and that they can do magical things like summon fire just with a snap of their fingers. Arlina has no idea how she got here, but she's pretty sure she's just been kidnapped by a bunch of crazy people. She wants to leave, not get swept up in this blonde kid's mission to find some stone!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Well, I don't own anything. Just Arlina.

Pretty sure I'm going to regret everything. It's been YEARS since I wrote anything for this site, and I just recently stumbled over Fullmetal Alchemist. This actually started off as a joke so I'll try to keep it as serious as possible, but... AHAHAHA. Ahh. Anyway. It'll follow both animes, while a bunch of other things will be added, 'cause I just can't see how adding another character to the story would keep the plot the same. Especially someone as spastic and loserly as Arlina. Everything is probably going to go straight to hell.

* * *

Never, not once, in all fifteen years of my long life, had I _ever _been treated like this. Not _once_! I had woken up on a brown leather couch, in an office I had never seen before, my wrists bound. After the initial shock, I had dove straight into getting myself out of it.

I had even resorted to the '_when my father hears about this_' Draco Malfoy line. Which, of course, was untrue, but nobody took those sorts of threats seriously when it involved anyone else. _Father _sounded scarier, and more powerful, than _cousin_. Though it didn't seem to matter what I said. That bastard and his bastard friend ignored me, through and through. Even if I kicked and screamed or cried and pleaded. Ignored.

Completely ignored.

_I _was never ignored. Not ever. Nor had I ever been _manhandled_, _tied up, _or _threatened_. Who did this jackass think he was? Just _lounging _away in his little chair without a care in the world in his shitty comic convention worthy clothing! Just hanging out, with his buddy. As they both ignored me. There was only one thing left to do.

Argue.

"You _cannot _hold me against my will, I am a United States citizen, and as I have done nothing against the law, you _have _to release me, or provide me _with a lawyer_." I fumed from my position on the couch. My body was starting to ache and the rope binding my hands together were starting to cut in.

"Kids these days," the second guy with the glasses sighed dramatically, leaning against the desk.

For the last ten minutes he had been shoving a picture of someone in Sir Fuckwad's face. And they had been_ ignoring_ me. Like holding me prisoner was a normal thing! Like it was no big deal! _Maybe it wasn't_.

"I know my rights. I want a phone call. And I want a lawyer present with me. This is unlawful detainment! According to—"

"It doesn't really matter. All your rights are now void." Sir Fuckwad _let me know _casually, like it was _no big deal_. "You're at Eastern Command Center, and so under _my _jurisdiction."

I stared at him, fumbling with my words. What the hell did that mean?

"You have to admit, though, for a kid she's pretty headstrong." Glasses McGee talked like I wasn't even sitting here!

"You keep using that word, but I'm not sure you realize what that means! I _am _a child! I'm fifteen, I'm a minor! I—"

"Doesn't matter."

The nerve! Fuckwad leaned back in his chair, looking so disinterested. What the hell!

"Ha! This is so amusing!" Glasses McGee gushed to Fuckwad, almost _giggling _and I stared at them both, heat rising to my cheeks in my anger. "You know, she kind of looks like you."

Maybe they were _trying _to get a rise out of me. For what? A reason to _detain _me? I bit back an angry retort, trying to squash the rage that had been building. "Okay. May I know where I am?"

"Of course you may! We're at the Eastern Headquarters." Glasses McGee told me pleasantly.

That doesn't tell me anything! "Where? What city?"

"East City."

I felt like were going around in circles.

"Where is the East City?"

"In the Eastern Area."

Was he making fun of me? I stared at him and he merely smiled back at me.

"We're in Amestris." Fuckwad cut in with a sigh. Where was Amestris? I pulled a mental map out, but the name wasn't ringing any bells.

"Amestris," I repeated, letting the name roll off my tongue awkwardly. "Where is that located near? I don't think I know where I am." Panic edged and I shoved it back, clinging to the anger. I wouldn't give them that satisfaction.

"Oh! I love this! I play this all the time at home with my little girl! Geography, 101! We're in Amestris, boarding countries are…" he looked at me expectantly and I stared back, angry at his mocking. "Creta, Drachma, Aerugo and the East Desert! Past the East Desert is… Xing!"

What?

"You're making fun of me." I understood. This was _all a game _to them. All of it. They glanced at each other and Glasses McGee shrugged.

"Maybe she has amnesia." Fuckwad stated all calm like and still disinterestedly. I scoffed. Glasses McGee looked at me, now curiously.

"What is your name? What is the year? Where are you from? Can you remember?"

"Oh _I see_." I growled, embarrassed at my own self. "I'm not telling you anything." Right, because I was going to fall for _that_. Let's detain some little kid and make her think she's in a country that doesn't exist and then act like she has amnesia to extract information!

What was this, anyway? What could they possibly need me for?

"Well I give up. Are you sure about her, Roy?" Glasses McGee shrugged his shoulders dramatically, looking to who I now knew as Roy. What a horrible name. Fuckwad is much better. "Maybe… we should inform the Fuehrer."

I jerked back at the name, startled. It was like an electric punch to the gut, the surprise leaving me wide open as I gawked at them. _Fuehrer_. Hitler. Associated with Hitler. Guide. Leader. Germany. The anger scattered violent and I slid off the couch with a painful _thump_, my mouth falling open.

Oh my God.

Why—Fuehrer? Why would they _say that_? Germany? Was I in Germany? I froze, stiffening. They were going to kill me.

"I see you have acknowledge the full extent of the situation that you're in." _Roy _stated coolly, calmly. I lifted my eyes to him.

How was any of this possible?

Was I… really going to die?

I was just home. I was just home… how was this happening?

In the fifteen very short years I had lived, I was facing death. Real death. _Fuehrer_. My body betrayed me, shaking. Tears burned against my eyes and I blinked them back, tilting my chin upward in a defiant act. I would not cry. Not in front of these two.

"Aw, you're really scaring her." The one with the glasses sent me a side glance. "But for a kid, she's really holding her own. Gotta admit, I'm kind of impressed."

"I want to know how you ended up in the wreckage on the outskirts of the Eastern Area. There were no survivors, except for you. You were completely unharmed and laying on top of a Transmutation Circle."

Nonsensical words were pouring out of Fuckwad Roy's mouth. And yet, the fear was still clinging to me so powerfully I couldn't shake it. My heart throbbed painfully against my ribs, beating so loudly I was certain they could hear it. I could feel the edge of panic biting against me. I couldn't lose it. Not now.

"Maybe she doesn't know anything about the Philosopher's stone."

I _blinked_, taken aback at the familiar term and realized, a beat too late, that Glasses must have only said it to gauge my reaction, as they both smirked. But why would they want to know about _that_? And why did they think I would know anything? Was this a Harry Potter reference—

No.

Couldn't be. It would be more Nicholas Flamel. Alchemy. Transmute. What did _Fuehrer _have to do with this? Nazi. Supernatural. Alchemy. Immortality? Supreme race. Aryan. _Aryan_. They were dark haired.

Not blonde.

They didn't have German accents…

"Roy," I realized slowly, focusing on the Fuckwad who now seemed horribly wonderful as relief broke across me.

I couldn't hold back the tears of relief, of happiness, _amusement_. Different emotions hitting me all at once that I laughed. Fuckwad looked a bit startled and I couldn't help but laugh harder. The relief and the emotional exhaustion tangled and I sagged, glad for the wall behind me.

"Roy isn't a German name! You guys are speaking flawless English! Without German accents of _ve are zee superior race, ja_! Ha! Ha! You aren't at all Aryan! I thought oh my God they're going to kill me. Put me in a concentration camp, gas me to death, let me starve! I thought, with _Fuehrer _and then you brought up the stone, I thought oh God, here it is! The next generation of Nazi régime, searching for the Philosopher's stone to have world power and immortality! Here I am, at the start of maybe another eleven million death count! Oh my God!"

They both flinched and glanced at each other again, as if they didn't think I could see them having silent communications. Jesus.

"You thought we were going to _kill _you?" Glasses mused, lightly, looking back at me.

"Are you talking about the Ishval Civil War?" Roy cut over him, leaning forward in his seat, finally looking _interested _in this whole thing. My relieved amusement was turning hysterical.

"She said _Germany_." Glasses and Roy liked to think I couldn't hear them! Hah! "Eleven _million_."

"The girl may be from another part of the world we're unfamiliar with, and so have different names. _And _rumors."

These people! I calmed myself, grinning widely as I leaned against the coffee table.

"I'm talking about _World War Two._ Y'know. That whole big war that happened in the 1940s? All of Europe was involved, Japan and the United States, total death count around 56 million, I think..."

They glanced at each other and I broke into another round of laughter.

"Jeez, mom and dad, way to have secret eye communications." I was in a much better mood now that I was getting a grasp of where I stood and what my situation really was. I was with crazy people! Crazy, and so far very harmless. They hadn't reacted with anger or even violence (manhandled me a bit, but didn't try to purposely hurt me), and I considered myself lucky. They could've been the delusional and violent sort. I'd go along with it until I could find a way to get out.

Glasses continued looking amused while Roy sighed, _annoyed_.

"What do you know about the Philosopher's stone? You mentioned… immortality? Do you know that, for a fact?"

I didn't understand this obsession. "No. All I know about it is Nicholas Flamel. And, well, _you-know-who _thought it would make him immortal, too."

"Who?" Glasses asked and I smothered a grin that was threatening to explode from me.

"What do you mean _who_? The Dark Lord… I dare not say his name…" I dropped my voice into a whisper, for the dramatic flair. The way Glasses tilted closer, all curious, made me lose it and I broke into laughter. "Oh no, better watch out for Lord _Voldemort_! He's coming after the sorcerer's stone! He's going to—he's.. I can't… I can't…!"

"This is not a joke!" Roy snapped at me, hands slamming against the desk. I stopped my hysterical laughter, sobering instantly.

"Of coursenot. I apologize. But other than in a work of _fiction _and ridiculous claims by some French man in the… what was it, the 1500s? It doesn't exist! Alchemy doesn't exist." They _stared _at me and I quickly backtracked. They were delusional. Fighting against the delusion could get myself in a heap of trouble. "I mean, maybe I don't—I'm not _special _enough, not worthy, haven't _been blessed_—I'm just a commoner, really. I wouldn't know…"

I had woken up here, in this office, all tied up. They obviously took me from home—and while it was a relief, yes, that they weren't Nazis, I shouldn't immediately assume I'm safe. They _kidnapped _me. From my home. Uneasiness fluttered uncomfortably and I shifted, trying to bring feeling back into my numbing legs.

"You guys could just send me back home, and I won't say a word. I know how important, uh, this all is. I wouldn't say anything _at all_."

What were you suppose to say to unstable people who kidnapped you anyway? They really should have courses on this in school, kidnapping 101, what to say and how to get yourself out of it. I was starting to feel really exposed, all tied up, just wearing a sleeping shirt and my Batman pajama pants.

"Roy…" Glasses' voice took a slight warning tone.

"This is getting ridiculous. I'll _show _you alchemy." Roy smirked at me. "Brace yourself, little girl." And he snapped his fingers.

And as I expected, nothing happened.

"My God." I faked gasp. "It's alchemy!" Because he clearly believed he was doing something, right? "This is incredible!" He continued to snap his fingers, a look of irritation flaring across his expression.

Glasses busted out into loud laughter so suddenly I actually jumped. "What's wrong, Mustang? Having trouble preforming in front of girls?" I wasn't sure if that was a sexual innuendo but I hoped not, given the fact that I was _fifteen_, ew!

"Shut. Up. Maes."

Maes was _Glasses_, perhaps? Either that or Roy was saying a horrible word in a different language. Maybe a crazy person made up language. Black eyes flew in my direction and I almost screeched as Roy climbed over the desk, reaching for me with his white gloved hands. I scrambled, trying to scoot back, away from the mad man as he lunged.

"How are you doing that?" He demanded, hands on my shoulders, fingers digging in, sending my nerves through the roof. I stammered, my breath catching in my throat as I struggled to think.

The crazy was now angry with me, his delusion soiled, and he was violent.

"What are you talking about! I didn't do anything! I watched you—"

"_Shut up_!" He growled and I fell silent immediately, my eyes widening. I could feel the color draining from my face as fear prickled—the fear that had grasped me before was back with a vengeance. "Don't give me that look! I—"

"Roy—Roy calm down." Glasses—Maes?—was pulling the mad man away from me and I released a shaky breath. "It's fine. You're having an off day!" His gaze tilted in my direction and I forced myself not to flinch away. "Are you alright, little girl?"

I nodded jerkily as crazy person Roy ran his fingers through his already messy dark hair, his face now unreadable. Maes grinned at me, _warmly_, and I stared at him, unnerved.

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, I'm an Amestrian State Military officer and my very rude friend is Colonel Roy Mustang, who is a State Alchemist. Though, I don't think those titles mean anything to you." He laughed, his expression turning sheepish.

Weird how I _wanted _to like him. This guy was crafty. I needed to keep on my toes. I needed to remember, if he was really friendly, _I wouldn't be tied up_.

"Military officer." I repeated, slowly, letting the information sink in. Is this what they believed? "I understand." Best to play along. "What does the Military need with a civilian?"

He opened his mouth when the door swung open, nearly hitting me. "Hey, boss, I got the…" in walked a blonde with a cigarette hanging off his lip like he was some freaking gangster from the 1920s! He was wearing the same comic-con worthy blue trench coat as the other two and paused, the door closing behind him as he blinked, eyes turned toward me. His look of utter _surprise_ was enough for me and I immediately burst into tears.

"Thank God you're here!" He was still dressed like them, so asking for help or implying his friends were crazy would probably have him hesitate. As expected he was crouched down in front me, instantly. So worried. So concerned! I cried harder.

"What's wrong, miss? Are you alright? Do you need help up?"

I threw myself into his arms. Just because my wrists were tied, didn't mean my hands were useless. He immediately pulled me closer, arms around my back, patting it comfortingly. "I'm so scared!" Pretend army meant they would carry weapons on them, right?

"Damn it, Havoc, get up!" Roy demanded, agitated.

"Hey, now, just because we don't know who she is doesn't mean we have to treat her poorly. She's just a girl. She's scared!" Ha! My fingers pulled the gun out from its hoister. "Or… not."

He stood up, hands raised in front of him, beige folder under his arm. I pushed myself upward, back against the wall, holding the very old fashioned looking pistol. He backed up and stood between Roy and Maes, who both then raised their hands in surrender. Maes looking amused, Roy just looking annoyed. Bastards.

I half wondered why they didn't draw their own weapons.

I never held a gun in my life before and my fingers shook. Well, actually, most of my body trembled. I was feeling woozy and the room swirled for a few seconds sending a jolt of dizziness through me. I was feeling very drained, weak. I laughed, partly amused, partly out of the sheer ridiculousness of what I've landed myself in.

"Wow I didn't think this through. Not at all." I announced after a moment passed. I wasn't sure what to do now. I had three grown men at gunpoint and no plan.

"I don't think you want to shoot any of us. It's alright. Put the gun down, and we'll talk. Okay?" Maes cheerfully suggested and I straightened, irritated. "You won't be in trouble."

"You are such an idiot, Havoc." Roy was back to looking disinterested and the blonde, _Havoc_, sputtered, spinning his head around to stare at him.

"She was crying!"

"Can't resist a damsel in distress even the ones we're _detaining_." Roy sighed, eyes on me. And then he grinned. _Grinned_. "You won't shoot."

My mouth curved upward, almost sarcastically, matching his. "I'm a terrified teenager who feels threatened, cornered. I don't know where I am, and I believe the three of you are a danger, given your beliefs. I've never held a gun before, I'm unstable, myself. My finger might slip. I might accidentally shoot you anyway."

"Ah. Well. She does have a point." Maes grinned, shrugging his shoulders casually.

"Can't you just… I don't know, set the gun on fire?" Havoc huffed causing Roy to glowering and Maes to burst into laughter. I shifted at the mention of fire, trying to smother my curiosity. I _loved _playing with fire.

…and it's like they didn't even care I was holding a gun and pointing it at them. Maybe they were used to this sort of thing. Maybe they were really that far gone from reality. _Maybe the gun was a fake and they were humoring me_.

"He _can't_." Maes announced, as though it were the news of the news, the bees knees, the juiciest form of gossip. Hello. Gun here!

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have the data I asked you to retrieve? Who is this girl?" Roy snapped and I gave a cry of anger.

"Uh, yeah, it's right here… you know, Boss, I gotta say, this kid is a hell of a lot like you."

"You _looked me up_…?" I exploded, angrily. This was beyond not okay! Who did these fuckers think they were? This had to be all sorts of illegal!

"You know, I've been thinking _the same thing_." Maes agreed pleasantly.

"We couldn't find any records of her, but—"

"But _what_?"

"This is complete Bullcrap! Don't you ignore me! What are you, a bunch of spoiled rich punks gone bonkers? Huh? Is that it? It would explain the costumes and-"

"—well…I decided to expand the search, check for a genetic match." Havoc's voice silenced mine and I blinked at him. Wait. _What_? "I checked several times, but it keeps coming back the same. The results are in-" I cut him off with a snort.

"What am I, on Maury?" I wondered, sarcastically. "The results are in, you're the father!"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Havoc asked, surprised.

Silence boomed between all of us and I stared at him, incredulously. Roy ripped the folder from his arm, tearing it open, Maes peering over him, the both of them staring at its contents. What the hell did I just miss?

What is going on?

Maes suddenly burst into tears, throwing his arms around Roy who stood, frozen, folder in his hands. I stared at him, shell shocked. "We're fathers, Roy! Fathers! _Together!_"

"I-what?" My head was spinning. What the hell was he talking about, genetic match…? And why the hell was Maes crying—why was he crying… people don't just start crying… "You…" I couldn't think. I couldn't think of what to say. How to react. "You took my DNA! Without my consent!"

Best to be angry.

"I took your what?" Havoc frowned at me and I choked on my own anger. Was he serious? He stared at me like he had no idea what I was saying and I exploded.

"DNA! YOU TOOK MY DNA!" I shouted, shaking, trying to calm myself down. I wasn't supposed to lose it in front of strangers, I was supposed to keep my calm. To be in charge of this situation I'd found myself in. But it was like being held at gun point wasn't even affecting them—

"I didn't take anything!" Havoc insisted and I realized, way too late, that they really were just humoring me. _Letting _me think I was in control.

"Then what the _hell _makes you think I'm anyone's kid?" I grounded out, gritting my teeth. Why were they just letting me hold them at gun point when they obviously had the ability to either disarm me before I took the shot… or knew the gun was a fake.

"Because you're a genetic match!"

"Which means you took my DNA!"

And what was with this guy? What was the point of arguing this with me, acting like he didn't know what DNA was?

"No, I didn't take anything. A sample of your blood was taken—" I cut him off with an angered cry. They took my blood when I was unconscious! How fucking creepy was that?

"—You drew my _blood_?—"

"—and ran it through our database. Everyone who legally lives in Amestris is on file, but nothing was coming up for you. So I checked to see if we had any of your relatives on files, and, well..."

_Relatives_. I fidgeted and stilled, pointedly not turning to look at Maes who seemed to _stare _at me, like he was observing, like he was trying to catch something. I didn't want to give anything away. I didn't want them to know I didn't have parents—which, of course. They were probably fishing for more information? What better way to throw someone off balance then to say you found their _birth parent_.

"I just—I don't—this is—stop it! I'm not going to believe any of this." I stammered, trying to calm myself, my shaking. I was feeling worse for wear, light headed and woozy. No, it made sense. Of course they would say _Roy _was my father, I mean what are the chances that someone did find my birth parents, what would the chances of them being the one who kidnapped me?

Right?

"So you see, I didn't steal anything at all." Havoc finished, smiling brightly, as though he _won_. I could feel a headache coming on.

"You just admitted to taking my DNA." I sighed, becoming increasingly aware of all the little aches and pains through my body. My wrists were rubbing against the rope, burning.

"I don't know what that means! But now I've given you a father so you should—"

It was enough to refuel the rage and I scoffed.

"DNA stands for deoxyribonucleic acid, it's the genetic makeup of all living cells! The sequence of nucleotides determines individual hereditary characteristics!"

"Roy, because you abandoned your possibly only child, she's been memorizing text books!" Maes wailed, shaking the man who was still staring at the folder. Good actor? He looked _frozen_.

A beat later, I realized Maes was insulting me and I fumed, cheeks heating with irritation. I didn't go around memorizing anything! I just happened to _listen _to information!

"I don't know what text books she's been reading, I've never heard any of this. I think she's making it up." Havoc dug his pinky in his ear, looking so disinterested and I found myself exploding—this blonde haired bastard seemed to know how to get the best of me.

"WE START THE STORY WHEN MOM MET DAD AND THEY DANCED ALL NIGHT AND HE TOOK HER HOME. IT MIGHT HAVE BEEN ALL THE WINE THEY HAD BUT THEY ROLLED THE DICE AND WON YOUR GENOME!"

"Actually, Roy most likely charmed your mother and was gone a few hours later." Maes.

"Is it in your DNA to have messy hair? Do you just genetically not like brushing it?" Havoc.

I continued on, pointedly ignoring these two rude assholes. I was going to _educate _these backwater cult fucks.

"DNA, you're in my heart. DNA, in fact you're in every part of my body. Each cell has a nucleus, each nucleus has chromosomes. And DNA, baby, that spells DNA! Guanine met Cytosine, fell in love. And then Thymine got busy with Adenine. They sent the messenger-RNA to the ribosome to make more protein."

"Huh."

"Science, mother fucker." I stated, tilting my chin upward. Swallow the information, you shithead.

"You know, _Arlina_, you shouldn't swear." Havoc's mouth curved into a smirk and I froze, eyes widening. The shock ricocheted.

"...I—"

"Is that her name?" Maes gushed, pushing past Roy to hover around Havoc, all tears. Havoc's shit eating grin grew as he held out my _medical tags _between his gloved fucking fingers, letting it dangle and swing.

"Yup! Arlina Grey. I nicked these off her, probably around the same time she was stealing my gun." He stated proudly and I stared at him, the rage building hotly as I tried to wrap my head around it.

"You... You—you tricked—"

"You tricked me first." He shrugged as though _that made it alright_! I was the hostage here! And this whole time they were all playing me for a fool. I threw the gun at him and he shrieked, leaping into Maes. "H-hey! You shouldn't throw guns! Booooss, tell her! That could have gone off!"

"Obviously I'm missing the joke here! I'll throw all the guns I want! You—you jerks-you're all just humoring me but it won't be funny when I set everything on fire!" I threatened angrily, because _just they wait_. I would get my hands on something flammable and it would be all fucking over! All of it!

"She's just like her daddy!"

"But you threw a gun at me!"

"Roy, snap out of your fatherly shock! Look upon your child!"

"Because you're an uncultured swine!"

"I've never been called that before... I've also never had a gun thrown at me either. Today is full of surprises."

"You took my tags!"

"Well, you took my gun, little Arla!"

A strangling noise choked out of me as I smothered a scream of frustration. Arla? What the fuck! I stomped my foot. It didn't matter that he knew my name, none of it mattered! This was all bullshit and I wanted to leave. _Now_.

"It doesn't matter that you know my name, you didn't know what DNA was, you backwater knave!" I bit back and both Havoc and Maes got _watery eyed_. Like _really watery eyed_. Havoc clasped his hands together, pressing them against his cheek as Maes—literally got… sparkly eyed. I—I didn't understand—what are _they doing_?

"The way she insults me! It's so adorable!" He cooed. _Adorable_?

"She really is your daughter, Roy, there is no doubt about this!" Maes gushed. "Our babies can have _play dates_!"

I sank to the floor, black spots dancing in front of my eyes, a dull throb thumping against my temple. I was stuck in this place with these crazy people. They were _crazy_. So very, very crazy. Obviously in a cult. I didn't know anymore.

"How could it says you're born in 1997? You know, it's 1914." Havoc brought up curiously and I sighed.

"What a shame. Loophole. I can't possibly be Roy's child, so I must be his grandmother." I offered wearily. I was tired of this game and their nonsense.

"Nope. Clearly stated you were the offspring of Roy Mustang."

"I just want to leave. Please. I want to go home." I just wanted to go home, away from all this, away from Roy and his strange cult friends and their insanity. I wasn't feeling well and I had hit a wall of stress, spiraling downwards. I wanted to cry and eat things I wasn't supposed to have, like donuts. Or cake. "Please, Roy." If he really believed he was my father, would he let me go?

His head tilted in my direction, but he kept his eyes on the folder. After all this time, and my hysterics, he hadn't looked away once.

"Lieutenant Havoc, escort Miss Gray to the train station and escort her to wherever she thinks she lives." The relief flooded through me again and I didn't think I would survive this emotional roller coaster my body was going through.

"Sir!"

"Thank you." I murmured, dazed, relieved. I was sure I would've cried if I wasn't feeling so drained.

"Roy! She's your _baby_! You've only just been reunited! How can you send her away?"

"Who else knows about this?" Roy asked, ignoring Maes, eyes finally lifting. I was surprised he looked in my direction, and in my tired, drained, emotionally tweaked state I thought, _he does look like me_.

"Just myself and Lieutenant Hawkeye, Sir."

The same dark eyes, the dark hair, the facial structure was similar. We even had a similar haircut. I'd chosen to keep mine short, a pixie cut, a few years ago. It was just so much easier to manage and it ended up looking a lot nicer than having long hair. But my eyes were lighter than his, so maybe they were like my—_no_. No.

"We're going to keep it that way."

He was not my father. I had to keep reminding myself that these people were crazy. I'm sure they had purposely lowered my blood sugar to make me feel confused. Weak.

"Allow me to help you up, Miss Gray." Havoc was standing in front of me, offering a hand. Despite myself, I took it. I needed help up, anyway. A wave of dizziness fell over me and I swayed, annoyed as he easily steady me. "You alright? You look pale."

"Fine. I just need to eat, my blood sugar is probably low. It happens." There was no point in accusing them to their faces, not when they were about to (hopefully) let me go.

"These tags," Maes was standing next to me, too, and I wondered when he had snuck up and why I hadn't noticed. "They have the Caduceus on them. Why? Are you sick?"

I stared at him, confused. Did he mean the medical symbol? And, yeah, it stated it clearly on my tags. "Um. I'm Diabetic. It says so on my tags. It's why I wear them, in case something happens. See, my name, date of birth, it informs I'm Diabetic type 1, and the number where someone can be reached in case I'm unconscious and in the hospital."

"What? Diabetic?"

I grasped onto Havoc's sleeve, feeling hysterical. "Please just stop it. Please, please. Stop acting like you don't know. If I don't eat and it drops more, I'll go into a coma, or maybe have a seizure!" Nervousness flared and I felt the panic spilling over, my heart beat quickening. Shock flashed across the blonde's face.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head," Maes spun me around, guiding me toward the desk, toward Roy, his fingers lightly on my shoulders. "We'll feed you."

"No I want to go home, he promised!" I blurted out as Maes pushed me gently down, my back of my knees caving as I sat down at the desk. The large leather chair threatened to swallow me whole, I felt so small sitting in it.

"Calming breaths, little Arlina, it's alright. After you have some food, we'll take you home." Maes said cheerfully, gently untying the ropes that bound my wrists, lessening the nervousness. "Havoc, get the little lady something from the cafeteria." I pulled my wrists back, fingers rubbing the marks from the rope. It stung, flaring hotly with pain, but I didn't mind. Better be in pain then still bound.

"Sure. Is there anything specific you'd like, Arlina?"

They were being so nice and I didn't know how to handle it. Everything was confused, tangled. Should I not trust this? What if they want to poison me? I didn't know—I needed to eat, and then I'd try to figure this out.

"Um. Some juice, to help raise my blood sugar." I shifted, turning my eyes away from his smile. "Being diabetic means I have to keep my blood sugar level, I need insulin because my body won't make it, and eating things with natural sugar or sweets will raise the blood sugar. It'll make me sick. With medication and insulin I can keep it lowered so I won't die or lose a limb, but I also have to make sure it doesn't get to low or I could, again, die. I have to mind how many carbs are in the foods I eat, no more than thirty per meal, and I have to eat between meals otherwise my blood sugar could drop." My cheeks heated. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's okay, a lot of people don't know much about diabetes."

"Hey don't worry about it." He shrugged, hand on the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Silence filled the space and I sat in the chair awkwardly. Maes pulled a chair over and threw himself in it, grinning widely at me.

"So tell me about your mother. Does she ever talk about Roy? Is she _pissed_? I bet she's pissed."

He was just _gushing _at me and I didn't know how to handle it. My mind swirled—I knew I needed to be on guard, and I didn't know if thinking they were trying to get information was just paranoia or anxiety led by low blood sugar.

I didn't know what to say or who to trust. "How old are you, Roy?" I asked instead, eyes turning toward the man. "You look young. And _I'm _young. I'm fifteen. You look like you're in your late twenties. Which means you would've been young yourself. Maybe my age when you knocked someone up, _if _that's true."

"You grew up without parents." Maes realized next to me and I wondered how he came up with that.

I think I gave myself away with how I worded things. My skin was feeling clammy and I just wanted Havoc to fucking hurry. I couldn't think, I was messing up.

"Who raised you?" Maes just was a bundle of questions and I shakily slumped against the desk.

"I don't trust you people." My voice cracked. I was frightened and I tried to backtrack. "Thank you for getting me food, and thank you for letting me go home."

"Arlina—" Maes began as the door opened.

"I have returned, Arlina, with your food!" Havoc said cheerfully, prancing into the room and setting a tray down in front of me. "I got you a tuna sandwich and some juice. Is that okay? Do you like—" Maes jumped up, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him backwards, out of the room.

"Did I show you the newest pictures of my beautiful little girl yet? Oh she's so adorable!" The door slammed shut behind him.

And I was left alone.

With a guy who was trying to make me believe he was my father. My shaky fingers picked at the sandwich, bringing it to my mouth and chewing. I needed to eat so I could think so I could figure out how to proceed. I mean they said they were letting me go. Which meant, well, I was free. So I didn't _have _to think any more on it, right?

Roy sat in the spot Maes had been before and slid a map in my direction. "This is where we are. This is the country and the countries surrounding it. I won't prevent you from leaving, and if it comes to it… my home…" he shifted, dark eyes meeting mine. "Is your home."

Between the juice and the bread, I was starting to feel a lot better. Clearer. Less on edge. I found myself staring at a very unfamiliar map, eyes tracing the unfamiliar names, cities. "We don't know each other. If it's true…" we did share facial characteristics. Now that I had looked at him closer, he looked, well, _like me_. It was almost creepy. "If you are… You don't owe me anything. You didn't know."

"I know _now_." He sighed. "…I would have been fourteen."

"Do you know…?" I snuck a glance at him, cursing myself for going along with it.

"Who your mother was?" His mouth curved upward, almost apologetically. "No. Once someone is dead, their records are cleared from the files. I don't believe we'll be able to know. I'm… sorry."

I blinked, looking up from the map to him completely. "It's not your fault." His dark eyes sprang to mine, locking, pinning me to where I sat. Dark and serious and so _apologetic_.

"Yes it is. I can take responsibility of my… recklessness. You… I am so sorry. Arlina, _I_ _am so sorry_. I'll—" I shoved the second half of the sandwich into his mouth, surprise fluttering across his face. My cheeks warmed. For something I never did, I seemed to be blushing a lot today.

"Your blood sugar is probably low, Roy." I shifted a shoulder upward into a shrug, bringing my legs up onto the chair, sitting cross legged. "Okay. So I don't know any of this," I gestured to the entire map as Roy sat back in his chair, pulling the sandwich from his mouth. "And I don't have to believe you. You could have made this map."

"You need to eat this more than I do." He simply said instead, crossing one leg over the other. I flicked my wrist dismissively.

"I have my slice. I also have _orange juice_."

He gave me a look of annoyance, tossing the sandwich half back onto my plate. Like I was going to touch that after he'd bitten into it.

"Eating one half of a sandwich isn't a lot of food. You said you're diabetic and you need to keep your blood sugar level." He was _lecturing _me. _Me_. When he didn't even fucking know what being diabetic meant in the first goddamn place!

"Well maybe they'd be leveled if you guys hadn't kept me unconscious—or kidnapped me." I retorted, raising my eyebrows sarcastically at him. Roy glowered.

"We didn't kidnap you, you brat! I told you, you were _found_! On top of a transmutation circle! Thirty people are dead!" He snapped, like this was my fault! Like I was hiding things from him!

"I don't believe anything you're saying!" I slammed my hands against the desk. "This map! Your alchemy! Do you realize what you're saying is crazy? Pure _madness_! You're claiming I'm—_like_… ninety years in the past! In the 1910s! It's _impossible _to time travel, the last time I checked, _Roy_!"

He bolted out of his chair, hands on the desk, leaning in to glower at me. "I want to know _how exactly _you block alchemy, _Arlina_! You _will _tell me—"

"—Or what? You'll torture me? Is that how your _little Nazi military _works? Or will you—"

"Sir."

A new, and very female, voice broke through. I, realizing Roy and I were inches apart glowering at each other, quickly sat back down and popped the sandwich in my mouth. A blonde woman, wearing their beloved blue uniform, was standing in the doorway, Maes and Havoc poking their heads through the doorframe. Her brown eyes flickered between us and Roy threw himself back in his chair.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," he murmured, sounding _so _disinterested again, like we hadn't been arguing. "This is my… daughter, Arlina."

The sandwich was out of my hands before I could think, smacking Roy straight in the face. He merely sat back, leaving it there. My cheeks burned hotly.

"I WILL BURN YOU TO A CRISP!" I burst out angrily. "The very moment I get my hands on some matches, or maybe some nail polish remover and disinfectant—you _are toast_! Everyone is done! On fire! Over!" I pointed at the two behind Hawkeye angrily. "I HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED GODDAMN IT! I. WANT. MY. PHONE. CALL."

"FINE!" Roy shoved the sandwich into my mouth, leaping out of the chair and walking around the desk. He picked up an extremely old fashioned looking telephone and slammed it in front of me. "Be my _guest_! Call away! Stop telling people I've _kidnapped _you!"

I blinked, gawking down at the really, really old fashioned thing. It was broken into two parts, one was a black nob that hung, the other was a dial with a black… speaker? What… how was I supposed to use this…?

"Sir, I've returned the machine we found with her. We weren't able to figure out how it works, but-." Hawkeye was saying and Roy flew to her, snatching it from her before I could even see what the hell they were talking about.

He flew back to me, shoving my _cellphone _in my face. "What is this? Is this how you're able to block alchemy?" I brightened, snatching it from him and hugging it to my chest.

"This is modeled after the Samsung I9300 Galaxy S III and the iPhone, complete with Android technology, a quad-core and the use of voice commands, this baby could be a working A.I if I knew how to make it self-aware." I gushed happily. "I know, I'm a _genius_."

"An eye-phone, what?" Havoc had wandered in, as he, Roy, Maes hovered around the desk. That Hawkeye girl simply stood back. She looked sane. Maybe she was babysitting them all.

"Doctor, where are we?" I asked my phone instead, smiling smugly. This game was _over_. And to think, I was almost, kind of, believing them.

"_I haven't the faintest idea_." The smooth British voice of my phone replied and I stared down at it, in betrayed shock.

"THAT THING JUST SPOKE!" Havoc screeched, leaping back. Fucking idiot.

"What do you mean you don't know where we are? What is my location? You damned technology, there are satellites orbiting around the fucking—"

"—language, Arlina—" Roy.

"—planet! YOU HAVE GPS CAPABILITIES! I shouldn't need to be anywhere near wifi or—why don't I have _service_? What the hell is going on!"

"_I cannot access the internet_."

"I'M WELL FUCKING—"

"—language—"

"—AWARE YOU CAN'T YOU BAG OF DICKS!" I let the phone clatter to the desk as I slumped back into the chair, digging my face into my hands. I released a frustrated scream into my palms.

"…So are you going to explain how that talks…? And what it is?" Havoc needed to shut his freaking face. "Is… it a person? Like, I heard of people binding souls to objects, so…"

I giggled. Despite myself, I giggled. Hysterically. This wasn't happening. Not to me. This wasn't possible. "It's a cellphone you dimwit. And no, it isn't a person. The Doctor isn't real. It's a smartphone. I kind of stole the idea from Siri. It's a virtual assistant. It has no feelings, it isn't aware of itself."

"_I resent that_."

"Shut your unhelp mouth." I growled, slamming my fist down on the phone only to jerk it back, as pain sprang through me.

"Were you able to detect what kind of energy this was radiating, Hawkeye?" Roy murmured and I lifted my head, an idea tugging at me.

"Electromagnetic radiation." I answered for the woman, thoughtfully. "It's a form of energy emitted and absorbed by charged particles. It travels through space…" I trailed off. Give me something, brain. "They transmit…at a characteristic speed… _the speed of light_." Yes, close. "Travel 10 years at the speed of light, the world ages 100 years. In theory. _If _you aren't lunatics in a cult and this _is _the year 1914, that wouldn't explain how or why whoever my mother was managed to travel into the early 1990s. Unless something similar happened to her. Unless this is like the many worlds interpretation and this is a reality split off from my own… We don't have your alchemy, doesn't exist… no…"

No.

No, no, no.

_And yet Roy looked so much like me_. My phone didn't have service. Couldn't connect to wifi. This phone Roy had was old as fucking balls yet looked so _new_. They didn't know what DNA was…

"Give me the gun, I'm going to shoot myself in the face." I sighed, holding my hand out. This was the end of the line. I've reached the end. I was done. It was over.

_SWACK_.

I hissed in pain, holding the back of my head and glowering at Roy who stood over me, a look of utter ire written across his face, his eyes closed, hand still raised. I rubbed the spot he'd struck, huffing. He opened his eyes to glower at me.

"Stop being such a child!" He snapped at me and I growled. "Just accept this!"

"You're the one who hit _me_, that makes _you _the child!" I snapped back. "And no! This is insanity! You can't tell me—" I screeched as he grabbed me by the front of my shirt, pulling me up.

"You're here! I'm here! The tests don't _lie_! I don't know why or how, but I can't _deny the facts in front of me_!"

I slammed my hand into his face as hard as I could, _which hurt a lot_, a slid off the desk. Roy hissed, swearing, as he stumbled back into Maes and I glanced uneasily between Havoc and Hawkeye, both looking _amused_.

And not concerned.

Because I guess fifteen year olds who weigh a hundred and ten weren't something to be concerned about. If only I still had that gun. Or something to start a fire with.

The door nearly exploded open and I screeched in surprise, jumping back into Havoc, who, yet again, caught and steadied me, a flurry of red and blonde pouring into the room. I blinked rapidly, staring at a boy _who looked shorter than me_, blonde hair pulled back and narrowed eyes—_golden _eyes. Like he was wearing contacts. Or trying for a part in one of those supernatural films, like in _Daybreakers. _

"MUSTANG YOU BASTARD!" he exploded only to pause to take the scene, and _me_, in, which made him look twice, as though surprised. I hastily pulled away from Havoc.

"What do you _want_, Fullmetal? I'm a _little busy_." Roy grumbled, his voice sounding muffled and I wondered if I broke his nose. I glanced at him, and he glared back at me, a hand covering his face

Ha. Ha.

"What's with you guys and your fashion sense?" I wondered, staring at the boy's red trench coat. "Is there a trench coat fetish or what?"

"_What_? Jeez, what's with all the people in here, Mustang? And what's with the girl? She looks like you." All his previous anger was gone, now replaced with a curious lit and I fumed. We did not look _that _alike!

"For your information, goldy locks! I have been kidnapped and held against my will!" I snapped, irritated. His golden eyes widened in surprise.

"You have to stop telling people that!" Havoc whined as Roy sputtered behind me.

"You—" the boy began, eyes flashing toward Roy.

"Ohh look at us, we're a part of a cult that goes around kidnapping poor little girls! Look at our fake alchemy, it's magic, we're delusional, we're all insane here! If I snap my fingers I can make fire, look at me!" I threw my hands up and Roy was beside me instantly.

"You little brat, when I figure out how you're blocking alchemy I'll _show you how fire can be used_!" He growled darkly. The boy stepped between us. Protectively?

"What _the hell_ is going on here?" He demanded and Maes threw his arms around Roy, in a fit of tears. Again.

"Roy has been reunited with his long lost daughter!" He gushed excitedly and I flushed hotly, opening my mouth to try to deny it. The boy's eyes widened and he glanced quickly between us.

"_WHAT_?"

"Hughes! Get off of me!" Roy swayed, tilting into me causing me to crashing into the kid just as a suit of _armor _came bursting into the room.

"_Brother, _what's going—"

Everything exploded.

An electrical jolt struck me so powerfully my vision swarm, black spots coming in and out of focus and I attempted to breathe in—only to choke, knees buckling. It was like there were bees angrily flying over my head and all the noise besides that fell away other than a _terrifying crashing sound_. I coughed, gasped and choked, my chest exploding as the cough ripped at my throat. A pair of arms gripped me—

And suddenly the room was dark, so very dark. Lightning swirled all around, screaming—_screaming_—a creature was reaching out for me, screaming and screaming—those golden eyes with tears, a child—two children—images flashed, violently. I was frozen in horror, nausea assaulting me so hard I thought I was going to explode—and that creature—and the blood—and those children, and the screaming and the screaming and the screaming! Over and over and over—I was frozen, in the dark room, the blood, the missing limbs—and then

It was silent.

And white.

And there was a giant rock wall of sorts—the fear flooded and I opened my mouth to scream, but I couldn't move—trapped—so trapped—

"_Arlina_!"

Roy.

I was back in the office. Roy's face hovering over mine.

"_Arlina_," he was growling, shaking me and I, on the floor, stared at him, my hair sticking to my forehead, cold clammy sweat against my skin, body shaking—remembering the _pain_ that had wracked it only seconds ago. "What the _hell _was that?"

My mind scrambled to make sense of what I'd seen—those golden _eyes_—children—creatures—screaming. Horrible, horrible screaming. Horrified, my eyes turned, staring at that boy who stared back at me, eyes wider than I seen anyone's eyes ever go. My stomach turned and I pressed my palms against Roy's chest, pushing him as I turned, puking.

"Wh-what—" I choked, struggling to bring air back into my body, the back of my palm shakily wiping my mouth. I turned—and froze.

An extremely emaciated boy was sprawled out on the ground, half in the armor. A coughing fit took me, horror rising. The boy, the one sitting on the ground beside me, followed my gaze and choked.

"A-ALPHONSE!" He scrambled, and collapsed beside the unconscious boy. "H-he's _alive_—he's…Oh _Al_…Alphonse, Alphonse, I'm so sorry, Alphonse…"

I stumbled to my feet. The world jerked violently under me, and I tilted. "What… what the _fuck _is going on?"

I fell beside the boy, staring down at the younger one—he was so thin, so terrifyingly thin. Almost bones. His blonde hair dirty, matted. I felt bile rise and I choked. I glanced at the kid next to me, but he was frozen, eyes glassy, a strange smile sprawled across his anguished face.

"What happened to him? Why is he like this? _What did you people do_?" I turned around, unable to look at the two anymore, staring at the four adults that stood frozen. "Call a doctor, you fucking idiots! Wake up! Everyone wake up! _Roy stop staring at me and help me_, you sorry excuse for a father!"

Roy sprang to life. "Havoc, call a doctor, let them know we're coming, it's an emergency—Maes, help me move Al to the automobile—Hawkeye, bring the automobile to the front of the building. _Now_!"

The room exploded in a flurry of blue, Havoc shouting into the phone as Hawkeye ran past us.

"He's here. He's alive. Al's here. He's here." The boy kept saying, wide golden eyes full of tears, which fell freely. Jerkily, I realized I had been crying myself and furiously rubbed my wet cheeks. What was going on? "Oh Al, I'm so, so, so sorry. I'm sorry. Oh Al. You're here. He's here…"

"Ed," Roy was quiet, calm. "…It's okay. You have to get up, Hughes and I have to—"

"He's my brother!" the boy, Ed, didn't look away from the boy—Al—on the floor. "I won't—"

I sat, frozen. This kid was having a complete mental break down in front of me.

Maes pulled him to his feet, hands on his shoulders. "Edward, you gotta trust us, okay? It's going to be fine. Al's fine. We just have to get him to the hospital and right now all you can do is sit here for a bit. Okay?"

Ed wretchedly laughed, ripping himself away from Maes.

"I won't leave him! He needs me! _I did this_! I—"

I almost couldn't take it, the way he was shouting back, his voice twisted, anguished. I staggered to my feet, away from the horror before me, as Maes gently lifted the poor boy and Roy spun around, staring Ed down.

"I am your superior officer and I am giving you an order to _stay here_. You'll only get in the way, slow things down, and that isn't what Al needs right now." Roy was all flame and fire and the boy—Ed—jerked. "You are to stay here with Arlina until I can send someone back to pick you up. Now _shut up _and stand back! Havoc!"

"Sir!"

Numbly, distantly, I stood as Maes, with the broken boy, hurried out of the room, followed by Havoc. Roy hesitated in the door, black coat over his blue, eyes flickering back to me. He looked like he wanted to say something but instead walked out, the door shutting with a deafening _thump_.

The silence slid around me like a snake and I tried to keep my breathing even. Anxiously, terrified, I turned my eyes toward the boy, Edward, who was standing. Froze. Lifeless. My heart slammed against my ribcage and I wanted to run—the memories still swirling. He was unstable and it frightened me. Unstable people were _dangerous_.

"When I tried to catch you," Edward spoke chillingly calmly, his voice soft, quiet. But I jumped, my heart dropping to my stomach. "I relived… some memories. And then Al's body came back." He wasn't looking at me, his eyes fixed on the suit of armor.

"What… what was that…" my voice broke and I couldn't keep back the tears, his image blurring. "Oh my God, what did I _see_?"

"We just wanted to see her smiling face." He murmured turning toward me. The tears were hot, searing down my cheeks, my chest twisting painfully as agony—hurt—confusion filled me. He stared at me, anguish on his own face. "Our mother. We… tried to do a human transmutation."

I didn't understand and stood, staring at him, crying. I was stuck, my body wouldn't _move_.

"Transmutation," I echoed blankly, feeling hallow, a rising horror twisting around me. They were all crazy. All of them. "Alchemy? B-but that isn't real… I don't understand… I don't understand. I don't. I don't—"

He laughed, darkly and I fell silent instantly. His mouth twisted in a bitter smile, anger flashing.

"It's real! I lost my arm, my leg—my brother lost his _whole _body! How can you tell me this isn't _real_?" He clapped his hands together and I stared at him, stepping backwards. He blinked. And clapped again. Confusion flickered through his twisted expression and I managed to catch my breath.

"Roy…he… he tried too. I don't—I'm sorry… it isn't real for me—it isn't…" but what I had seen. And that circle, and the boys, and that creature. I had seen—was that…? _Human transmutation_…

Ed collapsed to his knees, white gloved hands planted on the floor. "Alchemy doesn't work near you…" he whispered, eyes wide. So very wide. "And so it negated the toll… you… You brought Al back from the Gate. You brought back my brother's body… Equivalent exchange, my life—it's yours. You brought back Al—"

I wanted to scream. Scream out of the sheer insanity of it all. Scream out of fear, frustration.

"S-stop. Stop! Just stop it! This is crazy! You're telling me because you…" the memories stirred and I choked. "How is that—how did that…"

"We tried to bring our mother back from the dead." His voice froze me again and I realized he was _crying_. He slammed his fist into the ground. "We paid with _our bodies_. It took Al's, so I… I bound his soul to the suit of the armor…"

And suddenly, I understood. Suddenly, it just _made sense_, in a way that didn't. I was confused, but—I understood. I had lost too, and I would have… Even if I didn't understand how this was _possible_… it was all happening—that boy—this place…

"I understand…I _understand_. If I had… that power… I would have tried too." I blurted out, his golden eyes flickering up to meet mine. Suddenly, I had to tell him everything. Suddenly, he was the only one who would understand—he had the same pain I had, and I was afraid. I had nothing else. "I don't—I don't know how I got here. They tell me I'm… I'm Roy's kid, but I… I never had parents, I didn't, and who wants to raise a fifteen year old who is all messed up, anyway? I was raised by a cousin, but I don't know if that's even true…"

Once I started, I just couldn't stop. I had to tell someone, I needed someone to know. And after… after witnessing—his memories?—I had to share mine. It would be too strange to know something that awful about someone else without giving back. I couldn't help my own tears, and I let them fall. Hot, fat, tears.

"…She was a good person, and I know she loved me, but she wasn't meant to raise a child. She was never around. So I grew up with another kid who lived next door. We were—he was my brother—and I… he was… A few years ago—I… I had found him…He—he _left _me…he left me all alone, left me there…and I—he…he killed himself. I would give _anything_… everything… to bring him back. My body. My soul. I didn't save him. He'd saved me and I couldn't… I understand. I understand. I'm _sorry_. I don't know how I got here—and I'm scared. And your memories—and my memories—and your brother… I…"

I was trying to calm myself down, my vision so blurry I hadn't realized he rose until a pair of hands rested on my shoulders. I jerked but didn't pull away, wiping my eyes. His met mine, my pain, his pain, tangled, reflecting. And then he _smiled_.

"You brought me back my brother… " his voice was gentle and I felt myself calming down. "I will do whatever you want to bring you happiness… It's an equivalent exchange, Arlina… You brought me back Al, you brought back his body, and so, you have mine…"

"Are you propositioning yourself?" I blurted unable to keep myself at bay. Ed stood frozen before leaping back, face red, his arms flailing.

"NO YOU IDIOT! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TALK LIKE THAT?!" He screamed and I laughed, sadly, rubbing my wet cheeks with the back of my palm.

"Because you're being silly and I'm not good at this sad stuff. I saw the worst thing in your memories, I don't know how, and I shared the worst of mine to you. _That _is an equivalent exchange, right?" I shrugged my shoulder causing the blonde to calm down. "A few hours ago it was 2012 for me. The only thing you can help me with is finding out how the hell I got here, okay? I don't even want to know how to get back. I just need _facts_."

He blinked, his expression turning curious, then thoughtful. _Intrigued_. "2012? That's… ninety-eight years into the future—" And he wasn't even questioning it? Just accepted it? I shook my head.

"Not future. We don't use alchemy. That and we don't have the same countries. I'm thinking somehow, alternate reality? Possibly? Roy said they found me on top of a transmutation circle—"

"Ed."

I jumped back at the sound of Roy's voice, turning, finding him standing in the doorway. Oh god, holy shit. I furiously wiped my face clean of any leftover tears, wondering how long he had been standing there. Probably the whole time. He would. He was _that guy_.

"Havoc is waiting to escort you to the hospital." Roy murmured softly. Edward hesitated, eyes flickering toward me. "We'll catch up with you in a bit."

"Make sure Al's… suit of armor is alright." Edward hurried from the room, one last glance of golden eyes flashing at me before he was gone.

And I was alone.

In the room.

With Roy.

Again.

He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked in. "I've changed my mind." He began as he walked to me and I stiffened. "I'm sorry. But I… You're staying with me." Surprise flickered, and a sort of—relief? "I was eavesdropping. You don't—even if I funded research to figure out how to send you… back. I won't. I can't. You don't belong there, you belong here. With me. I'm—I don't… I didn't have parents either. You are… my family."

I didn't understand why his image blurred, why the tears were back. I swiped them away, but them kept coming. "You need me." I tried to tease but it fell flat and he _smiled_. Sadly.

"You need me too."

His arms enveloped around me, pulling me gently to him and I broke down, crying into his chest. I clung to this person I hardly knew, yet knew very well. He was _just like me_, looked _just like me_.

"Um. I'm sorry to interrupt…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own anything. Just Arlina, unfortunately.

Thank you guys so very, very much for the reviews, follows and favs! It really means a lot to me! I realized a few things that I hadn't when I started writing this. I'm trying to keep this accurate to how the 1910's would be, but since it's not exactly the same as our world, their medicine is gonna be kind of advanced. Would suck if like four chapters in we had to kill Arlina off because she's diabetic. I also don't know if I'm keeping Arlina in character to that of a fifteen year old. It's been a few years since I've been that age. I'm trying to make it so she acts with her emotions and immaturity.

Also, I'm not exactly sure who Arlina is going to be paired off with. I'm guessing Ed, but it's also kind of up to you guys. Ah. Well. Sorry this took so long, it's been a crazy week with little sleep and lots of Hobbit movie seeing. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME. ENJOY.

* * *

"Um. I'm sorry to interrupt…"

I poked my head out from Roy's chest to the suit of armor that was now standing, putting its _head back on_. I clutched onto Roy, pointing, eyes wide. OH MY G—

"…Al?" Roy sounded hesitant and I stiffened. None of this was making sense!

"Wh—_WHAT_?!" I choked, sputtering, as the _suit of armor _stood there. Which had been _bodiless_. He—the armor—looked between us.

"I'm—I'm sorry! Please don't be frightened of me!" The armor raised his hands up, waving them furiously and I squeaked. How was it doing that!

"This is Arlina, my daughter." Roy broke through my thoughts and I flushed hotly, staggering away. Why was he so nonchalant when saying that! "Arlin," my mouth twitched at his shortened name for me—I kind of liked it—"Don't be rude. This is Alphonse."

I shot him an incredulous stare.

Don't be _rude_? I wasn't being _rude_! That suit of armor _just_ got up all by _itself_! I think I was entitled to be a little freaked out! And he sure does jump into the whole parent mode real quick, who did he think he was—

Alphonse?

My mind flashed to that boy, the things Edward had said. Human transmutation. Soul binding. Losing his body. I dragged my eyes away from Roy, to the suit of armor that fidgeted, as though… it felt _awkward_.

"Oh! Um, hi! It's nice to meet you! I didn't know Colonel Mustang had a daughter. But I think I would've been able to tell by looking at you." His voice was sweet. Friendly. "You two look almost identical."

I blinked, my mind falling blank.

"But… armor…suit…" I babbled, pointing at him, staring gobsmacked at Roy. Who looked ridiculously smug at the moment.

"Yes, thanks to _alchemy _Al is able to exist without his body." Roy was just so far away, and I stared at him.

What the fuck.

What was he talking about?

"But… but…." I turned, staring at… "Alphonse? No… body? What…" But it wasn't possible. It just wasn't. I mean, _souls _weren't actually a thing, were there? No… No. They weren't. I mean, there was no proof, right?

_Right_?

The suit of armor rubbed the back of its head like it was anxious.

"Heh, it's a long story… and I don't mean to be impolite, but… Where is Brother?" the suit of armor had been empty just a few seconds ago. I felt myself creeping closer. How were they doing this?

"Am I being punk'd? Is this… real life? Is this going to be forever?" I burst into hysterical giggles, pointing at the suit of armor and looking toward Roy. "Suit of armor. It's just…" A trick! I spun around and lunged, causing the suit to give a cry of surprise as I pulled open the chest plate—

And found that it was empty. I blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Taken aback, I frowned. How was this empty? Why wasn't there anyone inside? How was he _walking_? Standing? Talking?

"H-Hey! This is kind of weird!" the suit cried as I stuck my head in, looking around. _Empty_. He was really, really, empty. "Please stop!" But it sounded like his voice was coming from _inside_.

I pulled back, staring at him with confusion. "There's nobody inside." But then how was he talking? "Doctor…"

"_Yes, Arlina_?" My phone answered causing the suit to jump.

"Wh-what? Who said that?" the suit asked, looking around the room, like _that was weird_, and not him standing around. He—it—was the weird one here!

"Doctor, how is this possible?" I demanded, staring at the suit.

"_Just believe in the heart of the cards_." My phone quoted pleasantly and I threw my hands up into the air. Useless. This phone was useless without the internet. All it could do was repeat things I've already said before!

"See, Arlina, it's like this. I can talk the same way your doctor can talk." The suit said warmly, plucking my phone up from the desk and looking at it curiously. As curious as a suit of armor could look, anyway.

"Not exactly." Roy was all amusement and smirks and I wanted to punch him in his smug little face. "_That _was never a person."

"Unless the suit of armor…" I began to pace, thinking. "Is just circuits and a smartchip." Right? Yeah. That makes sense. Someone built him. He's like… a robot suit of armor. Like the phone.

"He's real, Arlin." Roy had this no-nonsense tone of voice but I ignored him.

"An A.I? Artificial Intelligence, in case you were wondering. Having memories, his own personality, being _self-aware_—" I began, on a roll with my thoughts. The suit was still holding my phone, staring at me, and Roy growled.

And flicked me _hard _on the forehead. I swatted his hand away and rubbed the flaring spot, tears forming. Bastard. "Why can't you accept that _is Al_? It's his _soul_, Arlin! That little boy that came tumbling out was his body, they are _the same_!"

"What…?" The suit's voice was so far away and I exploded.

"Stop abusing me, you jackass! His soul! His _soul_! What are you even talking about!" I jabbed my finger into his chest, angrily. "Here we go again with souls and the sorcerer's stone or the philosopher's stone or whatever! What, did he split his soul in half? Put it into an object? Made a Horcrux? Is that what you're saying? Huh?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying you little brat! Stop talking down to me!" He grabbed my arm and began pulling. I tugged, trying to untangle myself and break free. "You need to eat before your blood sugar drops and you get even more hysterical!"

"Um, excuse me…"

"The only reason I'll eat is because I _need _to, not because—" _squish_. Blinking, I stared down. Did I just… Screeching, I flailed my arms and lifted my bare foot _that just stepped in my own freaking throw up_. "EW WHY WASN'T THIS CLEANED UP!" I cried, shoving my foot onto the couch and wiping the bottom off. "So gross!"

"I don't mean to interrupt…"

"We were a little busy!" Roy smashed the other half of the sandwich into my mouth. I pulled it out, gagging.

"I'm not eating this! It looks like my puke!" I cried angrily, throwing the sandwich to the ground. Roy shot me a dark look and shoved the orange juice into my arms.

"That's because you _threw it up_!"

"Stop it!" The suit shouted loudly, his voice echoing slightly. I turned away from Roy, to the suit who laughed nervously. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to yell. But please. What is going on? What are you talking about…? Where is Brother…?" He sounded so… anxious. So worried. So confused. So… Real.

"He's been escorted to the hospital." Roy sighed, fingers in his hair. The suit of armor made a startled noise and Roy put his hands up. "Relax. He's fine. Something… Unexpected just recently happened."

"What?" the suit asked, anxiously, leaning closer. I rolled my eyes, sipping from the glass.

"Oh my God, stop with the suspense." I grumbled, shoving the empty glass back to Roy. "Ed grabbed me, crazy stuff happened, and boom, another boy was here. Came tumbling out of you. I guess that _is _you. I don't know. They took him to the hospital. Your brother followed." Maybe this was all a dream. Or maybe I'd finally lost it. Or maybe I was in a diabetic coma.

"Wh—what! We have to go! I have to see!" The suit cried, clanking loudly out of the room. I watched him go, admiring how smooth his movements were. I mean, he looked like he had a guy in there, running. Like it was normal.

And he wasn't an empty suit of armor.

He still had my phone! That thief!

"Hey!" I screeched after him. "YOU STOLE THE DOCTOR!" How rude! The door burst back open, revealing the suit, and I bounced backwards and into Roy, startled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, here's your doctor! I didn't mean to take him!" The suit sounded so apologetic that I felt guilty for blaming him. He tenderly held my phone out to me. I inched closer, and awkwardly took the phone from him.

"Oh. Um. It's okay. I understand. You're in a rush." I decided not to explain that it wasn't a _he _or my doctor, that could wait. I turned around to Roy. "We'll drive him to the hospital. It'll be faster."

"Yes, that was my plan. We need to find you something to put on your feet. You aren't going out barefoot." He murmured, dark eyes sliding over my shoe-less feet. I wiggled my toes, waving my hand dismissively.

"No, no, I'll be fine, don't worry."

"I'm not _worried_, I just don't want to be seen walking around with someone who doesn't have shoes on." He sighed, putting a hand on his hip. Roy was the worst freaking dad ever! I narrowed my eyes, folding my arms. He probably wanted to go knock up more chicks! Didn't want to be embarrassed by being seen with me!

"Well maybe you should have been around for my childhood to instill well manneredness." I snapped causing him to blanch.

"Manneredness isn't a real word! I thought you were clever!" He shot back and I gasped loudly, putting a hand over my heart as though deeply insulted.

"Wha—how dare you! You don't know that isn't! I just invented it! And—"

"—Stop arguing with—"

"STOP FIGHTING!" The suit stepped between us. I flushed, chewing back the hissy fit. "Sorry. Sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice, I just really want to get to the hospital."

"I apologize, Al." Roy quickly said, softly. "For now, do you mind carrying Arlin?" Aha! So he _was _worried about me! Didn't want me to step on something, and get my foot infected and have it cut off or- "If she has to walk around bare footed, I'd rather her not get them dirty." Or, not.

"O-oh. Yeah, sure. I don't mind." The suit turned, staring down at me. "Is that okay with you, Arlina?"

No. Time to suck it up. Chewing on my lower lip, I eyed the suit, and the very pointy spikes poking out on it. "Um… Okay. But don't drop me." I shifted uncomfortably and it _chuckled_. Like actually chuckled. Who even chuckles?

Suits apparently.

It bent down on one knee and my mouth twitched upward. I needed to defuse this weird, awkward, situation.

"Are you purposing?" I asked teasingly as it held out its arms.

"Wha—what? N-no, I—I—" it stammered, its voice going up three pitches. Like it was actually flustered. It was so _realistic_. How could they manage that, when they claimed it was the 1910's? I awkwardly settled in its arms.

"S'kay," I reassured the suit, trying to distract myself as it stood up—and good lord, the suit was fucking tall—"First your…" Creator. "Brother propositioned himself to me. And now _you're _proposing. I know, I'm amazingly attractive. But no need to worry, we can all be together! I'm okay with threesomes!"

"What…?" Poor suit, it sounded so honestly confused. I grinned wickedly, amused.

"You are never dating." Roy sighed, walking swiftly passed us, the suit loudly clanking after him.

"Who said anything about _dating_? I was…" Distractedly, I wiggled in the suit's arms, which was kind of uncomfortable. Closer, now, though, I realized the suit's eyes were glowing. But, not like anything I'd seen before. Not like a robot's. Or even a light.

There was something spooky about it. I shifted, mindful of the giant freakin' spike that stuck out of its shoulder, and leaned closer to its helmet. It _walked _like it had perfect control. Like a person. It mimicked emotions extremely well. What if… That Edward kid really did make an AI?

"Do I… frighten you?" The suit asked, sounding anxious, turning the helmet down to stare at me. I snorted.

"No, don't be silly. I'm just curious. How do you work? Here, like the Doctor, my phone, speaks because it's a personal assistant. But since it's not connected to the web, it's only got it's stored memory—like what it's learned from me. Not very helpful. Say hey, Doctor." I held up my phone.

"_And I say, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Hey, hey, hey. I SAID HEY! What's goin' on_?" the phone recited, sounding British and not very musical at all. I sighed, letting the phone fall back into my lap. It certainly proved my point.

"Doctor, you're useless."

"_Would you like me to respond to Useless as a name_?"

"No."

"_Okay, I will continue to respond when addressed as Doctor. Is this correct_?"

"_Yes_." I groaned. "See? It's just a bunch of stored data that has the ability to extend only a little. If we had wifi it'd be much more impressive, with all the modifications I've made. It's not at all like you. It doesn't acknowledge its existence."

"_That is a hurtful comment._"

"Doctor, I'm no longer addressing you! Stop butting into my conversations." I sighed, feeling irritable as Roy held the door open for us.

Bright light streamed through and I squinted, readjusting to the outside light. Werewolf Christ, it was sunny. I squeaked, staring down the flight of large steps and the dirt path that _had _to be at least like half a mile.

Good thing I wasn't walking.

I'd never have made it.

I turned my head, trying to capture the area. The building, from what I could see, was very large. White. Had two buildings on either side of it. So maybe they _were_ a government building. Fine. A large green flag hung down from the top of the building we were just in, the symbol a large… Lion-fish, maybe? Weird.

"So, this… Doctor… he—it… Isn't real? He wasn't ever alive?" The suit's voice quivered slightly as he continued following Roy. I shook my head, tearing my eyes from the scenery.

"Nope. Never. I mean I guess I'm technically its mother. I mean, not really, because it started off as Siri, and I just tweaked things here and there. I kind of high jacked the original program, I'm not _that _clever, not yet, anyway." I paused, tilting my gaze up to the very blue sky. "So… I guess you could say I'm like Mother Gothel, just stealing children."

"I… understand the gist of what you're saying, but… everything else is sort of…" The suit said and my cheeks heated. I smiled apologetically.

"What about you? How are you moving around without a body?" I changed the subject happily.

"Didn't you hear me the first time around?" Roy grumbled, turning his head to look at us. "I told you, and so did Fullmetal. His soul—" Yeah okay. We're not doing that again. Doesn't he know what he's suggesting is impossible?

"_How_ does one remove the soul from the body? I saw a _body_. And here, I see no body. You're telling me that kid's personality, memories, voice, sight, is streaming from a soul attached to a suit? Do you know how insane that sounds? There are too many functions that make up the human body—like the nerves that control his movements. Were _those _transferred over as well?"

"Arlin." Roy stopped walking, giving me a disapproving stare, causing me to bristle. How dare he! How _dare _he stare at me like that! He doesn't even know me!

He claims to be a father for like two seconds, and now he can give me that look? Like there's something _wrong _with me when I'm stating _facts_?

"Don't you _Arlin _me! Stop it! You can't just have everything fall into place just because it says we're related! You can't expect me to believe that this isn't some crazy cult and that you guys aren't torturing that poor boy! I saw his body, Roy! I _saw_. And you want me to believe, because of your supposed alchemy, that you haven't been-that you've been keeping his soul trapped into a metal body? Who the fuck would want that! You could have circuits and wires and a hard drive and an exterior memory or someone controlling him from the outside somewhere and maybe he _believes _he's real—"

My feet touched the warmed ground and I realized, one, the suit had put me down, and two, it wasn't a dirt road at all, but stone. No, brick. It was a brick path. I felt woozy, and would have fallen over if Roy hadn't caught ahold of my shoulders.

"Please don't cry." The suit hummed softly and I hastily swiped at my face, wondering when I had started and why I hadn't known. "I understand. I do. It's hard to explain, but you have to trust me. Believe in me. I _know _I'm real. I have memories… I—I mean… I guess… it would be—No. _No_. I believe in Brother, and I believe in alchemy." The suit spoke softly, _passionately_.

Unwillingly, the weird dream like memory of that room came flooding through me. The screaming. The strange lightning and the symbol drawn on the floor. The way the boy had been ripped apart… and how he had come tumbling out of the suit. I closed my eyes, trying to find clear thoughts—I didn't know how to accept what I was seeing, but I…

"You need to eat. You threw up what little you had. Your blood sugar is probably low." Roy's voice murmured softly and I nodded, letting him lead me and the suit down the path. It wasn't exactly true… I had a lot of orange juice, so my blood sugar was fine.

I just wanted to leave. I wanted to go home. Away from this place, where nothing made sense. A million questions formed. How did I even get here? Why did touching goldy locks pass his memories on to me? And how was that even possible? How did I see what I did? How did his brother's body come out of the suit of armor? How did the suit of armor work and why was it so sure it was that boy, Alphonse?

But most importantly, what the hell was Roy trying to make me get into? I stared at the car. Or rather, the black block of a vehicle that Roy was opening the door of. I spun around, staring at the towering suit of armor.

"Are you going to fit in there?" I asked curiously and he—it—chuckled awkwardly, sighing with _relief_. What, were they both waiting for me to burst into tears or what? Jesus.

"Um, yeah. I'll be okay. Don't worry." He clanked forward. "I'll go in first so I don't accidently hurt you."

Fit in there, my ass. I watched as the car swayed and rocked as he climbed in, sitting hunched over. That poor kid. Suit. Creature? Whatever. Maybe I should just go with it, call him Alphonse, let them win. Until I could sort myself out, fighting against the system was way too exhausting. Store all this information for later where I could freak out, but for now, it was time to healthily repress. Repress. Who needs logic and sound reason, anyway?

Totally not my style.

I climbed into the car, surprised to find that there was actually enough room for me to sit comfortably next to him.

"Ah. So. Al. I'm really sorry for freaking out at you." I figured apologizing would be the best route. "I don't—this is all very new to me, and the past hour or so has been… a whirl of insanity."

If suits of armor could smile widely, Al's sure could. "Don't worry about it, Arlina. It's okay." He sounded so pleasant and warm and _forgiving_.

"Glad that's settled," Roy sighed, sounding bored again as he sat in the passenger side of the car.

"You're on the…" I began and cut myself off quickly. "Oh. Never mind." So they had their steering wheels on the right side of the car. Okay.

"What were you saying? Best you say it now, so you don't explode later and make me feel bad about something I had no control over."

Roy could be _such _a baby. Seriously. He wasn't the one who found himself in this completely impossible position, nor was he a fifteen year old! I could freak out at him forever, if I wanted.

"I was saying," grumbling, I slid to the edge of the bench-seat and slammed my foot against the back of his chair. "That you were on the _wrong _side of the car, I'm not used to seeing the steering wheel on the right side!"

"Stop it, Arlina." I don't know why I bristled—but why was I back to _Arlina_? Why did it make me feel… bad? I continued slamming my feet against the seat. "Do you want us to crash and die?"

"Crash and _die_? You're not even driving—Oh my God, you are. You're driving." Slowly. Inching along. What was he doing, a mile per minute? Holy shit. "Christ, Roy, can you go any slower? My Grandmother could walk faster than this!"

"You don't have grandparents."

"How do you even know that? I—" Oh. That's right. "Right, I forgot you were my dad…" I looked toward Alphonse and grinned widely. "Funny story. We just actually just met."

"O-Oh…"

"Why is it so silent?" I wondered, suddenly realizing how quiet this car was. I mean, my cousin had a nice car, but it wasn't this, y'know, silent. "How is that even possible? This should be sputtering and humming and making all sorts of loud noises." Maybe it had something to do with those giant metal things I'd seen on the front and back of the car.

Maybe they did something with the exhaust.

I hated silence!

And nobody was talking!

This is getting so awkward.

"WE HAVEN'T MOVED VERY FAR!" I burst out, sliding down the seat to the floor. "How do you guys stand to move so slowly?"

"I think we're going a nice speed." Alphonse cut in warmly, shifting to stare down at me as I sprawled on the floor of the car.

"Take my life away, I want to burn myself here." I whined, miserably. Alphonse just laughed at me.

"Aw, don't be like that Arlina. It's okay."

* * *

Thirty minutes.

It took _thirty minutes _to get to the hospital. Thirty minutes which I was sure would have been like ten or five if Roy just _drove _faster! Probably couldn't, stupid old fashioned cars! I didn't know how anyone got anything done. People probably died. Oh God, I was probably going to die here! Break my ankle and by the time they get me to the hospital I'd have killed myself out of boredom!

Shifting in Alphonse's really cold and hard arms, I idly picked at my phone as they sped-walked through the halls of the hospital. From what I could tell, everything was pretty much ordinary looking. Except, you know, old fashioned. The same kinds of halls, and the same hallways with the same kinds of pictures. The nurses' uniforms were all white with little hats, but I'd seen that kind of stuff in movies. So it wasn't like I was seeing anything _new_. I just felt like I was stuck on a movie set or in a play and nobody was willing to break character.

"—mean I can't go in there? He's my _brother_!" Ah, yelling.

We rounded a corner, and I spotted Havoc holding back that Edward kid who was apparently trying to lunge at a doctor. Ha! Roy sighed, and stepped forward, smacking both Havoc and Edward on the back of the head.

"Calm down, Fullmetal. We're in a hospital." Roy scolded, turning his attention to the tired looking doctor. "I'm Colonel Mustang. How is… the boy's condition?"

"It's a miracle he's even alive. His brother won't give an explanation—"

"He was kidnapped, and we only just retrieved him, it's all very confidential." Roy cut in, placing a hand on the doctor's arm. My mouth twitched. Good. Use _kidnapped_, it's the theme of the day anyway. "Can we speak somewhere private? This isn't something I want the general population to be aware of."

"Oh! Yes, yes, of course. Right this way…"

Havoc let go of Edward and pulled out a cigarette as Alphonse clanked closer to the two.

"Hey, you can't smoke in here!" Jesus Christ, talk about thoughtless! The two blondes turned around, staring at me, or rather, Al with wide eyes.

"…Al?" Edward blinked, confused.

"What? Why can't I?" Havoc frowned.

"Hi, Brother." Alphonse greeted warmly. "Is it true? Is my… My body back?"

"Aren't you not allowed to smoke in a hospital?" I wondered and Havoc shrugged, lighting it.

"Nobody ever said anything to me about it."

"Yeah… But, I guess, if you're still in there… then that's all that came back. They already think you'd be in a coma, so… I guess we'll just have to figure out how to transfer your soul back to your body." Edward smiled faintly. "Piece of cake, right, Al?"

"Mmm-hmm!"

They stared at each other and I swear I could feel the love rolling off of them in waves. I shifted, uncomfortably, giving Havoc a look as he raised his eyebrows.

"So… Why are you being carried?" Havoc cut through the brotherly love moment quickly.

"Did something happen?" Edward asked, looking as if he'd suddenly realized I was there. Thanks.

"Roy shoved me down a flight of stairs and I broke my legs." I had expected them to laugh, not stare at me with horror. "Kidding! I'm _kidding_. Roy just doesn't want me to embarrass him in front of the ladies. I'm not wearing shoes." I lifted my leg and wiggled my toes. "But he's gone, so… if you don't mind…" I stared up expectantly at Alphonse. He shifted his helmet down, staring back down at me. "Um…"

"Oh! Right, yes, of course!" Alphonse hurriedly set me down, and I wiggled my toes against the cold flooring. Edward trapped me with those serious golden eyes, a faint little smile on his face making my stomach crunch uncomfortably.

"Thank you," he murmured, softly, way too serious. "For bringing my brother back…" I shifted, unnerved, opening my mouth to tell him off for being an idiot when Alphonse gasped.

Loudly.

Dramatically.

I suddenly found myself being crushed against cold metal, my feet no longer reaching the ground as the suit of armor hugged me.

"Arlina! Why didn't _you tell me_? You brought me back? Really?" He gushed happily and I squeaked, trying to flail and finding myself completely pinned.

"A-Al!" I squeaked out. "Can't—breathe!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" He hastily released me and I staggered slightly, feeling a little light headed, cheeks warming. Too much hugging! I have never been hugged so many times in my entire life! "But! Thank you! This means _everything_ to me!" Alphonse gushed as I dusted myself off from all the pretend dirt that was on me, feeling awkward. He and Edward leaned closer and I backed away.

"I am forever in your debt." Edward continued, earnestly. Jesus Christ, these guys took life way too seriously! I mean I didn't even _do _anything!

"Yeah, me too! How did you do it?" Alphonse and Edward were cheek to cheek. Or rather, cheek to helmet, inches away from me. I held my hands up, trying to provide distance between us.

"I fainted and threw up on myself." I blurted out.

Silence followed for a beat of a moment until Havoc laugh. He ruffled the top of my head, breaking the weird (and possibly very brotherly love) moment Alphonse and Edward were trying to include me in. I swatted Havoc's hand away, turning to look up at him to realize, with irritation, that _he was still _smoking! Really! Really! In a hospital? Why wasn't anyone _saying _anything? Was it because he was a part of the military or what?

"Jesus Christ, do you want to get throat cancer?" I snapped, pretending not to notice Edward and Alphonse _whispering _to each other.

I figured they wanted some privacy, no matter how loud they were whispering.

"_Throat _cancer?" Havoc repeated making me wish I had studied medical history. Did they know about cancer in the 1910's? …Not that I believed I was really _in _1914!

"Yeah. You'll get a hole in your throat and then you'll have to talk like a robot. At least be _considerate._" I raised myself up on my tiptoes, swiping the cigarette from his mouth and throwing it to the floor. "I don't want to get lung cancer from second hand smoke. Now step on that."

"Jeez, so bossy." Havoc grumbled, complying and putting it out with the tip of his boot. My thoughts were starting to wander…

They didn't really know what the hell I was talking about, being diabetic… What would happen… if they didn't have insulin? I mean, maybe I could tell them about it, and it could be made… But how long would I last, without it?

…How long had I been unconscious?

"Don't be worried, Ministang." Havoc's voice sliced through my thoughts and I stared at him. _Ministang_? Mini… Miniature Mustang? _What the fuck_. "Everything will work itself out." Or I'll go into a coma and never wake up again because they're like a hundred years behind.

"Where's the other one?" I changed the subject. "The other blonde Nazi, Hawkeye."

"Oh, she went back to HQ. Mentioned the diabetic thing, and so she's bringing the bag we found you with back here." Havoc shrugged as I sputtered. "And Lieutenant Colonel Hughes is ringing his wife… I think."

My _bag_? They found me with my _bag_? But I was dressed in my pajamas, why would I have been carrying my bag with me? I mean, I had been… What _had_ I been doing? Before waking up in that office, I'd been… I'd been… Blank. I was drawing a blank. Why couldn't I remember? And why would I be out, barefoot, in pajamas, with my bag? Something maybe traumatic happened that caused a lapse in memory? Or maybe I was chloroformed and kidnapped. Yeah that would certainly explain why I couldn't remember what I was doing beforehand. Ugh, it'd be so much easier to brood in my thoughts if _they weren't whispering so loudly_! JESUS!

I slunk across the hall to where Edward and Alphonse were, and leaned closer to them, cupping my mouth with my hand as though I was being sneaky and secretive like them.

"Hey, did you guys know you whisper really loudly?" I pretended to whisper. They both jumped and spun around, staring at me.

"No we don't! _You_ were just being rude and eavesdropping on us!" Edward snapped as I slid between them, huddled in the corner of the hallway. Yeah.

This was totally not suspicious. Three teenagers whispering loudly in a corner. We had _such _tactic.

"Brother, be nice to her." Alphonse's tone lifted with a slight edge and I grinned widely at Edward, who scowled back at me.

"Yeah, broski. Be nice to me." I teased, preferring him to make faces at me over that weird way his eyes would get all soft and the way he'd smile faintly. Like I was the next freakin' messiah. "So…? What's the dealio?" Edward's golden eyes drifted across my face, thoughtfully. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a really intense and intimidating stare?"

"Really? _Intimidating_?" His mouth quirked upward, almost smugly, his expression turning pleased.

"Please don't boost Brother's ego too much, Arlina." Alphonse sighed. "We were—"

"Al, shh!"

"Oh _come on_, you _have _to include me. I'm going to shrivel up and die of boredom." I whined, clasping my hands together. "Please? Pretty please?"

"We can trust her." Alphonse agreed, nodding. I grinned at the suit happily, glad that he was on my side with this.

"Fine, I guess, since you did bring Al's body back…" Edward conceded with a grumble. Ha _ha_, success! Maybe I _should_ play up that card… Curiosity flickered and I side eyed the blonde.

"Yeah… so how does that work? How is he, y'know, alive without a body and—" I began and he raised a gloved hand, his expression suddenly no nonsense and all business. I wondered why I was getting that a lot today.

"—I'll _attempt _to explain it to you later, okay?" Which was obviously a promise and I would hound him until the day he died until he explained. Wait, what did he mean by _attempt_? I narrowed my eyes, feeling insulted. Did he think I wouldn't _get _it?

"I don't think you'll believe us anyway." Alphonse added with a soft laugh, like he could read my thoughts.

"Especially since alchemy doesn't work—" Edward blanched, leaping backwards dramatically and pointing at Alphonse. "HOW ARE YOU STANDING?" I snapped my fingers together.

"That's what I want to know!" I cried as Alphonse looked between us.

"I'm not supposed to be standing?" He asked, sounding confused. Edward turned, staring at me with those curious eyes.

"But alchemy doesn't work around you! He shouldn't be standing! Or moving! Or working!" He screeched. I was starting to see a pattern with this kid. Everything always ended up in screams with him.

"Must be a Christmas miracle!"

"Christmas?" Alphonse question and I stared at him, taken aback.

"You guys don't have _Christmas_—ah. Well. I guess you

wouldn't…" I trailed off thoughtfully, I mean if their countries are different, then their religions would be too. "Anyway. Yeah. I have a ton of questions. Like if your alchemy doesn't work around me—" Edward clapped his hands together and frowned. "Then why is it working now?"

"It isn't. I'm not sure. Maybe it never affected Al, maybe he only collapsed before because of whatever you did…" Edward's expression simmered into a thoughtful one. I clucked my tongue against the roof of my mouth.

"I didn't _do_ anything. Stop it."

"I touched you—" Bow chicka wow wow! "—and out comes Al!" I burst into giggles, which Edward pointedly ignored. "Whatever around you is barring the alchemy from working triggered a response, I'm thinking."

"Then why didn't you get your arm and leg back? Why did I only get my body back?" Alphonse wondered and Edward turned around, almost dramatically, pressing his hand against Alphonse's suit.

"I… I'm not sure, yet, Al. But I'll find out. I promise." He murmured, their eyes locking and I had a feeling this was another brotherly love moment. Time to quickly break it.

"If this sort of thing never happened before, where are you going to get the answers from?" Sure enough, Edward twisted his face, staring at me with a displeased look as Alphonse lifted a metal shoulder upward into a shrug.

"Shut up, Arlina, I'll figure it out!" Edward huffed, putting his hands on his hips and jutting his chin upward. "I'm Edward Elric, I'm _brilliant_. And if I promise my brother something, I'll see to it until the very end."

"Anyway! Brother and I were trying to figure out how to get into the room where they're… taking care of my… Body." Alphonse and Edward glanced at each other. "And then he's going to try to transfer my soul into it."

"…Why can't you just walk in?" I asked, confused. That shouldn't be so hard? Just, hey nurses gotta do this witchcraft, kay bye! Edward shook his head. He leaned closer to me, his voice dropping.

"They can't know about Al. What we did… well, it's kind of forbidden…"

Ah. I nodded. He meant _illegal_.

"…you wouldn't want to wait til you're all better?" I'd figured that'd make more sense. Why go through being stuck in a body that's been starved and weak?

"No." Alphonse voice was hard, and he clenched his fists. "I want to feel. I want to feel _everything_, even if it's the worst experience in the world. I want… to be alive again. I can't stand it, being in this, never feeling anything." For a voice in a suit, he sure could make himself sound really passionate. Even if I didn't really believe he was a spirit I felt something inside of me shifting, softening.

"Ugh, Al, you're killing me." I groaned, ranking my fingers through my hair. "You should be on those commercials, I would donate all my money to those poor animals."

"What?" The brothers echoed, and I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. Really, I had no choice but to help them!

"It's okay. I'll sacrifice myself to the cause. I'll be your distraction." Stuffing my phone into Edward's hand, I linked my fingers together and bent them back, cracking them.

"Um, I don't think you should—"

"—be cracking my fingers? Don't worry about it Mama Al, I'm totes fine."

"…I was going to say, get yourself in trouble…"

"How are you going to be a distraction?" Edward demanded impatiently, looking up from studying my phone.

"Oh. You'll know." I grinned widely. "Doctor, are you ready?"

"_Quite ready._" My phone recited back causing Edward to jump backwards, holding the phone away from him. I swiped it from his hands.

"WHAT! It _spoke_! How did it—" He began and I loudly shushed him.

"Wow. So you can have a brother in a suit of armor that defies all logic, but I can't have a voice activated phone?"

"A _what_?" He snapped, folding his arms. "I used _alchemy_ to bind Al's soul. Alchemy doesn't work with you, you don't believe it, and even if you did it takes a _genius _like myself to do what I did!"

I huffed, putting my hands on my hips. A genius like _him_? I was the only genius here!

"Listen you blonde little bastard, all _you _do is clapped your hands together and alchemy does everything for you!" I shoved the phone into Edward's face. He swatted it away angrily. "I built this. I _am _a genius!"

"I'd like to see _you _try to become an alchemist!" He growled, stepping closer. I tilted my chin upward, defiantly. "I'm the youngest to ever become a State Alchemist!"

"And I'd like to see _you _build a cellphone!" I shot back. "I built this phone from two different models!"

"Um, guys…" Alphonse inched between us, hands on both our shoulders.

"I don't even know what that is!" Edward shouted.

"Please stop…"

"Yeah, well, I don't understand how alchemy is even _real_!" I hissed.

"Really. It's okay." Alphonse said, trying to sound pleasant.

"It's science!" Edward growled.

"You're _both geniuses_!" Alphonse cheerfully gushed.

"Sure, science _fiction_!" I huffed. "Doctor, define alchemy!"

"_I am unable to connect to the internet_." My phone told me pleasantly and I slumped, leaning against Alphonse's arm miserably. This piece of crap was so useless.

"…My existence is meaningless. I'm gonna go get you guys that distraction and then jump off the roof." I whined, turning to slump away.

Edward's hand flew forward, grabbing my shoulder, his expression serious. "Arlina," my own name trapped me to the floor and I stared back at him, unnerved. "Don't forget what I said before… I mean it."

I cringed. Why did he have to get all serious again? And what was he talking about? He'd said a lot of things to me. Was he talking about the whole _forever in your debt my body is yours _thing?

"Maybe later, Edward, but I'm way too young to have sex, okay?"

Edward stood, hand on my shoulder, completely unmoving. His expression was still serious and calm, like I'd never said anything. He didn't even blink. I counted up to five seconds before he sprang backwards, face pink, pointing and flailing. He sputtered, making strangling noises and I grinned.

Finally.

A reaction.

"Kay! See you guys later!" I turned back, looking at Alphonse who was pulling Edward's arm, leading him away. He was still red in the face, sputtering. "And good luck!"

"I DON'T NEED LUCK!" He screeched back at me as Alphonse dragged him across the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I still don't own anything. Except Arlina, who I'm sadly stuck with. Forever.

Sorry this took millions of years. It was my birthday, which lasted like a week, and then Christmas, and then night shifts, so I don't really know when day and night begins or ends anymore. I'm sorry these chapters are so long, I'm trying to make them shorter and failing horribly. And I'm sorry this is draggin' on, things will pick up. And then horrible things will happen. Horrible.

Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows. Also, **et12356**, YES. Yes, something IS happening to the Doctor. I didn't think anyone would catch on (or hope for it) so early into this story.

* * *

Don't you just hate it when you wake up like a hundred years in the wrong past and then a doctor pretty much gives you a death sentence? Yeah, me too. Fifteen minutes into causing quite a scene with Havoc's help (who knew he'd go along with me pretending I was going into labor?) Roy had appeared by my side. I'd honestly had thought he'd chew me out for being loud and dramatic, so I was pretty much left dumbfounded when he simply said _good job_. He then steered me into the doctor's office.

Doctor Keith was a tall man, blonde, with a kind, but weary, face. Doctor Keith and Roy talked for a long while about me being diabetic and I sat, quietly, in the chair by the doctor's messy desk. He threw around words like _short life expectancy_. Insulin was around, but it was very new. They still didn't have a good grasp on how to treat diabetes and that he could maybe say with the insulin I'd possibly gained an extra fifteen years, maybe a little more if I was lucky. It was all very surreal. Unrealistic. Like it just wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. For a while, I sat in silence. The doctor had excused himself, leaving Roy and I alone.

Roy sat in the chair beside me, expression unreadable. I stared at him, numbly. All I had done since I got here was yell and scream and be a giant brat, even when he stepped up and awkwardly tried to be a dad, take responsibility for a child he never knew he had. I'd been ungrateful. Horrible. Rude. Dramatic. He didn't deserve that, especially now that he was going to be stuck taking care of me… Now that he was going to watch me—watch me…_Die_. I pushed my lips upward into a smile.

"Don't worry Roy, it'll all be okay." I said cheerfully, leaning across the side of the chair. I patted him reassuringly on the arm. "I know this guy, brilliant kid, really. He totally owes me. I'll ask for the sorcerer's stone for my birthday and get magically and illogically healed and this whole diabetic mess can be behind us."

Roy's expression shifted, dark eyes flickering in my direction. "Arlina…"

"_Arlin_," I corrected. I just wanted to repair what little we had between us. If this was all real, and if he was my… Dad, then… We needed a working relationship. Roy's mouth twitched upward faintly.

"I am not going to let you die." So serious. Too serious. I needed to get away from this topic, and away from the lingering thoughts before they sunk in. Before I accepted it. Before it made me cry.

I stuck my pinky out and wiggled it. Confusion drowned out his serious stare. "Pinky promise. If I die, you have to stick needles in your eyes." I explained, pleasantly.

"I'm not sticking needles in my eyes. I _need _my eyes." He frowned. He obviously didn't get what I was trying to do here. I rolled my eyes.

"You _have_ to pinky promise." I mean, seriously! What kind of person doesn't pinky promise that? He might as well say _go die_!

"No."

_No_? What the hell. What did he mean by that? No? Really? My smile fell and I stared at him, leaning closer so my pink was in his face.

"You are the worst dad ever, just do it!"

He slapped my hand down.

"No."

"Roy!"

"No." He crossed his arms, giving me the sassiest look I've ever received. My mouth nearly dropped in my surprise.

I stared at him, offended, for a good while, and he held my stare. And then he _smirked_. Furious, I lunged across the chair, laying half in mine, half in his, clawing at his arm.

"Give me your pinky you jerk!" I demanded, tugging and pulling his arm which refused to budge. "You have to cross your heart, hope to die, stick a needle in your eye!"

"No, I won't go blind because you're diseased!"

"You're my dad, you have to make sacrifices!"

"No I don't!"

"Then maybe you should have worn a condom!"

Roy's face spasmed between disbelief and mortification. He sputtered, eyes wide. "Wha—how do you know about that kind of stuff?" He howled, distracted enough that I had yanked his arm free and linked my pinky with his.

I grinned widely. "Ha! Now it's a promise! Now you _have _to!"

He bolted up so quickly that I found myself on the floor. Roy stepped over me and I latched onto his leg.

"Rooooy you jerk! I could have smacked my head open and died!" I whined, being dragged as he marched toward the door. He flung it open.

"Sir, I brought…" Hawkeye's voice trickled in and I lifted my head, finding her standing in the doorway, hand raised like she was about to knock. And in her other hand, _was my bag_! My Riddler bag! Her brown eyes fell down, sweeping over me before rising. Confusion and curiosity flashed across her expression.

"We're…" Roy began, clearing his throat. "Playing. Bonding." He crouched down, and gently patted me on the head, like I was a dog or something. "What a nice daughter I have." He was suddenly all smiles and cheerfulness!

"Arlina?" Alphonse's voice rang out and I turned, finding the suit of armor and Edward standing a few feet away. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"What are you doing in a suit?" I shot back, using Roy's coat to pull myself up to my feet. "I thought Edward was an alchemist genius." The blonde flushed and folded his arms, looking away irritably. Alphonse laughed awkwardly.

"Um, we'll explain later…" Alphonse promised warmly. "But are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Roy just wouldn't promise to stick needles in his eyes if I died." I replied with a shrug. Edward and Alphonse stared at me.

"What were you saying, Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Roy asked loudly and I smothered a grin that threatened to bloom.

I remembered my bag and started, realization sweeping over me so powerfully that all I could do was make a strangled noise. Roy and Hawkeye gave me worried looks as I pointed at my bag, bouncing on the balls of my feet excitedly.

"Oh! My bag! I always carry my stuff with me in my bag!" I blurted out excitedly, pulling it from Hawkeye. "I'm totally not gonna die or fall into a coma!" Success!

"Die? Why would you _die_?" Edward demanded.

"'Cause I'm diabetic. My body is a total fail, doesn't produce insulin," I answered distractedly, as I opened my Riddler bag to find, in relief, my diabetic kit. "Get that doctor. I don't trust _his _insulin, fifteen years _my ass_. If he looks at this, he can make more, right? You guys can make more of my test strips and the lancets… And batteries! You guys gotta invent batteries if you don't already have it!"

I slammed my bag into Roy's chest, breaking him from his dazed stare. Glowering, he ripped it from my hands and spun around, muttering to himself. Hawkeye looked between us, inclined her head downward slightly, and followed after him. I grinned widely to myself. Pleased, I turned back toward Alphonse and Edward, who was eyeing me.

"So…? What's going on?" I asked in a playful sing-song manner. Edward snatched my wrist and led me down the hall, Alphonse clanking loudly after us.

"I'll explain in… Al's room." He muttered as I wiggled my hand from his. "But first, explain this diabetic thing to me?"

I lifted my shoulder upward, explaining what it was to be diabetic. Y'know, the whole works. How my eating habits had to be, how much I needed to eat, my blood sugar and what would happen if it got to high or low. Stabbing myself with a syringe and taking insulin. Testing my blood sugar by stabbing my fingers a few times a day.

"I need to eat a lot, 'cause I don't get energy from food like I'm supposed to. Or something like that." I finished as Edward pushed open the door. I lingered, staring at the sleeping boy in the hospital bed, surrounded by machines that made noises and an IV drip.

I didn't even know Alphonse, but it… pulled at my heart, to see someone like that. Like a magnet, I found myself being drawn into the room, closer and closer to the boy that lay in the bed, unmoving except for the steady, deep, breathing. My fingertips were on his warm sullen cheek, sliding slowly up to his forehead. Gently, I pushed back a strand of his golden hair.

"It's gonna be okay, Alphonse." I told the sleeping boy softly. "Everything will work out. I mean, three heads are better than two, and we're all genius children here, so… No matter what it takes, I'm gonna help you."

It was my vow to him. It didn't matter if I didn't believe in their alchemy. I was going to help him. I _had _to. I wasn't sure why I had to, it was this overwhelming feeling. Maybe I just wanted to focus on something, someone, else, and forget my own problems.

"Arlina…" Edward said quietly, appearing by my side. I turned, looking at him and his golden eyes that threatened to swallow me hole. "…I… I can't ask you to do that. This is my responsibility—" I slammed my open palm into his face, pushing him backwards.

"Shut up, Edward." I cut him off, smiling warmly up at Alphonse who caught his brother as he swayed and toppled over, swearing loudly. "I literally have nothing else in the world to do and I've got a million questions. Plus you two already proven that you're incapable of making good decisions. What, with losing bodies and limbs and all. You _obviously_ need me. You need someone to help carry your burdens, to lift you up and then punch you in the face when you try to make more stupid life choices."

Edward pulled himself back onto his feet, rubbing his face and giving me a dark look. "NOBODY ASKED YOU!"

"I think it's a good idea, brother." Alphonse said softly causing me to grin in triumph and Edward to spin around, shaking his fists angrily.

"You're only agreeing with her because she's a cute girl!" Edward shouted.

"Aw, Edward, you think I'm cute?" I slid closer, a wicked grin forming and he jerked away from me, his cheeks dusted with pink. He shook his head furiously.

"I—no—I MEAN—" he stammered, putting his gloved hands up, as though afraid I would attack him. My amusement grew. "You're—not that I think—I mean you are—not that I think of you like… like… but you—"

"Which means you must think _Roy_ is attractive too, since we look so alike." I continued happily and he simply stared at me, frozen in place, his mouth open. "And since you acknowledge that I'm attractive but not your type, you must like boys."

Alphonse burst into loud, ringing, laughter. I wondered momentarily if I'd broken Edward as he simply stared at me with his round eyes. His blush faded and he lowered his hands, closing his mouth. I waited patiently for an explosion of tiny fury.

"Arlina…" He sighed and I leaned closer. Yes, here it comes. "You're a dumbass." He said simply, without irritation or anger. Like it was just _common knowledge_. That had not been the reaction I wanted. Instead, his mouth twitched into a faint smile.

What the hell is that about? Amusement? Shouldn't he be angry and defending his white male straightness? …Maybe he _did _find Roy attractive. Or maybe he didn't understand what I meant by _liking _boys.

"I _do _think Arlina is very cute." Alphonse said sweetly and I beamed up at him. "But that isn't why I think she should help us. She's just right. We _do _need someone else, to help reel us in, to give us a different perception. And she… somehow brought _me _back. She should get her answers on to how that happened."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see..." Edward lifted a shoulder up, shrugging.

"So, again, I ask, why is Alphonse still, you know, in a suit and not in a body?" I asked, changing the subject that I was obviously going to win in. I mean, Edward couldn't _not _let me help them. What was he going to do stop me? Especially when Alphonse was all for it?

"Brother doesn't know how." Alphonse said as Edward turned away, facing the sleeping boy. "He isn't sure what to do. We thought… maybe just bind my soul onto the…_my_ body, but he doesn't know if it'd work… or if that's the proper way to go about it…"

"How are you going to figure out how to do that?" I asked after a long silence. "Just go out, looking for people? You guys need Google and yahoo answers." I held up my phone over my head, seeing if maybe I could somehow access a signal. Come on, magical alchemy land! "Doctor! Bring me to the internet!"

"_I am unable to connect to the internet_," my phone said pleasantly as Edward lifted his arm, snatching the phone from my outstretched hand. I shot him a look, feeling offended. Didn't anyone ever teach him manners?

"Arlina, why do you call it doctor?" Alphonse asked while Edward turned the phone over in his hands, examining it closely. I threw my arms out wide, striking a pose.

"Because I named him after _The _Doctor!" I declared, grinning widely. "The Doctor is the last of his kind, you know. A _Time Lord_! He travels through space, in his TARDIS, which stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space! He travels back and forward in time, saving galaxies and planets and species! And—"

"That's a bunch of nonsense," Edward murmured, not taking his eyes off of my phone. "You can't travel through time. It's impossible."

"You say with futuristic technology in your hands." I shot back cheerfully. Edward twitched, jerking and holding the phone away from him as surprise flared across his face. I swiped it from his hands.

"You're from the future?" Alphonse gushed, excitedly, leaving me to wonder how he hadn't know that. I felt like I was on constant repeat today, explaining things _over and over _again."Is that why you say strange things?"

_Strange_? I didn't say anything strange!

"No, not our future. Arlina comes from another world, where alchemy doesn't exist, and is further along, advanced in medicine and technology." Edward said, sounding a little distracted as he eyed my phone. I swung my hands behind my back, hiding it away from his eyes.

"I'd assume coming here would be a form of time travel, though. It's the same concept, really." I said, a slight challenge in my tone.

I wondered how clever Edward was, and if his clever was anywhere near my own, given I was from a time far, far away. I mean he could be smart in _this _time and only appear average in _my time_. His eyes shifted, meeting mine, and I grinned.

"In theory, maybe, but time travel, itself, _is impossible_." He countered lightly. "Time, being the fourth dimension, can't be perceived, and so there is no _proof_ it actually exists. There is no difference between time and any of the three dimensions of space."

"Time is definitely its own dimension, because it can be manipulated independently of our three dimensions." I disagreed, despite myself. _I_ had been the one saying earlier that I couldn't be here, in this time. "Regardless of parallel universes, I still went from point A to point B. I might not have gone through my own timeline, but I still _traveled _through _space and time_." Somehow.

He raised his eyebrows, a look of consideration forming across his face.

"But we're _assuming _you did so, there is no actual proof of what you did or how you got here." He pointed out and I wondered how else I could have possibly gotten here without an unexplainable version of time travel. "And to say you can travel through one's time, is to say free will does not exist. Time travel would refute that! You're implying that my future is already planned out, that my past was predetermined."

"Not necessarily." I shook my head, that wasn't what I was saying at all. "Coming here skewed the timeline, and whatever would have been is now going to change. I do agree with you on that, I don't think someone can move forwards or backwards in their own timeline. It was 2012 for me, 1914 for you. Two times happening simultaneously, two Earth's whose histories have gone in different directions. I believe you can _time travel _through someone else's time."

His expression turned thoughtful and I was beginning to get bored of this conversation. We were only going to talk in circles, as he _was _clever enough and quick enough to dish out theories. It would be fun for something else, but now all I wanted to know was how tall he was. And if I was actually taller.

"I'm not so sure, though I would like to know what set off the chain of events that hurtled you here, because like time travel, I simply cannot conceive the idea of you merely _teleporting_. You'd have to rearrange all the particles that make you, _you_, and unless…what are you doing?"

Edward's eyes tilted up as I hovered closer, trying to subtly measure his height against mine. He was at least an inch shorter than me _and _he was wearing what looked like two inched heeled boots! I was at least _three inches _taller than him! Realization sparked across his face.

"I never met anyone my age who was shorterthan me." I said after a moment, lowering my hand.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD RIDE ON THE BACK OF A HARE?!" Edward burst out suddenly, flailing his arms so much so that I thought he was actually going to attack me. Nervously, I held my hands up, backing away.

"I never said that, Ed—"

He lunged and I screamed, leaping to the side and diving into Alphonse. Edward spun around and I grabbed ahold of Alphonse's arm, trying to pull myself up.

"GET BACK HERE AND SAY IT AGAIN TO MY FACE!" Edward shrieked as Alphonse helped me up, backing away from the charging Edward.

"You have a serious Napoleon Complex!" I shouted back, climbing up onto Alphonse's shoulders.

"H-Hey! Guys, stop it, really!" Alphonse cried as Edward leap at him, climbing up the suit after me. "Guys!" He grabbed the both of us and yanked us off him, and away from each other. I clung to Alphonse's arm while he held Edward by the back of his red jacket.

"LET GO OF ME AL!" Edward shouted, kicking his legs and flailing.

"You're scaring Arlina! And you're both acting like kids. We're going to get in trouble, so calm down!" Alphonse wasn't exactly yelling at us, but he did sound really cross. Edward immediately stopped flailing and sagged.

Alphonse gently sat the both of us down, and I stumbled, backing away from Edward a bit. Good lord, he really took that short comment to heart. Edward opened his mouth, looking like he was going to say something, when the door burst open, Havoc and Maes spilling into the room.

"Is everything alright?" Havoc asked, eyes trailing over us. "We heard screaming."

"Everything is A-Okay!" I injected quickly, forcing an awkward laugh. "We were just… Bonding."

"By screaming?" Maes asked, raising his eyebrows.

"We're really sorry." Alphonse squeaked, _actually squeaked_, waving his hands around. "We'll be more quiet!"

"Alright, if you guys are sure everything is fine," Havoc shrugged. "The Colonel wanted me to let you know we're moving—ah… Al's body, to Central. They have better Doctors there, for him and specialists for Arlina."

Werewolf Christ they were taking this whole thing seriously with me. I guess it was a good thing, at least I wouldn't die young. …Even if I _wanted _to die young, I had a feeling Roy was going to become one of those crazy overprotective parents. I foresaw living in a giant bubble in my future.

"I made a few telephone calls, and me and your dad are going to be working together on some cases!" Maes added brightly, leaping forward and pulling me into a hug I couldn't escape. "That way he can come to Central _with _you!" _Fantastic_. Overprotective _every_one!

"They'll be moving Al's body a little later, there's a special train with doctors." Havoc continued as though he didn't notice me being strangled to death. "The boss will be with Alphonse at all times, so you don't have to worry—"

"And so will I." Edward cut in, fixing Havoc with a dark look. "He's my –"

"_You _are not permitted to ride with us." Roy slunk into the room, his voice commanding and detached. Maes let me go and I staggered away from him, inching toward Alphonse just in case he made another grab. "To eliminate more suspicion, _you_ will be riding in another train… I managed to clean up another one of your messes, but I can't have you shouting about being related, unless you want there to be an open investigation…" The threat lingered in his tone, eyes dark, narrowed. "So you will not have clearance to be aboard the train with us, for as everyone else will be concerned you have no relation to the boy."

While I understood where Roy was coming from, I couldn't help but feel like he was being a bit of a jerk about it. Why couldn't he just say that in a nicer way? They locked in a stare down, Edward clenching his fists.

"When are we leaving?" Alphonse cut in loudly, sounding overly cheerfully. Havoc glanced down at his watch.

"Ah… an hour and a half."

"Oh great. Can I get some kicks, or something?" I caught onto Alphonse's subject change. "Or, I dunno, different clothing? Not that I think I've got much swagger, but Jesus, no need to schlep around in my PJs like some kind of house elf, am I right or what?"

I was met with silence, the six of them staring at me like I had another head growing out of my neck. At least I helped break the tension between Edward and Roy. So that was a plus. Havoc scratched the top of his head.

"Are we still speaking the same language?" He asked as he and Maes shared a look. I threw him a pointed stare. Why was he making fun of me? He was _always _doing that!

"Yeah. _English_."

"English?" Alphonse asked hesitantly as though afraid to offend me. I snorted, amused.

"Yeah, English, the language we're—_oh_." There wouldn't _be _an English if there wasn't a Europe. "…_Oh_." And they wouldn't get half the things I said, slang or no slang, because different countries, different culture, different _everything_! "Um. We're speaking… Amestris-ian? Amestris speakers from Amestris. Ha! This is kind of weird. Good thing I never learned Spanish, huh? That would've been a waste. Do you guys have that here? Hablas espanol?"

Nerves made me feel the need to start spewing everything that came to mind, I just didn't want to deal with the _Arlina said something weird, let's all stare at her in silence_ things again.

"What?" Edward snapped from his dark look, turning his attention toward me. "No. I don't believe so. How many languages are spoken where you're from?" He was now all curious and bright eyed, seemingly forgotten about his anger toward Roy.

"Um. I just learned this… I think, roughly… five or six thousand?" I said thoughtfully, scrunching my nose upward in thought. That sounded about right. Gleefully, I watched the surprise register across their faces. I loved the shock value!

"WHA-WHAT!" Edward cried, blanching. "How many _countries _do you guys have? How is that even _possible_?"

"How many countries are on Earth?" Shouldn't we have the same, just named differently? But Maes had only mentioned, like, four. …And the map I'd looked at wasn't any continent I'd ever seen… Maybe they were on a single continent and just decided to, like… never branch out. Ever.

"_And now, the nations of the world, brought to you by Yakko Warner_," my phone burst out suddenly and I whipped it out, startled. I hadn't asked it to play music! "_United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Haiti, Jamaica, Peru_—"

"-WHAT ARE YOU DOING I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS—" I snapped over the song, going through my phone trying to figure out where it was playing from.

"_-Republic Dominican, Cuba, Carribean, Greenland, El Salvador too. Puerto Rico, Columbia, Venezuela, Honduras, Guyana, and still—_"

"—Stop it, Doctor! Seriously!—" Growling, I opened the music player and scrolling through the limited songs I had, searching. This made zero sense, why was it playing and why couldn't I find the pause button?

"—_Guatemala, Bolivia, then Argentina and Ecuador, Chile, Brazil. Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermuda, Bahamas, Tobago, San Juan. Paraguay, Uruguay, Surinam and French Guiana, Barbados—_"

I turned the phone off, instead. What the hell was that about? I don't think I'd ever gotten my phone to start playing music just by talking…? I guess it was possible, given that the entire system was programed to be voice activated and commanded. Maybe coming over here made the system a little wonky…?

"You said you wanted something new to wear?" Roy's voice pulled me from my musing and I looked up.

Edward and Alphonse were leaning closer to me, and I stuffed the phone into Edward's arms. As he so obviously was brimming with _curiosity _so he could play with the damn thing. I doubted he'd figure out how to turn it on. Havoc slid over, and he and Alphonse leaning closer to Edward. I guess if I never saw a phone I'd be pretty curious, too.

"Yeah. I mean… I'm kind of in my pajamas—um, sleepwear." I began and upon receiving surprised stares I huffed. "You guys really thought I dressed like this? Walk out with a shirt three sizes too big and Batman bottoms? Barefooted? I have more class than that!" Seriously!

"If you were dressed for bed," Roy began, sounding serious and I lost interest. I was in no mood for his serious conversation time, I wanted things to be light, and fun. "Then why would you carry your bag with you? Wouldn't you only bring it if you were going out?"

"This is how you turn it on," I said to Edward, pointing toward the only button on the phone. The screen lit up instantly.

"_Arlin_," Roy stressed and I glanced up.

"What? Oh. I dunno? I wouldn't have gone out looking like this… I can't really remember what I was doing, so…" To be honest I was still really creeped out by that fact. I wouldn't have left my house dressed this way, and the fact that I couldn't remember what I had been doing or anything leading up to that really… made me have a bad feeling about things.

"_Hello, Arlina, how may I be of service today_?" my phone greeted warmly, sparking an idea. I snapped my fingers.

"Doctor, do I have any events today?" I asked, pulling the phone from Edward's hands. He, Alphonse and Havoc hovered around me, watching the phone with perked interest.

"_Let me check. You do not_."

"Did I have any events yesterday?"

"_Yes_. _Would you like me to tell you what was on your schedule_?"

"No, just bring up the list." I scrolled through—just doctor appointments. Why couldn't I have documented my entire day?

"How are you doing that?" Havoc asked, his voice in my ear. I leaned away from him, rubbing my shoulder against my ear. His breath tickled it and I really hated when that happened.

"It's touch sensitive. Like, everything in the phone can be activated by touch or voice." I explained, sliding the keyboard out and turning the phone sideways. "I don't really like texting using the touch screen so I made the phone keyboard compatible."

"…and texting is?" Edward pressed, the word falling awkwardly out of his mouth. I grinned sheepishly.

"Okay, where I'm from, this is instantly connected to every single phone in the world, and as long as I have the number, I can call them. Or, um… write them a letter. Doctor, I want to write a text message."

"_Who should I send it to_?" the phone asked, bringing up a blank text message. I ran my fingers over the keys, writing nonsense.

"See? And then I chose someone, and within… I dunno, thirty seconds, they receive the message. No matter where they are."

"That's… hard to imagine, but I can see how it's feasible, society would advance, become more quick paced, the need for instant communication would be in demand..." Edward mulled it over thoughtfully. "Do you know how this is achieved?"

"Why, you looking to make some money?" I teased back.

"Oh, we could be rich! Arla, Arla, Arla," Havoc draped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close. "Can you imagine it? If you know how to make some of this stuff, we could—" I untangled myself from his arm, coming to another idea.

"Doctor… What was the last call I made?"

"_The last outgoing call from this device was to 9-1-1_."

I stared at my phone, trying to process what it just said to me.

Oh my God.

I shrieked and the group around me, who had been leaning closer, jumped back.

"What? What? What's wrong?" Havoc asked, hesitantly hovering over me, his hand outstretched as though wanting to place it on my shoulder.

"Wh-what? Why would I call 9-1-1?! Oh my God," I wailed, realization flickering. There's only one reason I would have called 9-1-1!

"What does that number mean?" Alphonse cried. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"I set my house on fire!" I screeched, crumbling to the ground. It was the only thing that made sense! "Oh my God, I finally did it! I set my house on fire! I am a horrible individual, just leave me here to die!" I let my phone clatter to the ground as I wailed. I threw my arm over my face, my head sinking lower and lower to the floor.

"Don't be upset, Arlina, it's okay! Me and Ed burned our house down too! It's okay!" Alphonse burst out, crouching down next to me.

"Al! Don't tell her things like that!" Edward scolded, distressed.

"It's probably why I'm like this, I probably had to make a mad dash because EVERYTHING WAS ON FIRE AND I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER IT! It must've backfired—get it, back_fire_d?—"

"—You can't make jokes while crying!—" I ignored Edward and continued.

"—AND I PROBABLY HIT SOMETHING EXPLOSIVE. I BLEW MYSELF UP! OH MY GOD!" I wailed louder. "I AM A FAILURE! I CAN'T EVEN SET A FIRE WITHOUT BURNING DOWN MY HOUSE AND BLOWING MYSELF UP AND LANDING IN 1914! I must be _deaaaaad_! I'm in _heeeeell_!"

Maes burst into laughter so suddenly that I looked up at him from my spot on the floor. Alphonse stopped fussing over me, too, turning to stare at the laughing madman. Roy had his face in his hand, the other planted against the wall, sulking.

"This—this is just like the time you were… were experimenting with your alchemy," Maes was saying, clutching his stomach as he doubled over. "And you set our room on fire! The last thing I remember was you screaming every swear in existence and then we waking up in the infirmary hours later! She's—Roy she's just like_ you_!" He was _howling _with laughter.

"Shut. Up. Hughes!" Roy bristled, shoving him out of the room violently. "Lieutenant Havoc, escort the Elric Brothers and Arlin to Central and watch after them until I arrive."

"Sir!"

"Escort? I don't need an escort!" Edward snapped as Havoc helped me up from the floor. "I can handle myself just fine!"

"No, trouble follows you everywhere you go and I'm in no mood to clean up after another mess, or worry about Arlina's safety. You _will _behave, Fullmetal, this is a direct order."

I tilted my head toward Roy, thoughtful. This wasn't the first time Roy pulled rank—wait. Why _would _Roy need to pull rank, give demands and stuff? It's not like Edward was a part of the military… _State Alchemist _equaled military, right? And didn't Edward say…

"Arlin," Roy's tone didn't really change and I wondered if he wanted me to salute him as well. "I'll be arriving no later than tomorrow afternoon." His mouth quirked upward and he threw my bag into my chest which nearly knocked me over. I fumbled, leaning against Alphonse and giving him a dark look. "Try not to die."

"ARLINA ISN'T GOING TO DIE, I'M FULLY CAPABLE OF WATCHING HER WITHOUT A FREAKIN' BABYSITTER!" Edward burst out after Roy who nonchalantly strolled out of the room like he didn't hear him. Maes' head popped back into the room and he waved.

"Bye Edward, Alphonse and Arlina! See you in Central! Come see me, yeah? I'll introduce you to my—OUCH, Roy!" And was gone before I could even open my mouth. Instead, I turned to look at the fuming Edward.

"Hey… how old are you?" I asked, curiously. "You look like you're my age."

"Brother is fifteen and I'm fourteen." Alphonse said cheerfully and I frowned.

"You're fifteen? _And_ a State Alchemist?"

"Yes, the youngest there has ever been." Edward said, suddenly smug. "I became one at the age of twelve."

"And a State Alchemist is a part of the military." I wanted him to say no. Edward didn't wear their uniform, so what if he was a State Alchemist, but not in the military? What if they had sections, I mean… It was crazy to think that he'd...

"Well, yes…" Edward said, slowly, furrowing his brow.

"And they allow minors into the military."

"Um, brother was… a special exception." Alphonse spoke up, doing nothing for my flat mood. What kind of military allowed children in? _Nazis_. They were freakin' Nazis.

"Chief here can do alchemy without a transmutation circle." Havoc said, popping back into view. Chief? "It's very impressive and so because of this special skill, he was allowed to join." I stared at them, disbelieving.

"You guys let a twelve year old join the military because he can do magical alchemy."

Havoc wasn't picking up my dark mood and smiled brightly.

"See, usually you have to draw a transmutation circle or have it printed somewhere on your body. We don't know how Chief does it. It's a special case."

"You guys let a twelve year old join the military." I repeated, causing Havoc's smile to fall.

"Arlina…" He began, uneasily and I shook my head.

"No. No this isn't okay."

"We needed to." Edward snapped. "I needed to find a way to get our bodies back… We need to find the philosopher's stone and the military is funding that research!" What a laugh! What a freakin' laugh this was! I scoffed.

"So instead of granting you special privileges for your special abilities, they instead ask that you, a minor, join the military?" I threw back at him and Edward cocked his head, giving me a dark look.

"You don't—" He began angrily, and I just didn't have time for this. This was going past any kind of acceptable, and there was no way he didn't know that!

"I don't what? I don't _understand_? I don't understand that you were, are, desperate to make up for the mistakes you made, and that adults took _advantage _of that? In the years you've been a State Alchemist how much have you found out about this stone anyway? Where is it? Is there more than one? Is it… Just a _myth_? Is it—"

"If you can't accept this, then maybe you shouldn't help." Edward interrupted quietly, eyes hard, expression serious. Dark. His anger was different, somehow. Not explosive. Just… calm. He suddenly appeared a lot older. "Don't act like you know what kind of _hell _it's been for me, for Al. I _understand_, and I _understood _when I was twelve. I made my decisions and this is _my _burden. If I have to be a dog for the military, fine. This is _my _path in life. They might be using me, but I'm using them too."

I swallowed a retort, angry at him, at the military and his choice of words. I had always been about the whole _path in life _thing, had said those same words hundreds of times back at my cousin, who didn't understand. Who only saw the world her way. Hadn't I sworn that I would accept _other _people's choices, because I knew how important one's own goals were? Even if they appeared wrong. There was no point in being angry at _Edward_, but at the obviously very corrupt military and possibly entire government.

"If that's how you feel then I've changed my mind," I said just as quietly. Alphonse made a noise, stepping closer. "_My _path in life will be to change this military. I'm going to overthrow the Fuehrer—there will be no more Fuehrers actually, and then you can research everything you want without—" A cool hand slid over my mouth and I stilled, looking up to find Roy.

Smiling.

At me.

Like actually smiling. What was that about? Confusion stirred.

"Ahh, you should be careful how you talk, Arlin, you'll get me in trouble." He said softly, removing his hand. He dangled a brown paper bag in front of my face. "This if for you, something to eat on the train." I took the paper bag, frowning.

"And what do I do about money?" I asked, now realizing I had none, and I highly doubted Edward would want to buy me stuff. Or even had money on him. "To buy shoes and some clothes?"

"The Military will take care of that, just tell the shop owner my name." Roy shrugged casually causing my frown to deepen.

"Ah. You mean, the tax payers will be buying me clothes."

His smile turned cheeky. "Or Havoc. Whichever you prefer." He ruffled the top of my head and turned, leaving as Havoc stared after him. I raised my fingers to my hair, flattening the strands.

"W-What!" Havoc cried after Roy. "Why me?"

"Come on Havoc, buy me something nice!" I teased and he shot me an unhappy stare.

"Why me!" He repeated. "I can't smoke, and now I have to buy you things? This is the worst!"

I slid my arm through Alphonse's, grinning, hopefully lightening the mood. "Show me your peasant shops." He nodded, making a soft noise that I took as him agreeing. I glanced over at Edward, who was staring at me with a strange look. "Come on, puppy!"

He blinked, the look fading away into a scowl. "Puppy? I'm not a puppy!" He burst out angrily. My grin stretched, and I tugged on Alphonse's arm, running down the hall as Havoc made a noise of protest, following after us.

"Woof, woof! I follow military orders, woof!" I called loudly and Edward flailed his arms, chasing after us. At least he wasn't pissy and serious anymore!

"HEY!" He shouted. "Cut that out!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Yeaaah, no, I still don't has. Just Arlina.

I'm so sorry that this took forever, I'm actually really sick. I've been to the ER twice and now I'm kind of on this medication that makes my a little loopy. I say kind of, 'cause in order to write I've been skipping dosages. WHATEVER. So if this chapter is strange, or off in any kind of way lemme know. I was actually gonna split this up into two parts but I guess that isn't happening.

THANK YOU so much for the reviews and the follows and everything, it really means so much to me, you guys are amazing. **Jess**, aha, I give up sleep a lot of nights to write, or days depending on if I'm scheduled for nightshifts. Plus while I'm out, I can always still use my phone to continue writing.

* * *

"Go on without me."

I sprawled out on the warm brick path. I had accepted death. I would only hold everyone back and then we would all die together. My sacrifice would not be in vain, they would tell stories of my heroism. Songs would be sung in my name. Children would grow up wishing they could be me.

"You spoiled brat, you haven't even walked ten feet from the hospital!" Edward burst out angrily, pushing my side with the toe of his boot. I couldn't help but wonder what horrible germs he was wiping on me.

"Is it the diabetes, Arlina?" Alphonse asked, worry staining his tone, as he crouched down next to me. He placed his giant hand on my shoulder, comfortingly. "Should I get a doctor?"

"She's fine, Al, she's just lazy!"

Feigning weakness, I looked up at the suit. "Alphonse? My old friend, is that you? Stay with me for my final hours…" I threw my arm over my eyes. "Tell Roy… That he…" I pretended to cough. "Is the most loserly person ever…"

"Loserly isn't even a real word! Get up and stop causing a scene!" Edward continued, loudly, and I wondered which one of us was making the bigger scene here.

"Stop it, brother!" Alphonse cried, just as loudly and dramatic, scooping me into his arms. "Arlina is dying!"

I wondered if people were staring, and smothered a grin at the thought. If anything, I kind of liked Alphonse. He played into my dramatic fun time game pretty fast. Nobody has ever done that with me, before. Well, except Havoc, but he didn't count.

"Alphonse? I think I may be close… I can hear the devil calling to me."

"Who are you calling a devil, you brat?!"

"Seriously guys, why am I stuck holding all of her stuff? Can we hurry up?" Havoc whined impatiently somewhere off in the distance. "Just carry her. It's not that far of a walk!"

"Why don't you carry her!" Edward snapped back.

"A grown man shouldn't be carrying a teenager, people will spread scandalous gossip about me and I'll never get a girlfriend!" Havoc threw back defensively and tossed my arm off my face, sitting up in Alphonse's arms.

"Fine. Come here, Arlina, I'll carry you!" Edward whirled around, glaring down at me and I huddled closer to Alphonse, my fingers spread out on the front of his suit.

"No, I want Alphonse to do it! He's my knight in shining armor!" I cried as dramatically as I could, delighting in the offended look that Edward was wearing.

I wasn't expecting Alphonse to shoot to his feet, however. Shrieking, I clung to the suit, wondering how I could forget how tall he was as I eyed the ground with unease. Werewolf Christ, if he were to drop me… I would probably break something.

"Really? Really? Am I really, Arlina?" He asked sounding so pleased and happy that I found myself smiling, a light happiness taking over me.

"Of course! Take me to the peasant shop, my Knight!"

"What am I then?" Edward demanded as Alphonse took off, walking down the sidewalk, passing a very dejected looking Havoc. "Can I be the King?" The playful look on Edward's face made my grin widen, a strange feeling fluttering through me.

I quickly shoved the feeling down—I mean, it was so _silly _to get giddy over that, right? I guess I really did have a horrible childhood if I was so over the moon with two strangers playing along with my nonsense games. Poor me.

"No, _I'm_ the King." I informed him, jutting my chin upward. Edward raised his eyebrows. Poor _them_, I decided, as they were currently stuck with me.

"_You_ can't be a King, you're a girl." Edward tilted his head a fraction to the left, sounding _educational_, like he needed to explain this fact to me. _This_ kid, goddamn. "You can be a Queen, though."

"I don't want to be your wife." I mostly said it to watch Edward's face spasm between expressions and colors.

And without fail, his cheeks burst into pink, and he jerked away from Alphonse, almost tripping over his own red coat. I wasn't sure why getting him to freak out over that kind of stuff brought me intense glee, but it was probably my favorite thing to do since coming here like two hours ago. I liked making Alphonse happy, and I liked to push the instant Edward reaction button.

Ha!

That was perfect!

The Instant Edward Reaction Button!

Oh man, I was so clever.

"Wh—? Who said anything about a wife!" He bit out, flustered.

"You did! You said you wanted to be King and that I could be Queen, implying—Edward! Stop trying to get me to have sex with you!" I watched gleefully as his eyes widened, mouth falling open as his cheeks burned brightly. He nearly crashed into a street lamp.

"_Brother_!" Alphonse cried, sounding so _outraged_ and shocked that I almost lost it to the hysteria.

"Wha—WHAT?! I NEVER—_AL_," Edward leap back as Alphonse swung around, his leg narrowly missing Edward's face. Edward had jumped three feet away, waving his hands in front of him as though to defuse the situation, his golden eyes round and large as dinner plates. "AL, I SWEAR! I NEVER! I HAVEN'T! I DIDN'T! _ARLINA_, TELL HIM!"

I think I would've been a bit more fascinated with their anime-worthy fighting style, especially with how Alphonse could twirl and kick while still holding me like it was nothing, if I wasn't so busy laughing.

* * *

The door fell shut behind me with a deafening thud, the little bell at the top dinging. Edward and Alphonse were outside the shop, Havoc went off to buy us train tickets (informing us loudly that we were very embarrassing). I stared at the small cluttered store with clothing that I never, ever, thought I'd ever wear. I mean, they were dresses. And they weren't all that exciting looking, either. They were all solid colors, dark shades of beige, or navy, or deep red. I made a face just as a short balding man popped into view, smiling at me pleasantly. I wanted to shrink back.

"Hello, young Miss, welcome, welcome! I am fully at your disposal, how may I assist you this pleasant afternoon?" The man clasped his hands behind his back and I stared at him, horror and anxiety growing.

I spun around and bolted from the store, the door slamming behind me. Edward and Alphonse stared at me with an air of surprise and I shifted, nervously.

"There's a pedophile in there," I blurted out, staring at them with wide eyes, my nerves on fire. I didn't fully believe that, either, I just kind of freaked. He _was _being _way _too nice and I wasn't even dressed to make it appear I had any kind of money so why would he be?

And those dresses!

I couldn't wear that! They were old people dresses!

"A what?" Edward asked, breaking me from my internal ranting. My gaze flickered up, the two of them were staring at me, almost in a concerned kind of way.

"A guy who, you know, wants to get it on with kids." I flushed at Edward's gawk and Alphonse's noise of surprise. I rubbed my arm anxiously. "I don't know! He's suspiciously nice and wants to like help me with things!"

"I think he's just _being_ nice," Alphonse said gently. "That's his job. But don't worry. We'll come in with you and make sure he doesn't try anything fishy."

Relief shimmered, and I nodded gratefully. I guess I just didn't want to go through this whole culture shock thing alone. "Thank you."

"It's what the Elric brothers do," Edward said rather warmly, opening the door widely for me. "And Kings." Amusement settled in pushing the rest of the anxiety away, and I was feeling lighter.

"Fine." Grinning, I dipped my head lower into a mock-bow. "Thank you, _my liege_."

* * *

I shifted through the racks of dresses, disinterested in the whole thing. Alphonse hovered next to me, cheerfully commenting on each and every dress I went through, pointing out the colors and how they would suit me or bring out certain features. Edward was a few feet away, looking as bored as I felt.

"Just pick one," the blonde grumbled. "It's not like it really matters. It's just until we reach Central, then you can spend an entire day shopping."

"Oh yeah, 'cause that sounds like something I'd have loads of fun doing." I felt a pout coming on, as I continued through the rack.

"Um, Miss, are you certain you don't want my assistance? This is my profession, I could take your measurements and find you—"

Edward stalked forward, in front of the sales man, pulling a blue dress from the racks and stuffing it into my arms. "You're going to wear this one, and now we're done!"

I threw him a look, and held the dress out to examine. It wasn't necessarily ugly like the others I was looking at, and the shade of blue was kind of nice. I held it against myself, considering. It fell to my ankles, which meant I wouldn't be tripping and falling face first like I'd worried about while looking at some of the other dresses. _And _it didn't look _as _old people's clothing as some of the others.

"Okay, fine." It would have to do. "Hey, guy, do you have a dressing room? Somewhere that I can change into this? We're kind of on a tight schedule." I was met with a baffled stare.

"She means the fitting room." Edward supplied, amusement in his voice even if he didn't show it on his face.

Said sales man perked up, smiling widely though I was a little creeped out by it. "Of course, of course. Come right this way, Miss." He said in his pleasant tone that made me feel itchy. I turned, staring at Alphonse and Edward, unsure suddenly.

Edward rolled his eyes, though for some reason it didn't strike me as in an annoyed way, almost like he was _pretending _to be annoyed. I didn't have time to think on it, though. "We're coming." He, again, stepped between me and the sales man.

I realized he'd taken my comment seriously, or at least the whole _that guy makes me uncomfortable _part and was keeping the man at a distance from me. Stunned, and kind of touched, I smiled faintly at him.

"Mm?" The sales man gave Alphonse and Edward incredulous stares as he turned around. "Certainly _not_! A young lady such as herself shouldn't be alone with boys! Shame on you!"

"She's our little sister," Alphonse shifted closer to me, his tone turning dark. "_We _feel uncomfortable leaving her alone with a _man_." Holy crap, Alphonse! He could be pretty intimidating when he wanted!

The man turned red. "Of course, I apologize, young Sirs! It was only my intention to look after the wellbeing of a young girl, I meant no disrespect." He said quickly, bringing out a white handkerchief, from God knows where, to dab his forehead.

"It's fine," Edward said disinterestedly, flicking his hand dismissively. "No harm done."

"Aha, thank you." The sales man turned back around. "Please, continue this way."

He led us to the end of the store, and I had unhappily stared at the shoes in the left corner that I was going to have to pick from. All of them looked uncomfortable. The sales man left us when we reached a slender hall with rooms hidden by long, red, velvet curtains.

"Think you can handle this by yourself?" Edward asked, a teasing note in his voice. "I don't know how things are where you're from, but we're not allowed back there."

"Yeah I wasn't expecting you guys to squeeze into a room with me." I stared disdainfully down at the dress. "Wish me luck."

"You can do it, Arlina!" Alphonse cheered causing me to crack a grin. "We believe in you."

"Yeah, you put on that dress." Edward added, with mock seriousness. "We'll be here, believing in you and your amazing abilities."

"Thanks guys, your constant love and support is the only thing that will get me through this horrible time." I almost burst into giggles when the two of them gave me thumbs ups.

Yes, I decided as I slid into the first dressing room, I _really _liked Alphonse and Edward. And I hoped that I would continue to get to know them after today and wouldn't be shoved in a corner somewhere, left to be forgotten. Distractedly, I stared at the dress.

"How do I put this on?" I wondered, turning it in my hands. …What if it's not my size? I mean Edward just grabbed it and threw it at me. It _looked _like it would fit… But I didn't exactly have the biggest chest, so… "Doctor, how do you wear a dress?"

Silence met me and I frantically looked around for my phone. OH MY GOD WHAT IF I LOST IT—oh right. No. I had stuffed it in my bag and then shoved it into Havoc's arms. Doctor was perfectly safe. Unless Havoc had a drug problem and sold it to score some coke. Did they have those kinds of drugs over here?

Pulling out of my thoughts I stared down at the navy blue dress, whose sleeves would come down to my elbows. It had some kind of school girl uniform thing going on around the collar, two pieces of fabric coming together to form a little sailor tie at the front. And Christ, around the waist too. I reconsidered it—what if it didn't fit? I mean, I _was _kind of short for my age.

…Not as short as Edward though.

Ha.

Ha. Ha. Ha.

Smothering the amusement, I stared back down at the dress. Did I just… Slip it over my head? I turned it around—goddamn it, buttons. Buttons on the back!

"Arlina, are you almost done?" I heard Edward call and I stiffened. "Al wants to pick out shoes for you. How big are your feet?"

"Tiny, you jerk! They are tiny! Think _child-size_!" I poked my head out, staring at him, about to make a short comment but deciding against it. My cheeks warmed and he raised his eyebrows at me. "I… don't know how to put the dress on."

"…What?"

"The dress, Ed, I don't…" my cheeks burned hotter and he gaped at me. "I never wore one before."

"Then what did you wear, if not a dress?" He asked and I furrowed my brow, staring at him. What the hell did he think? I wore _clothes_.

"Nothing, obviously, I roamed the world naked." I threw back and he groaned, putting his face in his hands unhappily.

"Brother, stop being such a pervert!" Alphonse came back into view holding another dress and Edward stiffened, lifting his face, cheeks now burning.

"I wasn't!" He burst out, angrily, adding to my amusement.

"Haha, Edward thinks about naked girls!" I grinned and he glowered at me.

"Shut up! I wasn't!"

"This is how you put the dress on, Arlina," Alphonse cut in sweetly, slamming the dress down over Edward's head who cried out angrily and was now wearing a red dress that was puffed out awkwardly because of the coat he was wearing.

"AL! WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouted, staring down in angry horror at the dress.

I burst into such loud laughter, I was nearly screaming with it, clutching onto the velvet curtain to keep myself from falling. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I had laughed this hard, my vision blurring with tears of mirth. The two of them looked at me and then at each other.

"Really, brother of mine, I think you should wear one too," Edward grinned viciously, ripping a dress off one of the racks. "Gold is really your color!" He leap up, shoving it over Alphonse's helmet. The dress only made it to there before tearing a little and hanging awkwardly over his chest, going out in every direction because of his spikes.

My own dress slipped from my fingers as I fell over, tearing the curtain with me as I continued to screech with laughter.

"Brother, you would look so beautiful in this hat!" Alphonse slammed a large blue hat on top of Edward's head, feathers flying off of it.

"Al, this scarf would enhance your eyes!" Edward growled, smirking, as he tied a hideously green scarf around Alphonse's helmet, where his eyes would be.

Alphonse stumbled, trying to pull it off of him as he fell into a rack of dresses, causing them to nearly topple over as he finally ripped the scarf off of him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The sales man cried, sounding physically pained, and I managed to calm myself down from laughing long enough to see him staring in horror at Edward and Alphonse.

"I'm so sorry!" Alphonse cried. "We'll pay for the damages, really!"

Laughing, I crawled into another stall, listening to the sales man go off on the two. It was just me and this dress now, and I was determined to figure out how to put it on.

A few minutes later, I awkwardly stumbled out, staring at myself in the mirror. Okay, so I didn't look _that _bad, it was still awkward and weird as hell though. The dress reached just above my ankles, like I had thought it would, and I felt like I was wearing a dressy version of a sailor's outfit. An _old person_'s dressier version of a sailor's outfit. That's what this was. I turned, picking up my pajamas, and faced the now dress-less Alphonse and Edward. They turned, staring at me.

"Well?" I asked, anxiously. "How is it?"

"You look very pretty," Alphonse said cheerfully and I smiled tensely at him, my nerves still a jumble. I was _always _pretty, but I really wasn't feeling this outfit.

"You look like Mustang." Edward said after a moment, his expression thoughtful. Alphonse turned to give Edward what I was sure a _what the hell _look.

And yet, strangely enough, just like that, all the anxiety and awkwardness left. Just _poof_, gone. Evaporated. Relaxing, my mouth sprang into a teasing smile.

"Good, I hope every time you see me you see Roy in a dress. That's all I want in life."

"Here, Arlina, try these on. They were the smallest ones I could find." Alphonse held out a pair of black velvet looking boots that only had a slightly elevated heel, and buttons that went up the center.

I was instantly in love with them. They reminded me of a pair of Edwardian suede button boots I had seen actresses wear in this one play—the name I'd long forgotten, and hadn't even thought of the pair of boots until I saw them again now. When I was younger I had marveled over them, too. Grinning widely, I took them from him.

"These are so cool," I gushed excitedly, raising my eyes to beam up at Alphonse. "Thank you so much, Al! I love them with everything inside of me! I hope they fit!"

Edward's expression turned, like he was stunned by something and Alphonse sputtered, suddenly appearing flustered. "O-oh, um, really it wasn't anything at all!"

I plopped down on the floor and Alphonse made another sputtering nose.

"W-wait! You don't have to sit on the floor! Let me get you the chair!" He turned around, and clanked loudly away.

"I've never seen anyone get so happy over boots." Edward blurted out and I grinned at him.

"You probably don't have many female friends. Back at home, shoes are a big thing to some girls." I hugged the boots to my chest. "Admittedly, I've never really cared either which way, but these! I love these! They're so _cool _looking!"

"Cool," he repeated, mulling over the word slowly. It was the second time he'd repeated a word from me like that, and the first time I noticed his accent which clung to the edges of his words, giving them a sort of spice. "How do you mean? Not as a temperature?"

I burst into giggles as Alphonse returned with a plush red chair, placing it down beside me gently. I threw myself into it, crossing one leg over the other and stuffing my foot into the boot.

"Cool has many meanings. Like, it's cool outside, for the temperature. Or these shoes are _cool_, as in, they're amazing. They're good. I like them, I find them… Swell? It can also mean they're always in style. Like it's popular. People can be cool, too…" I trailed off thoughtfully. "It also can be used like, hey, are we cool? Meaning, are things between us okay? Say you and Alphonse had a fight and to see if he's over it, you could ask that."

It was to my great delight that the boots fit very well. They were a little bit big, but not so much that walking would be a pain. Giddily, I pranced around Edward and Alphonse, feeling really freakin' awesome in the boots.

"I'm glad you like them, Arlina," Alphonse said warmly, steering me in the direction of the cash register. I was dancing on _clouds_, I was so completely happy that I felt like _singing_!

"Well, you must be a girl with shoes like that," I burst out, unable to contain myself, singing happily, swaying between Alphonse and Edward. "She said, 'You know me well'. I'll see you and little Steven and Joanna 'round the back of my hotel, oh _yeeeaaaah_!" I bounced around the store.

I continued singing happily, swaying and bouncing to the music that I heard clearly in my own head. Edward shook his head at me, grinning, and turned to the sales man who I was sure just wanted to get rid of us at this point.

"…You will be wearing the dress out, then?" The sales man asked and I nodded. "And the boots?"

"Could I have a bag anyway? To put my other clothes in?" I asked, grabbing Alphonse by the hand and pulling him around with me.

"Of course, Miss, not a problem." He said pleasantly, though a bit more reserved now that Alphonse and Edward had played dress up. He moved behind the oak desk, to the really retro looking cash register that looked like it was made out of silver. It dinged. "It'll be eight hundred and forty cenz."

I almost fell over, gasping in surprise. I dropped Alphonse's hand, and stomped up to the register, sputtering. "Did you just say eight hundred and forty?" I asked, disbelieving, and he had the gull to smile at me! "Are you serious? For a dress and a pair of shoes? That's over the top! I have _never _spent that much money in my entire life on clothing! I'll sooner leave this store buck ass naked!"

He gawked at me, eyes round, mouth dropping. Edward put hand over his face, probably embarrassed.

"Erm… Arlina… that's a good price," Alphonse whispered and I spun around, staring at them. Why weren't they _freaking the fuck out_?

"Are you guys _insane_? The most I ever spent on a single outfit was, like, fifty bucks!" I burst out angrily causing the two brothers to glance at each other.

Why was everyone doing that when I talked!

It was getting _really _annoying!

"Excuse us," Edward said loudly in a very fake pleasant tone. He snatched my hand, pulling me away from the register and into a corner. Again, with the corner! He and Alphonse leaned in, boxing me in. "We obviously have a very different currency," he whispered and I scoffed.

"Yeah, no kidding." The anger pooled away into curiosity. "We can figure this out though. You guys have a fairly decent economy here, right?" They nodded. "Okay for me, back home, one cent, a penny, is the smallest. Then it's five cents, which is a nickel, which is five pennies, ten cents, a dime, is ten nickels, then twenty five cents, which is five dimes. Four quarters equals a dollar. We have one's, five's, ten's, twenties, fifties and a hundred dollar bills."

"Did you have payphones?" Edward asked and I stared at him in surprise.

"Yes. You have them too?" I asked, leaning closer in my curious surprise. I couldn't remember if the 1910's of my timeline had payphones.

"Yeah." He grinned. "How much would you put in to use a payphone?"

"Dunno… No more than fifty cents. Um, which is two quarters."

"Ah. We would use forty two cenz. The forty two isn't paper bills, which is used for bigger, more expensive, things, but coins. I think we're on the same track, and…" he trailed off as I grinned widely, understanding.

"850 cenz would equal a few dollars in _my_ currency. Okay." That was _much _better, and I was thinking that their currency was a lot like yen. "Um. How are we going to pay for this? Havoc ran out on us." I realized, irritated suddenly. He didn't find us embarrassing, he just didn't want to pay!

"Brother could pay for it," Alphonse suggested warmly and Edward gave him a flat look.

"No way. We'll just tell him you're a Colonel's daughter and the military will take care of it." Edward lifted a shoulder upward carelessly and I frowned.

"No! We can't do that." I whispered, feeling awkward again. Edward stared at me.

"Sure we can. He won't disagree to that." He said and I jabbed him lightly in the chest.

"Of course he won't, this is a military-ruled country, isn't it? He'd be too afraid to say no, but how does he know he's getting paid? It'd be coming out of his wages anyway, so he might as well give the clothing away! No, we're paying for this, it isn't fair and we're not going to throw around status to get things we want!"

Edward continued to stare observantly at me and I found that I couldn't look away from those swirling golden eyes. Something shifted across his expression, his eyes lighting a little. _Respect_? He turned his head and I felt almost dizzy, blinking rapidly. What the hell was that about? He had some serious witch-craft eyes. I wondered if Alphonse's would have the same effect.

"Fine, but Mustang owes me." Edward said nonchalantly, my mouth curving upward happily.

"Thank you."

He paid like a true pal, I stuffed my pajamas into a nice looking bag, and we existed the shop with me feeling happier than when we entered it.

"Great, how far is the train station?" I asked, swinging my bag back and forth a bit wildly.

"Not far," Alphonse said as Edward eyed the bag unhappily, moving away slightly. "I think it'll only be a five minute walk. …Will that be okay, Arlina?"

"Of course! Gotta break in my new kicks and show off my mad swagger!" I bounced ahead of the two, grinning widely down at my boots.

"I told you she was just being lazy before," Edward whispered loudly as I hopped onto the street lamp and twirled around it. I didn't even care what he was saying, this was amazingly fun!

"It's just like in the movies!" I gushed, jumping back down and bouncing around Alphonse and Edward. "Come on, guys!"

I took this time to look around their city. It was a little unnerving to see such old fashioned looking buildings loom above so new and pretty looking. The road was brick, and only a few cars dotted the streets, old fashioned and yet completely new looking in a different sense. They were designed differently, which I guess made sense, as this place was different then home. Every person that had passed us by had politely greeted us, men lifted their hats to me, and it was freaky weird. Not to mention how they were _dressed_. So old fashioned.

"Are people not so polite where you come from?" Alphonse asked curiously as I gave the flower shop owner a strange look as she happily greeted us and wished us a good day.

"No…" I eyed the flowers she was selling out front in a cart curiously, a large bright purple flower catching my attention. I never seen a flower like it, and I wondered if they had different breeds of things here. "I mean, there's no time to say hello to everyone who walks by you. I lived in a big city. Everyone kind of minds their own business." I grinned. "Isn't that right, Doctor?" Silence met me and I looked down, frantically. "Doctor?!" I opened the bag, looking in.

"You left him—it—with Lieutenant Havoc," Alphonse reminded me.

"Oh. Right. Sorry, I never go anywhere without my phone, so it's kind of weird… I hope Havoc hasn't sold it due to some gambling problem…" I trailed off, worriedly.

"Gambling problem?" Alphonse asked, surprised.

"Don't be spreading rumors!" Edward scolded lightly as the sounds of train whistling went off in the distance. I jumped up excitedly.

"Oh my God, hurry!" I grabbed Alphonse's hand and pulled, racing down the sidewalk.

"We don't need to run, the train isn't going anywhere!" Edward snapped, following after us.

Oh.

Well, in that case.

I stopped short, Alphonse skidded to a halt behind me and I heard a loud _bang _followed by Edward's cry of pain. I turned, grinning, to find him on the ground, rubbing his face.

"Sorry, brother!" Alphonse bent, easily pulling Edward to his feet. I turned my eyes back onto the train station standing before me, excitement burning so hotly that I bounced on my heels.

"What took you three?" Havoc's voice pulled my eyes away. He slunk over to us, cigarette dangling from his mouth, much to my frustration. His eyes were on the two brothers, seemingly unaware I was even standing there. Rude. "I was worried I'd have to buy tickets for a later time."

"Where's Doctor? Did you sell him because of your sex addiction?" I asked, holding my hand out for my phone and he did a double take.

"Arlina?" What the hell was the surprised look for? Oh. Probably the new clothing.

"I know, I look like Mustang in a dress." Impatiently, I wiggled my fingers.

"Sorry we took so long," Edward said over me as Havoc gawked, eyes widening. "We had some trouble with, uh… finding a dress."

"You know, you _do _look like the boss in a dress," Havoc's mouth tiled upward, eyes lit with amusement. "Ha!" He shoved my bag into Alphonse arms. "Take it! For the past twenty minutes all it's been doing is saying _help_. People have been giving me—what do you mean _sex addiction_?! I DON'T HAVE A SEX ADDICTION!" He seethed, shouting so loudly that many people turned around to stare at him.

Took him long enough! I grinned, and slid my Riddler messenger bag over my shoulder so it hung against my thigh. I stuffed my pajamas into it and threw the empty shopping bag at Havoc who sputtered, and angrily tossed it to the ground.

"Dude, no, you're littering. That's like a four hundred dollar fine, or, rather," I pulled out my phone, feeling much more at ease now that it was with me. "Doctor, convert the American currency four hundred dollars to yen, please."

"_Thirty-five thousand, one hundred and four_," the Doctor said pleasantly. Oh phone, how I've missed you.

"Arlina, don't use the Doctor in public!" Edward hissed, looking around us as though there were people listening in suspiciously. "People will ask questions!"

"So it's roughly that in cenz," I explained to Havoc, pointing to the bag on the floor. "And don't worry Edward, I'd just say I trapped my little brother into this small device and I'm looking to get his body back with the unexplainable mystical powers of the sorcerer's stone." I shot back, throwing my sassiest grin at the blonde.

"It's the ph—phil—" Edward staggered over the word, shaking. He turned away from me, a white gloved hand raising to his mouth. Surprise fumbled through me when I realized he wasn't exploding into a fit of anger.

But was laughing.

I had honestly thought he would yell at me for making fun of him, but he was _laughing_ and trying to hide it. I bent lower, peering up at his failed attempt at hiding his face, gloved hand muffling his laughter. Edward's face changed completely, looking much younger suddenly, more sweet, his golden eyes brighter, dancing. It was now on my list of things to accomplish. Take over the government, make Edward laugh—no big deal, right?

There was an odd sense of pride, too. I didn't know him long, and I wondered if he laughed often, like _really _laugh the way he was now or if I had managed to spread some joy to this military-bound, emotionally crippled, burden hogging fifteen year old. The feeling spread, blooming warmly across my chest.

Straightening, I pranced away from Edward and hooked my arm through Alphonse's. "Take me to the train!" I grinned, stuffing Doctor into the pocket stitched into the strap. I liked having my phone close to me, even if it wasn't connected to the internet anymore.

Arm in arm, Alphonse led me through the small train station which was hardly as majestic as I thought it would be given this was a city and all. It was more like one of those rest stop areas, a tiny brown brick building that had two bathrooms _Gentleman _and _Ladies _written on each door in pretty cursive, benches scattered, and a ticket booth. I guess I was expecting something like Grand Central Station, this just seemed really ordinary.

"Hey, I'm gonna use the bathroom before hopping on the train." I said, tearing my eyes away from passing families and the funny way they all dressed, looking at Alphonse and Edward. Havoc had wandered away from us, again, and I spotted him talking to a pretty girl by the entrance.

What a stud.

"You don't need a bath," Edward frowned, looking a little annoyed but mostly confused. "You look, um, _fine_."

What the hell was he talking about? I furrowed my brows. Why would he mention a bath—oh. _Bath_room, okay.

"No. I mean…" Shit, what would they call it here? "The restroom?" His confusion grew.

"We'll be sitting in a train, you can rest then."

"Edward I have to go pee!" I burst out, stomping my foot and causing those golden eyes to widen. Alphonse burst into laughter and turned away quickly, as though trying to disguise it with coughs when I shot him a flustered look. "What do you call it, then? Public toilets?"

"C-C-Comfort—" Edward broke into laughter, again, only this time he wasn't hiding it. His and Alphonse's laughter grew, the two of them doubling over _laughing _at me. Alphonse shouldn't even have to double over, he didn't have a real body!

"Guys!" I felt heat rise into my cheeks.

"T-they're called comfort rooms," Alphonse began, straightening as Edward, still laughing, placed his hands on my shoulders, steering me in the direction of the door marked _Ladies_. "Powder rooms, _ladies room_."

"The more you know," I spread my fingers out, pretending to make a rainbow, my cheeks still warm.

"Here," Edward dug through his pocket and pulled out some coins. I gave him a curious look as he dropped a few into my hand. "You know… to use the ladies room."

I blinked, the curiosity becoming mystified which sent his mouth springing upward into an amused smirk. He pointed toward the door and I followed, staring at what looked like… Was that a slot machine? I whipped my head around, _shocked_. Why was there a slot machine?

"You have to pay eight cenz to get in." He explained lightly, holding my hand in his and spreading the coins around with his other hand. "You need three of the copper coins and one of the silver ones."

"I have to _pay _to pee?" I cried, feeling offended. "That's crazy! What if I didn't have money on me? I'd just pee on the floor, and we'll see who has the last laugh!" Angrily, I whirled around, shoved the coins furiously into the slot and yanked the door open.

At least their bathroom was pretty much like the ones at home, so there's that. I wasn't sure if I would be able to deal with peeing on some weird thing. I hesitated, staring at myself in the reflection of the mirror. I still felt really silly when I looked at myself wearing a dress. To feel better, I leaned back, squinting, pretending it was Roy instead. I dissolved into laughter.

It was weird. Could I really still believe I wasn't in 1914? I mean, after seeing everyone dressed the way they were, the buildings, the roads, the cars… And their _accents_. I hadn't really noticed them at first, it wasn't that pronounced, at least not Edward and Alphonse's. I had been freaked out too much to really focus before, and then… Whatever. I'm sure they were weirded out by my accent too. Not only did I act like I didn't belong here, I also sounded like it too.

Pushing away the self-pitying thoughts that were starting to form, I flashed a grin at my reflection. I could do this. I was Arlina Grey. Or, I guess, Arlina _Mustang_, and I was a New Yorker. I could take on this entire planet.

Feeling a little better, I exited the bathroom—_ladies room_—moving back toward a bored looking Edward and Alphonse.

"Where's Havoc?" I asked, curiously. They both straightened upon seeing me and I wondered if it was a polite thing. "I wanna go on the train now."

"He's flirting," Edward jabbed his thumb in the direction of the entrance. Sure enough, he was still talking up that pretty dark haired girl.

"He has our tickets, right?" I turned back to Edward who gave an annoyed nod.

"Yeah and if he doesn't hurry, we probably will have to get a later train."

"Chillax, I got this." I murmured cheerfully, turning away.

"Chill-" Edward began, curiously, but I was already prancing away.

I bounced next to Havoc, who either didn't notice me or was pointedly ignoring my existence. I could either make this hell for him or be a total bro and help him out with this.

"Havoc, sir?" I made sure to give him my best hero-worshiping worthy stare. He blinked at me. "I just wanted to say again, my brothers and I are really appreciative that you're willing to leave your home just to escort us back to our country, it really means a lot to us, especially with how _dangerous_ it is…" I turned my gaze toward the surprised girl. "…so I completely understand if you need some private time with your lady. Could you give us our tickets?"

Havoc recovered pretty quickly from his baffled stare and wordlessly held them out to me. Grinning, I snatched them from his hand and pranced back toward the two brothers. Edward's expression still curious as I dove my arm through Alphonse's, waving the tickets around excitedly with my other.

"Chillax?" He demanded.

I wondered why it was so important for him to know these words.

"Chill out, relax, in one word. Like… calm down, no worry, everything is cool." I explained quickly. "Anyway! Mission was a great success!" I gushed, pulling Alphonse excitedly toward the exit. "Come on, let's go!"

"Why are you so excited?" Edward asked, easily falling into step with me as I dragged his brother. "We're going to be stuck on the train, and then probably at a hotel until Roy and… until Roy arrives." His expression turned sour but his mood bounced off of me completely. I couldn't help it, I was too excited.

"I've never been on a train before," I said as he pushed the door open for me.

"Never?" Alphonse asked, sounding surprised. "How did you travel?" I opened my mouth to answer, only to be interrupted.

"Hello and good day to you, young miss, and sirs!" A man in an all red uniform and hat greeted us, or rather Edward, holding out a white gloved hand. Edward pulled the tickets from my hand, giving it to him. "I hope you enjoyed your stay in East City and have a safe journey," the man said, stamping the three tickets and handing them back to Edward.

He didn't once look at me.

Even though _I _had been the one holding the tickets to begin with.

"Thanks," Edward grumbled, marching ahead and I followed, giving the man a curious look.

"He didn't want to look through my bag?" I asked. Edward gave me a puzzled look. "You know, to make sure I don't have any concealed weapons, or a bomb, or explosives."

"But you're a woman," he began warily, eyeing my bag with some concern. "And here mostly nobody would give you a second glance. I suppose your time is different… and obviously more dangerous. Why would you carry any of that onto the train?"

"To blow it up and do bodily harm. Good to know I can carry that shit around and nobody will even bother to look, though. I feel so safe." I quickly looked around, to see if anyone was carrying anything suspicious. There weren't even metal detectors, what the fuck?

"Don't worry, I'd protect you." Edward began, puffing his chest out. I threw him a sarcastic look. "Or should I be protecting everyone else from _you_? Should I look through your bag?"

"_Anyway_," I grumbled, turning to Alphonse as we boarded the train, moving easily around the other boarding passengers. "I've been on the subway before. Which is a train that's under the ground that gets you to points in the city much faster than walking and less expensive than taking a cab everywhere."

"_Really_?" Alphonse gushed. "That sounds incredible."

"What about places that are outside of the city?" Edward asked as I followed him through the train's corridor. "Do you have… subways under your entire country?"

"No. You can drive. We go a lot faster than ten miles per hour. Usually on the highway you can do a nice seventy." I murmured distractedly, taking in all the people already seated in the train.

The train wasn't as classy as I thought it would be. I guess I was expecting something more like _Harry Potter_ rather than, well, just benches. There were no special _compartments_, just rows and rows of bench-seats, every other one facing backwards.

"_Seventy miles per hour_?" Alphonse and Edward exclaimed at the same time, pulling me from my observation.

"Yup. And for the farther distances, there's always airplanes. They're—we _fly_. It's like a train, I guess, it takes passengers anywhere they want. You can get across the entire country in mere hours." I explained, proudly, as Edward chose a spot toward the end. He held his hand out, offering for me to go in first and I grinned, taking the window seat.

"You must find it very slow paced here." Edward said, sitting across from me. I was a little put out that Alphonse sat next to him, as it would mean I would be stuck next to _Havoc_.

"You should have seen her in the motor vehicle. She was on the floor, crying." Alphonse said in a stage whisper. I gasped. Private, intimate moments we shared together and he was just _blurting them all out_!

And exaggerating!

"I wasn't crying!" I denied.

"…It's going to be hell, isn't it?" Edward sighed theatrically, leaning his cheek against the palm of his hand, a lazy, teasing, smile sprawled out across his face.

"I think so, brother." Alphonse nodded his head, sounding solemn. I looked between them, my mouth falling open.

"It's not going to be hell at all!" I whined.

"Hopefully not. I might crawl out a window." Edward's gaze shifted toward the glass, looking thoughtful as if he was really considering it. I crossed my arms.

"Only if you agree to let me use Alphonse as a sled."

"No, get your own brother!" Edward tossed me a look.

"Doctor is too small to use, you're going to share!"

"No I'm not! Al and I will sled away, and you can sit there in misery for hours!" He said it like the conversation was now over, his tone ringing with a hint of smugness. As if I couldn't figure a way around it.

Pah-leaze.

"Alphonse is big enough for the both of us, Rose, now move over!" I threw back, only tilting his expression more toward curiosity then irritation.

"Rose?" Alphonse asked.

I guess I should've known they wouldn't have gotten the reference.

"It's from the Titanic." I explained. "They made a big ship and said it was unsinkable so they didn't bother putting as many lifeboats as they should've."

Edward snorted and rolled his eyes. "Well, that's just plain dumb."

"And then it hit an iceberg and cracked in half and the ship started going down."

Edward's annoyed sigh made me pause and I had a feeling he was going to ask another question. He ran his gloved fingers through his fringe.

"…You make me feel so ignorant, and I hate that." He mumbled. "What is an iceberg?"

"It's a giant ice… mountain, thing, in the middle of the ocean up north. Anyway. They hit it, the ship cracked, and there was these two people, Rose and Jack who were star crossed lovers and there wasn't enough room on the door and Jack died in the freezing water. I guess. I dunno, I didn't actually see the movie." I lifted my shoulders upward.

"Then how do you know?" Alphonse asked.

"Cause it was an actual thing that happened that they just made a movie out of. Since I know how it ended, I didn't see it. I mean, I don't like sad endings, so…" I ducked my head, feeling embarrassed for some reason. "Oh, I wonder if it sunk somewhere around this time era. Doctor, when did the Titanic sink?"

"_I am unable to connect to the internet_."

Pouting, I fell back against the bench. This was really no fun at all. I wish someone would just come out with the internet or use their _alchemy _to give me access to the internet!

"Why do you keep forgetting your, um, doctor is useless?" Edward asked with an annoyed sigh. "Repeating the same things over won't change anything."

"It's a hard habit to break, I was seriously dependent on the internet." My fingertips danced over the pocket that held my phone. "It'd be like losing a limb, you wouldn't just get used to it overnight." Edward shot me a dark look and I frowned, staring back. "What's with that—" OH.

RIGHT.

HE TOTALLY WAS MISSING LIMBS.

I burst into laughter. "I'm so sorry, Ed, I forgot!" I turned away from his angry look, trying to smother the laughter with my hands.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" He burst out and I glanced at him, staring at his flustered face and felt a pang of guilt through the hysterics.

"Because I'm so sorry!" I insisted, trying to calm myself. "Really! It's an easy thing to forget, because you have prosthetics and you aren't just—just… flailing around with n-nobs." The laughter overtook me and I began sliding down the seat.

"Stop visualizing me like that!" He demanded, sitting up straighter. He pointed a threatening finger at me. "Or I'll—I'll visualize you! Doing embarrassing things!"

"_Brother_," Alphonse slammed his fist on top of Edward's head, sending the blonde flying to the ground and hurtling me into more laughter. "That's rude!"

Edward gave a moan of pain and gripped the end of the bench, pulling himself up and rubbing the top of his head. "Al, you jerk! What the hell was that for?" He demanded.

"You're being a perverted idiot!" Alphonse said, crossing his arms and Edward gawked.

"Don't say that about your older brother, Al! I'm not being perverted! And don't call me an idiot, idiot!" He pointed at me, accusingly, still glowering at Alphonse. "She's picturing me with nobs! So I'll picture _her _with nobs! See how she likes it!"

"Ministang!" Havoc's gleeful voice cut through my laughter, and I stopped, turning toward the older blonde as he skipped toward us. "There you are! My favorite Mustang!" I didn't even have time to greet him as he flung at me, pulling me off the bench and swinging me around. I screeched in surprise.

"_Havoc_!" I cried unhappily, fearful of falling. It was also a little unnerving how easily people here seemed to just whisk me off my feet. "Quit—"

He set me down hastily and ruffled the top of my head. I swatted his hand away angrily, dizzily stumbling back a little and falling against Alphonse, who must've stood up at some point. The suit steadied me.

"Are you okay?" Alphonse asked gently and I nodded, stumbling back to my seat before Havoc stole it. There was no way I wasn't getting the window seat!

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks, Al." I mumbled, fingers through my hair to try to flatten the strands down again. Havoc threw himself down next to Edward, who looked moody still, and grinned at me.

"You are _the _best. I've got a date with Kayla, the girl I was talking to, when I get back and it's _all _thanks to you!" Havoc gushed happily, pulling out a matchbook.

"Don't you smoke here!" I scolded as Alphonse sat beside me, Havoc giving me a look that clearly said _are you serious_. "And yeah, we're bros. You totally handled my freak out with class, so I thought I could help you out with a lady."

"I really appreciate that, _but why can't I smoke_?" He whined, pouting. "I haven't smoked in _hours_, I really need to!"

"Take your nicotine fix somewhere else, I'm not gonna die because you've got an addiction."

He threw his hands up in the air. "Fine, but I'll be sitting close by so behave yourselves," he grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets as he stood, his eyes drifting over toward Edward who bristled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He demanded. "And we don't need a babysitter!"

"It _means_ no funny business with the Colonel's daughter." Havoc explained lightly, stepping around us and lifting a hand to wave goodbye as he sauntered down the train corridor. "I'll be watching!"

I stared after Havoc, feeling perplexed. Funny business? I half-wondered if that was just something he was repeating from Roy who seemed to have _no trouble _filling into the role of over-protective _daddy_. I looked over to Edward who seemed to be just as baffled as I was.

"F-_funny business_?" He sat up and looked back at Havoc over the bench, tilting his head before sliding back down. "What does that mean?"

"It means we can't flirt with Arlina." Alphonse said pleasantly, turning to look at me. Despite his unchanging helmet, there was a twinkle in those strange glowing eyes, and I got a feeling he was _grinning_.

I glanced back to Edward whose cheeks were slowly growing redder, his face screwing up as though he was about to begin sputtering and I realized, with glee, that Alphonse was aware of the _instant Edward reaction button_.

"It's okay, you can flirt with me, I won't tell." I played along, sending the blonde a sweet smile.

His golden eyes spilled across my face, widening, pulling me in. There was something undeniably familiar about them, a weird sense of deja vu fluttering awkwardly through my stomach.

I tore my eyes away, to the window. Sometimes those eyes were way too overwhelming.

And with a jolt, I realized I was _blushing_. What the hell?

"F-flirt…? I haven't been flirting with anyone!" Edward sputtered. "You two… you're _making fun _of me, aren't you!"

"I'm sorry!" Alphonse burst into laughter.

"Why is everyone apologizing while laughing? That isn't a _real _apology!"

A whistle sounded. "_Afternoon, ladies and gentleman. I am your conductor on this fine day,_" a voice crinkled through speakers somewhere in the train and I turned my head away from the window. "_The time is One-Thirty in the afternoon and we are about to deport from the East City train station. Our next designated stop will be Kaettle. Enjoy the ride._"

The train jerked forward, another whistle blew, and I sat up, grinning widely. I turned to look up at Alphonse excitedly. "We're actually moving, oh my God, this is so exciting! Did you want the window seat? Is it okay if I have the window seat? I'm just so excited!" I grinned at Edward who was no longer flustered or scowling at me. "Aren't you excited?"

"Nah," Edward grinned faintly. "We've been traveling by train for a while."

I fumbled, pulling my phone out and pressing it up against the glass. "Look Doctor, we're _traveling_. By train!"

"_I am inexplicably excited, Arlina_." I knew my phone was just repeating things, and couldn't actually see, but it made me feel a little bit better to have a piece of home with me, sharing this new experience.

I also couldn't help but notice how slowly the train was moving. I turned away from the window, pulling my lip into my mouth and rolling it between my teeth. If their cars only did like five miles per hour, how fast would their trains go?

"Are you finding the train to be slow paced as well?" Alphonse shifted, looking down at me.

"Well… yeah. Will it speed up? How many hours til we get to Central?" If the trains went slower, a few hour train ride was going to be _much _longer.

"Roughly, ah, five or six days." Alphonse told me and I blankly stared at him.

"Five or six days," I repeated hollowly, not really letting the words sink in. "…I don't…"

What was he talking about?

Was he kidding?

He had to be kidding.

Who could sit here for a day, much less _six_?

"Arlina?" Alphonse voice broke my thoughts and I stared at him, worriedly.

"But… but Roy, he said, that he would arrive the next afternoon…?" Or rather, he said _tomorrow _afternoon. Implying it would be only a few hours!

"Maybe he meant the afternoon after we arrive, which would be in the next five or six days." Alphonse, ever the sweet and wonderful boy, put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Or he was lying," Edward added with a disinterested air about him. "Saw how you didn't take to being in a motor vehicle, and didn't want you to protest."

"I… I don't think he would purposely _lie_—" Alphonse began, anxiously and I shook my head. That lying jerk!

"He would. If he's like me… or I guess, since I'm like him… he would manipulate the situation to get me to do what he wants." What a bastard. "But… that's nearly a week! The longest I've ever sat in a car was four hours!" I put my face in my hands, sinking lower. "I'm gonna _die_."

"Well, I knew it was going to be hell," Edward sounded just _so amused_ as I sunk lower, wailing. "I suppose this is the start, only a hundred and forty-four hours to go."

"Shut up."

"Eight thousand, six hundred and forty minutes," Edward continued pleasantly.

"Seriously, Edward, shut up."

"Five hundred and eighteen thousand, and four hundred seconds."

I lifted my head from my hands, admittedly kind of impressed which instantly fell away when my eyes met his, a taunting smirk across his face, his chin resting on the palm of his hand.

"_You _are going to be stuck with me, so I don't know what you're even about right now." I grumbled, moodily. But he just continued to grin.

"It won't be so bad," Alphonse murmured softly. "You'll see. And we _like _you, you're fun to be around. We'll find ways to keep you entertained."

I nodded, despite the skeptical feeling that rose. I waited for Edward to get huffy and deny he enjoyed my company as well, but it never came. Instead, his eyes drifted toward the window, watching the scenery. It occurred to me that they both knew they were going to be spending five or six days with me, and hadn't objected to it. The idea of being trapped with two (three, if I included Havoc) strangers wasn't exactly ideal, and I was sure if I had known I would have outright refused. Maybe Alphonse was right, maybe we would continue to enjoy each other's company and find outrageous things to do. I wondered how much more my life was going to change in the next few days.

* * *

Okaaay, so I realized that Ed had once said that from East City to Resembool was like a three day train ride, and given how slowly the trains were back then I just kind of threw out a number. Now I can totally have them get in trouble along the way to Central, stop at a few towns, get swept up in adventure, or I can breeze through it and get to where the animes' plot begins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: **rivers of tears.

Sorry this took so long and IS so long. This is kind of a woo emotional character time for Arlina, but I've already started the next chapter and I'm pretty excited to start throwing them into horrible, life altering, emotionally scarring, adventures.

A few things though! Okay, so, I scoured the internet for birthdays, and I only came back up with February being Ed's birthday. Which, from what I read, isn't canon. And trust me, Ed is no way in hell an Aquarius. He screams Sagittarius. The wanderlust, the blunt way he talks, the optimistic views. I spent like three hours surfing through all the different zodiac signs. Al is such a Pisces, just like Arlina is unquestionably a Leo. Pretty much a sad day for me when I'm researching zodiac signs for a bunch of fictional characters. I obviously don't have a life. I then spent the next hour looking up the most ridiculous hats and if anyone is curious, the hat Ed is going to wear is called Yuki the Yeti hat.

**Vic 'Cody' Seville**, ASFBJKASFA OH MY GOD A FELLOW DBZ FAN. That show is my entire life. I searched youtube to make sure I got the quote down perfectly, hope it pleases you. And I'll find a way to fit the explaining of werewolves in this story, promise! To be honest, I don't remember where I got werewolf christ from. Probably another fanfiction.

Again, I really, really appreciate all the wonderful reviews, follows, favorites, that AMAZING PM and all the silent readers out there! Thanks guys!

* * *

A hundred and forty-two hours to go, Edward had let me know rather smugly from his cozy spot on the bench. I had been so happy that I made the two hour mark and he just had to go and ruin it with making the time seem a lot longer.

Jerk.

I retaliated by letting him know I was still taller than him, something that I took great comfort in.

And then he attacked me.

Like seriously _attacked _me. Lunged across the space between the two benches as if he were some kind of feral animal with rabies screaming something like: "DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!"

Despite the terror of seeing someone lung at me with the intent to do serious bodily harm, I had promptly burst into laughter. Alphonse had bolted up, catching Edward by the waist who flailed and kicked, trying to get to me.

I was half on the bench, half on the ground, howling with laughter.

Havoc then came over to let us know he _would _separate us if we continued to misbehave and, if it came to it, he would make us take different trains to Central. That shut Edward right up, and stopped my laughter.

Common enemy: Havoc.

Which, of course, made Edward and I in the clear again with each other. It was easier to be pissy at someone else than each other, apparently.

"Let's play a new game," Edward suggested, turning back around in his seat. He'd been giving Havoc the stink eye. "It's called: What is in Arlina's bag?"

"_A black hole_," my phone said, which sounded rather dark to me.

I raised my eyebrows, looking down at the pocket that held my phone. Since when did it answer to other people's questions? My phone was programmed to be completely voice activated, but _my _voice only.

"A black hole?" Edward repeated, grinning, instead of looking angrily confused. I guess he knew what that was, saving me the time to explain to his uneducated self. "Well, we'll see about that. Hand over your bag."

"Okay." I agreed, ducking my head under the strap, pulling my bag off me and handing it to the blonde. I turned to the silent suit, grinning. "Wanna guess what Edward will find?"

"Yeah, Al, take a guess." Edward patted the seat next to him. "And come here, I bet she has a bunch of weird future things in here."

I figured Edward had taken notice of his brother's lack of movement and responses before I had. I bet Alphonse was anxious, probably about his body, and it was up to me and Edward to cheer him up, distract him. The suit seemed to spring back to life, turning to look down at me.

"Is that okay? You don't mind us going through your bag?" Alphonse asked, being ever the considerate and sweet guy he was.

"Of course I don't," I said the same time Edward chimed in with: "Of course she doesn't."

What an assuming jerk.

Still, I grinned encouragingly at Alphonse and, as though giving me a hesitantly glance, he stood, clanking over to Edward and sitting beside him.

"I'm kind of curious myself," I admitted as Edward opened my bag. He and Alphonse looked down as though about to go through some lost treasure. "I don't really know what I've put in there." I hope it wasn't anything embarrassing.

"Here's your sleepwear," Edward tossed the clothing out carelessly, letting it rain down for everyone to see. "And the paper bag from Mustang," he tossed that out too and I sat up, quickly grabbing my pajamas and the paper bag filled with what I assumed was food.

"Be careful!" I snapped, folding up the clothes into a ball and plopping back down on the bench. "And don't throw my diabetic kit if you find it, 'cause I don't want to have broken insulin and shit everywhere!"

Edward ignored me as he rummaged through my bag.

"Why does the front of your bag have this man? Riddle me this, riddle me that? He looks kind of mean." Alphonse played with the front of the messenger bag's flap. I brightened instantly, talking about the Riddler was one of my favorite things!

"He's _Edward Nigma_," I gushed, unable to contain the bit of fangirl inside of me. "He calls himself the Riddler, and he's a super-genius. He's also one of the few villains in Gotham who favors smarts over violence… well except that one time when he kidnapped a bunch of babies..." I trailed off thoughtfully. "Or when people get his riddles wrong and he leaves them to die in those traps…"

"_What_?" Edward nearly growled and I decided it was time to quickly move on.

"Nothing! Anyway, he's my favorite because he's just _so clever_," I grinned to myself. "And he sets up all these traps and leave riddles for Batman to guess where he is. Well, he can't help but leave the riddles, but that's not the point."

"You like a _bad guy_?" Edward threw me a flat look, like it offended him. Which is crap, 'cause I never said _he _had to like him too. "I can't believe I share a name with that guy." He grumbled, continuing to dig through my bag.

"Edward is my _favorite _name, it's the best one ever!" I defended quickly causing Edward's head to snap up, eyes flying to meet mine. I hadn't meant it like that! I flushed, looking away and he faked a coughed, clearly feeling awkward. "_Anyway_, the Riddler is from Batman… who is a masked vigilante with unisex fists of justice. And the Riddler is just my favorite villain, is all. Every story needs a good villain, and he's got everything. I really love his smarts, and his dedication to his riddles, and his _personality_!"

Edward stared at me for a good five seconds, annoyance written across his face as though I had deeply wronged him. I stared back at him. Alphonse looked between us.

"You know, brother's name is Edward," Alphonse began, suddenly, and I turned to look at him, wondering where he was going with that. "And he's _really _smart."

I nearly choked on my own spit, shocked, my mouth falling open. Edward mirrored my expression.

"It's true." Alphonse said lightly, lifting his metal shoulders into a shrug. That sneaky metalhead! He was doing to us what I liked doing to Edward! Instant Arlina and Edward reaction buttons!

"_Al_," Edward hissed.

"But… he's not _my _Eddie." I fumbled, trying to figure a way to defuse the situation. "My Ed—"

"Is what? _Tall_?" Edward demanded almost threateningly and I held my hands up.

"I wasn't going to say that!" I denied quickly. "I was going to say he wears green, not red!"

"What's wrong with _red_?!" Edward bit out angrily. I ignored him, continuing.

"And he's adorably egotistical." I paused, a sudden realization flooding through me and a way to turn this all around for myself. "Oh my God, he needs to be constantly in the spotlight, thinks he's smarter than everyone, is prone to fits of violent anger… He's just like _you_—"

Edward pulled something from my bag and whipped it in my direction. I cried out in surprise, fumbling to catch my… _toothbrush_?

"None of that applies to me, you idiot!"

"Brother, be nice!" Alphonse scolded as Edward folded his arms moodily. "Don't throw her things!"

"What is that?" Edward demanded, ignoring his brother completely. I held my electric toothbrush up, confused. Why would I have packed a _toothbrush_? That just didn't make any sense!

"It's my electric toothbrush," I clicked it on, causing it to vibrate loudly. "I'm spoiled. I expect my toothbrush to do all the work of keeping my teeth clean for me." Edward's expression instantly melted into curiosity and he held his hand out for it.

"What is _this_?" Alphonse asked in wonder, pulling something else out of my bag of wonders.

It was white and furry, with soft white plush horns sticking out at the top and button eyes with x's in them. Below the eyes it had a wide mouth open, white jagged fabric forming teeth on the top and bottom. Hanging from the ear flaps were two white strings that had white puffy balls attached at the ends.

"My yeti hat!" I cried happily, tossing Edward the toothbrush. "Go on, put it on!"

"That's a _hat_?" Edward questioned skeptically, pulling at the puffy ball at the end with one hand, vibrating toothbrush in the other. Alphonse elbowed him and turned it around in his hands. Awkwardly, he put it on, the ear flaps hugging the sides of his helmet and I clapped.

"You're looking good, Alphonse! Really stylish!" I cheered happily, pretending he totally didn't look ridiculous in it.

"I don't know… You don't think I look, well, odd?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"Of course not, it's the yeti hat! It can only enhance someone's looks." I assured him cheerfully.

"I want to wear it," Edward tugged it off Alphonse, stuffing it over his own head. It sunk lowly on his forehead, nearly hiding his eyes and causing the blonde hair framing his face to be pushed down. He shot me a demanding stare. "Well? How do I look?"

"You're perfection," I promised, certain that if I told him he looked like an adorable child he would bite my head off.

"Yeah, brother, you've ascended past being a mere mortal," Alphonse agreed, his voice ringing with amusement. "You've become Yeti."

"It's very kingly." I added, nodding enthusiastically. "King of the yeti."

"Good. We shall proceed," Edward turned back to my bag, a pleased expression plastered across his face. It's amazing how easy it was to flatter him.

He pulled out my hinged wallet, which was Finn's face. It was fuzzy, with tiny ears coming out from the top. He gave it an incredulous stare, his eyes flickering up to meet mine.

"What the hell is this? Why does everything you own have faces on it? And is white and furry?" He handed Alphonse the vibrating toothbrush, who stared down at it as though it was the last thing in the world he wanted to touch.

"It's Finn's face. From Adventure Time." I stated, proudly, ignoring the confusion on Edward's face. "It's also my wallet and _because _Edward, I like happy things. I like happy, fuzzy, things!"

"Can I not hold this?" Alphonse held it out to me. "Please?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry Alphonse," I took it from him, clicking it off and putting it on the ball of clothing next to me.

Edward had figured out how to open my wallet easily, which, I guess, didn't take brains or anything to grasp, it was just open the clasp and bam. He and Alphonse leaned close together, head (yeti hat included) and helmet nearly touching as they examined what appeared to be my learning driver's permit and school I.D.

"8-19-97," Edward read out, squinting at my learning permit. "…August 19th, huh? You just turned fifteen a few weeks ago?"

I grinned. "Yup. I even got to have a little bit of cake, it was fantastic. So I guess we have the same months, that's good to know. It'd be a real pain to have to learn a whole new date system."

"Happy belated birthday!" Alphonse gushed warmly causing me to smile at him happily. "I just turned fourteen in March."

I brightened. "Oh March what?"

"March seventh, and I'm December twelfth." Edward said, with a shrug.

"_I have added these dates to your calendar_," my phone pleasantly told me and I blinked, surprised.

My phone could do that? I mean, I knew I could add dates and events, but I… hadn't asked my phone to do that. I guess I was more of a genius then I originally thought and it had just picked up Edward and Alphonse's familiar voices.

…since I was a loser and didn't hang out with any of my school friends I never knew it could do that. All the pride I felt about being a super genius kind of deflated and I could feel a pout coming on.

"So what are these for?" Edward held up my learning permit and my school photo ID, breaking me from my self-pity tea party.

"Well, I'm learning how to drive, which yeah, yeah I know, kind of pointless in the city but Priscilla, my cousin, thinks it'd be beneficial, good for traveling so I wouldn't have to rely on someone else." I lifted my shoulder into a shrug. "And the other is my photo, uh, indentation. For school. So when I walk in, they know that I legit go there and I'm not some psycho with a gun or a bomb out to kill everyone."

"…I'm sensing a common theme in your time. Everyone is potentially dangerous." Edward deadpanned, stuffing the cards back in their respective slots and dropping my wallet back into the bag. "Okay, let's see what else you have."

He and Alphonse both began to shuffle through the bag of mystery once more. I was starting to wonder if my phone was right and my bag had really become a black hole.

"Are these… photographs?" Alphonse sounded surprise, pulling out a small, green, book—my tiny photo album.

…Why would I have that in my bag? That wasn't something I'd carry around with me, and neither was my toothbrush. Had I really set my house on fire?

"These are incredible! The color, they're so… so realistic!" Alphonse cried, flipping through, pulling me back from my wandering thoughts.

"We can have colored photographs, as well, but only if you take it to a specialist who dyes the colors in. They aren't this vivid." Edward mused softly.

"Come here, Arlina, sit between us," Alphonse scooted over, patting the spot, the very _small_ spot, between he and Edward. "Show us your photographs."

"Nah," I shook my head. "I already seen them a thousand times. There's only like five in there, anyway. They're the most important ones I have."

But mostly, I didn't want to sit between them and be squished.

The two brothers glanced at each other, and without warning stood up, and plopped down on either side of me. I squeaked, the photo album landing in my lap. Edward had rudely tossed my pajamas and toothbrush onto the ground, my messenger bag in his lap. I guess I wasn't ever going to use that toothbrush again. Who knew what kind of germs were on the ground.

"Fine," I consented, squished between a suit of armor and a boy I hardly knew. They eagerly leaned in and I flipped the cover over.

The first picture was of five year old me dressed as Princess Amidala, decked out completely in the fancy looking red robe and face paint. Besides me was an eight year old Jonathan, the boy who was like a brother to me, dressed up as Darth Vader, mask and all. I had been grinning widely that camera, Jonathan and I holding up our Star Wars pillow cases.

"...So," Edward began. "Does everyone dress like that, or…?"

"It was for Halloween." I murmured, pulling away from the swarming memories.

"Halloween?" Alphonse asked curiously.

"You guys… Oh man, I guess we would have different holidays. Weird how so much can be the same, and then completely different. Every October 31st we celebrate Halloween. It's where you dress up and knock on stranger's doors and demand candy." Of course Halloween would've been ten times better if I was allowed to eat candy until I got sick.

"Oh, I wish we had Halloween," Alphonse sounded wistful. "What are you dressed up as?"

"I was Princess Amidala." I paused, realizing they wouldn't know who that was. "She's a fictional character from Star Wars. So is Darth Vader," I tapped a finger on Jonathan. "I'll explain what Star Wars is another time. It's… gonna take some time."

Carefully, I turned to the next page. Sitting in a mess of red and green wrapping paper was a seven year old me, long black hair pulled back in piggy-tails, large bows in each. A ten year old Jonathan sat next to me, dark haired and a face full of freckles. We were grinning widely at the camera.

"This was one of my favorite Christmas'." Ah, memories. "Christmas is when this big fat jolly guy named Santa Claus in a red suit, kind of like yours' Ed, has a list of all the girls and boys in the world and if you're on the _good _list he comes to your house on Christmas Eve and leaves you wonderful presents wrapped in green and red wrapping paper under your Christmas tree!"

"Really?" Alphonse still had a child-like wonder to him that I _really _liked.

"That's bullshit." Edward dismissed, rather rudely. Friggin' nonbeliever. "How does he get to _every _child's house in a single night? That's impossible."

"He has a giant red slay that is pulled by flying reindeer." I deadpanned. "He also has the spirit of Christmas on his side."

"That sounds ridiculous." Edward frowned loudly at me.

"Okay, if you don't want to believe that's probably why he's never come around." I shrugged my shoulders. "You'd get coal for Christmas anyway, 'cause you're a terrible person."

"I'm not a terrible person!"

"Yup. Alphonse would get all the gifts, though. Santa could probably put his soul back in his body, 'cause he was that magical."

"No he couldn't!"

"You guys would wake up on December 25th and Alphonse would be human again."

"Santa is probably a made up thing just to get kids to behave so their parents don't have to put up with them!"

"I want Christmas, too." Alphonse pouted.

"We can start the holiday!" I decided. Everyone needs Christmas! "Edward, go gain a lot of weight and get really jolly! You'll be Santa."

"What! No! Why would I do that?!" He burst out.

"So we can have a Christmas!"

"Wouldn't it be Edmas?" Alphonse asked, which was just pure genius!

"That's perfect, Alphonse!" I cried, flipping to the next to picture happily.

Thirteen year old Jonathan and ten year old me were standing, his arm draped over my shoulders. I recognized the place instantly, it was a roller rink we'd spent a large portion of our youth in.

"We were at the roller rink," I explained. "It's… where we put on these shoes that have wheels on the bottom and then skate around in a circle in the dark."

"_Why_?" Edward demanded, incredulously. I scoffed. He was just Mr. Negative!

"Because it's fun, Ed. And futurist and advanced. What do you guys do for fun? Sit on a train for six days?" I raised my eyebrows at him, mockingly.

"Ha. Ha." Edward tossed out a sarcastic laugh. "Next photograph."

The next was Jonathan and I at a Jets' football game. We were leaning against a railing at the top of the stadium, both in green Jets' jerseys.

"We were at a football game. Um, it's…" How did I explain football? "It's a sport, where there are two teams in this giant field. And the point is to get the ball to the other side. And to stop each other they tackle each other to the ground."

"Why would you have that!" Alphonse cried, horrified.

"Arlina's future likes violence. That's their entertainment." Edward had this sort of matter-of-fact tone that made me want to smush his face against the window.

"Oh come on, violence has always been a part of history and entertainment." I said, _accidentally _slamming my hand against his head, pushing his face into the window. "Remember back when the Romans had the coliseum and they forced slaves and prisoners to fight each other to the death?"

"We didn't have that!" Alphonse cried as Edward slapped my hand off his face. "That is horrible!"

I slapped Edward's hand back for slapping mine.

He retaliated by slapping my hand back.

"Okay, next photograph!" Alphonse said loudly just as I rose my hand to slap Edward's hand again. I turned back to the pictures, distracted.

I flipped to the next picture of nine year old me, Jonathan twelve. I was pouting and in angry tears, Jonathan laughing hysterically next to me.

"Thanksgiving dinner. I had overheard someone saying that they were cooking a big bird that year, and I cried 'cause I thought they meant _Big Bird_." I smiled faintly. Really, nothing has changed about me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Edward cut through my thoughts, an annoyed sigh in his voice. "Is there a difference between big bird and big bird?"

"What? Oh. Right." My grin fell as I realized, yet again, I would have to explain. That's all I seemed to be doing. "Big Bird was a character from a show—um, a children's learning… TV…" I fumbled with an explanation.

I'd have to explain what a TV was. And then what a show was. And then what Sesame Street was? I dropped my face into my hands, wailing miserably as I lowered my head into my lap.

"Um! Um! Don't cry!" Alphonse sputtered out, alarmed. "It's okay you don't have to explain! Right, brother?"

"Y-yeah! It's, ha-ha, fine! I was just kidding! I understand!"

"Unlock the window, I want to throw myself from the train." I whined, lifting my head. "Big Bird was the name of a fictional character, which I confusedly mistaken for what I had overheard, which was big bird—the turkey was a big turkey. Being cooked. To eat. Since it was Thanksgiving."

Silence met me, Edward opened his mouth and then quickly shut it. I snorted.

"S'fine, you jerks. Thanksgiving is another holiday. It's a day in which you celebrate what you're thankful for. It started, originally, when settlers from another country came and were starving and the Natives and them shared a peaceful dinner together…" I trailed off, frowning. "'Course, afterwards we slaughtered all the Natives and claimed the country for ours…"

"…I'm… not even surprised, anymore." Edward muttered.

I flipped to the next picture and paused. I was thirteen, Jonathan sixteen. We were at the beach, my favorite place to be and he always came with me, even if he didn't like it there. We had made a sand castle, and were giving large, toothy, grins at the camera, proud of our work.

"Who is this boy?" Alphonse asked, pointing to Jonathan. "He's in every photograph with you."

I faltered—I hadn't said his name out loud in _months_, and every time I focused on him, _really _thought about him… well, I always ended up a crying mess and watching comedy central with the hopes to laugh my way out of feeling like shit. I worked too hard to be happy to let myself fall to any kind of sadness. His death nearly destroyed me, and I was hell-bent on never letting that happen again.

"Jonathan," every time, my voice seemed to hitch and crack at his name though I couldn't help but grin faintly. I would remember him _fondly_, damn it. I would not cry.

"That's her…" Edward hesitated, and I could feel his eyes on me. "That's her brother."

To be honest, I was a bit embarrassed now, thinking back on how Edward and I first met. Just instant word-vomit, here's my life story. Though I never told him Jonathan's name, I guess Edward was clever enough to put two and two together.

"We were inseparable. We only had each other." I slid my fingers over the glossy picture covering, my chest tightening painfully. Oh, goddamn it.

"It must be difficult being away from him," Alphonse murmured, and I guess if anyone knew how it was for me and Jonathan these two would.

"He died, Al." Edward's voice was very quiet. Alphonse made a startled noise.

"This was taken a few months before…" I whispered, not trusting my voice anymore, as the picture began to blur with burning, unshed, tears. I _missed _him. I missed him every day, and I doubted I would ever stop. The pain of Jonathan being ripped from my life was as fresh and as sharp as the day I'd found him.

A gentle silence fell over us, one that I'd never been in before. A mutual understanding, I guess, of grief. It wasn't at all like the silence that I'd suffered, alone, during the funeral and the many nights after. This one… was comforting. Alphonse shifted closer, his large hand moving over mine.

"The day mom died…" Edward begin quietly. "It felt like the world should have ended."

I tiled my head and for a brief moment all I could see was molten golden pools swarming my vision. Edward had been facing me completely, his expression soft. All at once I became increasingly aware how close we were, and how warm he was compared to how cool Alphonse was. How _real _they both were.

And then the yeti hat came into view, cracking the moment. I nearly burst into laughter.

"I wish we could have met him," Edward was saying softly but all I could really focus on was how ridiculous that hat looked on him, unable to be in that sorry-someone-you-loved-died-I-know-exactly-how-you-feel moment again.

"He would have hated you."

It just came blurting out.

Edward stared at me.

His left eye twitched.

I was struggling with not laughing in his face.

"You're supposed to say: _he would have liked you_," he gritted out between clenched teeth, irritation consuming that far away soft expression he had been wearing moments ago.

"But that would be a lie, and Edward Elric, I am no liar." I tilted my chin upward, a grin flaring across my face. "He was a well-mannered quiet boy. He would have gotten along well with Alphonse."

"_Then _how did you two get along?" Edward burst out, jabbing a finger in my face that I swatted away. "You are the most obnoxious, foul-mouthed, loud, dimwitted, irrational, dramatic person I have ever met!"

"_Dimwitted_?" I repeated, angrily, offended. I was fucking brilliant! "You look like an uncultured swine compared to me!"

"There goes the uncultured swine comment!" I heard Havoc call out from somewhere down the train. "Watch out, she might throw a gun at you next!"

"Shut up, Havoc!" Edward and I snapped at the same time.

"So, Arlina!" Alphonse cut in, loudly, cheerfully. "You look really cute here!"

I turned back to the suit, and then glanced down at the photo. I'd had longer hair, then, chin-length. Almost self-consciously I raised my fingers to my hair.

"Isn't that right, brother?"

"No, she doesn't look good with long hair!" Edward growled before stiffening, slapping a gloved hand over his mouth.

"So you're saying I was an ugly child." I deadpanned and he sputtered, furiously shaking his head, raising his hands as though to calm me even though I wasn't mad. Good lord, this kid was terrified of a woman's wrath and it was deliciously hilarious.

"So now you must think Arlina is really pretty, since her hair is so short." Alphonse seemed to catch onto my game and we leaned closer to the sputtering blonde.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Edward snapped, scrambling away from us. He grabbed my photo album and shoved it into the messenger bag as he flew across to the other side. "I don't like her like that!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, brother." Alphonse stated, innocently. "Why do you assume I mean that?" He was a clever little suit of armor, wasn't he? He certainly made playing the Instant Edward Reaction Button game a lot more fun.

"Yeah, Ed, you know what they say about assuming." I grinned happily, glad he left. Now I had all this room!

Edward stared at me, flatly.

"It makes an _ass _out of _you _and _me_." I recited playfully. Edward's lips twitched into an amused grin.

"Shut up. That's dumb." He shot back sounding annoyed, despite his grin. He resumed digging through the bag of black holes and pulled out my lime green Gameboy color. He turned it around in his hands and I spotted the Super Mario Bros cartridge in the back. "What is this…?"

"Oh, that's a Gameboy. It's what they had before the DS." I explained and at his blank stare I flushed. "I'm sorry, Edward, I keep forgetting. It's, uh… a toy? For entertaining purposes. Here, let me just show you."

"Nah, let me figure it out." He waved a hand dismissively, his attention focusing on the Gameboy.

It was a little disappointing that Edward had figured out how to turn it on and how to play it within a few minutes. When I explained what the point to Mario was, he told me how _mind-numbingly pointless _it was. Five minutes later, he was still at it, and judging by the annoyed noises he was making he royally sucked.

Good.

I ripped my messenger bag back from Edward and sat it on Alphonse's lap so we could resume going through the wonders that lay hidden inside. I explained the mystical powers of the mechanical pencil, the wonderful uses of having a glow stick that changed colors, reasons why it was good to carry around a pocket knife ("Don't wanna get mugged!"). Edward, who apparently could be frustrated at his lack of Mario skills and listen to what I was saying at the same time, ridiculed me for buying water in a bottle. He asked if I was going to be dumb enough to buy air in a bottle, so I threw the water bottle at him. He's a jerk. I happily found _Ender's Game _in my bag as well, and told Alphonse that it was one of my favorite books. I then made him swear on his life he would read it one day.

Alphonse fished out a deflated yellow smiley-face beach ball, asking "what's this?", which, for some reason, set off the Doctor and my phone began playing _What's This_, the Nightmare before Christmas song.

Edward sure loved it when the song got up to: _There are children throwing snowballs, instead of throwing head. They're busy building toys and absolutely no one's dead!_ I got to hear him whine at me about the constant violence. He didn't take it too well when I told him it was a children's song.

I, of course, felt the need to explain the Nightmare before Christmas and launched into a dramatic retelling of the movie. If there was anything I was good at, it was story telling!

I sat sideways on the bench, my legs across Alphonse's lap, my back against the window. He didn't object to the story, like how some of my school friend's would, and listened with what appeared to be thrilled interest.

"…Jack had walked all night in the forest, and the glowing pumpkin sun was bright in the murky sky. It seemed to wake him from his daze and he yawned, stretching," I paused, blowing more air into the yellow beach ball. "'Where are we?' Jack sleepily asked, his hallow eyes taking in the strange forest. His skeleton grin grew. 'It's somewhere new!' he realized, excitement in his voice."

"YOU DAMNED TURTLE, NO!" Edward shouted angrily, drawing my attention away from trying to remember the movie. I turned, about to throw a sarcastic comment about how much he sucked when he angrily crushed the Gameboy.

In half.

With his fist.

My mouth fell open, the beach ball deflating and falling from my hand as I openly gawked at Edward. He crushed my Gameboy. In half. With. His. Fist.

Like really crushed it.

In pieces.

With his _fist_.

"Brother!" Alphonse scolded as Edward stared down at the pieces. His head lifted, his round golden eyes meeting my stunned ones. "Apologize!"

"GAH!" Guilt flooded Edward's face. "I… I didn't mean too! Are you mad? Please don't be mad! I can fix it!" He clapped his hands together and then blanched. "I forgot! I'll fix it when I can do alchemy again! You'll see, it's fine! It'll be as good as new!"

How was that even possible?

People just didn't snap Gameboys in half!

"How…?" I blinked, tearing my eyes from the ruined Gameboy to Edward's uncomfortable face. "You crushed it. In half. With your fist. You just hulked out and... you crushed it. How did you that?" I slid my legs from Alphonse's lap and leaned closer.

"You're not… mad?" Edward asked warily and I shook my head. How could I be mad?

"That was the coolest thing I have _ever _seen." I gushed, unable to help myself, a large grin splitting across my face. "How did you _do _that? You must be, like, super strong or something! That was amazing!"

"Really? You think so?" Edward's wary expression instantly became pleased, even a little smug.

"It's because of brother's automail," Alphonse said as Edward pulled one of his white gloves off. I stared, surprised, at his _robot _hand! Like, actually a real robot hand!

"Oh my God, cool!" I gushed excitedly, hurriedly sliding beside the blonde. "Wow, that's so cool!" I tugged on one of the cold steel fingers, impressed. "You're like a super hero, Ed, you're amazing!"

"…Arlina, don't, you'll only boost his—"

"I _am _a super hero, Al!" Edward interrupted with a haughty laugh. "A super hero for the people! That's me!"

I guess flattery was the best way to go with this kid, as he happily let me examine his hand and slid his sleeve up. His _arm _was all robot-y too! I guess that's what they used for prosthetics here, which is seriously cool.

"This is the most badass thing ever. Isn't that the most badass thing ever, Doctor? He's got robot limbs!"

"_He is Iron Man_," my phone agreed happily from inside it's pocket and I grinned giddily. Sometimes my phone was useful.

"You're Iron Man!" I repeated, turning his hand over. He should get one of those things Iron Man had on the palm that shot energy beams out!

"The automail is made out of steel." Edward frowned. "So I can't be _iron _man. I can be _steel _man."

"_He was turned to steel in the great magnetic field!_" the Doctor burst out, reciting cheerfully."_When he traveled time for the future of mankind!_"

"Now the time is here for iron man to spread fear!" I jumped up, pretending to play the guitar. "Vengeance from the grave, kills the people he once saved!"

"…What are you doing?" Havoc asked, scaring me to near death. He was standing in the walk way, looking at me with great concern. "Is she having some kind of fit?"

"I'm… not sure…" Edward murmured hesitantly and I stomped my foot. I wasn't having a fit! They would totally understand if it was like a hundred years later! Havoc did a double take as he turned to look at Edward.

"What are you _wearing_?" He asked causing the blonde to flush, pulling the yeti hat from his head hastily.

"You guys are jerks! The Doctor and I were having a Black Sabbath moment and it was epic." I gathered the pieces of my broken Gameboy and dumped them into my open bag. "And for your information, I was air-guitaring. Did you know Edward if half-man half-machine? He and Alphonse are more alike than I knew. This is some lifetime movie merged with sci-fi shit! We have the technology to rebuild him!"

To say the least, I was the only one who found that extremely hilarious. I trailed off with my laughter, the three of them staring at me with a mixture of expressions of concern and confusion (or nothing, in Alphonse's case). I found myself feeling both a little embarrassed, my cheeks warming, and a little, well, _sad_. I was always going to be that strange girl who says strange things with a bunch of references nobody understand.

"…Well," Havoc cleared his throat. "I just wanted to remind you to eat and take that medicine, your blood sugar is clearly low and we don't want a repeat of before, right?"

Feeling moody, I simply stared at him.

"Ah… Okay. I'm also letting you know we'll be getting off at the next stop. The Colonel thinks it would be…" Havoc's blue eyes shifting in my direction and then back toward Edward. As if I _wouldn't _notice that. "…less stressful, on all of us, if we stopped for dinner, and slept in a bed."

I plopped down on the bench beside Alphonse, turning away from them to stare out the window to unfamiliar scenery of an unfamiliar country. It all slowly trickled by, making me feel more stuck and more trapped here than ever.

"_No!_ That's just wasting time, I want to—" Edward begin angrily only to be not-so-subtly shushed.

"_Brother_," Alphonse hissed.

"_What_, Al… _oh_. Um. No, you're right, that's a good idea." Edward faked a laugh. "It _has _been a stressful day, so that sounds really nice."

"Mmm-hmm!"

So now, because of my poor _fragile _emotional state they, not only had to make a stop putting Edward behind his rushed need of getting to Central, but now they were tip-toeing around me. Fucking great.

"Right, Arlina?"

I ignored the blonde. I just wanted to be left alone.

"Is she mad at us?" Edward _whispered_.

"I'm not sure," Alphonse _whispered _back. Oh my God. "She looked really sad."

"It's not my fault I don't understand what she was saying!" Edward _whispered_ followed by a clanking sound, a _thud _and his cry of pain. "Ouch, Al!"

"She's from another time! It has to be scary to be somewhere new, with people she's only met a few hours ago! She just met her dad for the first time, and not only is this a different time but a different world! Nothing makes sense, and to add to her stress, we don't understand her!" Alphonse _whispered _passionately, bringing tears to my eyes—not because I was moody and feeling sad, but because it was _really _sweet. Like unbelievably sweet.

"_Field trip on the Magic School Bus_!" the Doctor chimed loudly and I wasn't sure if I was laughing or crying. I turned around, throwing my arms around Alphonse's, resting my cheek against the chilly metal.

"Alphonse you are the most amazing, kindest, boy I have ever met," I sniffled, clinging to his arm. At least I had my phone, and that would _always _understand me and say things that only I would get. I guess I wasn't _that _alone.

"O-oh! No, it's nothing, really!" Alphonse was so modest! "I… didn't realize you could hear us…"

"You guys whisper _really _loudly." I wasn't sure why they didn't understand that. I mean, just because you lower your voice doesn't mean nobody can suddenly not hear you.

"What about me? Aren't I the nicest, best, boy you've ever met?" Edward demanded, pointing to himself as I snuggled closer to Alphonse, curling up to him, my legs up on the bench.

"No, you're a rude jerk!"

He gasped, clutching his chest as though mortally offended. "Arlina, how could you say that!" He whined. "Maybe I would be nicer if you weren't such a brat!"

When Havoc said we were getting off at the next stop, I hadn't realized he meant _hours _from then. The sun was setting by the time the train slowed to a stop. I had clung to Alphonse the entire time, telling the two of them stories of what Star Wars was.

I hadn't eaten like I was supposed to and nearly lost my balance upon standing. Really, Alphonse was a blessing, as he was very quick with steadying me. Hand in hand, I followed Alphonse, Edward leading the way as Havoc whined about having to watch a bunch of kids who never listened. Havoc hailed us a taxi, which was not at all yellow. It was a sleek black car that looked way too fancy to be a taxi and had double doors that opened widely. Inside it had velvet red lining and two black plush bench seats that faced each other. Apparently calling _shotgun _wasn't something I was allowed to say in public ever again. Though I think Havoc was just pissy and wanted the front seat to himself. Which he took. Even though I called shotgun. Jerk.

It took fifteen minutes to get from the train station to the hotel. This city, or rather, town, wasn't spectacular. It was less city like then East City had been. The taxi was the only car on the road, and the buildings had a worn look to them. The hotel could maybe pass as a two star place, but whatever, I wasn't going to complain. Havoc shooed us off to the dining hall while he got us rooms.

It shouldn't have been a huge surprise that I didn't recognize half the things on the menu, but it hit me pretty hard. Hard enough that I got a little emotional about it, slamming the menu down and bursting into angry, pouty, tears ("I HATE YOUR ALIEN FOOD!"). Which freaked Edward out (he started screaming at me to calm down) and caused Alphonse to scoot his chair closer to mine. He pulled out a black little book seemingly out of thin air and dove into telling me all the foods he wanted to try. Alphonse was an expert at making me feel instantly better, and I had decided on getting something called _chicken tail _which was basically chicken fingers. It really bothered me they called it chicken tail. When I explained what they were called back where I was from, Edward told me I came from a weird place.

Like he had any room to talk.

Dinner wasn't anything special, and I made the three of them turn away as I stabbed myself full of insulin. It was kind of embarrassing.

Havoc had gotten us a suite. There was a living room like area that had couches, and two rooms on opposite ends that both had beds in them. In the middle there was a door that led to a bathroom. So it was actually a pretty decent place. He told us to behave and sauntered out. And that's where I was.

Alone.

In the stillness and darkness of a hotel room in 1914, sitting motionlessly on the bed with gaudy flower patterns that matched the equally gaudy wallpaper. Frozen, hands in lap, I sat in darkness. I must have been staring at the wall for a while, my mind twirling through thoughts. I was in 1914. I was undeniably in 1914 where nothing made sense, where I didn't belong. I was nearly a hundred years in a wrong past where I've somehow been found by my father, which didn't make the slightest bit of sense, and was in the company of a golden eyed boy who had a robot arm and a suit of armor that held the soul of his younger brother.

There was no choice but to understand that this was reality. I couldn't deny the proof in front of me, couldn't deny what I've seen. But I was alone.

Crying.

I knew I needed to cry, needed to grieve everything I'd lost. If I didn't cry I would just end up crying in front of people (or continue to have random freak out moments). I'd cause a scene. And I just wanted to get past this feeling—this horrible emptiness that tore through me, twisting. It was a sharp, constant, pain, and I managed to cry quietly. I desperately wished Jonathan was here.

The moonlight speared through the room, giving it an eerie, supernatural glow. Anger ripped through me, tumbling and twisting around the agony that grew. Why was I even _here_? It wasn't fair! None of this was _fair_! I didn't want to be here. I was content where I was in life, where I lived, how things were going! I was content! I meant something, there, I had memories, I had a place!

And here?

Here I was being strung along because nobody knew what to do with me! Two people were friends with me because they thought I had some hand in bringing back a body! I got a home because some guy thought I was his kid—all of it born out of guilt. All of it. That's what I was, their guilt!

"_Damn it_!" I snapped, my fingers finding the surface of the lamp by the bed. It was hitting the wall before I realized I was throwing it, shattering. "Fuck!"

The door broke open, the two brothers pouring into the room. The hurt and misery piled on, and I fell away to the sobs that I had been suppressing. Choking and crying, gasping for air as it overtook me, crushing me into nothing, crushing me and squeezing me so tightly that all there was left was the choked sobs. The tears fell quickly, hot and stinging.

"Arlina…" Alphonse's sad voice flooded through me, reminding me of the anger.

"I don't want to be here! Nobody asked me if it was okay, and here I am! In nineteen-fucking-fourteen! I don't belong here! I don't want to be here!" I shouted at him, angrily wiping my wet cheeks, angry that I was crying, angry that they were here.

"Well, you are." Edward shrugged his shoulders causally sending a rush of hissing rage through me. "There is no point in crying over something you can't change. So stop being a baby, throwing and breaking things. It's not like you have _nothing_, you could have come here, alone, without any family willing to accept you, without any friendly faces."

I stared at him angrily. Angry that he would say something like that to me, angry that he was right. Angry that he even existed.

"My _entire _life is invalid, all the memories I'd made, everything I did and could have done! Here, I'm just some strange girl with a funny accent, I have nothing to offer! If nobody cares about you, do you _even _exist!"

My shout bounced off the walls, bring fresh tears.

"Stop feeling bad for yourself." Edward's voice was quiet, dark. "Nothing is invalid, you still have your memories, and you can still make something out of yourself if you really wanted to. Nobody but yourself is standing in your way."

"I care," Alphonse cut in softly. "I care that you exist. So does brother. Even Havoc. And… and your dad. He's happy you're here. You have a place here. I want you here. You're… You're here… for me."

The tears spilled faster. It wasn't fair. I didn't want to be here! "Nobody asked me. I gave up… everything. My entire life. My right to exist. Years of my life… For what? I gave it up for a body? Is that all I'm worth?" I turned away from Alphonse, guilt crushing into me miserably. "I'm sorry Al, I didn't mean it like that… I didn't."

"It's okay. I understand." Alphonse's voice was so small for such a large suit and I cried harder. "Please don't cry."

"You… have the right to grieve," Edward continued, gently now. "But looking backwards… it won't do you any good. This is how things are, and the sooner you can accept it and move on, the better it will be for you."

"But I am looking forward," I burst out, sobbing so hard I thought I was going to puke. "I'm fifteen and maybe I'll have another fifteen years if I'm lucky. They actually gave me a death sentence because of how stupidly behind the medicine is here. Maybe I'll lose some limbs before I die and we can joke about it, or maybe I'll just slip into a coma."

Laughter bubbled, hysterical and choked up, ringing through the dark, still, room.

"I don't even care about dying! I don't! When Jonathan—when he left—and I… And the guilt, and the pain… the helplessness of not being able to do something, that's what I'm going to do to _Roy_. He'll sit there and hold my hand and watch me _die_… how could I do that to someone?" I couldn't stop the crying, feeling like I was going to be ripped in two. I knew, then, as I sobbed, it was what I was really afraid of, what I was really upset over.

Arms circled around me and with a soft tug I found myself crying against a warm body. Surprise flared within, shocking me so that the crying fell away, refusing to return to the sadness. The hurt and pain and anger broke away. Heat rose to my cheeks, confusion swirling, as I held my breath, my wet cheek resting gently against Edward's.

"You're a dumbass," he snorted. "A real dumbass. I _told _you, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let you die." I closed my eyes, burying my face into his shoulder. "I know I told you to stop crying, but you can, it's okay. We'll find the philosopher's stone. And I'll change whatever is wrong inside of you, make it all better. I promise."

Promises. That's all everyone seemed to be doing. Promise after promise. Now that I couldn't cry, now that the sadness was swept away, I didn't _want _promises. I was going to save myself. I had relied on Jonathan to save me, and it nearly broke me when he left. I had waited all my life for someone to come claim me, to say they were my parents and now I'd crashed right into Roy.

The waiting was done.

I was going to save me. And I was going to help Alphonse and Edward, maybe I'd even save _them_. I didn't want these promises, and I didn't want to wait for someone to make it right for me.

"I can't cry," I mumbled into his shoulder. "I don't know if you guys have some kind of alchemy magic going on or what but you make the sadness go away. I just… I can't cry or feel sad anymore."

"Why are you acting like that's a bad thing?" He huffed, his arms loosening a little. "Who wants to cry anyway? I thought you didn't like sad things."

"Crying is very healthy, actually. It makes things better." I pulled away from his embrace, rubbing my face, which I was sure was unattractively red and puffy. Good. "And it's weird. I dunno, nobody has ever made me feel instantly better. Maybe it's 'cause I know you've both felt the same hurt and guilt and you're okay. You cope. You're both strong and you guys are everything I hope I can be."

Edward's golden eyes drew me in again before he quickly turned away and marched toward the lamp I had thrown. "You really lay it on thick," he muttered, clapping his hands together. "Shit! Damn it! Why won't this _work_!"

I sunk back down on the bed, feeling emotionally exhausted but much better. I hoped that the crying was done for good, that this was the end of it. That I could move forward… Edward's words rang loudly in my head. In order to move forward… I needed to move on from my past.

"Alphonse," I murmured, tearing myself from my thoughts, looking over to the suit. His entire attention instantly shifted in my direction. "You said you burned down your house…" I began carefully, still trying to word my thoughts correctly. "Is that because you were making a statement? Like, saying goodbye to your past…?"

"Yes. We burned it down, forcing us to move forward." He confirmed and I took a breath in, preparing myself.

"I want to burn the pictures."

Alphonse started, Edward's eyes flickering toward me. The two brothers stared.

"You don't have to do that Arlina, that's all you have!" Alphonse said quickly, moving forwards and placing his hands on my shoulders. "I know what brother said, and I understand, but it's okay to have reminders of the past, of your home!"

I took a breath. I'd made up my mind.

"I couldn't ever forget Jonathan, I know what he looks like. And I have my memories. But I… haven't let go." I lowered my eyes to my messenger bag that sat on the floor by my feet. "It's almost been two years, and I haven't let go. I know I will always miss him, just like I will always miss my home. But there is no turning back, and I want to move on. I want to be like you and Edward."

My fingers found the strap and I pulled my bag up and into my lap. Digging through for the pictures, I realized that there was something else in there. My fingers hit the sleek surface of the bottom—or what was at the bottom. Confusion stirred as I pulled up what appeared to be… a board game? _Monopoly _stared back at me in bright red letters. The sober mood burst into flames as I gawked.

"Why the fuck is this even here?" I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"What is that?" Alphonse asked as Edward trotted over, casting a curious look over it and pulling it from my hands.

"It's a board game. It's entertainment…" I trailed off. "Don't you think this is all a little… strange? I can't remember the events before waking up in Roy's office. He said they found me on top of a transmutation circle, and that thirty people were dead nearby. I had no idea what was going on when Roy was talking to me, I thought he was a crazy person, and he demanded what I knew about the philosopher's stone. Is that something he commonly asks people? Or do you think where he found me had something to do with the stone?"

Edward's expression became very serious, thoughtful. "No… no, that's not something he would normally ask. The philosopher's stone is a bit of a… myth, I suppose. Not a lot of people believe it exists."

"Being found on top of a transmutation circle is also very strange." Alphonse added, his voice sounding as thoughtful as Edward's expression. "Do you think maybe that is what brought you here?"

"And why would you be found amongst thirty dead people?"

"I think it's a little odd that Mustang would tell her that, he isn't the type to give that information away."

"I think he was trying to gauge a lot of my reactions, since I had no idea where I was or what he was even talking about. He also shouted that at me in a moment of anger." I picked at my bag. "But, also, don't you find it strange that I was dressed for bed but I have my bag with me? I packed a toothbrush, my most treasured pictures—like I knew I was leaving. I have a call on my phone to the police, but…"

I pulled my phone up, going through my recently dialed.

"It says the call was made at 1:32 AM, lasting a whole three seconds before I must've disconnected. That means I never talked to anyone. And if that was at one in the morning, and I woke up in Roy's office in the afternoon… That's a lot of time missing."

"It's possible there's a time difference between our worlds," Alphonse mused.

"That's true. So I have my bag with me, packed like I'm leaving—I call the police and disconnect almost immediately. Maybe I was in a hurry to leave, maybe I did blow my house up or set it on fire… But I didn't have any money in my wallet and I clearly had enough time to grab a toothbrush and my pictures… So why would I grab a board game that literally has no meaning to me, and not money?"

I stared up at Alphonse and Edward, the both of them staring back. My mouth tugged into a grin.

"Oh well!" I shrugged, disinterested in the whole thing suddenly. I dug through my bag. "It's impossible to know until I can remember, so how about we go burn my pictures, huh?"

"Your mood swings are _killing _me!" Edward moaned, tossing the board game onto the bed.

I retrieved my pictures and jumped up. "Get used to it!" Grabbing Alphonse's hand, I marched out of the room and into the main one.

"I don't wanna." Edward whined, going to the end table by the couch. "They're impossible to get used to!" He pulled out a matchbox from the drawer and grabbed a large glass ashtray. "Okay, where do you want to do this?"

I plopped down where I stood, tugging on Alphonse's hand so that he sat next to me. I patted the spot on my other side. "Come here. We'll do it in here so people don't ask us any questions."

"Why do we have to sit on the floor?" Edward asked, frowning.

"So it'll be like sitting around a campfire." I mean, obviously. "The campfire of moving on."

Edward raised his eyebrows at me but didn't say anything as he sat down next to me. We were in a small circle around the ashtray.

"Are you sure about this Arlina?" Alphonse asked as I pulled the pictures out of the album.

"Yes." I was certain of it. It was time to move on. I wouldn't hold onto the past anymore. I wasn't going to cling to Jonathan's memory anymore. "I mean, I could always attempt a human transmutation and become a member of your club."

"Shut up." Edward's mouth twitched upward, amusement sparking across his face. He had pulled some papers out of his pocket, placing them in the large glass ashtray and lit a match.

Now it was like we were really sitting around a campfire. Alphonse's hand curled around mine and I smiled at him.

"It's okay. I'm ready." I turned to Edward, handing him the pictures. "You should do it, I might burn the hotel room down." I could just picture myself throwing the burning pictures around the room while rubbing my hands together and cackling: _buuurn, buuurrnnn!_

I could tell by the look on Edward's face that he was thinking something similar. He held out a picture, and hesitated.

"Oh! Wait!" I quickly got up. "Doctor should be here!" I dove back into the room, grabbing my phone from the bed and raced back to the living room area. I plopped down, placing the phone in my lap and holding my hand out for Alphonse which he took.

"_Now _are we all ready?" Edward asked, almost impatiently. I nodded. "Okay." He dropped the first picture into the fire.

"Should we say something?" Alphonse asked as I watched the flames lick through the picture, the edges curling in.

"Goodbye horribly violent future." Edward offered, lifting a shoulder upward as he added another picture, the flames growing, flickering and dancing. They ate away the pictures, the frozen moments in my life that were the happiest.

"…What are you three doing…?" Havoc's voice trickled in and I turned around, finding him hovering in the doorway, his brow furrowed.

"We're burning Arlina's past," Edward deadpanned gravely, not turning around. My mouth twitched but I suppressed the grin, trying to look at Havoc as seriously as I could.

Havoc opened his mouth, looked at us, closed his mouth and slowly back out of the room with a creeped out expression. I turned back around as Edward added the last picture to the small fire. I reached my hand out to him, causing surprise to flutter across his face that disappeared into a kind smile. His golden eyes seemed to dance with the flames, our hands linking. Smiling back, I turned back to the flames, watching them dance and eat away at my pictures, holding both Alphonse's and Edward's hands.

It was all going to be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING. But Arlina. Booo.

Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are friggin' great!

Ohh and don't worry **ObsidianShadow1994**, there will be lots of Roy to come. Poor Riza, she's going to be stuck with two Mustangs. And to answer **Illovebooks**, this is going to be a Greed/everyone fanfiction. AHAHAHAHA... I'm just kidding. I actually don't know. I mean, I have the entire fanfic planned out plot wise, and I was thinking I'd just let the story flow and see who Arlina has the best chemistry with. It absolutely won't be both brothers liking her, though. Who do you guys want Arlina to be with? Greed, right? Yeah, me too.

Also, **Ash**, well... Not any time soon. Eventually I'm sure she'll learn, and when she does, the first thing she'd want to do is learn how to summon fire with the snap of her fingers. And then the world will end.

* * *

Around six thirty in the morning I burst into Edward's room, whipping the smiley face beach ball at his head. "Rise and shine, sleepy head!"

The beast did not rise from his slumber. Alphonse appeared behind me, his voice filled with amusement as he said: "Brother is a heavy sleeper."

The night before, Edward had sleepily dragged himself to his room about an hour after we'd burned the pictures and didn't reappear. I was someone who typically only had three or four hours of sleep a night (between fanfictions, night blogging and the youtube videos I'm surprised I slept _that _much). So it had been a wonderful surprise that Alphonse didn't sleep. Also terrible, 'cause I imagined that it must've been really fucking lonely at night (like without TV or internet what did he even do? Sit there for eight hours?). I waved past his insisting that I should sleep and we spent a good portion of the night talking.

He told me stories of his mom, where they lived, a childhood friend named Winry, and some of the things they've done in the past few years looking for the stone. I told him about internet memes. ("Wow you guys tricked a guy into giving you the deed to the town? That's amazing, now let me tell you about planking.") Maybe around two in the morning Havoc stumbled in, drunk, announced that we needed to be at the train station at eight, and then passed out on the couch. So we moved into the other room, where I happily continued telling him the story of _the Nightmare before Christmas_. I think I dozed off around four in the morning and woke a few hours later, at six, curled up next to Alphonse. I apologized profusely for leaving him to sleep. He assured me it was okay.

"C'mon, Ed, wakey-wakey!" I bounced around on his bed.

He didn't even budge, his golden hair spread out around him almost like he was freakin' Sleeping Beauty. I plopped down next to him, making as much noise and movement as possible. Not a stir. I leaned closer and blew air into his face. He scrunched his nose up and opened half-lidded eyes, a pool of gold flitting over my face. He blinked slowly.

"Arl'?" He mumbled my name sleepily, or rather, the beginning of it. I grinned at him widely.

"Yup. That was amazing sex we had last night. Thanks." I waited for his eyes to widen and for him to do his usual freak out.

Instead, he nodded sleepily. "Mmhm," he agreed, closing his eyes again.

Well, that's no fun. What crushing disappointment.

"I'll get him up," Alphonse clanked closer, gripping the end of the sheets. Grinning, I jumped off the bed as he ripped the blankets off Edward (I marveled at his robot leg). "Edward Elric!" Alphonse boomed. "It is spirit of _SAAANTA CLAUS_! Wake up! Or forever receive coal!"

The sleeping bastard merely rolled over, curling his legs to his chest and mumbling something incoherent. Probably his undying love for us.

"I'll go get Havoc up, you continue trying with Edward." I picked up the beach ball and skipped from the room.

Forty minutes later, (both Havoc and Edward moving like zombies) found us in a cozy little diner right by the train station, stuffed at a table in the corner far away from everyone else. Havoc was slumped over in his seat, clearly hungover, moaning in misery. Edward was half-awake, spooning porridge into his mouth and I was sitting beside Alphonse, playing with my scrambled eggs.

"Do you," Alphonse started suddenly, moving to look down at me. I stared back up at him, mouth full of eggs. "Feel like we have a connection? I—I mean… last night…"

I raised my eyebrows, slowly pulling the spoon from my mouth. I wondered if I was the only one who thought that sounded _dirty_. "Which part of last night? Bonding over internet memes?" I asked, playfully. "Or the satanic ritual we did over Edward's sleeping body?"

Bless that boy, he didn't bat an eye and continued shoveling in the porridge. Alphonse shook his head.

"Before that. When you… became very sad—I wanted to hug you, like Ed did. Your pain was _my _pain, because we're connected, somehow, I feel it…" Alphonse voice lowered, his tone serious with a slight edge, like he had been looking for the right time to bring this up.

He was getting way too deep for this early in the morning. I wondered if he was sleep deprived. I know he said he was unable to sleep, but what if he just said that to be polite? How do I even answer that, though? Connected? Us?

Best to stay light and teasing.

I snaked my arm through his, resting my cheek against the cool metal.

"I knew that we belonged together, long before I knew your name." I playfully sang to Alphonse, pretending the spoon was a microphone. "Somehow I knew your every secret just by looking in your eyes. From the very moment I met you I was thinking of the rest of our lives!"

"Arlina, for the love of everything, _shut up_," Havoc groaned miserably. "It's way too early for you to start singing."

I ignored him. "I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time! Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time. Eternity is on our side!"

"You can't sing, stop it." Havoc slumped further, nearly under the table. Edward seemed to have woken a little, and slid Havoc's untouched plate toward him.

"Caught in the tide and it brought me to you! And now I know dreams come true!" I pulled away and patted Alphonse on the arm. "There. Do you feel better?"

He chuckled quietly. "Thank you. It was a very nice song." He sighed. "But I mean it. I _actually _felt your pain… and since you're the one who brought my body back, maybe…"

I tilted my gaze upward, thoughtfully. Man he was not going to let this go. Of course he felt my pain, he could _relate _to losing everything. "Well…maybe your body couldn't resist meeting me."

I didn't know what else I could say about that. I couldn't wait to figure out how Alphonse's body came flying out of some pocket universe. That way they could _stop _giving me that credit.

"Maybe we're soulmates." I flashed him a teasing grin just as Edward's elbow slipped, and he landed face first into the bowl.

"Soulmates?" Alphonse repeated as I struggled not to burst into laughter. Edward sat up, looking annoyed and more awake.

"Yeah, soulmates. Like, it isn't necessarily a romantic thing, not always and you can have more than one." I explained, loosely, watching Edward angrily wipe his face clean. "It's when you meet another piece of your soul, someone you were always meant to have in your life. They say soulmates are born over and over again, and seek each other out. In this case I came from another reality and dragged your body back with me."

"That's stupid," Edward growled, voice thick with sleep. "Stop talking about dumb things."

"You're just jealous Al and I have a deep connection which brought his body back from the void, without the help of _your_ silly magic rock."

Edward was not above throwing porridge at my face and I certainly wasn't above throwing the remainder of my eggs at his. Havoc let us know he had a gun, and that he wasn't above using it. We left right after the owner politely asked if we were finished (apparently that means we were kicked out), and it was back to sitting for an ungodly amount of time on the train. I suggested we pass the time by playing Monopoly so Edward and Alphonse led me to the Dining Car since there were tables back there. As I set the board up, Edward decided it was time to educate me on alchemy.

"Alchemy is the science of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy which is known as transmutation. There are three basic sequences to this." Edward was saying, slumped against the window, playing with the silver monopoly dog piece idly. "Comprehension: understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmitted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within. The second sequence, Deconstruction: using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form. And the third, Reconstruction: continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape."

I began distributing the money between the three of us, half listening and half wondering if they'd be able to pick up on my currency easily or if there would be a lot of confusion. I mean it was pretty straight forward.

"Okay. So basically it's like the First Law of Thermodynamics." I frowned, lifting my gaze toward the blonde. "Energy is always conserved and while it can be converted from one form into another, it can't be created or destroyed." If that was true, then…

"In order to gain, something of equal value must be lost," Alphonse recited happily, both he and Edward suddenly a lot like those late night infomercials trying to sell me a way of life that was total bullshit.

If alchemy did exist in my world, that statement alone was probably why I'd never heard of it. I couldn't imagine any American living by that rule of thumb. In order to gain just charge the alchemy law to your credit card and then claim bankruptcy. Win-win for everyone until twenty years down the line when our economy tanks.

I tilted my gaze toward Alphonse, thoughtfully.

"Why did you think you could bring back the dead?" I mused, rolling the thoughts around. Edward and Alphonse stilled, but didn't appear offended. I couldn't help myself, above all else I liked understanding _everything_. "Between the basics of alchemy; not being able to create or destroy energy, and your: in order to gain, something must be lost rule—I mean, you couldn't have really believed you'd bring her back and walk away from it fine, did you? It would suggest, in order to create life wouldn't you have to sacrifice life?"

It was honest curiosity, I wanted to understand them and what they could have possibly been thinking. Edward ran his gloved fingers through his blonde fringe, a little sarcastic, maybe even bitter, smile draped across his face. His burning golden eyes settled on me, neither angry nor guarded. Simply resigned.

"Arrogance, I suppose. I… thought we could ignore the laws." Edward murmured distantly. "…And look where that landed us."

"We just wanted to see mom." Alphonse said softly. "We really thought if we were clever enough… We could see her again."

"But we're going to get our original bodies back. Right, Al?"

"Yup!"

They locked in a steamy brotherly love moment. I cleared my throat, wiggling in my seat in hopes to get away from this surge of love. Thank God me and Jonathan never did any of this crap.

"Let me tell you a story about Icarus," I patted Alphonse on the hand. "You guys will appreciate this story. He wanted to fly, so he had wings with feathers made out of wax. But flying wasn't enough, he wanted to go higher and higher and despite the warnings against it he went up, up, up. The closer he got to the sun, the more the wax melted until there was nothing left and he fell into the ocean. And drowned."

"That's a horrible story!" Edward snapped, frowning deeply at me as I plucked up the silver cart, twirling it in my fingers. "How is that supposed to be encouraging or positive?"

"It isn't supposed to be. It's supposed to show you how stupid you are." I said pleasantly. "So don't go drowning!"

"Aw, Arlina, you don't have to rub it in!" Alphonse cried, a pout in his voice. I smiled widely at him.

"Yes I do."

"You kind of grasp the understanding of equivalent exchange and the sequences that make up transmutation far quicker than I thought you would." Edward mused thoughtfully, like it was really _that _surprising to him.

What a horrible teacher. He should be telling me encouraging things, not act mystified when it takes two seconds to understand what he's saying! Feeling slightly offended, I tilted my chin upward.

"That's because it's _Thermodynamics_." I shot back. What part of _genius _was he not grasping? I already knew all this before he wrapped it in pretty words and called it magic!

"_Alchemy_," Edward corrected, his mouth twitching upward. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay sure. So how do you convert energy around with just your hands?" Despite my uneasiness with accepting the reality of alchemy, I still wanted to know how it worked. I wanted it explained with science, in a way that I could understand.

"You need a transmutation circle," Alphonse said, tracing a circle with his finger onto the table. "It can be drawn, you can have it drawn _on _you, but everything is based around the circle, the circle is the foundation of alchemy."

"We are all connected in the great circle of life," I teased, amused, as Edward sat up straighter suddenly, his eyes flickering from the fake monopoly money to me. "The great circle that is alchemy."

"...What?" He demanded abruptly, much to my surprise. I lifted my eyebrows slowly. "What do you mean by that?" He leaned across the board, looking at me intently, and I had a feeling I was going to tell him all about the Lion King soon.

"You know, like, when I die I go into the ground, where grass grows, which will be eaten by animals, which are eaten by other animals, which is eaten by me. The circle of life." This had become Lion King 101 instead of Alchemy 101. Edward looked a bit put out just as Alphonse laughed.

"It took brother and I a whole month to figure that out," the suit said, almost a teasing note in his voice. "Ed had to eat ants."

"…Ants?" I looked from Alphonse to Edward, who blushed.

"I was starving!" He defended, slumping back against the window.

"All is one, and one is all." Alphonse quoted cheerfully. I grinned widely up at him.

"We are more than we are, we are one!" Different times, still good old Lion King message. Edward eyed me curiously.

"Where did you learn that?"

Yup. Here it is. Time to talk about Disney.

"From the Lion King. It's an adaption of a Shakespearian play about tragedy, death and betrayal for children. It's about a bunch of lions."

"Lions?" Edward frowned. "They're teaching you _alchemy_."

I stared at him, flatly. Disney was _not _teaching anyone alchemy! If anything alchemy was teaching them about _Disney_. "Okay, so you need a circle. And then what? How does that change matter?"

The blonde went back to playing with the silver dog again, I guess he needed to look mildly disinterested in order to teach me the basics of alchemy. "The circle is a conduit which focuses and dictates the flow of power, tapping into the energies that already exist within the earth and matter. It represents the cyclical flow of the world's energies and phenomena and turns that power to manipulable ends. Inside the circle are specific alchemical runes, which can be a lot of different forms and symbols depending on the alchemist and what they're aiming to achieve."

"Wait. Wait, wait, waaaait." I held my hands up, confusion and irritation stirring. Edward fell silent, raising his eyebrows. "You're telling me that you just draw a circle and symbols and _boom_, alchemy? It just taps into energy and matter and all that? Just..."

"Brother doesn't have to use a transmutation circle." Alphonse brought up suddenly, and I frowned. That dirty fucking cheater.

"Why not?"

Edward's expression became serious and, with a sweeping glance around us, he leaned closer. Dramatic much? Humoring him, I leaned closer as well.

"Because I saw the Truth," he said lowly, like it was the biggest secret in the world.

Okay.

"What is the truth?" I asked, playing along.

"Erm..." The seriousness fluttered into a sheepishness. "Do you remember when we first met...?"

My eyes tilted away from his, memories stirring, the lightning, the white room, that creature… and the screaming, the horrible screaming and those golden eyes…

"Kind of hard to forget, Ed." My voice cracked, falling into a whisper and I uncomfortably cleared my throat.

Edward's eyes were fixed on me, and I found that I couldn't meet his stare. He needed to work on lowering the wattage on his intense staring, because Jesus I was really uncomfortable.

"How much... did you see?" Edward pried softly. I wondered why this was even relevant.

"See?" Alphonse asked, confused.

"Somehow Arlina saw-us. When we were trying to bring back mom." Edward explained causing the suit to make a startled noise, turning to look down at me fully. I picked at the silver monopoly pieces.

"I wish I could _un_see." I mumbled. "There was a lot of blood and screaming... and that weird... blue lightning."

"That was alchemy." Edward said but I was lost in the memories again, memories that weren't mine yet somehow in my head. Like a tape, they played, and I shuddered.

"And that creature... That horrible... horrible creature. And then... White. All white. Endless white. And that, I guess, large rock door."

"It's the Gate."

The gate? I threw the blonde a flat, skeptical look.

"The gate to truth?" I asked sarcastically but it was lost on him, a sort of distant, thoughtful, expression consuming his face.

"I suppose so. But because I went through it, I... saw things. So I don't need an transmutation circle."

Maybe Edward just needed to be medicated. But, I guess, if he could go into a pocket dimension with truth, then I could be here in 1914. Werewolf Christ, this conversation just took a dive and none of us are smoking anything.

"What makes you say it was the truth?"

Edward's golden eyes refocused and brushed across my face hesitantly, as though searching for something or debating if he should continue. I simply stared back at him. He started this tripped out conversation, and he better continue it. After a moment, he lifted a shoulder up into a half shrug.

"That's what it told me." He merely said, leaving me to continue to frown in confusion.

"Who?"

"Truth! A... being. I don't know! In order to see truth, I had to pay a toll."

I sat back. "I have all my limbs. So I don't think I saw truth."

"...Well, you might have your limbs, but you don't... have your life."

My eyebrows sprang upward in surprise. "You think truth took 2012 from me?"

"In exchange." He nodded.

"For _what_?" What could truth possibly exchange my time period for? Nothing was gained—well, except for…

"Maybe Al?" Edward confirmed where my train of thought was going. "I thought, at first, that you negate the toll-since Al's body came back. But my limbs aren't here, and Al is still in his suit, functioning. Working."

I rubbed my forehead, wrinkling my brow. "So I gave up living in 2012 and brought Al's body back from the creepy void..." But that seemed so impossible. How could I ever accept that as _reality_?

"It might explain why you don't remember how you got here. Al doesn't remember some things from that night either..."

But none of this was making any sense! If anything, it just made my situation even more confusing!

"But Ed, we don't _have _alchemy in my world. How would I have opened the gate, or gotten to truth to do any of that? And I didn't know Al, so..."

"More questions instead of answers." Edward released a long, tired, sigh, slumping against the window again.

"And how do you know that the truth is being honest?" I continued, frowning. "What if this guy is a liar?"

"Well… I don't know, but the things I saw, the information that poured into my head... And… Well… Truth said it was… You know…" Edward flushed, looking awkward.

"What?"

"_God_."

Silence.

I stared at Edward. He stared back, cheeks turning angrily red. My mouth twitched.

"That's the _Truth_ for ya, it costs you an _arm_ and a _leg_ to meet God." I laughed, unable to contain the amusement. Edward made a sputtering noise.

"Arlina!" He bit out, attempting to looking offended and doing a bad job of it. His mouth was twitching upward, that bastard thought I was funny.

"Sorry! Sorry." I held my hands up. "I'll be serious… but," curiosity replaced the teasing. "What did God look like? Did he have a big white beard?"

"No…" he said slowly, eyes unfocusing. "It was genderless. And it looked like nothing… and everything."

"Oh _god_," I rubbed my face with my hands, feeling stressed. "This is a Final Fantasy game. Amestris is _such_ a Final Fantasy name. The hero is a fifteen year old with a quest to find a mythical stone, there's _magic_. Oh my God. I'm in a video game. I'm in Final Fantasy."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Edward grinned, eyes turning toward the suit that I realized, suddenly, had been dead silent this entire time. "Arlina sure says some weird things, huh, Al?" I wasn't even offended.

Alphonse made a noncommittal noise, his metal shoulders clanking upward in a sort of shrug. I exchanged a quick glance with Edward.

"Hey, Al, you wanna play Monopoly now?" I asked warmly, Edward nodding encouragingly.

"Yeah, Al! Let's play Arlina's future game!"

"It'll be fun!"

"What do you say, Al?"

"Stop it." Alphonse mumbled quietly, his voice dark. "Stop trying to cheer me up. It's my fault Arlina is here, my fault she's sad, my fault. I don't want my body if it means she has to give up her entire life for it."

"It sounds like you need the happy ball," I decided, pulling the yellow plastic beach ball from on top of my bag and throwing it at him. It hit the spikes on his armor, making a loud _POP_ sound, all the air loudly whooshing out as the deflated ball hung from the spike, the smiley face now distorted. "…Do you feel better now?"

"No." The suit said flatly. "All I do is ruin your happiness."

Alphonse, _why_.

"C'mon, Al, you know your Arlina's knight in shining armor." Edward said cheerfully. "We don't know how she got here or why for sure, but I can guarantee it isn't your fault."

"Yup! So what if I lost 2012? You know, I've gained a lot to balance that out—I have you as a friend, and you're amazing! You're worth so much!"

"It's true, Al, you make everything a hell of a lot better." Edward pulled the yeti hat out of his pocket (why he still had it, I didn't know), holding it out to the suit. "Go on, be the Yeti King today!"

"Yeah, Alphonse! Be the Yeti King!" I encouraged cheerfully.

"Well…" Alphonse murmured, sounding lighter, accepting the hat. "Okay…" He pulled the deflated beach ball from his shoulder. "Um, I'm really sorry I broke this."

I threw it at Edward who screeched as it hit him in the face. "You didn't break it! I did. And it was really funny."

"Haha, everyone gets a hat but Arlina," Edward growled, laying the broken beach ball on his head. "I'm the King of Happiness, now teach me Monopoly you peasant."

"Fine," I wanted to be a king, too. What jerks. "You have to monopolize things, like," I tapped my finger on one of the yellow colored square. "Buy all the yellow property. Well, buy all the pieces of property you can. The point is to have as much as you can, with the most money, while making everyone else pay the most."

Edward frowned at me as Alphonse slid the Yeti hat over his helmet.

"To have so much, what do you have to give up in return?" The blonde asked, his golden eyes on the board observantly.

"Nothing." Like, seriously, Edward, not everyone lives by that way of life. Alphonse fished out the rules, flipping it open to read.

"Where is the equivalent exchange?" Edward demanded, turning his gaze to meet mine.

"There isn't any because that's dumb."

"You can't have so much without giving back something in return."

"Well American children aren't raised believing that. We're told to become rich celebrities and we'll live a life of happiness and fortune. Buy out your friends and exchange them for richer friends."

"You come from a terrible land."

"Yes. Yes I do."

Despite Edward's initial unhappiness about the rules, he and I quickly fell into a competitive competition in which Alphonse outright refused to join sides in. Time went by much quicker with the board game and hours passed before Havoc found us (no longer hungover) to announce we were getting off at the next stop for a quick lunch.

A half hour later Edward and I were sitting across from each other at a little outside Café shop, Havoc excused himself to go potty taking Alphonse with him.

Edward and I sat in utter silence, and it was a little weird. I drummed my fingertips against the table, wondering why it was taking Havoc so long and why Alphonse had to go with him. I mean, Havoc was just going pee right? What did he need a fourteen year old suit of armor for?

"WE'RE NOT ON A DATE!" Edward screeched suddenly, face red. He bolted upright, slamming his hands on the table so hard the glasses rattled.

I stared at him, my mouth falling open. "I… know?" What made him think that I thought we were on a date? Pink dusted across his cheeks as I continued to stare at him.

"I mean, not that I wouldn't want to—not that I do, I'm just saying, that anyone would be happy to… you know…" he shot out quickly, his eyes shifting away from me as his cheeks grew more red.

This was the second time he's sputtered like this, as though afraid I would take offense to it. Maybe he knew some aggressive females who were easily offended. Or maybe females in general were thought to take offense quickly in this time era.

"S'good non-date, Edward." I lifted a shoulder upward casually, grinning. He fell back into his chair. "I mean, if you'd like you can squint and pretend you're having a lunch date with Roy instead." What better way to defuse an awkward situation than with humor?

He stared back at me and I gleefully waited for him to burst into angry yelling. I'd rather him throw a fit and make a scene than us rot in awkward silence. Edward's mouth twitched and he leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over and, to my surprise, squinted.

"My, my. Finally had enough courage to ask me out, Mustang?" He hummed, lifting his shoulders in a cocky shrug. "I knew you couldn't resist these good looks."

I shoved the amusement down, and leaned back, mimicking Roy's idle sigh. "What can I say, Fullmetal?" My lips flitted upward into what I hoped was my best Roy Smirk, and I ran my fingers through my hair the way I'd seen him do it. "You had me at _hello_."

"You guys know that we're standing here, right?" Havoc asked flatly and I turned in surprise, finding Havoc giving us a creeped out stare, Alphonse standing next to him, laughing quietly.

"GAH!" Edward flailed his arms, his chair toppling over sending him hurtling to the ground. "IT ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"Really? 'Cause it looks like Arlina was pretending to be the Colonel and you two flirting with each other." Havoc pulled a chair out, plopping down next to me. "Which is kind of weird since she was pretending to be the boss. You got a secret you wanna share?"

"Yes," I sighed dramatically as Alphonse helped a flustered Edward to his feet. "We enjoy messing with gender roles, and me being dressed like a man. It's our kink that keeps the relationship spicy and alive."

Havoc rose his eyebrows at me. "You shouldn't know about that kind of stuff."

"Fanfics, my friend. Fanfics."

Alphonse sat between Edward and I, shaking his head and laughing. "I don't even want to know what that means."

"It _means _Arlina is just as bad as Roy!" Havoc said, pointing at me as though I've committed a horrible offense. I stared back at him, frowning. "You better not seduce the Elric brothers!"

"It's already too late, Edward and Alphonse are massively in love with me." I said gravely, Havoc gasping loudly.

"Shut up, you guys are idiots!" Edward snapped, grabbing the menu from the center of the table and ripping it open so that it blocked his face completely from view.

I had decided to stick with water, because what they called _Fizzle _was probably like soda back at home. Somehow, Havoc got it into his head that we should all try something called _Zippiez_, which was something that, if you could eat an entire bowl of, anything else you got would be on the house. It was ridiculously easy getting Edward and I to go along with it, too ("You two wouldn't be able to handle this"). The waitress, laughingly, brought us out three bowls, and I should have realized something was wrong when they were relatively small. With spoons raised, Havoc counted to three and we all took the first bite.

Never in my life have I ever tasted anything so spicy. My mouth was in _flames_, lips burning in agony. Edward and I screeched, flailing and sputtering. Fucking Havoc, with watery eyes, went for another spoonful.

"Milk!" I screeched, stuffing the napkin in my mouth, trying to rid of the burning. The waitress, still laughing, sauntered back into the Café to retrieve some.

"It'll be okay, brother!" Alphonse promised, trying to console Edward who was downing his entire glass.

"When you get your body back, you're trying this!" Edward cried, tears in his eyes as he fanned his mouth.

"N-no, that's okay, I don't think I'd want to!" Alphonse laughed nervously. "Really."

"I hate you," I whined to the older blonde, who was crying and shoveling in the spicy soup from hell. I angrily swatted at his arm. "Stop it, you'll kill yourself!"

"I won't pay for this!" Havoc wailed stubbornly. "I'm a man, I can take the heat!"

When the waitress returned with a large glass of milk, I found out firsthand about Edward's milk-phobia. Like this kid seriously hates milk and screamingly refused to drink any, even when I swore on the Doctor that it would help with the horrible pain from the spicy soup. At this point the Doctor burst out with: "_MILKMAN! THERE'S NO NEED TO FEEL DOWN! I SAY MILKMAN, GET YOUR FEET OFF THE GROUND! YOU'RE IN A NEW TOWN AND THERE'S MILK. TO. BE. DE-LIV-ERD. M-I-L-K!_"

Edward flipped a shit. I'd never seen anyone scream at a phone the way he did. All flailing and shouting. Alphonse even had to keep Edward seated just in case the kid decided to lunge across the table and rip the Doctor from me. After everyone (the waitress included) swore they wouldn't trick him into drinking any milk only then did he calm down. We ordered again, this time getting food we knew we liked.

"…Y'know, I guess I never really put much thought into it," I turned my phone around in my hands, thoughtfully. "But since I've come here, it hasn't lost any battery life. Like it's being constantly charged by something."

The very moment the thought fell from my mouth, my eyes snapped up, meeting Edward's. I was turning the phone off the same time he was clapping, a large smirk flying across his mouth as eerie, unnatural, blue light began sparking from where his hands were meeting the table.

"…space, okay?"

Confused, I blinked, staring at an out of focus Alphonse and anxious looking Edward. They were hovering—when did they get so close? I shifted and blinked, finding myself staring upward at Havoc's concerned face, confusion tugging through me as I stared. His concern fell away to relief and I wondered how he'd gotten in front of my face so quickly.

"Havoc?" I realized I was on the ground. And that Havoc was on the ground. And that I was _in _Havoc's arms. "What…?"

"Are you okay, Arlina?" Alphonse's voice rang worriedly, both he and Edward were hovering over Havoc, staring down at me. "You worried us!"

"Do you think you can stand, Ministang?" Havoc asked and I realized that they weren't the only ones staring down at me. A few other people had come over as well, looking at me with concern and pity.

"What happened…?" I asked, perplexed, as Havoc helped me carefully to my feet.

"You fainted," Edward's worry faded into amusement and I blanched. _Fainted_? "Well, first you screamed." He grinned at me.

"I _fainted_?" Appalled, I clung to Havoc's arm, feeling a little dizzy as my cheeks heated up. "Are you serious?"

"Should I call for a doctor, miss?" One of the people still remaining asked, causing my blush to deepen.

"No, no," Havoc shook his head. "We have the situation under control. Thank you, we can handle this." His voice held a slight edge of authority to it. The small crowd surrounding us dispersed much to my embarrassed relief.

"What, a bit of alchemy too much for you?" Edward teased playfully and I scoffed. As if!

"Hey you can't make fun of me, I don't even _remember_—" the blue electricity flashed through my mind causing the words to die in my throat. Edward's teasing expression flickered.

"Arlina?" His voice drew me back to the present and away from the distance screams and blood and horrible whiteness—it was like being punched in the stomach, all the air being ripped from me as I found myself staring at that creature… that horrible, horrible, creature, splattered on the road, moaning and reaching out for me.

Terror made me choke on my gasp and I quickly turned, diving into Havoc's chest. My heart slammed painfully in my ribcage so loudly it was the only thing I could hear. I squeeze my eyes shut. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. I wasn't seeing that. It was a bad dream. It wasn't real. It couldn't be real—but it was, I numbly realized. That _had _been real. Edward and Alphonse _made _that… thing, didn't they? Horror gripped me, crushing into me so painfully that I nearly collapsed if it weren't for Havoc's grip on me.

"New rule," Havoc was saying quietly, his arms around me comfortingly. "No more alchemy."

Nausea struck and I pushed away from Havoc, spinning around and vomiting up everything I had just eaten. _Again_. I hoped to God that this wasn't going to happen every time I vividly remembered that damn creature. You'd think I'd have a stronger stomach for that kind of stuff, given all the gore in every day entertainment.

"Well, I guess I have to agree," Edward's tone was light and playful as I shakily wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "Fainting and vomiting over a bit of science is a real mood killer."

"Mmm-hmm!" Alphonse agreed as I straightened. "With the amount of alchemy you do, brother, she would probably just drop dead." He sounded just as light and playful as Edward.

They were trying to cheer me up. I turned to the two brothers, a faint smile pulling across my mouth. Instead of feeling bad for me, or getting weird and awkward they were making light of this whole thing and I _really _appreciated it.

"I'll get you something small to eat real quick," Havoc ruffled the top of my head as he walked by.

"Are you okay?" Alphonse voice lost a bit of its teasing, growing more soft. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little freaked, I saw…" The smile fell from my face. I didn't want to say—what would they say to that? Oh hey, I just vividly hallucinated seeing that freaky creature you made with your bat-shit magic you call science. No. Big. Deal.

"What?" Alphonse pressed as Edward suddenly shoved my phone in my face.

"Don't worry about it, Al! Here, we'll just wake the Doctor back up and you don't have to worry about any alchemy! Um… turn on, Doctor? Hello Doctor?"

My phone lit up. "_Hello, Doctor_," it greeted pleasantly. "_How may I assist you today_?"

Gingerly, I took the phone from his heads, my attention now completely on the phone. "_You_ are the Doctor." I frowned, confused. "That's your name."

"_That is correct Arlina_."

"Why would you call Edward _Doctor _then?"

"_I don't know an Edward._"

You piece of crap phone! You just talked to him!

"Yes you do, you just addressed him! You've been talking to him!" I exclaimed. Why could my phone be so cool sometimes, and then a complete jackass other times?

"_I am programmed to respond to specific voices. I do not know an Edward. Would you like to add him as the third voice recognition user_?"

Wait.

"Third?" That's fucking weird. Edward and I exchanged a glance and I cleared my throat. "Who is the first voice recognition user?"

"_Arlina_." My phone confirmed. Yes. Correct.

"Who is the second voice recognition user?" I asked, half curious, half _suspicious._

"_Doctor_."

Doctor? It registered itself as the second user? Was it confused about who everyone was…? Or had someone else told my phone they went by the name Doctor?

"Doctor, who am I?"

It was time to figure out what the fuck was going on with my phone.

"_You are Arlina_."

Yes. Good.

"Who are you?"

"_I am the Doctor, your personal assistant._"

Okay. So far so good. I gave Edward a pointed stare and he stepped closer, awkwardly looking down at my phone.

"And who am I?" Edward voiced, uncertainly.

"_You are Doctor_." When the shit did Edward become Doctor? Why was my phone saying this shit? What _was going on_?

"No, I'm Edward."

"_Would you like me to call you Edward from now on_?"

A pleased look crossed the blonde's face.

"Could you call me _King _Edward—"

"Ed!" I snapped the same time my phone confirmed his new name. I placed a hand on my hip, holding the phone out and eyeing it thoughtfully. "Doctor, can you tell me when the secondary voice recognition user was programmed…?"

"_September fifth, at One Thirty-Two AM, year Two Thousand and Twelve. King Edward, voice recognition program Zero-Three-Six-Six-Nine_."

I stared at my phone for a good while, torn between the faint admiration of how amazing it was, and the sheer idiocy of what it was telling me. September fifth, 1:32 AM. That's when I had called _9-1-1_.

"So… where were you, September fifth, at one in the morning?" I asked, casually, tilting my eyes toward Edward.

Something was _very, very _wrong here. It could be possible that coming here, and the fact that my phone was apparently feeding off alchemy that was, _I guess_, in the air, messed around with my phone's programing… But at the same time, it was also very possible that something sneaky was going on here, too.

"Asleep. On a train. Headed to Eastern Headquarters." Edward deadpanned, raising his eyebrows. "You can't possibly believe I somehow _time travelled _ninety-eight years into a different future, barged into your house and programmed your phone to—I don't even know, um… recognize my voice? What would the point of that _even be_? And then evilly laugh as I time travel back and pretend I never met you! _Arlina_—"

"How do I know?" I stepped back from the both of them. Something wasn't right here. It hasn't been right since I woke up here! "You could both be _lying _to me, taken me somewhere far away! This could be some _the Village _shit, where it's perma-1914! I don't know either of you!"

Edward's expression spasmed between emotions, disbelief, irritation, _hurt_.

"I would never lie to you!" Alphonse cried, his voice matching the brief hurt expression Edward had. For a moment I faltered, guilt rushing upward. "We would never do anything to put you in any kind of danger!"

"Arlina, you're getting hysterical!" Edward snapped, angrily. "This is the most insane thing you have said yet!"

"Is it? Is it! Why would the Doctor say this?" I snapped back, holding my phone out. Nothing here made sense, and now suddenly the Doctor was saying it already knew Edward! "This is _proof_! Proof! It can't lie!" I had Doctor for six months now, and I'd only known these guys for like a day! Obviously I was going to take the side of my phone, it wouldn't mislead me!

"Maybe it's _confused_. You said it yourself that it's being constantly charged—maybe something—maybe it's feeding off alchemy, and so it's…" Edward fumbled, looking for some convenient lie!

"Convenient I've never seen anyone do alchemy, huh?"

"Oh god, we've all kidnapped Arlina again." Havoc swooped down, stuffing a sandwich half into my mouth. "She's just so special, we've made a whole fantasy world just to fuck with her." He picked me up easily like I was a little dog or something, holding me from under my arms. I moodily stared back at him. He grinned widely at me. "Awww. You're like a little, angry, Mustang."

Havoc set me down on the table. I moodily sat there, chewing on the sandwich. Admittedly… I was feeling a little less hysterical now. Edward reacted to his emotions so much so that I doubted he would be able to lie to my face about being a part of a kidnapping…

"Are you okay now?" Alphonse voice was tiny, unsure.

"We're going to find the answers to all this, Arlina, so don't worry." Edward added. The two brothers leaned closer to me, trying to suck me into their brotherly love.

Havoc grinned suddenly. "I bet if you two get married, every argument will end in _no you've kidnapped me_!" Yeah, laugh it up, asshole.

Edward burst into squeaking sputtering sounds, face pink as he went completely rigid. "THE HELL KIND OF THING IS THAT TO SAY?" he screamed, looking aghast. "WE AREN'T LIKE THAT!"

"Who said I was talking about _you _and Arlina?" Havoc raised his eyebrows, erasing my mood as I leaned closer. Did Havoc know? Did Havoc know of the _game_? "What if I was talking her and Alphonse? They _were _up all night together…"

"Wh-what?" Alphonse squeaked, shaking his head as he backed away from me.

"And they have a _connection_." Havoc continued lightly. That little hungover bastard was listening to our private conversation this morning!

"Alphonse!" Edward cried, staring at the suit with surprise. Alphonse furiously shook his head.

"It isn't like that, brother!" The suit denied, sounding flustered.

"Taking advantage of a poor troubled girl! My own brother! How could you!"

Havoc knew of the Instant Reaction Button game and apparently so did Edward. Everyone was a target now. _Everyone_.

I got to piggy-back on Havoc back to the train, where he decided to stay with us and learn the ways of Monopoly. He and Edward teamed up against Alphonse and I, and then Havoc betrayed Edward. Nobody brought up what happened at lunch, though I'm sure Edward was bursting to discuss the possibilities of why and how my phone apparently eats alchemy and, at the same time, bars the use of alchemy around it. I was a little annoyed that Roy was going to be wearing a shit eating grin when he finds out he was right about the Doctor.

I knew Edward wanted to discuss it, even if he didn't give away any hints, because _I _wanted to talk about it, to debate and hypothesize and Edward seemed to be a lot like me in that sense. I had a feeling he wasn't saying anything because Havoc was here, and not because he was worried he'd be insensitive. I also had a feeling Havoc was here, not because he wanted to play Monopoly, but because he was keeping an eye on me. I also had a feeling when he took a while in the bathroom with Alphonse at lunch, he was grilling the poor kid on how I was. Havoc even made me check my blood sugar twice, because 'today's stress' could have done me harm. Jesus Christ.

"I'm real sorry, guys," I apologized for the fourth time as we walked through a field.

We'd only been on the train for three hours when Havoc decided we'd call it quits for today and get off at the next stop. He thought it would be best if we take it easy for today, and I immediately felt kind of guilty. I knew that the brothers both really wanted to get to Central, Edward especially.

"Quit apologizing," Edward ran his gloved fingers through his hair. "I get it. It's fine."

We had managed to talk Havoc into letting us explore the small town. It was four in the afternoon, what _possibly _could happen that he'd need to worry over and keep us locked up in a hotel room? Plus, I'd reasoned with him, getting fresh air and stretching our legs would be good for us! This town was a real ghost town, though. Like in the middle of nowhere horror-movie worthy place. There was hardly anyone around and there was just _nothing _in this town.

"Yeah, but Havoc is being a little dramatic. We could've stayed on the train for a while longer." I continued, kicking a rock.

"What's done is done," Edward kicked the rock back in my direction. "No use in worrying over it."

"Besides," Alphonse clanked closer, sounding cheerful. "Brother and I are used to spending days on trains. You're not. You shouldn't be forced into staying on one for so long. This way will be better. You won't get overwhelmed all at once."

"That's true," I smiled faintly at Alphonse. "You guys are like Sour Patch Kids. You're sour," I pointed at Edward. "And _you're _sweet."

"Hey! I'm not sour!" The blonde grumbled. "I'm—"

"_Mew_!"

Edward and I looked toward Alphonse. I could have sworn I heard…

"Al…" Edward began slowly. "What was _that_?"

"What was what?" Alphonse asked curiously, looking between us. "I didn't hear anything."

"It kind of sounded like…" I began, thoughtfully, just as another "Mew!" rang through the suit of armor. I blinked. "Alphonse… Are you okay? I think you're meowing."

"I think you've been sitting on the train for a little too long, Arlina," Alphonse laughed. "You're hearing things!"

"I'm not hearing things!" I sputtered, placing a hand over my chest in mock hurt. "You promised you'd never lie to me!"

Alphonse gasped just as Edward lunged at him.

"No, Arlina! I'm sorry! I found—" Alphonse began as Edward pulled open his chest plate to reveal a tiny orange ball of fluff. The blonde and I leaned closer and angry green eyes snapped open, meeting mine.

I squeaked, jerking backwards. "C-C-CA—"

The demon lunged, claws out, spitting and hissing. I screamed, smacking the orange devil to the ground as hard as I could with my arm. It spun around, hissing angrily, and charged at me. Screaming, I nearly tackled a baffled Edward to the ground in my attempts to get away from the foul thing.

"Get it away, get it away, get it away!" I wailed, scrambling as I began climbing up onto the wooden log fence.

"I don't understand!" Alphonse cried, unhappily. "What did you do to him?"

"_Me_?" I asked, incredulously, as Edward broke into laughter, almost doubling over. "Stop laughing and help me, Edward! I didn't do anything to that thing! Cats hate me!"

The small beast screamed angrily and leap at me causing me to scream back in horror. I lost my balance, flailing as the cat latched onto my chest, claws digging in.

"Get it off, get it off!" I screeched, Edward diving to catch me as I fell off the fence. I landed on top of his back, swatting the cat in the face in attempts to get it off of me.

Alphonse clanked over to me as the cat spit and hiss, angrily kneading my chest with his razor claws, and bent down, picking the creature up easily. The cat immediately calmed down and began to purr. It was unnatural and evil.

"Are you okay, Mr. Kitten?" Alphonse asked the devil, his voice a coo. "Did they scare you?"

I stood up, swaying and nearly tripping over Edward's body as I huffed, patting down my dress. "I didn't do anything to that thing!"

"I know," Alphonse said to the cat with a sigh. "But she's normally like that."

"Al don't you converse with the devil and ignore me like this!" I demanded, stomping my foot. Edward staggered to his feet next to me, rolling his shoulder.

"Al, get rid of that cat. We can't take care of it, and it hates Arlina."

Alphonse sure knew how to look gloomy despite being a suit of armor. He hugged the small orange bitch creature to his chest. "He has nowhere to go!"

"He can go back to hell where his master is!" I suggested and ducked behind Edward as the cat began to hiss at me. I gripped his red coat, peering over his shoulder. "Make it go away, Ed, it'll kill me!"

"You're not using me as a shield!" The blonde snapped back, turning his head to give me a flat stare. I brought fake tears to my eyes, leaning closer to his face.

"Hey! What are you three kids doing out this far?" A male voice tugged at my attention and I turned my head, staring at two tall men standing on the other side of the log fence. "You should head back into town, it's not safe."

"Not safe?" Edward repeated, turning to face them. "Why isn't it safe?"

It was probably all the evil cats that were littered around this horrible place.

"You haven't heard?" The second guy asked, surprised. "There's been disappearances for months now. Our whole town thrived off the tourism our lake got, but now…" he shook his head. "It's a damn shame. Once people started going missing this place became a real ghost town."

Oooohhh, here it comes. I began to hum the X-Files theme song, already knowing in what direction this was going. Edward and his hero complex meant we were going to play Scooby Doo and some crazy ass alien shit is gonna be around the lake. Probably alien-cats!

"They've disappeared by the lake?" Edward asked, straightening and getting all puffed up and ready to save the day.

"Hey, now, just because we told you doesn't mean you should go off looking for trouble," the first guy said warningly. "It would do no good for three kids to have to die senselessly."

"It's okay, we do this kind of stuff often," Alphonse said, clanking closer. "Just point us in the right direction, and we'll figure out what's going on."

"…You wouldn't happen to be the Fullmetal Alchemist, would you…?" The second guy asked, he and his friend exchanging a look of delight.

"Yes, I am," I said happily, spreading my arms out. "And I'll be happy to solve this problem!"

"_You_?" The two of them exclaimed, eyebrows rising into their hairline as Edward glowered at me.

"No, _I_ am." He snapped, pulling out a fancy looking pocket watch from his pocket. "This is just my idiot friend and my brother Al."

"Oh," the second guys said, a little skeptically. "You're shorter than I—"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD HIDE IN THE GRASS?" Edward burst out, screaming, causing the two guys to jerk back, holding their hands up. Alphonse calmly grabbed the back of his red coat, preventing him from going anywhere.

It was kind of amusing, now that he wasn't directing his rage at me.

"Who are you calling so short he needs a floating device every time it rains?" I added, pleasantly, grinning widely as Edward spun around and angrily jabbed a finger in my face. I swatted it away playfully.

"_THE HELL_, ARLINA?" He growled angrily, golden eyes blazing, and my grin stretched wider.

"Um, if you would just point us in the right direction…" Alphonse spoke up, clanking closer to the two guys and stuffing the devil cat into their confused arms. Neither one said anything, wide eyes on Edward as they both pointed to the left. "Thanks. And take care of Mr. Kitten, he needs a good home!" Alphonse dragged Edward with him, who was still screeching insults at me and flailing his arms.

"You know who else hides in the grass?" I clasped my hands behind my back, grinning at Edward's angry stare. "Pokémon."

"Pokémon?"

"Ignore her Al, she's being an idiot," Edward huffed moodily. I'd show him!

"I wanna be the very best like no one ever was," I sang, skipping around the blonde. "To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause! I will travel across the land, searching far and wide, each Pokémon to understand the power that's inside!"

"Fine," Edward conceded, looking more amused than annoyed. "Tell us what Pokémon are."

The next ten minutes was spent telling them all about Pokémon, Alphonse gushing over the idea of them. I found myself trailing off mid-sentence as we came over a hill, a giant sparkling lake stretching out before us to the point where I wasn't sure where the lake ended and where the sky began.

"Oh, _wow_!" I breathed, absolutely in love with the place. "It's beautiful." I ducked my head out from under my bag and plopped down on the sandy ground, working at my boots.

"What are you doing?" Alphonse asked curiously.

"I don't think you should go in, Arlina," Edward eyed the lake suspiciously.

Pfft!

"It'll be fine, I'm not gonna go for a swim or anything," I stood, patting the sand from my dress, my toes wiggling in the warm sand. Jonathan would have liked it here. He always liked lakes over the ocean. The waves made him nervous.

"Stay close," Edward ordered as he crept onto the beach. Taking Alphonse's hand, I skipped after him.

"What's the worst that can happen?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

"You somehow disappear and die." The blonde said darkly as Alphonse stopped a few feet from the edge of the water. I peered down into the water, I guess we were at a deep end of the lake because I couldn't see the bottom.

How disappointing. I wanted to dip my feet in just a little. I guess I could sit at the edge of the beach, roll up the dress, and stick my legs in. The water would be _so _soothing… Movement caught my eye and I turned my head. Coming closer in the water looked like…

"What's that?" Alphonse asked, pulling me away from the edge gently by the hand. The three of us stared at a black shadow moving under the water at a high speed.

"Probably what's causing the disappearances," Edward said as we backed away from the lake. "As long as we stay a distance away, it can't—" A black tentacle shot out from the water, startling the three of us. "What the-?"

"It's a giant squid!" I shrieked, scrambling backwards as the tentacle weaved through the sand, coming at us at a high speed.

Alphonse pushed me behind him just as the tentacle wrapped around Edward's ankle. He gave a shout of surprise, slamming into the ground. He swore, slapping his hands together just as he disappeared into the water with a loud splash.

* * *

Dun, dun, duuuuun.

The Doctor is not all that it seems to be, Arlina is a pansy and faints when there's alchemy involved, and Edward is probably dead at the bottom of the lake.

Hope you enjoyed reading! Sorry I had to cut it here, it was getting ridiculously long and I promised I would make the chapters shorter. I am trying. I cut a lot out of this one, and it's STILL SO MUCH. Ah, well, next chapter will be out in the next few days! Thanks again for all the support, you guys rock!


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer:** I own FMA. AHAHAHAHA! GREED NEVER DIES! BE FREE MY PRETTY, BE FREE! I am so sorry. I don't own FMA. Just Arlina.

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! It really means a lot to me. I know I said I'd get this out in a few days, but a lot of drama has happened. You can also blame **JackieOh**'s _State of Grace_. It's a Stiles/Oc. Now I don't read many Teen Wolf fanfictions but this one is really amazing. Stinessa for life!

**ObsidianShadow1994**, not to worry! Everything will be explained. Though I can say that Arlina's a bit traumatized by the whole alchemy thing, and she's also has a weak stomach to that kind of stuff. In other words, Arlina is a pansy and faints/throws up on herself. Since there won't be any Roy for a bit, I decided to put some in here for you anyway! Via phone call. I hope you like it.

To answer both **ObsidianShadow1994** and **Hana, **cats are jerks. They simply have an intense hate for Arlina for no reason, because cats are jeeeeerks. (And because it amuses me)

**Kittykittysmiles**, **Anime Hottie Lovah**, one of you is correct about the Doctor!

**FireHazard101** I'm a bit paranoid about lengthy chapters, I figure people get so busy they don't really have time to sit down and read a billion page fanfiction. But here's a longer chapter without anything edited out, just for you! Lemme know if it's too long, yeah?

**Ash**, **CacklingBlasphemy**, **Vic 'Cody' Seville**, **Pirate Queen ofthe 21st centry**, **Illovebooks**, everyone who follows/favorites and my silent readers, thank you guys so much for the support! Really, I mean it! Also, there won't be any Zombie/Oc things happening, seriously.

* * *

"B-brother…?"

Alphonse and I stood, side by side, silence loudly filling around us until it was the only thing that I could hear.

"Ed…?" I whispered, uncertain, disbelievingly, waiting for him to resurface.

He had to.

He _had _to.

But he didn't.

Why didn't he?

Slowly, I crept closer to the edge of the lake, holding my breath, but the shadow was gone, and there was no sign of Edward.

"Al?" I turned around, staring wide eyed at the still suit of armor. "He's okay, right? Right? Alphonse? He's okay, right?" I pulled my lower lip into my mouth, rolling it between my teeth, nerves on fire. "He's… He's not resurfacing—oh my God. Alphonse, what do we do? What do we do? Hurry, jump in!" Why was Alphonse just _standing _there? Why wasn't he saying anything? "Al?"

Anxiously, I crept closer to him, threading my fingers through his. He couldn't have… left, could he? He was still there right? …What if he went away if something happened to Edward? I tugged on his hand, frightened tears springing to my eyes.

"…I can't," Alphonse whispered, his voice strange, detached. My heart leap into my throat as I peered up at him, wide eyed. "I can't let the blood seal get wet, I'll die. I can't go into the water."

Oh my God.

Oh my God.

Oh my _fucking _God.

I rubbed away the tears that threatened to fall, turning anxiously back to the water. This could not be happening.

I mean this kind of stuff doesn't happen, not for real. Havoc was going to appear any second now, and jump in and then yell at us and we'd laugh, and laugh and laugh.

But nobody was coming.

And Edward wasn't resurfacing.

I took a deep, shaky breath, closing my eyes. Okay. I could do this. I could. I was a good swimmer. I've swam against _waves_, so a still lake with a homicidal giant squid is no big deal, right?

…And there was no way I could swim in this dress. The material was too heavy. I'd probably accidentally drown myself. But how long would it take me to figure out how to get out of this stupid dress?

God damn these fucks. This is really, _really_, going to suck.

"Al, rip my dress off me." I watched the water, waiting for that bastard blonde to resurface. I mean Edward couldn't _really _be drowning. That just doesn't happen. If he wasn't dead, I was going to kill him.

"Wh… What?" Alphonse sprang back to life behind me.

"Jesus fuck, hurry! Rip it! I need to get out of this dress fast, he's _drowning_!"

"Are… Are you—"

"ALPHONSE!" I snapped, frustrated. Like this wasn't going to be super awkward enough as it is, I just needed to him hurry the fuck up and get it over with!

"O-Okay!" His large hands were clutching material of my dress and I stiffened. I can't friggin' believe I was doing this. "S-sorry!" He squeaked along with the sound of my dress tearing. I yanked the blue dress from me, and it hung, half shredded, in my hands, the air feeling a lot colder as it smacked against my body.

I was standing naked, except for a pair of underwear, in front of a boy I'd only known for like a day. Jesus. Christ. A hot blush crawled up my neck and over my cheeks and I squared my shoulders, not turning around.

"S'fine. Saw you naked when you fell out of the suit, now you see me naked." I muttered, tying the ripped dress around my chest. Please, God, just give me at least this as a cover. That is all I am asking.

"I'm not looking!" He promised as I crept closer to the edge of the lake fighting against everything that told me to run away.

I sat at the edge. I could do this. I _had _to do this. I couldn't let Edward die. I had to save him. _Had _to. I slid into the lake, the chilly water sending shivers through me. Taking a deep breathe, I dove under. The water stung my eyes and the little cover I had was making it difficult to move. Fucking Edward. Girls are the ones that need the saving, not boys! Some friggin hero he was! I wiggled, ripping the ruined dress from me, and swam further down. Not only was I swimming to possibly meet a giant fucking squid creature and die, but I was _naked_. Fucking fantastic. For the first time in my life I wished I was wearing a bra.

Fucking Edward.

Fucking squid.

Fucking 1914.

A spasm of relief ripped through me as I spotted floating golden hair. The need to breathe began to bubble angrily through me and I swan faster to Edward. He looked almost angelic underwater. ...Or like a mermaid. If we survived this, I would convince him to take up modeling.

Fuckhead squid was nowhere to be seen. Fucking asshole squid probably just likes to drown people. I tried not to think about it, because that meant there was probably a lot of corpses at the bottom of this lake. Ugh.

I better fucking survive this shit. Snatching his hand, I tugged, furiously kicking my legs to bring us back up to the surface. The need for air was burning painfully and I felt a small bubble of panic rise to my chest just as I broke through the surface, gasping.

Alphonse yanked the both of us out of the water and I fell to the sandy ground, gasping and choking.

"Fucking…" I muttered, just as Alphonse crashed beside the very still Edward.

"He's… He's not breathing!" Alphonse burst out, his voice rising, his armor shaking. "Ed! Ed!"

"Move!" I half growled, fumbling toward the stupid bastard. Alphonse hastily scrambled out of the way and I nearly fell on top of Edward. My body was sore and screaming. "You bitch! You better not fucking die on me! I'm fucking naked!" I shouted, slamming my hands down on his chest. I could save him! I had to save him! I couldn't fail Edward, I refuse to fail him!

How the hell did they do this shit? I kneeled over him, hand pressed against his chest, palm flat against the top of my other hand. What had that one late night TV commercial said? CPR to the beat to _Staying Alive_?

"Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk," I pressed my hands down at every word. "I'm a woman's man, no time to talk. Music loud and women warm. I've been kicked around since I was born. And now it's all right. It's okay."

Stupid.

Fucking.

Edward.

"Arlina?"

"And you may look the other way. We can try to understand the New York Times' effect on a man. Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive." Should I do mouth-to-mouth? "Fucking dick."

I lowered my head, placing my mouth awkwardly over his. This better fucking work. I blew air into his mouth a few times and then went back to slamming my hands against his chest.

"You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin' and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive!"

Edward sputtered, choking and rolling over to his side hacking up water, gasping. I fell back onto my legs, almost giggling with hysterical relief.

"Brother!" Alphonse's sounded like if he could, he would have been sobbing, a hysterical laugh of relief ringing. Remembering myself, I turned my body away, covering my chest with my arms.

"You're a real friggin' dick, Ed! I was worried and so was Al! We probably just lost years of our lives with all the stress!" I complained as the blonde continued to sputter, grasping onto Alphonse's arm as he was being helped into a sitting position.

"You… saved me." Edward murmured, dazed, as though he could hardly believe it. I shot him a look, glowering at him from over my shoulder.

"Damn friggin right I did! That's what friends do for each other!" I huffed. "Not even! This totally bumps us up to like good friends, now. It's like two stars instead of half of one. Maybe even friggin' three. But this was a total two out of a ten experience, I would never recommend it!"

Edward laughed softly, his hand snaking through the damp hair in front of his face. "I don't know half of what you said but," he turned to look at me, smile on his face.

And stared.

Frozen.

My cheeks angrily heat up again and I glowered. "Yeah. I'm naked."

"N-N-N-N-" His face hadn't changed at all from the frozen look except that it was quickly turning red. "-N-N-N-NAAKKKKEEEEED!" He was sputtering, flailing into Alphonse, pointing at me, his mouth falling open. His face exploded into bright crimson and he hastily looked away. "THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU N-N-N-"

"Naked." I finished for him, knowing that if there was any other time this would probably be really funny. I sighed, wistfully. "My dress was too heavy, I would have drowned."

With the relief of Edward being alive, I was become more and more aware of how exhausted my body was, and how bone-chilly I was becoming.

"I had to rip the dress from her." Alphonse said it like he had committed one of the most vile crimes of all time.

"YOU RIPPED THE DRESS OFF HER?" Edward sounded physically pained causing Alphonse to hang his head.

Was that what they were really going to focus on right now? Not the whole NEAR DEATH experience? …Maybe they had those often. Who the hell were these guys…?

"I didn't look." His voice was very small. "I swear." Oh dear lord.

This was just too much.

"Al," I broke into laughter, shivering a little. "Al, seriously, it's _okay_. S-seriously, guys. I mean its super embarrassing and k-kind of awkward but Ed's alive. We're alive. And I _trust _you guys. Plus I told him to do it. It would've t-taken too long to take the dress off, so the only way was to rip it off…"

Edward seemed to be calming down, his cheeks less red as a sort of understanding flickered across his face. He still didn't look in my direction. I hugged myself tighter.

"Oh!" Alphonse shot up causing Edward to fall backwards with a surprised yelp. Alphonse bent, pulling Edward's red drenched, and now sand covered, coat from him, hastily handing it to me. "You must be freezing!"

"AL!" Edward whined as I gingerly took the soaked coat. "Give me a warning next time!"

"Al just loves to r-rip clothes off people," I teased as I wrapped the soaked thing around me like a towel. It was freezing, but at least I wasn't naked anymore. Edward's cheeks bloomed with red as Alphonse made a choking sound. "Kidding! So what do we do n-now?"

"I don't know. We definitely need to get off this beach and…" Edward helped me to my feet, frowning a little. "We have to get you back to the hotel room but…" his eyes flickered to me, trailing observantly over my shivering body. "You can't walk back to town like this."

"Yeah, we'd probably be murdered before anyone stopped to ask us what happened…" Alphonse agreed and I found myself moving closer to Edward subtly, hoping to get warmer. "Brother, she's shivering."

Why wasn't _Edward _shivering? He was in the water longer than me! The blonde groaned, his frown growing.

"The last thing we need is for you to get sick. 'Cause then you'll just give it to me and I _hate _colds!" Edward complained unhappily.

I shot him an angry look. "I'll give you all the colds I w-want! I get at least a t-two day period of b-being queen! I just s-saved you! _Naked_!"

"Yeah and I'm grateful but I don't wanna get sick!" Edward folded his arms and I leaned closer, flicking him on the nose. "Ouch!"

"Be n-nice to me."

Edward ignored me, turning to Alphonse. "She'll have to hide in you."

"What!" Alphonse and I exclaimed. There was no way in hell!

"Brother, that's weird!"

"R-Really weird. I'm n-naked!"

The shivering increased, almost painfully. The drenched red coat clung to me like a second skin and I leaned even closer to Edward. His golden eyes drifted across my face, his expression serious.

"Do you have any other ideas?" He asked. "Your lips are turning blue, we need to get you back to the room so you can warm up. The only way to do that is to hide you, and Al can easily do that."

"…This is l-like s-some serious Vegas shit. We will n-never speak of th-this ever again." I murmured, blushing hotly as Edward opened Alphonse's chest plate.

"Yeah, yeah. We're moved up to best friends after this." Edward rolled his eyes, as he helped me up into the suit. "This is a three star moment."

"That's it." I brightened, awkwardly pulling my knees to my chest, hugging them to myself as I sat, awkwardly, inside of _the suit_. I pointedly refused to see it as being _inside _Alphonse. "We'll c-call ourselves Three S-Star."

"No. That's lame." Edward snapped, staring at me.

"_Team_ three star."

"No!" Edward's expression turned curious suddenly. "How… did you resuscitate me? I wasn't breathing, right?"

"No. I had t-to do CPR. I'm n-not sure how that's done p-properly. I pushed down on your ch-chest to the b-beat of this one song, and… Uh." I flushed, despite myself. This was so awkward. "I had t-to… do mouth-to-mouth and blow air into you—it was, you know, r-really awkward… since I'm all…"

"Mouth-to-mouth." Edward echoed, staring at me almost as if he didn't register what I said. I stared back at him. Something flickered across his face and he angrily slammed the chest plate shut.

What the _hell_? He was mad at me?

"H-hey! D-don't get pissy with m-me!" I growled. "I hope that d-doesn't count as a f-first kiss, I'm the only one who should b-be upset!" Like, seriously!

"Brother?" I nearly shrieked, having Alphonse's voice vibrate around me.

"F-Fine, Al! Shut up!" I heard Edward grumble. There was a knock, the sound echoing loudly. "Arlina, whatever you do, don't touch that blood seal, okay?"

My gaze shifted upward, and I stared at a symbol that looked like it was written in blood. Nausea swarmed and I closed my eyes, hugging my legs as shivers wracked through me. "Okay," I whispered. "D-don't f-forget my b-bag, Doctor is th-th-there…"

"Yeah, yeah, I have it," I heard Edward say.

The walk seemed twice as long to get back to the room, but maybe that's because nobody was saying anything. I hated silence, but the uncomfortable cold and shivering pretty much kept me quiet. I couldn't think of anything to say. Despite the cold, I was feeling sluggish, a strange sleepiness drifting over me. My blood sugar was probably sky rocketing.

Alphonse's chest plate opened, and Edward carefully helped me out of the suit. We were in the hotel room's bathroom. He guided me to the toilet and had me sit there as he scurried around, turning on the water on for the bath and gathering towels. He set my bag and shoes down next to me.

"The bath is running for you, and there's a few towels here." Edward was saying, hovering in front of me. "Goodbye, Doctor."

"_Goodbye, King Edward_," I heard my phone say from inside my bag, chiming as the phone turned off.

"Al and I are going to go back to the lake, with alchemy we'll be able to defend ourselves. We're going to figure out what that was, and what's going on." Edward told me softly, his warm hands on my shoulders. "Stay here, get warm, we'll be back soon."

"W-wait," it wasn't a surprise that they were going back out there, it just really sucked that I wasn't going to be able to watch them kick ass. "Are y-you okay? Cold?"

"Nah," Edward grinned. "I'm completely fine. Seems I'm made for this hero stuff more than you. Good thing I've got the title as _king_, huh?"

Yeah, okay. He's the one that drowned.

"Ed, I n-need m-my insulin. Gotta ch-check m-my bl-blood su-suger. S'high." I pushed the words out, and they tumbled over each other, slurring and stuttering between the sleepiness and the shivering. If it wasn't for the cold, I had no doubt I would be falling over myself to sleep.

"Okay." His golden eyes were all over me, worry flaring hotly across his face. He sunk down, going through my bag as Alphonse clanked closer, standing next to me. "Tell me what to do."

I pointed at the lancet in my open diabetic kit, explaining how to set it and what to do with the lancet strips and the blood sugar meter. Edward firmly took my hand into his, his wet glove feeling squishy against my skin.

"Does it hurt?" Alphonse asked quietly as Edward pricked the side of my finger with the lancet. I shook my head.

"N-not a lot, p-pretty much u-used to it, s'kay." Pricking the side of the finger hurt a lot less, given there were less sensitive nerves. And I'd been doing this a few times a day, every day, for as long as I could remember. The little pinch didn't bother me anymore.

"Guess I really am Icarus," Edward murmured quietly as he stuck the lancet strip into the blood sugar meter. "I even drowned."

_Now _he was feeling bad about himself? Inconvenient timing. "S-shut up, m-more like a ph-phoenix. You c-crashed, b-burned, d-died and r-r-rose. F-from th-the ashes. Wear r-r-red, too."

"Yeah, I'm a phoenix!" Edward agreed, suddenly all cheerful and gushy. I wish I never said anything. "Fullmetal Phoenix Alchemist! That sounds really—"

"_Brother_!" Alphonse cut in with an annoyed huff, causing the blonde to smile sheepishly.

"Right," his gaze flickered to the meter and he held it up, facing it to me: 285. Oh, _god_. "Is this bad?"

"S'pose 'tween a hundred-twenty and h-hundred-eighty, s'bad, s'gotta in-insulin, k-kay?"

"Why is it so high?" Alphonse asked, worry stretched across his voice.

"Adrenaline, s-stress," I'd shrug if I wasn't so cold. "S-swimming." All those things, really. I mean just _living _spiked my sugar up. "Gonna ha-have t-to do it in th-the stomach, m-much f-faster a-acting."

Edward groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Can you… wait? Sit in the warm bath, and do it later…?"

"Damaging, d-destroying n-nerves," I remembered I was naked under his coat. "Oh, f-forgot, n-no, go, I'll do i-it after."

"No, no," Edward shook his head, the concern back on his face. "I'll do it. Tell me how."

I shook my head. "N-no, n-naked."

"Arlina," Alphonse said sternly. "You said you trusted us, you know that brother and I aren't perverts."

"If she wants to lose limbs, then that's her decision," Edward said with disinterest. His mouth curved into a taunting grin. "But unlike me, you won't be able to get automail. You'll just be stumps, and I'll call you Stumpy."

_Stumpy_. I stared at him with wide eyes. "F-fine."

I staggered upward, Alphonse flitting to my side instantly, his large hands hovering around me in case I fell over. I turned away from the two, shivering, as I peeled the coat from me. It fell to the ground with a deafening _splat_, and I crossed my arms over my chest. I was glad I was small chested, this would be even more awkward if I wasn't. Alphonse ripped the towel off the sink and hastily held it in front of me, shielding my chest. I shakily took it from him, wrapping it around my upper body. Instantly, I felt a little warmer and nearly sighed.

"It's not like it matters much," Edward muttered, cheeks red. "You're so flat chested it's not like we'd see anything, anyway!"

I stared at him, not sure if I'd find that amusing or insulting if I wasn't feeling so groggy.

"Don't worry, Arlina, I'll punch him in the face." Alphonse promised, his voice in my ear, sweet and comforting. I found myself nodding. Insulting, then.

Before Edward had a chance to sputter something out, I told him how to fill the syringe with insulin. He looked awkward but determined, golden eyes trailing from the syringe to me. He crept closer.

"What if I accidentally hurt you?" Edward's tone edged on anxious and I shook my head.

"Can't." I lied. "W-would do i-it m-myself," but I was shivering too much still. "S-super aw-awkward, s-sorry."

"Shut up, it's nothing." He muttered. "How do I…?"

My frozen fingers gripped some skin a few inches from my belly button. "D-don't freak, i-it's okay. Don't g-go s-slow e-either, could hurt. J-just r-real quick, kay?"

Any other time I would have been nervous—I hated getting insulin shots in my stomach. But the sleepiness and the cold prevented me from feeling much of anything. Which, I guess, was a good thing.

"You said I couldn't hurt you!" Edward's uneasy look returned.

"D-do it!" I demanded. The blonde hesitated. "Ed!"

"_I'll _do it," Alphonse clanked around me, snatching the syringe from Edward and sticking it into me so quickly I almost didn't even realize he'd done it at first.

I gawked down at it, Edward mirroring my expression, as Alphonse pulled it back out. The two of them turned their gaze to me, Edward's much like a scientist who wasn't sure the outcome of an experiment while Alphonse held a worried vibe.

"…it d-didn't hurt!"

"Why are you sounding so surprised!" Edward burst out angrily, swiping the syringe from the suit and angrily marching back to my diabetic kit.

"I'm so glad I didn't hurt you!" Alphonse sounded like if he could be, he would've been in tears.

"I'm f-fine," a faint smile tilted upward on my face. "N-now go get that s-squid."

"We'll be back soon," Alphonse promised warmly, turning to the door.

"Just to be safe, don't turn the Doctor back on, okay?" Edward slid his gaze toward me and I nodded. "And don't worry," I wasn't. "I'm a _phoenix_."

He closed the bathroom door, and I wondered why I ever decided to tell him that. There was a loud _THAWK _followed by Edward's pained cry of "Ouch, Al!" Amused, I grinned, turning to the large white tub eagerly. Letting the towel fall to the ground, I wiggled out of my soaked underwear and set them on top of the radiator. I was feeling less groggy and sluggish now, and I couldn't wait to get warmed up. The water was a little too hot, but I didn't even care at this point. I sank into the large tub with a happy sigh.

So much had happened in the past day and a half, it was good to get a moment alone to just let it all sink in. Was I stuck here? Was it possible to find a way back to New York, my time? Those Elric brothers would unquestionably help me find a way if it _was _possible, especially since they thought I brought back Alphonse's body. And then there was _Roy_. My… _father_. Could I even call him that? How did I know, for sure? What if there was a mistake? Though I couldn't deny how frighteningly similar we looked… My whole life I'd try to find myself in Priscilla, something that would confirm us as family, something that would show me what my mother might've looked like. A trait, something shared in personality, a habit, _anything_, and I'd always come back empty. But with Roy… How could I be anything like him if I'd never known him?

What if he didn't want me? Not that I wanted a dad, or anything. I didn't even know how to have one. But what if I was stuck here and he decided I was too much of a pain? I pulled my lower lip into my mouth, chewing on it, frustrated by the nagging doubt swimming up in my chest. Why did it feel like I could trust Roy so much? Why was I so certain that I _knew _Roy would take care of me, when I just met him? Was it because I was fifteen and desperate for a family, or was it because we were so similar that to doubt him would be to doubt myself?

What if I didn't _want _to go home? A darker part of me wondered what there was to go home to. Without Jonathan, things had started to spiral fast. I had made the Doctor in a pathetic attempt to cope. And the Doctor was still here, with me. If I had the choice, what would I pick? I knew I would miss 'Cilla, she really did try her best with me and gave me a wonderful life. I would miss shallow, petty, things too. Like TV and the internet. I'd miss all the new movies coming out, like the Hobbit. Christ, I would even miss the fanfics, and tumblr and updating my Facebook status. I would miss all the familiar comforts. What did I have to offer 1914?

…I mean I guess I could just update their technology. I _was _a genius, after all. What did they even learn here, in school? …If it was September, why weren't Edward and Alphonse in school? Was school even mandatory in the 1910's? Maybe I really was in a Final Fantasy game. Forsake education to go on an adventure for a mythical stone. I'd have to ask them about it. But if I really had the choice, would I leave my old life for this new, scarier, one, just for the sake of having a dad?

_Yes_.

I wish Jonathan was here. I wish I could talk to him, just once. He would know what to do, what was the right thing to do. I mean, I had a life back at home, I _meant _something there.

But I was happy.

_Happy_… I hadn't been happy, not really, for a long time. When was the last time I'd laughed like I did here? I also cried a lot here. And blushed. And _felt_. I _felt _everything, here. At home, in 2012, I ran on autopilot most of the time. At home, I was haunted by Jonathan. Everywhere I looked, something reminded me of him and my failure to save him. But that wasn't fair… I couldn't ask Alphonse and Edward to be my support system while I rebuilt myself.

_I could_.

They did think they owed me… But I wouldn't. I couldn't. They were on a quest, they didn't have time to sit around with me. Though, I did say I would help them with their quest to bring Alphonse and his soul back together, didn't I? And then overthrow the government.

Sighing, I resting my cheek against the side of the tub.

I wanted to get to know Roy. …I wanted him to be in my life. I guess. Guilt flared. I couldn't just abandon 'Cilla just because I found my dad, that wouldn't be right. I couldn't do that to someone. If there was a way home, I would have to go. I couldn't do to 'Cilla what Jonathan did to me.

But then what about Roy? I was his _child_. What if he came to love me and then I just up and left? 'Cilla loved me, the way a cousin would love a cousin, but I was never _her _child. We never had that bond. Jonathan's death nearly destroyed me but he was all that I had, 'Cilla had a life outside of me, and if anything would do a lot better without me. But it would be liked I died, and I just couldn't do that to someone. …I would just have to leave before Roy and I could get anymore attached. If this was the correct decision, why did I feel so against it? I couldn't abandon 'Cilla… but hadn't I already? She must have known I had died with Jonathan. In 1914 I'd woken up and began to live for the first time in two years since Jonathan's death.

Which is funny, since I have an expiration date here. I had no more than fifteen years here. Was I really considering picking this life over my last one? But… maybe with their philosopher's stone... Could I even imagine not being diabetic? The first thing I'd do would be to eat an entire cake.

If there was a choice, and I picked here, I could have a family—a real one, with a dad. Jonathan couldn't haunt me here. Plus, I'd already made friends with Edward and Alphonse. I mean, I never experienced so many different feelings and things with anyone else before in a span of just over twenty-four hours. I wondered if they did this with everyone they met. Was I right in thinking we formed a special bond? And Doctor was here with me, that was more than enough of my old life that I could ever ask for.

…And maybe Roy could teach me how to summon fire with the snap of my fingers. My mouth flickered upward into a wicked grin. Oh, the amount of fun I would have with that.

My thoughts turned. Why did I faint when Edward did alchemy in front of me? I guess it was possible that somehow seeing his memories had me a little freaked out by alchemy. Maybe my mind considered it a traumatic experience. How alchemy was possible was filed away along with how I could have gotten here. It was impossible to even bother thinking over that stuff. …Though maybe I _did _die. And like Alphonse's body it sent me hurtling into pocket dimensions. Maybe… Maybe I was given a second chance, to start living instead of merely existing. Maybe that _Truth _person Edward told me about decided I too needed some joy in my life. And instead of being a dick like it was to Edward, it gave me a new life.

My gaze tilted toward my bag where my phone was. Another string of thoughts rose. How did the Doctor know Edward and why did it refer to him as _Doctor_? I knew for a fact, _a_ _fact_, that my Doctor would never lie to me. It couldn't. And there was no way it was confused. Edward wasn't lying either, at least, the person he represented himself as wouldn't be lying. And the way we met, and everything else, suggested he'd never seen me before. If 2012 my world and 1914 Edward's world ran parallel to each other with a pocket dimension somewhere in between where a being called Truth was… Did time exist within that dimension? Would it be possible to go between the two realities through there? Would it be possible to enter different times of his and my world, through that pocket dimension?

But more importantly could I really snap my fingers and have fire shoot out? How cool would that be? Was I really consider staying in 1914, if I had the choice, just because of that possibility? _Yeah_. Draining the tub, I wrapped myself in another towel, feeling light and happy despite the conflict that had rose within me. It didn't matter, I decided, because right now I'm here. I shouldn't even worry about _what if_. And maybe there was another Jonathan _here_.

…I found myself staring at my still drenched underwear, and grimaced. I could wear my pajamas, still, but without underwear on that'd be a little… awkward. And what if they wanted me to wear a dress? My cheeks grew warmer. I _can't _believe I had Alphonse rip my dress. I guess it was the right thing to do. I mean, I was panicking and it had taken me a good five minutes to even button up that dress so I couldn't imagine how long it would have taken to get it off. I would've been naked either way.

Groaning, I buried my hot face in my hands, embarrassed. Why did clothing from the 1910's have to be so heavy and restrictive and _stupid_? Things better not get weird or awkward, or so help me I will throw Edward back into the lake. I lifted my face, cheeks still burning, and moodily stared at the porcelain sink, gaze shifting toward the hunk of metal sitting next to the faucet. Great. It was _broken_. Why would they leave a piece of plumbing out on the sink?

And why did it have a plug? Curious, I stepped closer. It _looked _like it was a piece to the sink, or maybe a second faucet but was that a handle? Hesitantly, I wrapped my fingers around the thick black handle and attempted to pick it up. Holy Jesus, this fuck was heavy. Using two hands, I lifted it. At the end of the handle it looked like it had a dial? I turned it around, tilting my head to read the engraved writing on the side of the metal piece: HAIR DRYER, VOLTS 110, RICH. CO. PATENTED JAN. 1908. This was a hair dryer? I turned my head, looking back at my underwear. Well, at least this would solve _that _problem.

It took a few minutes to figure out how to turn it on, and at least another ten to blow-dry my underwear until it was decently dry. Back in my pajamas, I tugged my bag and waited for the Elric brothers to return. Waiting around in silence was my least favorite thing to do. I hated silence. And I hated waiting. Worse of all, I couldn't even turn on my phone. I couldn't pass the time by surfing the web, or watching something, or listening to music… Oh my God, what did people in the 1910's _do_? I couldn't even correctly measure the amount of time that has passed! It could've been hours! They could be _dead_, on the bottom of the lake! And since it's the 1910's they couldn't even text me or call me to let me know what was going on!

The squid could be outside, right now, raiding the town and I would never know!

I flopped face first onto the couch, wailing in boredom.

I slid off the couch, rolling across the floor.

What did children do to pass the time?

I wish I had the internet so I could Google that.

It felt like forever and ever stretched on, and without any technology or deep musing about where my life was and where it was headed, I felt like I was dead. Stuck in limbo.

The door creaked open and I sat up, heart leaping with sudden nerves as Edward trudged into the room. He hesitated, the door closing behind him loudly, his golden eyes flitting over me.

"Where's Al?" I asked, rising to my feet, anxious. Had something happened?

"He decided to find you a new dress." Edward explained, turning his eyes away quickly, his cheeks bursting into red. Oh.

Uncomfortable silence loudly strung between us. I stared at Edward, waiting for him to tell me about the squid, and he stared at the wall.

"…And what happened with that giant squid thing?" I pressed, finding myself becoming annoyed by this awkwardness. Edward picked at the hem of his sleeve. His _dry _sleeve.

Shouldn't he be still at least damp? I decided not to ask, he probably did some voodoo magic crap to get dry. What a cheater.

"It's been taken care of." He murmured, looking anywhere but at me. Werewolf Christ, was he being serious right now? He wasn't going to tell me _shit_?

"Okay don't be like that." I placed my hands on my hips, giving Edward a look. "Don't get all weird and awkward, okay? I saw Alphonse naked, he saw me naked, so it's only fair that _you _get naked. Then we'll all be equal and you can stop getting all flustered!"

Red dusted across Edward's cheeks brightly and he turned his head in my direction. His golden eyes overly determined and serious, suddenly. "You're right. That _is _fair…" His fingers were moving over the buttons on his black jacket.

Wait.

_Wha_…?

I opened and closed my mouth, stunned, staring as he continued to unbutton his black jacket. Was he… was he going—he was _stripping_?

"Wait…" I sputtered, finding my voice again as comprehension nudged through my baffled thoughts. "Ed—wait, wait, I was kidding! Really, ha-ha, it was a joke, to lighten the mood!" My voice came out as squeak and I slapped a hand over my mouth as he shrugged out of his black coat.

"It doesn't matter if you were kidding," he said seriously, pulling his white gloves off and throwing them on top of his discarded jacket. "It'll make us even. That's all that matters."

Oh my god, he was actually going to strip! Why did he have to be so serious about it! It's not like he actually saw anything, I had my back turned to him the entire time! I stared at him with wide eyes, my face on fire.

"N-no way it doesn't work like that!" I assured him, hurriedly, as he pulled the black shirt over his head, revealing his bare torso. It was suddenly _really _warm in here and I choked, covering my face with my hands. "Wait! It's fine! Really! Don't take off anymore clothes!"

"No, it's only _fair_, Arlina!" I heard him starting to unbuckle his belt, sending another wave of heat through my already burning face. "Look!"

"No I don't want to!" I squeaked. "Fair is a sissy word! There is no such thing as fair!"

"It's my way of life," he said seriously, passionately. "And in order for me to feel okay about this, you have to see me in my underwear too."

"You promise you won't take those off?" I lowered my hands slowly, hesitantly, my heart frantically skipping about in my chest.

"Why would I do that!" He bit out, sounding flustered as I peaked at him. His cheeks were as red as mine, and he was standing in his boxers in the middle of the hotel room, his pants around his ankles. "_You_ are a pervert."

"I'm not a pervert!" I cried, dropping my hands. "You're the one who took your clothes off!"

"Because you asked me to." Edward's mouth curved into a _smirk_, gold eyes dancing. He was making _fun_ of me! I angrily stared at him, my face still in flames. He placed his hands on his hips. "Go on, take a good look. This is all you're going to see."

"You just… you're just…" I fumbled, searching for something to turn this around on him. "R-Roy! You're just practicing to do this for Roy! You'll burst into his office, rip your clothes off, and strut around!"

Edward blinked at me. Yes! Get mad, get flustered, defend your heterosexualness! "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Maybe Mustang _wishes _I would." His teasing amusement was back on full blast, and my mouth fell open in shock. "_Both_ you Mustangs want me. What's wrong, Arl'? Speechless in my presence?"

I gaped at him. How did he turn this around on me so quickly? The instant reaction button game was no fun when you were the victim! "I…" but what if he really did that in front of Roy? What if we decided to play this game on Roy? "I double dog dare you to strip in front of Roy."

Confusion flickered across Edward's previously taunting and smug face. "Double dog?"

I nodded, a grin stretching across my mouth. "Yup. You know what it is to dare someone, right? Well, when you double dog them, it the next dare up. If you don't do it after I double dog dared you, then you're a pansy." I explained pleasantly. "And if someone _triple _dog dares you, you have to do it."

A look of consideration passed across his face, golden eyes tilting upward with thought. "But…" He refocused his gaze back onto me. "What would the point of stripping be? I mean, all that will happen is he'll probably yell or try to set me on fire."

"Not if the Doctor is on," I pointed out, a wolfish grin forming. Edward's mouth curved upward, copying mine, mischievous glee dancing across his expression. "And the point is to _see _his reaction. It's part of the Instant Reaction Button game."

"The Instant Reaction Button game?" Edward repeated, furrowing his brow.

"Well, yeah. You guys have been playing it with me. I mean, you might not have known the name, but you were still playing." I clasped my hands behind my back as he stared at me, confusion apparent on his face. "The purpose of the game is to get the other person to react to what you say or do. Like… getting them flustered or angry _instantly_, just by saying or doing one thing… Like when I call you the _s _word."

Understanding flooded his expression, a gleeful smirk flying across his face. "Okay. I'm in. I'll strip in front of Roy, but it'll only count as a win on _my _part since I'll be the one getting naked."

He was making it a competition now?

That actually kind of sounded fun.

We grinned at each other.

All the awkwardness that had been there before was completely gone and in its wake a feeling of complete and total ease rose. Almost like there wasn't anything between us that could be secret or considered crossing a boundary. Though I guess near death experiences, freaky pocket dimensions that toss bodies out, and being _almost _naked can really make people the best of pals.

Or maybe that was just me. I mean, for all I knew he and Alphonse did this kind of stuff regularly.

"What?" Edward's voice broke me out of my thoughts and I realized I had been staring at him.

"Oh, um, sorry, I just…" Why was he still in his underwear? I found myself staring at him, trailing over his mechanical parts, noticing the discolored scarring surrounding the his right shoulder and down his torso. My stomach flipped, it must have been so _painful_. "You've got some wicked scars."

"_Wicked_?"

"Like," I moved closer, intrigued. Whoever built automail must be a _genius_. "Cool. Badass."

"Huh, yeah, these scars _are _badass, aren't they?" Edward grinned cockily. "_I'm _pretty badass. You've got one too, on your back. I saw it when, ah…"

I snorted, trailing my gaze over his arm, standing in front of him. "Yeah well how I got mine is nowhere as intense as your story. I was being an idiot," I murmured, gently wrapping my fingers around his automail arm, forcing him to move his arm up and down by the elbow. "After… Jonathan," my voice hitched at his name, "died, I got super sad and stopped eating. I ended up fainting and falling through a glass coffee table. So that really snapped me out of it. Had to get stitches and everything."

Edward made a soft humming noise, golden eyes tilting in my direction as I awed over the automail. I had honestly expected him to tease me, not make an understanding agreeing sound. Maybe being sad over dead loved ones was an off-limit topic to tease about.

"So this connects to your nerves?" I changed the subject. I could be naked and he could be naked and Alphonse could be naked, but talking about Jonathan or lingering on that kind of subject was even more personal.

"Mmhm. Hurt like hell, too." He said with a sigh, rolling his eyes. "I have a feeling if you ever meet Winry you two would get along." He paused. "Winry is my mechanic."

"Yeah I know, Alphonse told me." I grinned, releasing his arm. He raised his eyebrows at me in surprise, opening his mouth to say something when the door opened, causing him to turn around just as Havoc appeared.

"I was thinking we could go to dinner soon…" Havoc trailed off, stopping short in the doorway, cigarette dangling from his mouth. His eyes trailed from the pile of clothes, to Edward, and then to me.

With a start, I realized how close I was standing to Edward and hastily took a few steps back.

"…What the _hell_?" The older blonde's voice sounded strangled, half a growl, half incredulous. "What are you two _doing_…?"

"It's… not what it looks like," Edward said quickly, holding his hands up and sliding away from me. "I swear!"

I nodded furiously.

"Chief, Mustang will _kill _us. Do you understand? He will set us on fire and hide the evidence!" Havoc hissed, looking frantic. "I told you not to fool around with her!"

_Fool around with her_? What did Havoc take me for! Though I couldn't deny the pleased feeling that rose at his words. I never had a protective anybody before, and the fact that Roy would set Edward and Havoc on fire was kind of flattering. Maybe this whole overprotective dad thing would be okay.

"Wha—what?" Edward's voice pitched three octaves as Havoc ran his fingers through his hair, looking frustrated. "It's—_no_! No! It's not what it looks like, really!"

"Really?" Havoc tone was drenched with sarcasm. "Then what is this? I've watched the both of you flirt!" _Flirt_?! When? "And now I've caught you with your pants around your ankles! I was fifteen once, I remember what it was like to get caught up in the moment," Havoc was on an angry _rant _and my face exploded with heat. What the fuck was he talking about!

"I SAW HER NAKED!" Edward screamed, voice strained with panic and horror. The cigarette fell out of Havoc's mouth, his blue eyes widening almost comically. I snapped my head in Edward's direction. What the _fuck_, Ed? "SO NOW SHE HAS TO SEE _ME _NAKED! IT'S AN EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE!"

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING REALLY WEIRD SHIT EVERY TIME I COME AROUND!" Havoc sputtered, face turning pink.

"BROTHER!" Alphonse appeared in the door, shoving Havoc out of the way, who nearly fell face first into the ground as the suit stomped into the room. "You're taking advantage of Arlina!"

Oh. My. God.

Edward gasped, as though Alphonse had struck him. "Al! How could you say that! You know I would never!"

"What happened to your dress?" Havoc demanded suddenly, his blue eyes narrowing on me as he staggered into the room. "Why are you back in your sleepwear? What happened?" He jerked his head in Edward's direction. "_What did you do_?"

"Alphonse ripped her dress off!" Edward screeched, pointing accusingly to the suit who gasped.

"_Al_?" Havoc eyebrows shot up, surprise flooding his face.

"SHE TOLD ME TO!" The suit sobbed. "I didn't look I swear I didn't look! I wouldn't ever!"

"And she told me to get naked! So it would be fair! I didn't mean to see either!"

They threw me under the bus! They actually threw me under the bus, pinning all the blame on _me_! Oh my God!

Havoc pointed at me, in horror. "YOU'RE SEDUCING THEM! YOU'RE JUST LIKE ROY!"

"What! No!" I defended, trying to cool down my hot cheeks. "Edward sucks at being a hero and drowned! The giant squid got him and I had to go save his bitch ass! But _your _1910's clothing is so stupid and heavy I had to get the dress off me! And then he gets all awkward at me because he _just _saw my back and nothing else but that's too much for his sheltered 1910's mind to handle so then he just ripped his clothes off!"

The three of them stared at me in silence. Edward, face on fire, opened and closed his mouth looking more like a fish by the passing minute. Havoc looked torn between laughing and being concerned, his eyes tilting toward Edward who scowled back. Alphonse merely held out a red dress.

"Red?" I asked, surprised, taking it gently from him.

"Wait—_drowned_?" Havoc stared at Edward. "_What _giant squid?"

"Yeah," Alphonse nodded. "Red goes well with your dark hair, and even though you were shivering and cold you still looked really pretty wearing brother's cloak."

"It's fine!" Edward said dismissively to Havoc. "I took care of it!" He spun around, glowering at me. "Don't call me a bitch ass, Arlina!"

"Don't tell me how to live my life," I whirled around, skipping to the bathroom.

"I'm _not_!" Edward snapped after me as I slammed the door shut, grinning in amusement to myself.

I held the dress out, looking at it. I had to admit, this dress was actually kind of pretty, too. The dress fell to a few inches past my knees, puffing out a little and had a second layer of lace that hung an inch further down. Like the other dress, the sleeves went to the elbows and was tied around the waist. The neckline looped a little lower, exposing my collarbone. How _scandalous_. I plopped down on the toilet, putting my boots back on, and picked up the still wet, sandy, coat I borrowed from Edward.

I opened the door, bouncing out of the room and throwing the drenched article of clothing at the blonde who was pulling his black jacket back on. It smacked him in the face and he gave a shout of surprise as I spread my arms out.

"How do I look?" I asked happily as Edward ripped his coat off his face, throwing me an angry look.

"Hideous!" He snapped, marching past me, snatching my bag off the floor, and stomping into the bathroom slamming the door shut. He really meant I was so breathtakingly stunning that he needed to collect himself.

"You're beautiful!" Alphonse gushed cheerfully. I smiled widely at him.

"Hm, I liked the blue one better, tragic that it's gone." Havoc sighed, throwing himself down on the couch. "I don't understand how you three managed to find trouble in the middle of nowhere."

"Find trouble?" I repeated with a scoff. "Edward didn't _find _it, he jumped head first into it!"

The bathroom door flew open just as the strange little vintage phone began to shrilly ring. Edward stalked out, red coat, now dry, on and tossed my bag at me.

"I'm a _hero_, it's my job to solve any trouble happening around me!" He said as I angrily stared down at my now _red _bag with _Edward's _face on it instead of the Riddler's. "I fixed your broken Gameboy," he continued, smugly. "With alchemy."

"What did I say about alchemy!" Havoc snapped, picking up the phone. "Lieutenant Havoc here."

"Oh please!" Edward rolled his golden eyes as I angrily pulled out my now _red _Gameboy. "She only faints when she sees it. I just did alchemy now and she was _fine_."

"Why." I growled, staring unhappily at my ruined bag. Edward was dead to me! Forget that special bond!

"Brother, that isn't nice. You can't change Arlina's stuff without asking her first." Alphonse scolded lightly as Edward tilted his chin upward.

"Give me back my Eddie!" I demanded.

"Red looks better than green, anyway." Edward shrugged, his face becoming more cocky and smug by the minute. "And besides, _you _shouldn't be liking villains anyway!"

"You don't come between a girl and her fandom, Edward!" I snapped, shoving the bag into his chest. "Give me back my Eddie! Fix it!"

"_I'll _fix it." Alphonse said, grabbing the strap of my bag. Edward hugged it stubbornly. "Let go, brother!"

"Ministang," Havoc's voice turned my head and I gave him a questioning look. He was holding their strange phone out to me. "Your dad wants to talk to you."

My heart staggered inside my chest, surprise taking me as I stared at him. Roy… wanted to talk to me? Giddiness exploded, brimming hotly and I found myself taking the phone into my hand, bringing it to my ear. I didn't even realize I was smiling. I didn't understand why I was so… _happy_.

"Hello…?"

"_Arlina_!" Roy's happy voice crinkled through the line followed by him clearing his throat. "_Ah. I mean. Hi, Arlin. It's Roy. Your… father_." I found myself _giggling_.

Like actually _giggling_.

"_Smooth, Roy_," I heard Maes' voice somewhere in the background followed by a loud noise and a pained whine.

"Yeah, I know." I turned away from the three guys behind me, my fingers playing with the cord. I didn't want them to see my stupid giddy face.

"_Are you getting along with everyone alright? Fullmetal hasn't dragged you into anything… dangerous, has he?_" Roy sounded irritated. "_He has a habit of finding trouble everywhere he goes_."

So he and Alphonse playing hero _was _typical, then.

"I _am _getting along with everyone. I really like Alphonse, and Edward, they're…" Nice? Friendly? Sweet? Welcoming? "Great friends. And… well, they fought a giant squid today."

"…_They fought—what_?" Roy growled, making my smile grow wider. "_Are you okay? You weren't there, were you_?"

"_Ohhh, what happened_?" I heard Maes ask excitedly.

"Only to save Edward." I could feel Edward's stare burning a hole into my back. "You should have named him the Bitch Ass Alchemist."

"ARLINA!" Edward screeched as Maes' amused laugh crinkled through the line.

"You_ saved him?_" Roy sounded surprised.

"Roy," I pretended to be offended. "You can't possibly expect_ me_ to be a damsel in distress, can you? I mean… I'm…" I felt heat rising to my cheeks. "I'm a…a Mustang, and needing to be saved won't do any good for the family name, so…"

"_Hm and you make fun of me for crying_," I heard Maes tease.

"_I'm not crying!_" I heard Roy growl back. "_I just yawned, and it brought tears to my eyes, that's all_!"

There was some fumbling on the other end.

"_Yo Arlina_!" Maes' voice was louder now, as though he were directly talking into the phone.

"Hi, Maes." I greeted, amused.

"_Give me back the telephone, Hughes! Don't you have your own family you can ring_?" Roy snapped angrily in the background.

"_Aw, you can call me Uncle Maes_!" Maes gushed, which sent a rush of delight through me. "_When you get to Central you'll have to come over for dinner and meet your Aunt Gracia and my precious little adorable angel Elicia_—"

Fumbling, growling, sounds of slapping. These two were like teenaged girls fighting over the phone and I couldn't push down the little happy smile that seemed permanently stuck on my face.

"_I apologize_," Roy was back, sounding annoyed. "_Hughes is… excitable_."

"It's alright, it's kind of nice." I admitted softly. The most 'Cilla would do was text or leave a note if she wasn't going to be home, and before that it was just me and Jonathan. My thoughts tilted back to Maes. _When you get to Central_, he said. "Are you in Central?"

"_Yeah. We arrived half an hour ago. I said we'd be arriving today in the afternoon_."

"How did you get to Central before us? Even if you stayed on the train without getting off… The train goes, like, twenty miles per hour, maybe less, and makes frequent stops."

Roy's laughter flooded through. "_Ah, true. However we went on a Military Medical train, which is also powered by alchemy to go three times faster than normal Military trains. I'd say we were doing ninety to a hundred miles per hour_."

That made sense. I guess an emaciated coma patient would warrant that sort of travel. I pulled my lip into my mouth. "How… is he?"

"_Stable. He's getting the best care, here. The doctors tell me he should be back to healthy weight within a month's time_." Roy sounded tired. He probably didn't get a lot of sleep, if any. "_I… I'm sorry, Arlin, that we just met and I… sent you away, on a train. I don't want you to get the wrong impression_…"

I doubted my grin could get any bigger, but it did and I bounced on the balls of my feet.

"There's so much I have to tell you when I see you." Like the theories that had popped up. And that he was right about my phone barring alchemy. "And don't worry, Roy, I understand. I know how it is. I kind of wish you got to see the first dress I had, it was blue and I…" _looked like you_. I cut myself off, cheeks warming again.

"_The first dress? What happened to it_?" He was sounding more awake now. I waved a hand dismissively, even though he couldn't see.

"It's at the bottom of the lake." I said, turning my head as I noticed Havoc frantically making gestures with his hands, shaking his head. I stared at him.

"…_What_?" Roy growled. "_Was Fullmetal involved with this_?"

"Yes." Payback for turning my bag into his face. "And Alphonse. And the giant squid. It was quite the party." There was an angry sigh.

"_Tell Havoc that he might as well run, because if I see him again he's dead_. _He's supposed to be watching you! Not letting you get tangled up in Fullmetal's messes! How is your blood sugar? It must have spiked! What were you _thinking_?_"

I bristled. He was _lecturing _me? And what was that all about? Not _letting _me? Roy didn't even _know _me! Nobody keeps me from doing something that I want! Letting me, my ass! "It's fine, for your information! And if it wasn't for me, Edward would be dead at the bottom of the lake, rotting! I can handle myself, I've been doing it for fifteen years, Roy!"

"_Yes and you've clearly turned out so _well_," _he snapped back. Anger bit at me. "_What did you do without your dress? Run around town, nude_?" Oh my God. Dramatic, much?

"Yes, Roy, that's exactly what I did. I even made Edward get naked and we ran around together!" I threw back, Edward making a strangled choking sound behind me. "I made sure to let everyone know I was a Mustang! And that Mustangs are giant perverted losers!"

"NONE OF THAT IS TRUE!" Edward shouted, distressed.

"_You're a brat._" Roy's voice dipped into a whine, sighing. "_I'm going to go bald from stress and it'll be your fault_."

"I'm _your _brat, deal with it." I huffed. "I'm gonna go eat dinner, now. You sound cranky, go sleep."

"_Fine_," he grumbled. "_I'll be able to find where you are, though. And I'll be ringing you tomorrow._"

"Fine," I echoed. "I want to hear from you, anyway, so if you don't call I'll be crushed and make your life miserable!"

"_Good_!"

"Great!"

"_Arlina_!"

"What!"

"…_Goodnight_." His voice was soft, almost shy suddenly, as though uncertain of my reaction.

The grin found its way back onto my face. "Goodnight to you too, Roy. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I pulled the phone away from me, unsure how to hang it up, and turned to look at Havoc who was draped against the wall. "How do I hang this up?"

"You've killed me," Havoc whined, pushing off the wall to look at me with actual tears in his eyes. "Roy's going to _kill _me!"

"Aw, no he isn't," I promised, smiling at him brightly. "He said to tell you that he loves you!" I was just so ridiculously _happy_, even if we did argue it was just… It was better than nothing at all.

And he _wanted _to call me tomorrow and he _wanted _to talk to me and he _wanted _me in his life! He argued with me like a real dad would do and didn't stay mad at me and I just… I couldn't keep the stupid, giddy, smile off my face. I was so dumb. I was probably embarrassing myself. But I didn't know how to turn it off, how to stop feeling so giddy.

"Did he say how my body was?" Alphonse asked curiously and I turned to look at the two, half wondering why Edward had a funny look on his face. I beamed at them.

"He said you're doing well, and you should be a healthy weight in a month!" I pulled my phone out from my bag. "Hello, Doctor!" My phone instantly lit up.

"_Hello Arlina, what are we doing today_?" My phone chimed happily.

"I saved Edward from drowning today and gave him the gift of air from my lungs." I gushed causing the blonde to sputter, his weird staring quickly turning into an annoyed flustered expression.

"_Jolly good_," my phone approved as I stuffed it into Edward's coat pocket.

"H-hey! Ask before you shove your alchemy sucking demon into my pocket!" Edward growled, looking offended.

"Don't call Doctor that," I happily reprimanded, looping my arms through his and Alphonse's. "Take me to dinner!"

"Okay, okay," Havoc murmured. "We're going. This is probably going to be one of the last meals I have, anyway." So dramatic!

I tugged the Elric brothers with me as I skipped after Havoc. I continued to assure Havoc that everything was _totally kay_ while Edward began listing off the ways Roy could possibly kill Havoc. Edward, surprisingly, was very creative when it came to horrible death. Once we made our way toward a restaurant I found that the entire town was in an excited uproar because somehow everyone knew that Edward had saved them from the terrible squid that lived in the lake. And now their town could prosper again and they were forever indebted to Edward and Alphonse and they were so, so, amazing but no we still had to pay for our hotel room and dinner (which brought tears to Havoc's eyes again).

"So you guys really do this often, then?" I asked, curiously.

We were in a booth, this time, Alphonse next to me as Edward and Havoc sat across from us. Edward was slouched, resting against the wall, looking disinterested.

"Mmm,"

"Brother likes to go out of his way to be a hero," Alphonse nodded. "He likes the attention."

"That's not why I do it, Al!" Edward sat up, cheeks growing red. "I do it because I'm a _hero_, and it's my _job_."

"_Would you save my soul, tonight_?" Doctor pleasantly asked causing Edward to look down at his pocket.

"What…?" His golden eyes flashed up to me, looking unnerved, as I tried to figure out what song my phone was quoting. "You said Doctor wasn't alive! He's asking about his _soul_!"

"_I CAN BE YOUR HERO, BABY!_" The Doctor continued loudly. I was so proud of it right now, a happy pleased smile forming across my face. "_I can kiss away the pain! I will stand by you forever!_" I snapped my fingers, remembering.

"Oh!" I grinned. "Doctor is singing Hero, by that one guy. Good job, Doctor!" I clapped, giving Havoc look who was staring at Edward's pocket with unease. Havoc noticed my look and awkwardly clapped his hands along with me and Alphonse.

"Are you sure the Doctor isn't…" Edward trailed off, a skeptical look on his face. "You know, _alive_?" He whispered the last part, as though it needed to be secret.

"_The storm is coming, and I am following._" The Doctor quoted gleefully. "_My name is Tristan and I am alive_."

Edward made a sputtering noise, pulling my phone from his pocket and holding it up, eyeing it uneasily.

"Doctor, don't be ridiculous. You _are _the oncoming storm."

"Yeah, what's going on with that thing?" Havoc turned his uncomfortable gaze onto me. "You said it's like our telephones, but I never used a telephone who had its own personality or voice…"

"He just said his name is Tristan!" Edward fixed me with a look, waving the phone in his hand.

"Edward, bro, dude, chillax, okay?" I reached over, snatching the phone from him and placing it on the table. "The Doctor is merely quoting lyrics to songs. That's all it can do. It isn't self-aware. It can't think on its own."

"_Why do you hurt me like this_?"

I groaned, raising the menu so to block out Edward's accusing stare. Sometimes my phone was really cool, and other times it wasn't. Like when I'm surrounded by a bunch of people who don't get the whole _not alive _aspect of it. There really wasn't any explaining it in simpler terms.

The waitress sprung to our table, and I watched as she didn't take her eyes off Havoc for a second, even when Edward and I told her what we wanted to eat. She even giggled, and placed a hand on Havoc's shoulder. Oh, Havoc is _such _a stud. I watched as she sauntered away, trying to smother a grin, tilting my gaze toward the older blonde.

"…What?" Havoc's mouth tugged downward. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what? How am I staring at you?" I asked, innocently.

Havoc narrowed his eyes at me. "Like _that_. You know how you're staring!"

"So, how'd the giant squid thing go?" I turned to Alphonse instead, realizing he hadn't spoken a word in a while. "How'd you guys beat it?"

"Actually," Alphonse murmured softly, shifting to look down at me. "It wasn't a giant squid. It was a chimera."

Chimera? I pulled out a mental dictionary, combing through words and possibilities. "You mean… like, a creature made out of different animals?" I asked, refocusing on Alphonse, the image of a lion, ram and snake creature coming to mind.

"Yeah," Edward confirmed, his voice just as low as Alphonse's. "What's strange about all this, is someone must have purposely put it there. We searched for bodies, but… There weren't any."

"D'you think the—uh, chimera ate them?" This was getting creepy.

"Maybe." Edward's expression was conflicted, slightly on the edge of worry.

"We'll have to inform the Colonel," Havoc sighed. "More paperwork."

The waitress returned with drinks and I watched as, yet again, she only looked at Havoc.

"So, she's cute," I said, once the waitress left. I decided to steer the conversation away from the squid chimera-thing. Havoc stared at me.

"What?"

"The waitress," I grinned. "She's cute."

"I thought so, too." Alphonse agreed with me. "What did you think, Lieutenant Havoc?"

"I… I guess, yeah." Havoc slid his eyes between the both of us, suspiciously.

"I thought you had a girl waiting for you back home?" Edward frowned disapprovingly at the older blonde.

"I'm just agreeing to what they're saying!" Havoc cried, defensively.

"The waitress, Jessica, likes you." I grinned. "She can't keep her eyes off you every time she's here, or when she walks by."

"What?" Havoc gawked. And then, as though considering something, he said, "Really…?"

"Oh, please," Edward rolled his eyes. "That's because none of us were talking to her."

"Wait, here she comes!" Alphonse said in a hushed, excited, voice.

We all fell silent as she walked by, her green eyes flickering toward Havoc.

"I saw it!" Alphonse gushed. "She _does _like you!"

"Ask her when she gets off from work!" I encouraged.

"Oh, no, I couldn't," Havoc sputtered, shaking his head. "We're leaving early in the morning. I'll never see her again. And I _do _have someone waiting for me at home, that wouldn't be fair…"

"So? A night of fiery passion is going to be _fun_." I rolled my eyes. Havoc needed to up his stud game. "Plus, you aren't _committed_, you haven't even gone out on a date with that other girl yet so it won't be like you're cheating. Jeez, Havoc, live a little!"

"_Arlina_!" Edward scolded in a hiss, as though I said something beyond offensive. I lifted my eyebrows at him.

"You really are a miniature Roy, aren't you?" Havoc frowned, raising the glass to take a sip. I threw him a dark look.

"Hardly," I scoffed. "Roy just fucks and chucks the ladies he meets. I'm nothing like that. All I'm doing is suggesting that you have a _good _time."

Havoc choked on his drink. Edward gawked at me.

"_Arlina_!" Alphonse reprimanded. "You shouldn't talk that way!"

Dinner went on nicely after that, and by the time we left the restaurant the sun was setting. Havoc said he had something he needed to do, and that we could go on without him. I let him know that I knew Jessica the Waitress was on top of that to-do list and he actually swatted me on the back of the head.

We, Edward, Alphonse and I, then spent the next few hours testing the rang of my phone's alchemy eating. I kept the phone on in the center of the room while Edward attempted alchemy, slowly moving backwards until he was out of the room. Seventy feet, in all directions, Edward said. We talked in circles, after that, on all the possible theories as to why my phone ate alchemy. My favorite theory was that there was alchemy where I'm from, but nobody ever delved into it and cellphones and other electronics just used it.

"Think I'm gonna head in," Edward stood, stretched and yawned. "Night, Arl'. Coming, Al?" Sleepily, he turned, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand as he headed toward the door.

"Mmm-hmm." Alphonse stood, clanking after his half-awake brother and I hastily stood.

"Waaaait, Ed!" I whined, the blonde turning with a questioning look as I threw myself at him. Edward flailed, falling into the door as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I know I played it off like I was annoyed and that it didn't matter, but I was really scared today."

Edward gently draped his arms around me, his cheek resting against mine. "Everything turned out okay, don't dwell on it too much, okay?" He tilted his head, his hair tickling my face. "Just try not to play the hero part anymore. _I'm _the Fullmetal Alchemist, I've got a reputation to uphold."

"Okay," I agreed with a faint smile, dropping my arms from him. I waited. He didn't move. He actually was starting to get heavier. "Edward…?"

"….Mmm?"

My mouth sprang upward. "Are you falling asleep on me?"

"…Yeah," he admitted sheepishly, yawning. "S-sorry."

"Can I be a part of this hug?" Alphonse asked in a small voice. "I was worried too."

I turned, looking at Alphonse with a faint smile. "Sure. Come here. We'll have a group hug!"

Alphonse scooped the both of us into his arms, our feet actually leaving the ground, and squeezed. I squeaked against his metal chest. "I was so worried!"

"It's okay, Al," Edward assured sleepily, seemingly unaffected by the fact that his brother was squeezing us to death.

"Al," I wiggled in his hold. "Too much hug!"

"Oh!" Alphonse set us back down. "Sorry!"

"It's okay," I smiled at him as Edward leaned against me, like dead weight. I struggled to hold him up. "Go to bed, Edward."

The blonde nodded, eyes closing, as he turned. "Al," He called, trudging into the dark room.

"Coming," the suit began walking after Edward and I snatched his hand, halting his movement. He turned, looking down at me and I stared back, fumbling with what to say.

"I… I don't like being alone," I admitted uncomfortably. Alphonse's strange eyes seem to twinkle.

"You don't have to be," he promised, his hand tightening around mine. He gently pulled me into the room and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. "You can stay with me."

"Heeey," Edward frowned, yanking his black coat off. "You can't be in here. I sleep here."

"Too bad," I shrugged, closing the door behind me. "We've seen each other pretty much naked, I saved your life by blowing my air into your lungs. Given everything we've been through the past day or so I'd think there's nothing sacred between us anymore. I'm staying."

"…'Kay," Edward shrugged sleepily, kicking off his pants and crashing face first into the bed.

Pleased, I found a comfortable spot on the floor next to Alphonse. "I'm going to tell you about Naruto," I decided, happily.

* * *

So another reason this took a while to post is because I'm on this new medication, and lord does it knock me out. I wonder if you guys can tell where I started writing when I'm out of my mind on medication? After their dinner, I feel like things have seriously started going down hill, but oh well.

Confession: The first chapter I wrote was actually a joke. When I wrote that, I had only seen a few episodes of FMA. Now the show owns my soul. Dunno what happened.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it wasn't out sooner. And thank you so, so, so much for the constant support with reviews, follows, favorites and PMs! It really means a lot to me!


	8. Roy's Fatherly Feels

** Declaimer:** Still no.

Not the next chapter, but here, have some Roy. The end of the phone call is coming up in the next chapter, but I thought I'd write a little of what's happening on Roy's end and, well, I decided with the massive tragedy that happened in Batman (STOP FREAKING KILLING ROBINS AND CHILDREN YOU DICKS) I decided to just post it. If it bothers you guys, I can take it down and we can just stick with Arlina point of view.

* * *

"…_alright, goodnight, love you_," Arlina's soft voice crinkled through the telephone sending a snapping jolt through Roy's entire body. He froze, fingers tightening their grip on the telephone as a panicked: "_OH GOD HOW DO I HANG THIS UP_!" exploded from the other end.

Happiness seeped through him in warm rolling waves, a tiny smile tugging at his mouth as his grip loosened. He already knew he loved Arlina. He had loved her the very second the initial shock of discovery had crumbled under him, the undeniable proof standing a mere feet away screaming at him. Pride had rushed to meet the strange happiness that had taken him completely, of course Arlina was _his_. She had his fire, she had his resolve, she had his _stupidity_. Not to mention the unnerving similarities between their appearances. She'd even had her hair styled the same way as he did.

Never before had Roy felt anything akin to the overwhelming affection he felt for _his _fifteen year old Arlina. He loved her, instantly, which was something he had rolled his eyes at when Hughes cooed to him over the line after _Hughes' _daughter had first been born. The night before when his little Arlina called herself a Mustang, Roy was assaulted by overpowering feelings—a happiness that burned so brightly it blotched everything else out, and a pride that had him choking up. There was also a desperation that clung to his heart. Arlina was his. _His _family. _His _blood. He had missed so much of her life, and he was missing even more of it now. Immediately, he knew she was never going to get a boyfriend or get married or ever leave him, he had so much missed time to make up on! That went double when it came to Fullmetal.

Roy had watched the way Edward's eyes would tilt in _his _Arlina's direction, he'd seen the curious, almost awestruck, way the brat would observe _his _daughter. It came to no surprise the kid would be awestruck, especially when both Elric brothers thought her responsible for bringing Alphonse's body back from _wherever_. For Alphonse's sake, Fullmetal had better keep his feelings purely platonic otherwise Alphonse was going to find himself brother-less.

"Sir?"

Roy stirred, blinking, his dark eyes flicking back into awareness. Riza watched as he hung the telephone back up, and turned. She found herself swept away in his unfathomable dark eyes, though this was something she was long accustomed to. Something that had been what once, and still, drew her to him, had made her want to follow him wherever he went. There was a glow to him now, a fire, that she had not seen since they were much younger. Before the war. He stepped away from the telephones, a soft smile lit across his handsome face.

"I hope I'm not becoming like Hughes," Roy said lightly as Riza fell in step slightly behind him.

"Would that be a bad thing, Sir?" Riza couldn't imagine Roy bouncing around, gushing, and shoving pictures in people's faces, though, she never imagined him having a child either. Roy chuckled lowly, his smile flitting upward into a smirk.

"Arlin would hate it. She'd probably find something to throw at me."

"Or maybe she would be secretly happy," Riza's soft voice ever being the source of calm to Roy, his salvation when the world turned to hell, or when he felt he was drowning.

She watched as his expression turned, a boyish nervousness fluttering to life as he paused, turning so he was facing her completely. "I… Riza," his dark eyes crept across her, as her gentle brown ones kept him alight.

Her name was velvet and silk coming from his mouth.

"Will you help me?" His eyes locked with her, melting, until there was nothing but one another in a sea of faceless people.

Uncertainty was not something Roy liked to express and the sudden vulnerability flaring across his face, the absolute unshakable trust brimming in his dark eyes for her, caused a wave of dizziness that swept through her body.

Roy was fire who could burn and destroy in a snap, but could also be the flickering flames that provided warmth and a seductive promise of safety. Like wildfire, Roy had torn through her, flames dancing and eating away at everything else until it was just him. Just him and her need to be close to the fire, to Roy, to fan the embers, to make sure the fire never faded, never went out.

Riza _was _Roy's embers, the spark that set him aflame. She was his anchor. The whole world could go to hell and as long as Riza was beside him Roy knew he could always march on. In the worst of it, in the hell that was the slaughter called war, she had found him. Riza had been the sun breaking through an endless winter, something for him to cling to, a hope, when everything else looked grim. When the nightmares and reality blurred so dangerously he didn't know who he was anymore. Now, more than ever, he needed her. He had a daughter. A fifteen year old damaged daughter who knew not what it was to _be _a daughter, just as much as Roy hardly knew what it was to _be _a father.

Neither of the Roy nor Arlina knew what it meant to have a _real _family. And so, Roy needed Riza. He needed her to help him, he needed her to give Arlina what he could not. She needed guidance that only another woman could give. He wanted to do right by her, he wanted to give her everything she didn't have before, and more.

"Always." Riza found that he had stolen her breath, and there, in her promise a flicker of her own fear grew.

Arlina was a shock to her system, she had so much of Roy in her that Riza had found herself simply _staring_. Riza was surprised when she found herself unable to speak to the small teen, in fear that she would make a horrible impression or that the girl wouldn't like her. Other than the obvious fact that Riza wanted Roy's only child to like her, Arlina had that burning flame that made those around her to _want _her to like them.

"She's going to need you." Roy's quiet voice broke Riza's thoughts, and her pulse quickened. Roy's gaze devoured her with the intensity they held. Slowly they slid across her face. "I can't do this without you."

It was almost intimate, the way he stared at her. It was not the first time this happened, and Riza wondered if anyone else had ever glimpsed this side of him.

"Roy," she hesitated sending his nerves on fire, his name always sounding _so _good coming from her, that sometimes he wondered how it would sound if they were to—"What if…" She was nervous?

He let his gaze soak her in. Her eyes shifted away from him, her pretty face conflicted. Riza was _never _conflicted, she was his go-to when _he _was unsure.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Riza tilted her eyes back to him. It was the most ridiculous thing Roy had ever heard. Arlina and he were too much alike, he could tell already, and so she would find Riza to be an anchor as well.

"She's going to love you." Roy said with a matter-of-fact huff, as though anything else would be impossible. Riza had trouble remembering to breathe as they began to walk again. "You're the only one who can be… well, her _sort of _mother," his voice was light, signaling whatever serious moment they had was now over. Riza raised her eyebrows. So she was a bodyguard and go-to substitute mother, now. "I couldn't possibly expect whoever I'm dating to do that, Arlin needs someone constant, not a weekly mother here and there. She might get attached to one of them and then I would be stuck!"

Roy was whining now and Riza had long ago mastered the annoyed twitch her eyelid tended to do. Calmly she said, "I think I'd like to teach her how to shoot."

The look of nauseated horror Roy's expression held was satisfying, and Riza smothered a smirk.

* * *

I know, I attempted fluff. I've never actually written anything with fluff before (I know, this is a romance story I GOTTA LEARN) so I REALLY hope this is okay. And seriously, if you guys don't like it I can just take it down. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed (and all my silent readers), your support is amazing. The actual chapter will be up sometime next week, things got delayed because I was house-sitting for someone and then DC decided to just shoot me point blank in the face. Time to binge drink soda and write angry letters while sobbing.


	9. Chapter 9

** Declaimer:** Waaah, no. Just Arlina.

Can I just-W O W, guys, I don't even know what to say. Your support has been EXTREMELY touching, and I can only hope I can continue making you all happy. A BIG shout out to **LeFay Strent** who took the time to review all the chapters with wonderful, encouraging words, THANK YOU! She brought up an excellent point about Roy's fatherly feels toward Arlina which I had been (admittedly) on the fence about. It's true that just because you find out someone is your family you're not going to automatically love them, though I do think it's a bit different for parents. Not really sure. Ah, well. What is done is done, and I REALLY appreciate your input! It can only make the story better! But I can promise Roy and Arlina's relationship is going to rocky, awkward and filled with weirdness between the two. (And lots of fighting.) It's not going to be "OMG MY LONG LOST DAUGHT I LUV U". I swear!

AND JUST IN CASE SOME OF YOU TAKE MY KIDDING SERIOUSLY, this is strictly either Al/OC or Ed/OC. I promise!

I'm SO SO SORRY this took forever to post, I would have gotten it out Sunday but I actually rewrote the entire chapter and decided to take it in a different direction. I also now own the Riddler messenger bag Arlina has. Because I ended up wanting one (I'm lame) and found it on the internet. Apparently only the UK sells them. It's a little smaller than what I imagined hers would be, but I don't even care. I'm pretty excited. Anyway, this is a bit shorter because I just really wanted to post something for you guys. I feel really bad that it's taken so long.

* * *

The unpleasant feeling of falling jolted me into awareness with a sudden hiss. My heart flailed uncomfortably, dropping into my gut as my body hit something solid. With a groan, I cracked an eye open. The world above me was a blurred mess of colors and shapes, forcing me to peel open the other eye and blink a few times. Distorted gold filled my vision as Edward's face became clearer and clearer. Groggy, confused, I realized I was staring up at the flustered blonde who was peering down at me from on top of the bed. Guilt swarmed across his face.

"Wha…?" Why was I on the floor? Pain flared hotly across my shoulders and upper back, pulling me into a more awake state.

"I forgot," Edward began awkwardly, his golden eyes trailing over my face as though searching for something. I blinked back up at him, perplexed. Forgot? "I didn't mean to push you off the bed! I just forgot about what happened last night!"

_Whoa, _what?

I knotted my brow. "What _about _last night?" I grumbled, fingers grasping the edge of the mattress as I attempted to haul myself upward. The last thing I remembered was launching into a dramatic retelling of Naruto. ...Though I couldn't really remember how far I'd gotten, plot-wise.

Had I fallen asleep?

Swaying somewhat as I stood, a rush of dizziness coming to greet me, I swept the room quickly with a puzzled glance.

Where was Alphonse?

When did I fall asleep?

What time was—

_I didn't mean to push you off the bed_, Edward had said causing me to stiffen, my eyes flying to him, widening. Edward hastily sat up straighter, hands out in front of him. As if he needed to calm me down.

"It just startled me, is all, and I reacted before thinking!" He rushed, nervously. "I didn't mean to!"

What the hell was that supposed to mean? "Why was I even sleeping in the same bed as you!" I mean, as much as I trusted Edward, that was still _not okay_! I never even slept in the same bed as Jonathan! And I'd only known this kid for like two days!

I had _not _expected the look of concern and seriousness which washed across his face, his hands lowering slowly as he regarded me carefully, _hesitantly_. Just as quickly as the strange expression came, a look of disinterested indifference fluttered and he lifted a shoulder upward, carelessly. The fuck?

"You fell asleep. Al thought it wouldn't bother you if you slept in the bed with me. That's all." Edward explained, my mouth falling open with angered surprise. "I just forgot about that and thought you were being a pervert."

I slammed my mouth shut. "_Me_?" I asked, incredulously. "I was the one _asleep_! _You _two are the perverts!" I shot back, unnerved as Edward's lips began to slide upward into a very cat like grin.

"I don't know, Arlina," he murmured with a cocky lit in his voice. "You _were _the one who took their clothes off first and then demanded I do the same…" He tilted his head like the self-assured jerkoff he was. My cheeks quickly caught fire, and his grin continued to slowly grow across his face.

I glowered at him. This _little _jerk. I opened my mouth, knowing exactly how to wipe his _pint-sized_ smug grin off his _tiny_, stupid, face.

"Oh! You're awake!" Alphonse's happy voice whipped my attention toward the suit, who was standing in the doorway with a tray in hand. "I brought you some breakfast—"

"ALPHONSE, YOU'RE A PERVERT!" I snapped, causing the suit to gasp loudly. "You don't put a sleeping girl in a bed with a boy!"

"Wha—_no_! Arlina, _no_, I'm not a pervert!" Alphonse cried, sounding so crestfallen I almost felt guilty. "It's just, but I just, because you—!"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" I cut him off, stomping away from the bed, staring up at him. "It's 1914, so it's even more inappropriate!"

"No, I'm not a pervert, I'm not!" Alphonse wailed.

"Don't worry about it, Al," Edward said in this _little _cocky way that was really ticking me off. "She just… rolled out of the wrong side of bed."

I snatched whatever was on the tray and threw it at the blonde. The muffin bounced off his face and he shot me a dirty stare. "_You _shoved me off the bed!" I hissed, Alphonse dramatically gasping behind me with a disapproving '_brother_!' "You know," I straightened, jutting my chin upward. "You'd think that you wouldn't need so much room on the bed, being that you're so _tiny_!"

I ran. Before he managed to stop sputtering long enough to get a single word out, I was slamming the door behind me. Edward's enraged scream of: "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK, MIDGET, SHORTY WHO FALLS THROUGH THE CRACKS IN THE FLOOR!" exploding from under the door as I hastily dragged an end table in front of it, my heart racing as a grin flew across my face.

"Brother, no!" I heard Alphonse cry, the sound of the tray clattering to the ground as the doorknob jiggled violently, followed by bangs against the wooden door. I pulled my lip into my mouth, trying to keep back the grin as the entire door rattled.

Pissing off Edward was the best.

"Arlina, open the door!" Edward sounded _evil_. I tried to smother the giggles that were rising. "Whaaat, afraid of _little_ old me? Ha! COULD A PINT-SIZED PIPSQUEAK DO _THIS_?"

"No, Ed, don't, you'll—" Alphonse began just as there was a cracking sound against the door, the end table jerking and moving backwards an inch. I wondered if he threw himself at the door. "…hurt yourself."

"GOODBYE DOCTOR!" Edward shouted, evilly, and somewhere distantly in the hotel room I heard a muffled, '_goodbye, King Edward!_' There was a strange sound that followed, coming from the room Alphonse and Edward were locked in.

A giant wooden fist broke through the door causing me to scream in surprise. I jumped backwards, mouth falling open in shock just as the blonde began crawling through the large jagged hole in the door like something out of a nightmare. I was too stunned to move, gawking at him, as he crawled across the end table and lunged.

At me.

I screamed again, just as his body hit mine and, dizzily, I found myself on the ground again, a dull pain echoing through my entire back. He _tackled _me, actually tackled me to the ground!

Edward hovered over me on all fours, his hands pinning my arms down so I couldn't wiggle, a vicious triumph spreading across his face. His blonde hair hung over his left shoulder like a golden curtain, the ends tickling the nape of my neck. Despite the pain that flared from crashing, yet again, into the floor, I found my shock falling away into amusement. Laughter bubbled, spilling out before I could contain it.

"I'm averaged sized, you're just freakishly taller which looks bad on girls!" He ranted as though it were educational. "Girls should be smaller than boys! Now admit you were wrong!"

"Never!" I dissolved into hysterical laughter. His golden eyes locked onto mine, dancing, his expression melting into a mischievous one.

"As the King of the Yeti, I'm going to have to punish you, Arlina." Edward's evil smirk grew wider. He stuck his pointer finger into his mouth and pulled it out with a _pop_.

"No, Ed, no!" I shrieked with laughter, trying to wiggle away, my now free hand attempting to swat his away. "Oh, no, please King Edward, no!" I begged through my laughter, squirming. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Alphonse! Alphonse, save me!"

"Here I am, Arlina!" Alphonse called, a loud _crack _sounding, which I assumed was the door. "Get your hands off her, you evil villain!"

"Bwahaha!" Edward pretended to laugh evilly. "Nothing will stop me, the King, from punishing this bratty girl! Nothing! Hold still!" He dove his wet pointer finger down, nearly sticking it in my ear just as Alphonse tackled him, the two of them rolling across the floor, completely freeing me.

"Run, Arlina!" Alphonse cried, but I was laughing too hard to move, my sides actually starting to hurt.

I had half expected Havoc to appear and misinterpret what we were doing as something weird or dirty, but he never showed. Five minutes later, we'd calmed down and Edward slunk off to the opposite room to get dressed. My gaze followed him, a slight frown turning. Had we switched rooms last night at some point? I turned back to Alphonse, who was drawing something on the door in chalk. The door was splintered, cracked in half and hanging off its hinges. Jesus, these kids did so much damage. I crouched down next to him, casting a curious look at the strange rune on the bottom of the door that I could only guess was a transmutation circle. Which, y'know, could easily be a summoning thing used in a Final Fantasy game. Not even kidding.

"So you can really fix the door?" I asked, skeptically.

"Mmm-hmm." Alphonse's tilted his helmet in my direction. "Look away."

I grinned. "Let's see if I'm over my alchemy-phobia. I want to see this." Those strange glowing eyes regarded me for a moment before he nodded.

"Okay. But if you faint, don't be mad at me." He slowly lowered his giant hands to the symbol and I watched, mystified, as the symbol lit up, a blue light growing brighter—

I could feel the color ripping from my face as the hair on the back of my neck stuck up on its ends, my skin prickling painfully. The swirling blue lightning flashed across my memories, filling my vision. Nerves exploded frantically and I hastily looked away from the transmutation circle. I took a shaky breath. I was _pathetic_, I really was. Who suffers from like a post-traumatic stress disorder after seeing someone's _memories_?

"Arlina?" Alphonse soft voice soothed my nerves, gently bringing me back into a calmer state of being. I tilted my head, looking at him with a faint smile, remember vividly the horror he and Edward had suffered.

"I'm okay, I just—" That creature flashed through my mind, reaching out, oozing with blood and my stomach launched. I slapped a hand over my mouth and scrambled to my feet.

I managed to burst into the bathroom, puking in the toilet, just in time.

A beat later I realized Edward was standing in front of the sink, staring at me, toothbrush (where'd he get that?) in mouth.

"I'm sorry!" Alphonse was in the door, sounding crushed. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have let you watch!" As much as I wanted to assure Alphonse it was okay, another realization came over me.

"Is that my toothbrush?"

Edward ignored me, and turned back facing the sink, continuing to brush his teeth with _my _toothbrush. Ew. Not cool.

"You think just because we slept together in the same bed means you can use my _toothbrush_?" I realized, a second afterwards, how ridiculous this conversation was and I was really glad Havoc wasn't here.

Edward pulled my toothbrush out of his mouth and spat into the sink, looking unconcerned. Offended, I placed my hands on my hips. "I think since you, to quote, gave me the gift of air from your lungs, end quote, I'm allowed, yeah." He shrugged. "You're the one who said there was nothing sacred between us."

I can't believe that was coming back around and being thrown in my face!

"But it's my toothbrush!" That's completely different as, like, bumming it in the same room! I put my _mouth _on that!

"Nothing. Sacred." He deadpanned seriously, giving me a glance, before he popped my toothbrush back into his mouth and continued to brush his teeth. He clicked it on, and it began to loudly buzz.

I stared at him, incredulously and a little grossed out. I know it was just my toothbrush, but this felt way more intimate. Like this is shit you do with… I frowned, because I wouldn't share my toothbrush even if we were married! Just, no, _ew_!

"Oh I want to use her toothbrush too!" Alphonse gushed excitedly. "When I'm in my body again, it'll be the first toothbrush I use!"

A smile touched my face and I turned, grinning up at Alphonse. I'd be dramatic over my toothbrush, later. "Come on, Fonz, let's go find Doctor."

"Fonz?" Alphonse repeated, happiness blooming across his tone. "Is this… Are you giving me a _nickname_?" Before I had time to confirm, Alphonse had thrown his arms around me and lifted me up. I squeaked as he crushed my body into his. "I'm so happy!"

Finding my bag _red _with Edward's face on it had me screaming at the blonde again, who, even after I pretended to burst into tears, refused to change it back. Luckily for me, Alphonse wasn't an asshole and happily changed it back for me. We then set out to find Havoc.

And find him we did. He was in the lobby, talking to a pretty girl with striking green eyes. I remembered her from last night, it was Jessica, the Waitress. And they looked very mushy and couple-y.

"Should we just drag him away?" I asked in a whisper, turning to glance at Edward.

We, the three of us, were crouched behind a large plant, staring at the couple who seemed to be oblivious to everything but each other.

"No," Alphonse whispered back. "We can't do that! Who knows when the Lieutenant will see her again!" That was true.

"That's his problem, not ours," Edward grumbled. Also true. "He knew we were only staying for a night, and _you _had to go and put it into his head to seek romance!"

I scoffed. "I told him to have fun! He's doing it wrong!"

"_I _think it's sweet," Alphonse's tone told me that he disapproved with the both of us.

"I don't." Edward frowned at his brother. "He gave that other girl the impression he wanted to be with her, they have something planned when he gets back. Now he's run off with someone else, with no care."

"They weren't even in a committed relationship." I turned to look at the blonde closely. He was really taking this personally. "Do you have daddy issues or something?" I mean, he's only ever mentioned a mother and he's acting like Havoc abandoned or was cheating on his wife.

"I DO NOT HAVE _DADDY _ISSUES!" Edward shouted angrily, his voice bouncing off the walls. "_YOU _HAVE DADDY ISSUES!" Possibly.

I became aware that everyone in the lobby was now staring at us, including a surprised Havoc. We were no longer subtly hiding behind the large potted plant. Though at this point Edward was standing straight up, glowering at me.

"Oh! It's the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"Which one? The one in the suit?"

"No, no, it's the little one."

Alphonse happily bid the hotel staff goodbye as he dragged away a screaming, flailing, Edward with me following in another fit of hysterics. The older blonde followed us out, Jessica the Waitress in hand. I half expected Havoc to tell us that Jessica the Waitress was coming with us because it was true love and fuck responsibilities.

Instead they just gazed deeply into each other's eyes in front of the train.

"You'll give me a ring when you're in the next town over?" Jessica asked hopefully, as we stood by the train, waiting. Havoc took her hands in his.

It seriously bothered me that they called it _ring _when they meant _call_.

"I'll ring you every day," he promised.

"And while I'm away, I'll write home every day!" I burst into song, starling both the Elric brothers, who had been standing on either side of me silently. "Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you! Remember I'll always be true!"

"Stop encouraging them!" Edward growled and I threw my arms around his neck, causing him to sputter. I rubbed my cheek against his. "ARLINA!"

"I'll pretend that I'm kissing," I continued as he pathetically tried to pull out of my embrace. "The lips I am missing! And hope that all my dreams will come true!"

"What? Whose lips? Who are you kissing?" Edward demanded, sounding both annoyed and angrily confused. He obviously didn't get the whole publically-burst-into-song aspect. "You're not going to be kissing anybody!"

"_IT FEELS SO RIGHT_!" Doctor sang with me, despite it being a completely different song. "_Now hold me tight! Tell me I'm the only one, and then I might never be the lonely one! So hold me tight! Tonight! Tonight!_"

"Jean, I can hear music," Jessica the Waitress whispered, eyes shining, a smile stretched across her pretty face.

Ha! His name was _Jean_!

"So can I," _Jean _Havoc said, bringing her hands up to his mouth. "Dance with me."

I let go of Edward, who staggered away from me, as my phone continued to blare out the song from its speaker.

"_QUIT DANCING WE HAVE TO GO_!" Edward screeched, stomping his foot. "GOODBYE DOCTOR!" He spun around, and marched into the train as the music cut short, my phone chiming as it turned off.

The couple didn't seem to hear him, Jessica the Waitress resting her head on Havoc's chest as they slowly rocked in a circle. I turned, staring after the grumpy blonde.

"He sure is cranky today." Like seriously. Maybe it was his time of the month, and he needed a warm compress over his ovaries.

"Mmm. Brother didn't sleep much last night," Alphonse murmured, turning my attention back to him.

I wondered if Edward's lack of sleep and pissy moody had anything to do with the weird reason we apparently _slept _in the same bed. Friggin' weird.

* * *

"Wait."

I paused, dice in hand, turning my attention toward Edward. We'd been on the train for a few hours now, and were pretty far into the newest game of Monopoly. Alphonse was sitting next to him, as Havoc made it very clear he needed a pillow to sleep on. Meaning me. He and the Waitress Jessica had stayed up all night long. Talking. Apparently Havoc was a big time romantic and they had so much in common and she was his girlfriend. Something he told us with a gushing smile. It'd have to be a long distance relationship but their potential love was so true it would overcome all obstacles. Good for them.

So I got the honors of being a human pillow, Havoc snoring rather loudly in my ear and even drooling a little against my shoulder as he slept. Great.

"Darth Vader is his _father_?" Edward's mouth was tugged down in an offended frown, as though the statement was a personal attack. _Daddy issues_.

"_No! That can't be true! It's impossible!_" The Doctor chimed from its respective spot on the table. I gave it a curious glance. While my phone had been designed to learn and respond accordingly as it got to know me and my browser history, it honestly was never so… _Chatty_.

"Yes. I know, huge surprise." I tossed the dice onto the board. "That's what they call a good plot twist."

"Well, it makes sense that his father turned out to be on the dark side," Edward grumbled, sitting back as I moved my piece five squares, landing on my own property.

"I bet something awful happened," Alphonse disagreed, scooping up the dice. "Maybe he fell in love and she died. Luke lived with his aunt and uncle, so where's his mother? Maybe Darth Vader thought there was a way to bring his love back, so that's why he turned."

I tried to keep my face neutral, but Edward wasn't looking at me anyway. He was scowling at Alphonse. "He abandoned his family. He still had Luke! The guy's an evil bastard, and that's that, Al." His eyes snapped in my direction. "_Right_, Arlina?"

"I've gotta pee!" I said loudly, shoving Havoc's body toward the window. The guy didn't even stir. Grabbing my phone, I slid out of the bench, readjusting my messenger bag so it hung against my leg.

"Do you want me to walk you there?" Alphonse offered sweetly and I shook my head. I was a big girl. I could handle walking places without clinging to his hand and skipping.

"If you're not back soon, I'm rolling for you!" Edward threatened as I bounced down the walkway.

I didn't actually have to pee, I just wanted some space from Edward right now. He was cranky as hell, and I needed a little project to work on to relax my nerves. Said project was turning this fountain pen I nabbed from the hotel into an insulin pen. For like, emergencies. 'Cause this fucker had a sterling nib at the end of it, and it's gonna hurt a shit load stabbing myself with it. I just wanted a back-up plan, you know? Just in case my blood sugar ever skyrockets, like past what it was the night before. My cheeks caught fire, and I ducked my head despite the fact that I was now alone. Last night was so _embarrassing_. And I didn't ever want to put myself in that kind of position of needing someone to help me. Like, having to ask Edward to stick me with insulin was a hell of a lot more embarrassing then being half naked.

The train bathroom was unsurprisingly tiny, I doubted Alphonse would be able to even get in it. It was, however, a hell of lot more fancy then I ever expected like I'm pretty sure both the sink and toilet were porcelain. There was a golden framed mirror hanging and a large, pretty, flower light. Instead of making the bathroom so fancy, maybe these jerks should invest in more comfortable seats. Like when I overthrow this government, I'm going to demand all trains come with couches.

"Ready to get to work, Doctor?" I asked, carefully placing my phone down.

"_What horror are we inflicting onto the world, today_?"

I gently unscrewed the pen around the middle, pulling out a half full reusable ink pump.

"You're so dramatic. I'm doing good for myself." I rolled my eyes, shaking the ink pump out over the sink, causing the ink to spray everywhere. And I really mean _everywhere_. Like blood splatter at a grisly crime scene. All over the white sink. All over my hands. On the Doctor's screen. On the mirror. On my dress. "Shit!"

I guess I shouldn't have shook it.

"Well, fuck," I muttered to myself, pulling the stark white washcloth from its handle and attempted to wipe the ink off my hands. I got most of it off, but I ruined the washcloth in the process. "Doctor, hold still, I have to get the ink off you."

Luckily it came right off my phone.

"_Am I still beautiful_?"

"Of course," I promised, setting the vile of insulin carefully on the sink and reassembled the usable ink pump, sticking the end of the pen, the nib, into the vile. "I wonder why Ed's in such a shit mood. Alphonse said he didn't sleep much... And we were sleeping in the _same bed_, how's that for scandalous?" I twisted the top of it until the pump was full of insulin.

"_Is it_?" Doctor, you're supposed to just _agree _with me. I pulled my lip into my mouth, rolling it between my teeth thoughtfully, putting the vile, and the pen, back into my bag.

Doctor did make me realize something, though. When it came to the Elric brothers, I felt like whatever was seen as socially acceptable no longer applied to them. Like they lived outside of their time, and had a purpose to everything they did, even if I couldn't understand it… But above all, at the end of the day, they were both extremely respectful. There was no way Alphonse would have just put me in bed with Edward. No way.

"I guess you have a point…" I picked up Doctor, leaning against the sink. "And we were in a different room this morning. _Something _happened, and they aren't telling me what it is. They think I don't catch onto their not–so-subtle stares."

"_Inquire or stay ignorant._" Doctor's cheerful English accent came off… wise, for a moment, I guess, and I made a soft humming noise.

"Have you ever heard the term, ignorance is bliss?" Embarrassingly enough, sometimes I forget my phone is just a phone, and the fact that I'm teasing it should probably mean I need therapy.

Lots of therapy.

"_What you don't know can still hurt you_." Despite the light way Doctor was programed to speak, I still felt a shiver run through me. How was it that my phone was smarter than me?

Well.

I _did _make it, and so everything it was saying to me is _because _of me. So I was still brilliant. I just needed another me to converse with in _order _to reach a train of thought. Totally.

"Okay, Doctor, let's do this." Sliding my bag over my shoulder, I grabbed my phone and slid out of the bathroom.

Havoc was missing by the time I got back, which I was grateful for because I didn't really like playing the pillow part. "Where'd Havoc go?"

"Cigarette break," Alphonse said as I sat down, a frown in his voice. "What happened to your dress? Why is there ink all over it?"

"I killed Rorschach," I replied, setting Doctor back to his spot on the table. Edward sighed, _annoyed_. Like Jesus Christ, calm down, I get back and he's already wired to pounce down my freakin throat.

"We're not getting you another dress, all you do is lose or ruin them!" He snapped, his words hitting me like a slap, stinging more than they should have. Hurt flickered hotly and I pushed it down. Ruin or lose them? Was he freakin' kidding? I _lost _my last dress saving _him_!

"_Ed_," Alphonse growled, turning to look down at his brother. "Stop it."

He was cranky and I wished I could leave again. I didn't want to put up with this bullshit!

"I'm not asking for another dress, chillax," I stared at him uneasily, frowning. There was no way I was going to ask why we were in the same bed right now. "Maybe you should take a nap."

Loud, tense, silence filled the space between us, angry and thick. I almost felt like I couldn't breathe. I needed to get out of this. I needed a distraction. I wasn't going to let Edward's moodiness make me feel like crap, I didn't even _do _anything to him.

"Doctor, play me something epic while I roll." I snatched the dice, trying to quell the anxiety. Because, really, all this negative feedback was really making me feel pretty terrible.

"_I don't care_."

My head snapped to my phone. Had I heard the Doctor right?

"I don't want to play this stupid game right now." Edward sulked.

His shit mood was fucking contagious.

"_Doctor_," I stressed. I needed something to lighten this negativity!

"_You are so damn hard to please, we have to kill this switch. You're from the 70's but I'm a 90's bitch._" Even my phone sounded mad at me. "_I! Don't! Care!_"

I sat back, stunned. The Doctor basically just gave me the middle finger. What was its problem? What was _Edward's _problem? Was the Doctor forcing me to confront the situation?

My gaze flickered toward the blonde, and then to Alphonse who might as well be jumping up and down screaming how uncomfortable he was. For a suit, he wore his emotions loudly.

"So…" I placed the dice down. "What's going on, guys? And does this have anything to do with the fact that I—"

"You make me feel ignorant! You make me feel _helpless_!" Edward exploded, slamming his hands against the board causing the pieces to jump and scatter. I shrunk back, surprised at his burst of anger. "I _hate _the way you make me feel!"

I stared at him with wide eyes, _hurt_. Hate? Where was this _coming _from…? I swallowed a lump in my throat, trying to untangle myself from my darkening mood.

"_Edward_," Alphonse hissed. "Stop! Don't take this out on Arlina!"

"Shut _up_, Al! Stop always jumping to her defense! I'm sick of this!"

Hurt crawled through me like prickling knives and I straightened, trying to slam the feelings down. I thought everything was _okay_ between us.

I thought we were _friends_.

"_You're _being really mean right now! I'm not going to sit here and let you say this to Arlina, when you're just—"

What did I know of friends? Jonathan had depression and ended up offing himself, and I never helped him, I _failed _my only friend. And Doctor was a phone. What did I _really _know about what it was to have a _real _friend?

"This is bullshit! Why can't it be _simple_, she has to have a difficult _life_, and I can't just—just…repay my debt normally!"

A coldness swept through me. That again. So that's all _this _was. A false friendship because _he _thought I brought back a body. Because I saved him from drowning. He was fed up with all this? Fine. I didn't need him.

"Stop. It. You're hurting her, she doesn't understand where you're coming from, you'll make her _cry_, Ed!"

Make me _cry_. Like hell.

Shut it out. Shut down. _Retreat_. Retreat, retreat, retreat. He couldn't hurt me, make me cry, if he didn't _mean _anything to me. If his words didn't _mean _anything. Jonathan was the last who could do any kind of damage to me. I didn't need these two. I didn't need friends. And I certainly didn't ever want to feel anything but happiness ever again. I didn't have to feel this hurt echoing inside me. I didn't. I could make it go away.

So why was his and Alphonse's images blurring? Why couldn't I just stop caring? I always could before, shut everyone else out, so why couldn't I stop it now?

Misery rippled through my chest, squeezing and tightening.

Why did it hurt so much...?

I would _not _cry. No, no, no, this was not happening!

"Look what you did." Alphonse whisper was like a trigger, anger springing through the hurt.

"You don't deserve my tears, you bastard, you have no right to make me feel like this!" I blurted out, the hurt tangled and pushing me further into misery and anger. "I thought we were friends! I don't want you to—"

Edward stood so abruptly that I staggered into a stunned silence. He stepped onto the table and, without once looking at me, calmly jumped down, walking away. I stared after him, a deeper hurt blazing through me. _He really didn't care_.

I took a shaky breath, and burst into tears.

Alphonse was next to me in a flash.

"Oh no, Arlina, oh no, oh no, oh no, please," his voice was low, a beg as hysteria rose. "Please don't cry, I can't take it. He didn't mean it in that horrible way, he's just frustrated," Alphonse's hands were on my face, large and comforting, his thumbs swiping the tears that continued to fall. "Something terrible happened to you, it's probably why you don't remember what brought you here. I don't want you to remember it, I don't want you to cry anymore!"

I didn't understand, his words stirring confusion, as I hiccuped pulling away to furiously wipe my face. What was he _talking _about? I felt dizzy, the hurt crashing into the startled confusion from his rushed confession, the feelings tangling, leaving me unsure of what to do. How to act. Or feel. Something terrible happened to me…?

"You cried like this last night and I couldn't… I couldn't do anything to help you." His voice became so sad and I stared at him, frightened by what he was saying. I _cried_ last night? "I can't hug you and give you comfort, I'm just metal. You called out for Jonathan, and I… I…" his voice was pure misery and I flinched back from him, my chest tightening. I called out for him…?

_Jonathan_.

"I didn't do it, Al, I didn't, I didn't bring your body back, I didn't. Don't be my friend for that, because I _didn't_! Please, I can't handle it!" I grabbed his hands, tightly. "I felt nothing for _so long_ and here I feel everything! I can't shut it out, I can't make it go away! I can't make it go back to the numbness from before, I'm _trying_—"

"_No_! Don't! I want you to feel! I want you to feel everything! I care about you, you're my friend!" Alphonse rushed, his voice frantic. "I don't care! My body doesn't mean anything! I would give that up, forever, if that meant you wouldn't be sad!" His hands curled around mine, bringing them to his metal suit, and I stared back at him, shocked. "As much as I want… I want… I just…" His words died, and he merely sat there, holding my hands gently. "You make me happy. I want to make you happy. We're _friends_."

My crying had calmed down considerably. It was something the Elric brothers had a knack for doing. Though it frightened me how much I wanted to go back to how things were, where I felt nothing at all, but it terrified me even more to realize I couldn't. Something had changed when I came here. Between Roy, and these two… there was hope. Hope that I could be happy, that I had something worth so much more here. I wasn't sure if I overreacted to Edward's cranky words, I never really had friends. I wasn't sure how fights properly worked. Jonathan never yelled at me, or said anything hurtful like that. But I took care of him more than anything, and I had a feeling that if I let myself be sensitive, Edward could do a lot of damage. It was unsettling and devastating how easily he knocked me into this feeling.

Gold pierced through my vision and I didn't have time to choke back a gasp as Edward, crouched in front of me on the table, slammed a tissue into my face.

"Blow your nose, you're getting snot everywhere." He demanded and I, with shaky fingers, held it to my nose, staring at him with wide eyes.

He slid into the spot between me and the window and I turned away from Alphonse to gawk at him. Edward stared back at me with a nonchalance to him, as if he hadn't been cranky and yelled at me, and as if I hadn't just burst into hysterical tears. His golden eyes drifted over my puffy face calmly.

"I wish I could tell you that I'll never make you cry again," he rolled his eyes. "But I probably will. Don't be a dumbass, though. I get pissed, I _say _stupid shit, but that doesn't mean we aren't friends. …You know we are. We're… team three star, or whatever you want to call us."

He shifted, fingers brushing against mine. A tangle of relief, happiness, and uneasy bounced through me, brimming hotly in my chest.

"I assume Al told you about last night," his gaze flickered past me, to Alphonse, and then returned to me. "When you... cried for Jonathan... I can't—if Al...If I ever lost Al..." He tilted his gaze away from mine, emotions flickering across his face.

"We're here for you Arlina, it's okay to need us." Alphonse's voice was soft in my ear.

"_I'm here right beside you, I will never leave you_," Doctor suddenly burst out in song, startling me. "_And I feel the pain you feel when you start crying! You're my best friend and I love you, and I love you_!"

The tears returned, and I cried into my tissue. I was _overwhelmed_. And incredibly touched. Fucking dicks, making me cry and then saying really moving shit. Fucking phone, acting like it was self-aware.

"Not that we think you _need _us, or anything, we just…" Edward continued quickly. "Just... we'd... we'd be there, for you, no matter what. No matter what I say or do or how I appear to be… We're friends, regardless. I'm just..." His hand was on my wrist, pulling it down, his gaze conflicted. "Frustrated. I don't know how to help you, and I don't like that feeling. Despite how you feel, you've done so much for me and Al… and I just want to return the favor, but it seems like when I think we're getting to even ground, you do something, like save me from drowning. And then when there's a chance to do something, to help you, I don't know _how _or what to do. You're complicated." He paused, awkwardly.

I sniffled, hiccuping, and swatted his chest. "We're friends, that means you don't _owe _me shit, you stupid jerk." A faint throb made its way through my stuffy head. "I can't believe you made me cry. Now I have a headache."

"You can hit me if you want," Edward offered with a grin, pointing to his cheek. I rolled my stinging eyes, and squished his cheeks together with my hands. He made a noise, his gloved hands pulling my mine from him. "Are we… cool?" The word fluttered strangely, and the uncertainty on his expression sent amusement springing upward.

I wiggled my hands from his grasp, smiling faintly. "Yeah, we're _cool_. So that's why I was in the bed with you? I had a nightmare?"

His expression darkened and Alphonse leaned closer, his arms pulling me into a soft hug. I stared up at him, blinking, confused.

"I would say you were remembering something terrible." Alphonse voice was quiet. "It was horrible, we couldn't wake you. You kept begging Jonathan to save you. And then you grabbed Ed and you sort of just… _stopped_."

I groaned, burying my face into my hands. This is so _embarrassing_. I was never sleeping again. "You're telling me I had a nightmare and then latched onto Edward?" Oh. My. God. I was on the embarrassment train, and there were no stops. I just kept finding new ways to do something _stupid_. "I am so sorry."

"It wasn't a nightmare it was some horrible memory!" Edward snapped and I lifted my head to stare at him, he was being way dramatic. He cringe. "Don't cry!"

Please, like he was ever going to make me cry ever again! He wasn't that badass! I was stronger than that!

"I'm not going to cry, that's over! You can be a cranky jerk again, I know how to handle you now!" I shot back and he glowered at me, opening his mouth.

"Shhh," Alphonse extended his arms so Edward was now crushed against me in a hug. We struggled against each other, trying to escape. "Stop fighting. Accept the hug of happiness." He pet Edward, who looked like a cat about to be thrown into a pool.

"Al!" Edward growled. "Get off me!"

"Brother you're hurting my feeling," Alphonse rocked us. "Now we're going to be calm and civil."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE CIVIL!" Edward growled and I wiggled my hand free, snatching some of the hair hanging in front of his face giving it a sharp tug.

"_Ouch_!" He glowered at me, angrily and I sent the same look back.

"The Fonz said to chillax!" I growled. Alphonse pulled me so I was completely against his chest, nearly in his lap, and pet my hair.

"Shhh, Arlina, shhh."

I glowered at Edward. He glowered back. I wasn't really sure why we were fighting. I think I was just annoyed he made me cry, and I figured he was cranky from lack of sleep (his own damn fault) and frustrated that I just had a nightmare and he was trying to act like this horribly epic thing happened.

So. Dramatic.

"You're lucky your hair is so short, otherwise I'd pull it!" The blonde hissed in a threatening tone. Ha!

"That means you're a giant sissy!" I shot back, smugly. "That's how girls fight!"

"We're going to start complimenting each other," Alphonse said happily.

"Good! I'm prettier than you anyway! I'd make a better girl!" Edward's mouth flitting into a catty smirk causing my jaw to drop. _What_? Edward was not prettier than me!

"Okay hug and make up." Alphonse demanded happily and smushed us together. I gave a soft cry of protest, pushing against Edward's chest with my hands when an idea hit me. My lips twitched up into an evil grin and Edward eyed me warily.

"The Fonz is right," I flung my arms around the kid's waist, my face planted against his warm chest and he stiffened. "You're the only bee in my bonnet!"

"_I don't know what that means_!" Edward screeched, trying to flail out of my embrace.

"Don't resist, Ed!" Alphonse cooed. "Let the hug sink into warm fuzzy feelings!" Edward made a strangled noise in his throat as I clung tighter.

"I could hear the Chief three cars down." Havoc's amused voice sliced through the moment.

I froze.

Edward froze.

Alphonse laughed lowly. Like in the kind of way that I'd expected him to start rubbing his hands together if they weren't wrapped around us.

"Pack up the game, we're getting off at this next stop."

* * *

I rocked between the balls of my heels and my tip toes, feeling a little restless. We were right outside the stopped train at a little food stand and bench, Havoc had decided we'd just grab some grub from the stand and then hop back onto the train (much to Edward's delight). I wasn't looking forward to sitting on the train so quickly again, especially since now that we were outside I had a craving to skip around. It was another really beautiful day, and _warm_.

"What the hell happened to your dress?" Havoc had been staring at me funny for the last two minutes, a frown on his face, and I tilted my gaze away from the large puffy clouds drifting through the sky.

"She killed Rorschach," Edward muttered flatly, rolling his eyes as though Havoc should have _known _that. He was currently picking through the rolls dully.

Havoc furrowed his brow and opened his mouth when a man came bursting through the bushes, panting as he came to a stop right next to us, bending over and placing his hands on his knees, huffing for breath. What a weirdo.

"Oh! Are you alright?" Alphonse asked, concerned, clanking closer to him. The pale man leap backwards, eyes wide, as though frightened. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"W-what are you doing in that stupid suit!" He _demanded_, tone accusing. Wow. Rude.

"What are _you _doing in that stupid _man_ suit?" I shot back, straightening and feeling defensive on Alphonse's behalf. Edward snorted as Alphonse turned, giving me a stare that I was sure meant _don't be rude_. Like hell. "If you gotta problem with my buddy, you can take a hike! He was being considerate!"

The man opened his mouth when his eyes snapped to Havoc. He gave a cry of relief and rushed to him. "You have to help me get out of here!" He cried, frantically, nearly throwing himself at Havoc who slowly rose his eyebrows. "They said free room and board, I was hungry, and I was desperate! I didn't know it was haunted! They didn't say! You have to get someone to investigate that place! It's _haunted_! I slept out on the street all night!" He was nearly sobbing.

I stared at him, wondering if he was trying to get one of us to feel bad enough that we'd buy him a train ticket.

"Free?" Havoc repeated suddenly, looking intrigued.

"Haunted?" Alphonse sounded curious.

"Food?" Edward murmured, patting his stomach, casting a withering look to the food stand. "Where is this place?"

The man gaped at them with wide eyes, and while I was eager to stretch my legs, I wasn't really feeling another adventure. I frowned, staring at the three of them.

"Were you listening? It's _haunted_! Haunted!" The man cried frantically, flailing his hands wildly. I skipped backwards, closer toward Alphonse. Unstable people made me nervous.

"Yeah, yeah," Edward waved his hand like he was swatting away flies. "I don't believe in that stuff. Just tell us where it is, we'll take care of it."

I shot Edward an incredulous stare. He didn't believe in _ghosts_? Hello, his brother was a friggin _soul _haunting a suit of armor!

"I suppose we could just stay here for tonight… I mean, it's completely _free_, right?" Havoc shot the guy a look who flat out gawked.

"…Y-yeah. It's the Inn three miles down that way," the guy stared at us like _we _were the crazy ones.

"A haunted hotel?" They weren't seriously going to consider this, were they? It wasn't happening. "No way. This is going to be Shining shit." Seriously. I've seen enough horror movies to know.

"I think it'd be exciting!" Alphonse's voice grinned widely. "I'd like to see if it's really haunted!" And so the horror begins at his ill-fated words, Edward's gluttonous ways and Havoc's cheapskate tendencies.

I was going to _die_.

"There's no such thing as ghosts, Al," Edward said flatly and I scoffed, turning to stare at him.

"Ed how can you even say that?" I demanded.

"It's settled then, we're going there." Havoc said cheerfully.

"Um, would one of you be so kind to maybe pay for a ticket for me…?"

"What do you mean? There's no scientific proof that _ghosts _exist." Edward's golden eyes narrowed at me and I laughed, sarcastically, pointing to his brother.

"What about _Al_?" Like, _hello_! He was a spirit, ergo ghosts exist!

"…Hello?"

"What I did was science." Edward shot down irritably, stepping closer to me. "Al's not _dead_."

I straightened, jutting my chin upward, and glowering down at him. Believing in science and attaching a _spirit _to a suit of armor didn't mean he could denounce the idea of the supernatural! He met fucking God! What a freakin' hypocrite! Won't believe in something, despite claiming to see it, just because _he _doesn't want to!

"…Excuse me? Please? I'm very desperate. I have no money."

"Come on now, no fighting." Havoc scolded playfully, draping his arms over both our shoulders. "Otherwise Al might force you into that hug again."

"He's basically possessing the suit! He's just a freakin' soul! That's like the definition of ghost! Doctor, define ghost!"

"_Alphonse_." Doctor was such a fucking smartass. The guy gave a cry of terror. He needed to seriously _go away _now!

"Wha—what! Who said that?! Did you guys hear that!"

"He is NOT possessing the suit!" Edward exploded, furious. "He's _bound _to it! What I did was pure science so advanced that you could never comprehend it!"

_Really_? _Really_, Ed, you're going back to that? I'm a fucking _genius_.

I whirled around and I tugged open Alphonse's chest plate, pointing to the whole _nothingness _angrily. "_This _is some freaky supernatural shit!"

"Don't call me freaky!" Alphonse cried, slamming his chest plate shut.

Havoc tightly grasped our shoulders, breaking me from the glaring stare down I was having with the blonde. "Now, now, kids." He steered us in the direction of a dirt path. "Let's all get along."

"Um," Alphonse murmured, clanking after us. "That guy… what should we do about him? He fainted."

"Leave him," Edward and I said simultaneously. I shot the blonde a look, folding my arms. Edward merely smirked at me, signaling that the fight was _over_. He probably saw it as a win for him and I was just going to drop it.

"You two are _horrible_." Alphonse disapproved quietly. I slipped from Havoc's grasp and pulled Alphonse's hand into mine, swinging our hands.

"He's a bum looking for pity. He might of made up the whole thing about the haunted house so we'd feel bad for him." I said lightly, Edward nodding.

"I feel like we should have at least helped him…"

"If you help everyone Al, then you'll have nothing for yourself." Wise words from Edward.

"But _you_ like to help everyone." Alphonse pointed out and Edward grinned faintly at his brother, coming around to walk on the other side of him.

"I don't pay for all their things."

"Just all my things." I grinned. "I need a new dress."

"Forget it!" Edward growled just as Alphonse chimed sweetly, "I'll get you a new one!"

* * *

"It's a horse and carriage," Havoc explained as I stared blankly at the cart filled with hay tied to a tired looking white horse. Like hell this was a horse and carriage. I've seen them pulling tourists around Central Park, and this looked nothing like it.

I frowned, staring at the happy adult. "We're going to ride in _that_?"

"It's a three mile walk." Havoc placed one hand on his hip, and pointed with the other to the cart. "Now don't be so spoiled and get your ass into the cart."

"I don't even want to _go _to this hotel, so why would I…" I squeaked as Havoc picked me up like I was a doll or something. I growled, angrily crossing my arms over my chest as he easily set me down onto the cart, and climbed in next to me.

"See, it's not so bad," Alphonse said as the elderly man up front swatted at the reigns, the horse slowly walking forward. I shot the suit a dark stare. "It's a little slow, but it's alright. We'll play a game."

"I spy with my little eye the gun Havoc has." I growled, pouting, kicking my legs back and forth instead of just letting them dangling off the side of the cart.

Havoc stared at me, disturbed. "I pray you never learn how to use alchemy," he muttered, placing a hand on my shoulder and shoving me backwards.

I huffed, laying flatly on my back staring moodily up at the blue sky. Edward's head was parallel with mine, only coming from the opposite direction, as he apparently had been sprawled lazily across the back of the cart. I propped myself on my elbows, staring down at him.

He had a piece of straw in his mouth, looking content. "Hey," he greeted lazily, like we hadn't seen each other in a long while and this was a casual meeting.

"Hay is for horses."

His golden eyes tilted upward to look at me, amusement apparent. "You're an idiot."

"Ha, ha, you like hanging out with idiots," I sat up. "Doctor," I whined. "If we're going…like, two miles per hour, how long will it take to get to our destination of three miles away?"

"_An hour and a half_." Doctor replied pleasantly and I gave a frustrated groan.

"Don't be upset," Alphonse cooed, scooting closer and plucking the straw out of my hair. "We'll be able to pass the time easily."

"Oh, we could look at the clouds, see what shapes they take." Havoc suggested happily, turning to stare up at the sky and I gave him a look. Was he _serious_?

"Oh, I see a bunny!" Alphonse gushed.

"I see it too," Edward agreed lazily from his spot on the cart.

"It looks like it's eating a carrot." Havoc grinned.

I _stared _at them, horrified. Is this what people did before they had the internet? These poor, poor, people!

"Come on, Arlina, find something!" Alphonse encouraged and I frowned.

What was the point? I didn't understand. I shifted and glanced upward. The sky was so _blue_, the clouds so _puffy_. But I didn't understand how they were _seeing _things in them. I turned around, stretching my legs out horizontally with Edward's body, staring upward at the sky. I mean, if they could find shapes in the sky then so could I. Right? I mean the human mind was programmed like that, which is why people found Jesus in toast.

I stared, and stared, and then—I brightened, a large grin flying upward across my face. I sat up straighter, bouncing a little. "Oh! Oh! Look! It's a monkey! It's actually like a monkey in the clouds!" I burst out, giddily.

"I see it!" Alphonse's voice rang out causing me to squeal with delight. This was actually _fun_.

I wasn't sure if we could pass an hour doing this, but I guess I was willing to give these poor, internet deprived, people a shot at their game.

* * *

I wouldn't be surprised if you guys kind of felt like this was filler. It's a bit rushed, and I apologize, I was just set on getting something out quickly. So they're headed to a hotel that may or may not be haunted, and Arlina's learning how to deal with Edward's cranky moods. Unfortunately for Arlina this is just the beginning of it all for her, she's going to be headed for some rough times before they get to Central. And did she just have a nightmare, or was it some horrible repressed memories? Dun, dun, duuuun~

A HUGE FUCKING THANK YOU: **JackieOh**, **Rainbowdragongirl101**, **LeoInuyuka**, **Elementess**, **Moka-girl**, **Vic 'Cody' Seville**, **Jess**, **Pirate Queen ofthe 21st centry**, **Wolfhanyou-lina**, **Technochocolate**, **MistGirl1423**, **Summerhazel**, **FireHazard101**, **FreeWeirdGal**, **Kashagal and Natures Ruler**,** Kid-kun**,** Kittenizzy Loves Edward Elric**,, **BlueRoseRabbit** (THANK YOU FOR THE SKITTLES!), **SapphireBlue82**, **BookXtreme**, **CacklingBlasphemy**, **NoticemeWitherysenpai** (ha. ha.), **LeFay Strent** (Again, HUGE THANK YOU!), all the wonderful people who have followed and favorited and especially all my silent readers! I'm beyond stunned, and I'm so glad you guys like this story!

I'm also happy a lot of you feel like you can relate/see yourself in Arlina. I'm sad to say that Arlina and I are hardly alike. I honestly think if we ever met we wouldn't get along at all. Though, according to my horoscope we'd be best friends. Pfft.

I'll be sure to do more chapters from Roy's point of view, and anyone else's you'd like to see!

**Moka-girl**, yes! They will all be in this story!  
**FireHazard101**, Winry is actually going to be a HUGE character, I have a lot planned for her.

If you guys are interested, I actually decided to make Arlina a tumblr, just so you can get a glimpse of what she was like in 2012. (I seriously have no life) It's **i-r-kira-lol **pfft, I know. I care way too much about fictional characters. I even have their horoscopes tagged. I should probably just lay down and stop talking. Okay! Hope you guys enjoy! Next chapter will be out real soon, I'm so sorry for the delay! And THANK YOU again for the wonderful support you guys are FREAKIN' AMAZING!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** It's a good thing I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, huh? Just Arlina.

GUYS. GUYS. I don't even know how to handle this, your support is overwhelming! Another HUGE shout out to **LeFay Strent**, who is one hell of an awesome chick! I'm pretty sure you've doubled the amount of people who are following/reading my story, I'm EXTREMELY touched and honored, thank you! If you guys haven't already (pretty sure everyone reading this story has) check her fics out, guys!

Gah, I knooow, I'm sorry this took so long! I have a pretty crappy immune system and I'm really dramatic when I get sick. And then my favorite cat got sick so I got dramatic about that. Basically "We're all dying!" as I sob and hug this cat who doesn't want to be touched. You can also blame **JackieOh **(ALSO THANK YOU AS WELL FOR THE SHOUT OUT!), she got into my head to start watching Vampire Diaries and then suddenly I was writing Damon being accidentally transported through the Gate instead of an OC and having a great bromance with Greed after realizing he can't kill a homunculus... I know, I think I'm hilarious. Also, if you guys like to be murdered with intense feels, seriously check her Teen Wolf fanfiction out! It's fantastic!

* * *

"No."

We were standing in front of a black iron pointed fence, the gloomy gate creaking slowly back and forth in the nonexistent wind. A worn pathway of uneven cracked stone steps spiraled up the hill, where upon the top sat a looming weathered Victorian manor like something straight out of a horror film. I was surprised there wasn't a large neon sign that flashed HAUNTED in front of it, as it had everything else. The old fountain in the front, dead dry grass, scorched trees with spidery branches and _crows _that sat in pairs, cawing _gonna kill you_ while making eye contact with me.

Yeah.

Not happening.

"I think it looks enchanting," Alphonse shifted his helmet, his glowing eyes smiling down at me and I resisted the urge to scowl back at him. "It has character."

"Yeah, murderous character." I bit down the snappy hiss in my voice, trying to keep it at just light sarcasm. Alphonse vision had a filter of pure sunshine and rainbows, clearly.

"We're staying here." Havoc's fingers looped around my arm gently, attempting to pull me through the gate. Like _hell_. "It's only one night."

"No," I repeated, flatly, turning to stare at the older blonde. "Because none of us would make it out alive to see morning. We'll be picked off one by one. I'm not down for that. Let's turn around now."

I'd seen enough horror movies to know what was happening. So there was no way in hell we were going into that house. Just _no_.

"Nothing is going to happen. It's just a house." Edward shoved me forward, and I stumbled as Havoc dragged me up the stone steps. I turned to moodily stare at the blonde over my shoulder.

"_You_'d be the first to snap." I hissed, eyeing the sleep deprived kid. "I can see it now. I'll be sobbing and you will be using an axe to break down the door."

"That's _dumb_," Edward narrowed his eyes at me, irritation forming. "I wouldn't need an axe. I'd just use alchemy." I stared at him with wide eyes. A horrible smirk crept across his face and he leaned closer to me, his voice low. "You'd be the first to go." Horror sprang and I jerked away from him.

"_Havoc_!" I cried, nearly tripping up the steps.

"Chief, stop scaring her," Havoc's voice was cheerful and hardly reprimanding. Jerk!

"Don't worry, Arlina, I'll protect you." Alphonse assured me cheerfully and I pulled my lower lip into my mouth, casting him a doubtful glance.

We were _all _going to die. There was nothing he could do.

I wiggled out of Havoc's hold and stepped closer to Alphonse, seeking his comforting hand. The closer we got to the creepy house, the tighter I clung to him. I had a bad feeling about this place. Why couldn't they just listen to sound _reason_? We needed to _leave_.

"Come on, buck up, you're a Mustang now," Havoc grinned down at me, ruffling the top of my head. I was starting to suspect that he only did this because I looked so much like Roy. I glowered at him.

"I'm going to learn alchemy just so I can set you on fire every chance I get." I hissed back as Alphonse pulled me closer to him, petting the top of my head gently. Havoc looked unconcerned and incredibly amused. Too amused.

I eyed the large, ominous, door in front of us with unease.

"_If _we live past tonight, you mean." His grin turned mocking and I shrunk back next to Alphonse.

Yeah, laugh it up now, assholes. We'll see who will be crying and pissing their pants first. Havoc, grinning like the little amused bitch he was, turned to knock on the doorway to death.

And the door creaked open by _itself_.

"Huh, well, that's lucky." Edward said, and I stared at him incredulously.

_Lucky_?

"That wasn't lucky! That's the deranged spirits who want to kill us!" I squeaked, tugging Alphonse's hand furiously.

"Come on, Arlina," Alphonse cooed, like I was just a ruffled animal that he could coax into relaxing!

"Um. _No_." I refused, flatly, as Havoc pushed the door open the rest of the way. "I'm not going in there. _We're_ not going in there. It isn't happening."

"Hello?" Havoc called as he slipped inside the house. Oh my GOD! Did he not just hear me? "Anybody home?"

"Are you sure we can do that? Isn't this considered breaking and entering?" I demanded as Edward brushed past me, following Havoc. "Okay have fun going to jail or being ripped to pieces by an evil spirit! Bye-bye! Farewell! Sayonara!"

"_Adios!_" The Doctor called out happily.

I attempted to pull Alphonse back down the steps but it was like trying to move a freakin' refrigerator. I tugged on his arm. "Come on, Fonz!" I puffed, using both hands to pull on his. "Edward and Havoc are horrible role models, we shouldn't go in. Really! Let's just—_agh_."

The jerk metal-head swooped me up by the waist like a damp towel and clanked through the evil doorway, uncaring as I hung there like deadweight. I kicked my feet moodily. "It'll be okay, Arlina. I won't let anything happen to you."

We were all going to die.

He set me down upright and, after sending him a betrayed stare that he chuckled at (I needed to learn how to glare), I took in the entire room with a single glance. It had the typical _THIS IS HAUNTED_ feel to it. Dimly lit with low candles flickering ominously from the dusty candle holders on the dreary walls which had peeling wallpaper and crooked old paintings of fancy looking people that stared at me with murderous intent. There was even the long red carpet running up two staircases that swirled in opposite directions and a large candle chandelier that hung from the high ceiling. Just waiting to fall on me, crushing me to death. It was the definition of old haunted house-Inn.

The door slammed shut behind me causing me to jump and whirl around. It has begun! I flitting closer to Alphonse, wrapping both arms around his, my heart fluttering frantically in my chest. This was such crap. All of it!

"Hello? We'd like to stay for the night…" Havoc called, his voice echoing through the still hall. "Anyone home…?"

All at once, every haunted house and possession movie I'd ever stupidly seen came rushing to mind and I made a strangled choking noise, whirling around and lunging for the door just as Alphonse easily caught me, again, by the waist.

"No, Alphonse, no!" I wailed, my fingertips brushing against the handle as he pulled me away. I flailed pathetically. "You've condemned my mortal soul."

"Stop being so whiney." Edward cut in, staring at me flatly. I made a face back at him. He seriously needed a nap. "There's nothing wrong about this place."

"Who knew Mustangs frightened easily?" Havoc grinned, far more amused than he should be.

"Nothing will happen." Alphonse assured me. "I'll stay by you the entire night. Promise."

I sighed, turning to look at Edward. "You know when you were all like my body belongs to you I totally owe you?" I asked, giving him my best puppy dog stare. "I want to cash in on that now."

Edward stared at me. "Edward Elric is no longer in this body," he said lowly, his voice strange.

"Stop it you jerk!" I hissed, a frightened chill rushing through me. Edward's eyes rolled to the back of his head so only the whites showed. Terror flooded, and I stilled, rigid. "Stop it! Ed!"

"Edward Elric is no longer in this body," he repeated eerily and I dove behind Alphonse, Havoc bursting into loud laughter which rang through the extremely still house. _Why was he laughing_?! Didn't he realize what was freakin' happening?!

When Edward began to stagger closer like some kind of zombie, I shrieked in horror, nausea slamming into me as I attempted to untangle myself from Alphonse in a frantic panic.

He was _possessed_! I knew it! The evil spirit got him because he's sleep deprived!

"Brother has been possessed! Run, Arlina, run!" Alphonse cried. "It's—_hisss—_taking me—" the suit made a crackling sound, going still, and I scrambled back, frightened tears springing as a loud, frog like, hiccup burst from my throat.

Edward eyes returned to normal as he stared at me like _I _was the strange one. All at once I realize he had been _messing _with me! That stupid jerk! I hiccupped angrily again, crossing my arms.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded as Havoc's laughter trailed off.

"Must've been a space duck." Alphonse said with a knowing nod and I bit the inside of my cheek. He didn't get to make me laugh after scaring me to death!

"You guys are mean!"

"What?" Edward frowned, staring at Alphonse with confusion. His golden eyes flickered between us. "Do you... have inside jokes I'm not a part of?"

I hiccupped moodily, inching away from Alphonse. I didn't want to stand next to any of these jerks.

"Aw, don't be mad at me, Arlina!" Alphonse cooed sweetly. Too bad! Take my anger. Deal with it!

"Usually people get rid of hiccups when they're frightened." Havoc said, his tone light and teasing. "You're weird."

"I'm not—_hic!_—weird!"

"You don't even have cute hiccups. You're so tiny, they should be adorable sounds! Not sound like..." Havoc trailed off, wrinkling his nose as he stared at me and I glowered.

"A space duck?" Alphonse suggested helpfully. This was the last time I tell him about the internet!

"I don't know what that means." Havoc shrugged.

"I can't believe you guys have a joke I'm not a part of! You're forbidden to speak of this duck ever again!" Edward snapped, moodily crossing his arms. Why the hell was he getting so hissy for? He and Havoc were the jerks here!

"I'm not weird you jerk! I'm—_hic_!—normal! I have a weak—_hic_!—stomach when it comes to terror!"

Havoc made a face. "Okay. Well. I'm going to go find the owner. I'd rather not be here when you puke on yourself."

"We can't split up!" I gasped, hiccupping so hard it actually hurt. "That's how it all starts!"

Havoc shrugged, unconcerned. "I'll be right back."

"That's what they always say!" I cried, worriedly. Didn't he _know _the rules to any scary movie? "I'll B-R-B AND THEN THEY DIE! Haaavoc, no! Come back! Don't die!"

He waved at me from over his shoulder as he slunk down the dimly lit corridor to his untimely death.

"He was a good man," I said after a moment, turning back to face Edward. "He will be missed. I can't say I knew him well, but..." whatever I was going to say died in my throat, my eyes becoming wide when I realized we weren't exactly alone and a shadowed figure was creeping up to Edward. I choked, pointing.

"That's not going to work," Edward said raising his eyebrows at me. "Al does that—" a deathly white hand clamped down on Edward's shoulder causing him to squawk and jerk around, springing backwards much like a cat.

"IT'S SLENDER MAN!" I screeched, hiccupping loudly, as I clung to Alphonse. Terror erupted, nausea twisting as my heart bounced erratically, painfully, around my ribcage. I hiccupped again.

Slender walked closer causing Edward and Alphonse to stumble backwards—only to reveal it wasn't at all Slender but a very lanky thin man in a suit. I released a puff of air, hiccupping with relief, nearly sagging against Alphonse. Werewolf Christ, I was going to have a heart attack before the spirits even get to me.

"May I help you?" The man asked politely and I stifled a hysterical giggle.

"Nope." I squeaked.

"Yes," Alphonse said warmly. "We heard from a man at the train station that there are rooms here for guests?"

"And food?" Edward added. How could he even think about eating! I was so nauseated right now!

"You heard correctly," a feminine voice murmured and I stiffened, turning around to find Havoc following a tall women dressed in a long black dress which covered most of her neck and trailed a little on the floor, the sleeves long. _Vampire_. Her white-blonde hair was tied up in a tight bun, blue eyes distant. Vampire. Vampire, vampire, vampire. Holy crap, _VAMPIRE_. "I did indeed allow a young man to stay here for a night, but he left rather suddenly. My home is not exactly an Inn, and so I had no reason to charge him. I try to do well on everyone I meet, and so you four may stay for the night. After all, I can't turn you away with the storm upon us."

_What _storm? It was sunny as hell!

"No. Really. It's totes fine," I forced a laugh. "We don't want to put you out, since this isn't a _real _Inn and all! We're not that rude!" I spun around and jerked open the door.

To find that it was pouring outside. Lightning flashed across the gray sky threateningly, a loud, shuddering, boom following. I let the door slam shut. Of course there was suddenly a storm. This was the haunted house on the hill. I gave a cry of misery and slumped against the door. I was doomed. _Doomed_. Doomed to die.

"What should I do, Doctor?" I whined, turning around to catch the pointed stare Edward shot at me. What. Was. His. Problem.

"_Run_," Doctor advised pleasantly. What an excellent idea.

"I am Lady Isabella." The woman continued as if I hadn't said anything. I turned to stare at my murderer with defeat. "My butler, Jackson, will show you to the rooms you may stay in." Vampire Lady said with a smile on her ruby lips. Which was probably from lipstick made out of blood. "Dear," her blue eyes flickered in my direction. "Shall we get you a new dress?" I stared at her, confused.

And then glanced down at the ink sprayed across the front of my dress. That's right. I'd forgotten about that.

"Oh." What do I say to that? Sorry I reject your kind offer because I don't want to be murdered? "Um."

"Arlina, don't be rude." Alphonse pushed me forward. I flailed, nearly tripping. "She happily accepts." No I don't! I threw him an offended stare.

"Jeez, Fonz, if the word evil was painted on her in the blood of kittens-" Edward slapped a hand over my mouth, and I winced a little, the impact stinging.

"Arlina is a little _hysterical_, it's been a… daunting few days," Havoc said quickly, shooting me a _look_. Whaaat? "As I said before, I'm Jean Havoc, the one in red is Edward and the one in the suit is Alphonse."

I pried Edward's gloved hand from my mouth. "That man who said he was offered free room and board, well, he left because he said it was _haunted_." I tilted my chin upward. Confront the situation!

"_Arlina_." Havoc hissed, narrowing his eyes at me as _Lady _Isabella laughed softly, a small smile pulling at her red lips.

"I think I rather like you," she murmured quietly, her accent, I realized, much sharper than the others. It had a slight edge to it, the letters slicing more elegantly. She tilted her head toward the staircase. "You speak so honestly, without care if it is offensive. Come. I _insist _you borrow one of my late young sister's dresses. To see them go to good use will lighten my heart."

She wanted me to wear a dead person's clothes? Unless she meant late as in _running _late? Like this wasn't _weird _enough. _And _she didn't deny it was haunted!

"Jackson, show these fine gentleman to their quarters, I will only be a moment with dear Arlina." Isabella said softly, ascending up the steps, her black dress trailing after her. I stared after her anxiously. Yeah okay. Like I'm gonna go follow her. She just wanted to get me alone and drain my blood.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but Arlina doesn't go anywhere without me." Alphonse's hand engulfed mine, and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. I smiled at him gratefully.

"Mmm," Edward made an agreeing noise, coming to stand next to me. I grinned, feeling more relaxed.

At least we'd all die _together_. I could live with that. Isabella didn't even look surprised.

"And you?" She asked, looking past us to Havoc.

"I'm fine being shown where we'll be staying," the blonde said, pulling out a cigarette. The jerk just wanted an excuse to smoke!

"Fine, try not to die," I huffed, marching after the obvious vampire lady.

"_Arl_," Edward hissed in my ear, easily falling into step with me as Alphonse clanked behind us. "_Don't throw around words like that_."

I stared at him, puzzled. "Die?" He shushed me loudly, glancing up at the vampire lady. "What?"

"She's in mourning," Alphonse said quietly. What the hell?

"How do you know that?" I asked, perplexed. Edward glanced at Alphonse, doing the typical _Arlina said something weird let's get awkward about it_. "She just mentioned a late sister, you don't know when that could have been…"

"She's… wearing black." Alphonse said slowly, as though I hadn't noticed.

"Okay? You know, black is very fashionable. In the city, everyone wore black. It's a good color."

Isabella's soft bell like laugh drifted in, and she turned her head to smile at me. "It is custom here to only wear black for the period in which one is mourning." She said. How did she hear us? _Super hearing_! Vampire! "Never mind it, I suppose you would like another red gown?" Her gaze slid in Edward's direction, eyeing his red coat. "A family color is it, perhaps?"

_Family_?

"…What about green?" I asked, suddenly excited.

"You're not wearing that color." Edward cut in flatly. _Excuse _him.

"_I'll _be the one wearing the dress, so _I'll _be the one deciding the color." I mean, really. Edward narrowed his eyes.

"You're not wearing _his _color," he growled, nodding in my bag's direction. What the hell? Was he serious right now? "Green would look hideous on you anyway."

"Why does it bother you so much?" I demanded, stopping so I could turn to stare at him judgmentally. "Stop being such a dick about Eddie."

"I don't like sharing my name with a villain and it's annoying that you think he's… _cool_. He's not even real!" Edward growled and I gasped, offended.

"I'll shove you down the steps." I threatened, jabbing my finger into his chest. He snatched my hand, tugging me closer.

"Push me and I'll take you down with me." He threatened back, lips curving into a taunting grin. Alphonse easily pulled us apart before I had a chance to reply.

"Nobody is throwing anybody down the steps," he said sternly. "Now give me your hands."

"Al," Edward whined, looking embarrassed. I stuck my tongue out at him as I flitted to Alphonse's side, reaching for his hand. Suck it, Ed.

"No," Alphonse growled, swiping Edward's hand and pulling it into his firmly. "Stop causing a scene. The _both _of you. Lady Isabella has been gracious enough to allow us into her home, and offer you a new dress, despite the difficult time she's going through. Be quiet and behave."

Guilt flickered upward, despite the nagging certainty this woman was pure evil. Edward glanced at me, his guilty expression mirroring mine. I ducked my head.

"Sorry, Mama Al." One of the worst things in the world was when Alphonse, sweet wonderful Alphonse, was upset with me.

We continued in silence, Alphonse holding both our hands like we were misbehaving children. Isabella led us down a long corridor with dark brown oak doors which lined the walls, and I tried not thinking about The Shining. She stopped at the end of the hall, turning to us and smiling.

"Would it be too much to ask that you part with your escorts, dear Arlina?" This whole _dear _Arlina thing was starting to grate my nerves, and I figured it mostly stemmed from my distrust.

I pulled my messenger bag off my shoulder, ducking under the strap, and handing it to Alphonse. "Don't let him change the color again," I said, pulling Doctor out. I needed to have _something _with me to feel calm.

Edward snorted, folding his arms and leaning against the wall as if disinterested, his golden eyes sliding across my ink splattered dress. "If you come out wearing a green dress, I don't care if it makes you vomit, I'll change the color." I opened my mouth, offended that he would even _dare _threaten me with this crap. Who did he think he _was_?

"Oh? Are you an alchemist?" Isabella's voice slithered between us, a hint of interested curiosity in her pleasant tone. Edward's annoyed look instantly became pleased, and he grinned at her.

"Yup, he's the _Fullmetal_ cranky-pants Alchemist." I said happily, lifting my arms and presenting him as if were a prize to be won on a game show. "Observe his trademark red trench coat," I gently lifted his hand. "His white gloves," I pushed back his sleeve. "His handy-dandy state of the art automail! He's one of a kind, a real super hero of the people!" Too bad I didn't carry around confetti, this would be the perfect time to have it rain down on us.

"Shut up," Edward rolled his eyes, attempting to sound annoyed. He failed, his golden eyes were dancing, a hint of a smile on his face. "You can wear green, I don't care. Just hurry up." Flattery wins again.

"We'll be right out here," Alphonse said softly. "Be polite." When wasn't I?

Isabella (after commenting on how lucky she was to have _the _Fullmetal Alchemist staying in her oh so humble home) led me into what I assumed was her dead sister's room. It was decently sized, a large canopy bed rested against the wall to the left of the room. The two large windows were covered by fancy brown drapes, the room lit by three oil lamps. My fingers tightened around my phone as she sat me down at a pretty wooden vanity dresser in front of the first window. I was tempted to make faces at myself to ease the tension but then decided against it. I didn't want to make Alphonse anymore disappointment or annoyed with my behavior.

"You are very lucky to have such protective brothers," Isabella spoke after a few minutes of awkward silence passed between us. I almost jumped.

_Brothers_?

I turned away from my reflection, watching as she carefully, and slowly, went through each dress which hung inside a large closet. She pulled each one out, running her hand over the length of it as though remembering a time it was worn. Despite her soft pleasant tone, the _danger-danger _bells were going off inside me. I shifted uncomfortably, glancing toward the door.

"I almost envy you… I can see how deeply you care for each other." She continued quietly. I wondered what she'd say if I told her I'd just met these guys a few days ago. "_Especially _your Alphonse. Confining himself to a suit of armor and acting as your guardian, your shadow… Truly a wonderful older brother."

Well, this was awkward. Like, _really_ awkward. I never met anyone who spoke with such certainty about something and be completely, one hundred percent, wrong. Like she wasn't even close to the truth.

"Alphonse is the youngest," I decided to just let her think whatever she wanted. I mean, I didn't want to be _rude _and embarrass her, right?

"Indeed? Well. He's quite tall." Hopefully she'd say that to Edward's face. "To have grief, is to see grief, and _I_ can see it clearly. It hangs around you like a cloud. You, too, have lost someone, and you grieve him more sharply than your brothers…"

I turned to look back at my reflection, uncomfortable and suspicious. How did she know it was a _he _that I'd lost? I searched my expression in the mirror—nothing about me screamed _sad_. Especially not _now_, anyway. Maybe her vampire senses smelled the tears from the train ride.

"I know that Edward shares your guilt," she continued and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Yeah, _totally_. "I wonder if this guilt is the reason Alphonse is in a suit of armor?"

"To see guilt, is to have guilt." I tossed back lightly, annoyed and unnerved that she crept on the truth for all the wrong reasons.

_My _guilt and _Edward's _guilt stemmed from two completely different reasons, about two completely different people. It was like I was visiting one of those crappy fortune tellers who were so self-assured that they were on the right track and could _see _hidden truths with their _mystic _powers. I was a little embarrassed for her. I also wondered what the point of this conversation was.

"…have you ever wished for the ability to bring the dead back to life?" _Annnnd_ now the conversation has taken a dive straight into super awkwardness. Greaaat.

I dropped my gaze to my phone, running my fingers over the screen uncomfortably. I really hoped she didn't want to have a heart-to-heart. I really wasn't good at the whole Dr. Phil thing when it comes to a weird vampire lady in her haunted house.

"Everyone who has lost someone does." What else was I supposed to say? I tilted my head in her direction, her pale blue eyes were like heavy weights digging into me.

Very quietly, so much so I almost missed it, she said: "Do you suppose it's possible? Perhaps with alchemy?"

Edward's memories hissed through my mind, the terrible creature they created and the agony that followed. I felt myself paling, feeling sick. "Alchemists believe in equivalent exchange. A life for a life, maybe more. If it were possible… the price would be too great and the results too terrible."

She stared at me and I, uneasily, stared back.

Then she smiled and turned back around, pulling out a very Alice in Wonderland like dress. "I think _blue _is very much your color." I released a shaky breath, and stood up. "Do you agree?" She held the dress out and I gently took it from her. "You may change into it behind the screen." She nodded in the direction of a pretty room divider painted to look like a field.

So this is totally not weird or anything, knowing she was like three feet away and waiting for me to hurry up. Annoyed, cheeks warm, I wiggled out of the red dress Alphonse had found for me and let it drop to the ground, pooling at my feet. I held Isabella's sister's dress up, chewing on my lip uncomfortably. I'd never worn anything belonging to a dead person before. Was she _giving _this to me, or letting me borrow it? I mean, given the fact that I got ink all over myself, that should have given her a clue how clumsy and messy I am. What if I got something on the dress? Would she freak out at me?

The blue dress fell a few inches above my ankles, a white skirt under it as well as another lining of lace that trimmed the edges of the dress. The sleeves were puffy and short, the edges, too, donned with lace, and black buttons lined the white Peter Pan collar and went down the front of the dress to about the waistline. The dress even had a white apron with ruffles which Isabella kindly tied into a large bow in the back. She even gave me white stockings, and folded the stained red dress, placing it gently down on the vanity dresser. She insisted I sit down in front of the dresser again so she could, and I quote, _doll me up_, end quote.

And boy, did I regret being alone with her. She might've not ripped my head back to sink her teeth into my throat, but she suddenly became obsessed with making me _presentable_. I tried to be still as she poked and prodded at me. I mean, she probably did this kind of stuff with her sister, and I of all people knew what it was to miss someone. Even if I didn't trust her (and was a little afraid of her) I couldn't bring myself to refuse.

"You're very beautiful, dear Arlina, and I so wish you had longer hair," she sighed, as though greatly dismayed. She was brushing my hair, trying to make it look _presentable_. "It's a bit funny, you having such short hair and your brother having such lovely long hair. It's a shame you aren't blonde, dearest, you would be more fetching if you were."

I was not an expert at hiding my feelings from my face. This had become _Pick on Arlina _101, with insults disguised as backhanded compliments and it was annoying as hell. The only thing that saved me was her going on about Edward's _beautiful golden locks_.

Ha.

Ha. Ha. Ha.

Good.

She turned me around, so I wasn't facing the mirror, and gently grabbed my hand, expecting my nails. She paused, turning my fingers upward.

"Dearest, do you sew?" She questioned, as though I should be above such things. I guess she saw the little punctures on my fingers.

"No. I have to check my blood sugar a few times a day." I was getting real tired of this talk. "I'm… Ill." That would explain it without _explaining _it. She froze, her fingers tightening around my hand hard enough that it was starting to hurt.

"I see." Isabella let go of my hand. "Are you dying?"

I gaped at her, taken aback. Wow, talk about being rude, right? Who even comes out and says that so bluntly?

"It would explain why your brothers are so… protective, yes." It was like she'd forgotten I was _sitting right here_. Maybe it was time to bail. Like I dunno, this starting to get creepy. Maybe she was going to kill me now. "Well, all the more reason to doll you up, hmm?" Like a switch, she was smiling at me again.

Please don't kill me.

By the time she was finished with me, I had been poked and prodded and pulled at so many times I was ready to run from the room screaming. Awkwardly, I stared at myself in the slender mirror. Or rather, I stared at the dolled up girl that was currently hijacking my body. While I've never been exactly girly, I wasn't a tomboy either. And yeah, I felt silly in these ridiculous dresses, but they were about a hundred years old and not my style. I was never big on makeup either, I was one of those lucky people who just looked _pretty_. And I was _charming_, I could get whatever I wanted just by talking someone into it (or getting teary eyed if necessary).

But _this_.

Admittedly, I was having trouble finding myself in my reflection. I looked _presentable_, as Isabella would say. Like I _belonged _in this time, like I was a part of the wealthy society she was a part of. Maybe Isabella was trying to make me look more like her sister. She put blush on me, so my cheeks would look _youthful and healthy_, she put something on my eyelashes which made them _look _longer, and put this strange pink lipstick on that stung a little. To make my mouth look _pouty_. Boys like _pouty_, she said. If she thought Edward and Alphonse were my brothers, then who the hell did I need pouty lips for? And worse of all, she put a wig on me.

Yeah.

A _wig_.

Apparently, when there wasn't enough time to look perfect, it was common for _ladies _to wear fake hair to dinner parties. It was pale blonde like hers, bouncy ringlets tumbling over my shoulders. The girl she created was very, very pretty and I wondered, despairingly, if this was my future. Was I… expected to look this way? …Would this be something Roy would want me to do?

"Go on, show your brothers," she encouraged softly. "I must make myself look presentable as well." I hope she wasn't going to try to make a move on Havoc. He was taken.

Grabbing my phone, I sulked toward the door. Okay. I could do this. Awkwardly, anxiously, feeling completely ridiculous, I slipped out of the room and into the hall, where Edward, Alphonse and Havoc were waiting, looking relatively bored. The door closed behind me and they turned.

And _stared _at me with gobsmacked expressions.

Edward's mouth fell open, his golden eyes round as Havoc cigarette fell out of his mouth.

I shifted uncomfortably.

"Arlina," Edward gaped, blinking rapidly, staring at me strangely. "You look…" His expression twisted, and he quickly turned around.

And burst into galls of _laughter_.

Son of a bitch.

My cheeks grew warm. That freakin' bastard. I _knew _he would laugh at me, I _knew_.

Havoc quickly followed, and was _howling _with laughter, clutching his sides like it was the damn funniest thing he'd ever seen. "Mustang in a wig!" was the only thing I was able to understand from his shrieks.

"Guys!" I hissed, stomping my foot. "It isn't my fault! She wanted to make me look presentable and Alphonse said I couldn't be rude!" I turned to glower at the suit who was dead silent. "You better not laugh at me!"

"Y-you look," Edward stammered, tears of pure mirth swimming in his eyes. "L-like a _girl_!"

"I _am _a girl, you dimwit!" I snapped making the two of them laugh harder. "You guys are such dicks!"

"I wish I had a camera!" Stupid Havoc! I was _so _glad they didn't know my phone could take pictures!

Yeah, ha-ha, laugh it up! "Just. You. Wait." I growled.

"You're very beautiful." Alphonse voice was soft, and did nothing to lift my souring mood. "But you _always _look beautiful."

"No she doesn't!" Edward cried, staggering and swaying with his laughter, only to be knocked down by Alphonse who _casually _swung his arm out. I felt a little better. "She looks _hilarious_ Al, you can't get pissed at me for that!" He growled from the floor, looking annoyed.

"You two are being horrible." Alphonse growled back, causing Havoc's laughter to still. I buried my face into my hands. This was _so _embarrassing. "Don't make this worse for her, she's really uncomfortable and you're tearing her down. She's not laughing with you. Stop it. Apologize."

"It's fine, Fonz," I muttered into my palms. "I know I look really dumb."

I felt the wig being tugged and I lifted my hot face from my hands as it slid off my head. Edward held a curly lock between two gloved fingers, the wig dangling from his hand like a dead animal. Havoc grinned down at me as he ruffled my hair, mussing it up.

"You don't look _dumb_, Ministang. You could walk out in a potato sack and you'd still be pretty. But this isn't the Arlina _we _know and this," he gestured to all of me. "Isn't _you_. We're not laughing at _you_, we're laughing at this silly version Lady Isabella tried to turn you in." He pulled out a red handkerchief and smushed it against my face, hopefully getting some of the makeup off. "And we're imagining Roy all dolled up. It's a great mental image. Okay, pretty girl?"

He pulled his hand back and I wrinkled my nose, a grin stretching across my lips despite the fact that I wanted to be mad at them still. "You're such a ladies man, Jean." I said, feeling a hell of a lot better. "Is this how you talked your way under Jessica's dress?"

Havoc yanked the wig from Edward's hand and swatted me in the face with it. "Don't talk that way, you're supposed to be a lady!"

Edward snorted, shooting me a playful grin as he pointed to himself. "I'm a bigger lady than Arlina will ever be." I really wanted to stay mad, I did.

These guys were jerks for making me grin.

Alphonse snatched the wig from Havoc and placed it on top of his helmet, the curled tresses bouncing down in the most ridiculous manner I'd ever seen. "I'm the _biggest _lady here." He turned to look down at me as I tried to stifle the laughter. "Am I beautiful, Arlina?"

"You're the fairest suit of armor in all the land." Edward deadpanned, nodding.

"You're _breathtaking_." Havoc promised, fanning himself.

"I need an adult." Alphonse said, pretending to be uncomfortable, his strange glowing eyes twinkling down at me. I slammed my mouth shut.

Oh. My. God.

"Al, I _am _an adult." Havoc frowned, confused, and I burst into giggles. I took it back, I was going to continue telling Alphonse all about the internet.

This was _priceless_, especially with the baffled stare Havoc was shooting at me.

"Inside. Jokes." Edward growled, pointing at us accusingly. "Stop excluding me!"

"I'm sorry, brother!" Alphonse said, laughter in his voice. "Arlina doesn't sleep much, she tells me about memes from her world!"

"What are _memes_?" Havoc demanded as Edward stomped in front of me.

"You will tell me all the memes!" Edward huffed, looking mortally offended that Alphonse and I had bonded over internet things without him. I cupped a hand over my mouth, trying to push back the laughter.

"Madame?"

I jumped at the sound of Slender's voice, nearly crashing into Edward as I turned around. He was standing behind us, looking impassive and I hoped that I managed to keep the horror from my face.

"A Colonel Mustang is on the line for you."

I blinked, staring at him in disbelief. _…Seriously_?

"…how does he find you?" Edward voiced my thoughts, sounding disturbed.

"Father senses." Havoc said knowingly. "All fathers get them when they have daughters. It's _horrible_." I glanced at Havoc. He was stud enough to know that. I bet lots of fathers chased him out of their house with shotguns.

I figured Roy somehow had a tracking device on me. Taking my bag from Alphonse, who still wore the wig despite the unimpressed stare he received from Slender, I followed after the butler. He brought us (all of us, because I refused to let us be split up and murdered) to a small room with velvet curtains, velvet plush couches and a golden stand in the center of the room which sat a marble phone. Talk about a fancy telephone room, right?

"Thanks…" I mumbled awkwardly to Slender who inclined his head and swiftly left the room. I brought the phone to my ear. "Roy?"

"_Surprised_?" Roy's voice crinkled through the line, smug as hell. "_I told you I could find you_." Yeah, okay, he was cheating somehow and I was going to figure out how.

"I'm glad you called," I said instead. I decided I might as well try to have a pleasant conversation with him, given that I was probably going to be horribly murdered.

"_Is something wrong_?" His tone changed immediately, low with a hint of concern seeping through. My mouth twitched upward.

"What? I can't have a friendly conversation with you without something be wrong?" I teased, playfully.

"_No_." He said flatly and I rolled my eyes, grinning. "_What's bothering you_?"

I wanted to tell him _nothing_, I wanted to say that everything was fine. The words were on the tip of my tongue, but I found myself blurting: "I'm at a haunted house and I'm scared." Oh goddamn it. His laughter poured through and I bit back a growl.

So much for honesty.

"_Lieutenant Havoc will keep you safe_," Roy assured, sounding amused. "_And, despite their tendency to get into messes, the Elric brothers are very capable, as well. Don't worry_."

"How are things over at Central?" I changed the subject, curious as to how he was.

"_Tiring. I've been assigned to help Hughes with a case. There's been a string of_…" he paused, hesitating. "_Work things_." Either Roy didn't want to tell me that there were _murders _happening, or he was cautious about talking about certain things on the phone. Interesting.

"Well. Be careful with your string of work things," I said, grinning. "Maybe I should demand that you get someone to follow _you _around and be _your _babysitter."

"_I already have one_," he grumbled into the phone and I rose my eyebrows in surprise. My thoughts tilted back to that blonde who followed him everywhere. Yeah… she looked like she'd keep him in line. She had looked like the only sane one, too. That poor woman. "_What makes you think the house you're in is haunted_?"

"Some guy claimed it was at the train station, and it's got the look and the vibe, and it's on a hill and there's a sudden storm outside and she's a vampire. Or a werewolf. And she dressed me up like her dead sister. She even made me wear a blonde wig."

Roy burst into laughter. Oh my _GOD_, these guys were jerks! Hello, I just told him that I'm dressed like a dead person and all he can do is _laugh _at me?!

"_Does anyone have a camera?_" He asked and I debated hanging up on him.

"No! No camera! And for your information, Havoc pictured _you _all dolled up wearing the dress and the wig, so there! He'll forever think that way whenever he sees you!"

Havoc stared at me in horror as Roy's laughter cut short.

"_Good, I'd be the prettiest woman he'd ever see, and more lovelier than _you _at any rate_." Roy sassed, and I wondered what it was with everyone trying to one up me in the girl department. This was a strange world. "_Though… try not to upset the woman. If she's dressing you up like a deceased loved one she may be a little_…"

"Yeah. I know. I refuse to be alone at any time."

There was a pause, and someone spoke quietly in the background. Roy sighed.

"_I have to go. I'm not sure when I can ring you again, so if you don't hear from me later, have a goodnight. Try not to get yourself in trouble, Arlin_."

"Please, you act like I go seeking trouble." I huffed. "And… alright, goodnight, love you."

Wait.

_LOVE YOU_?

OH.

MY.

GOD.

I was so used to saying it to 'Cilla that it was basically automatic I didn't even mean to say it to Roy! What do I _do_?! I can't believe I said that!

Oh my God!

Oh my God!

"OH GOD," I cried, panicked, jerking the phone away from me causing Edward and Alphonse to leap back. "HOW DO I HANG THIS UP?!"

I could never speak to Roy ever again! My life was over! I threw the receiver down to the floor, the entire phone thing crashing down with it and I kicked it away from me.

"Burn it! Burn the evidence!" I shrieked, pointing at the offensive thing. Havoc whacked me on the back of my head. I gave a cry of pain, sniffling.

"_Calm _yourself, Ministang!" He demanded. "Everything is _fine_!"

I sunk to the ground, hugging my knees. "No, my life is over, I want to die." I wailed, face on fire. "I said _love you _to Roy. That's _weird_! I don't even _know _Roy!"

"Maybe you love him anyway?" Alphonse suggested, cheerfully and I pouted at him. How could he even think that?

"Just because you're family with someone doesn't mean you automatically _love _them! It takes time!" I huffed, deciding to moodily turn this around on him. "Do you love _your _dad?"

"No," Edward hissed the same time Alphonse happily said: "Of course."

"Do you even know your dad?" I became curious, letting Havoc help me to my feet.

"What's a werewolf?" Edward asked, loudly, obviously wanting to drop the subject. I knew it. Daddy issues.

"It's a person who is bitten by a wolf and they transform into this wolf-monster during the full moon and goes on killing sprees." I explained, Edward and Havoc staring at me like I was crazy. "Or it's a sexy guy with a great body who can transform at will, broods a lot, stalks teenagers and just wants Scott to join his pack."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Edward narrowed his eyes at me, confusion apparent on his face. I gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Teen Wolf," I whispered.

* * *

I reaaally didn't want to split this chapter in half, but I already have so much more written and it would've just been ridiculously long. Oh man, the things that have been written and are planned for next chapter, I'm just going to say this in advance, I am so so sorry guys, I really am. You deserve someone who isn't me writing this fanfiction. Anyway, I'm pretty sure a lot of you guys will figure what Isabella is up to, I'm not really creative. Also wanted to reinforce **LeFay Strent**'s input about the whole love thing from Arlina's point of view. Thanks again!

I know it's taken me a couple chapters, but I finally found a place to bring up werewolves for ya, **Vic 'Cody' Seville**!

You guys are freakin' amazing! You really are! Everything you guys have to say I take into consideration, the pairings you guys want, your input, your opinions, things you'd like to see. Even if it was something crazy like, "Withery, I want to see Envy and Ed singing karaoke songs." I would try to find a way to do that for you guys. And I really like reading which pairings you guys want, some of you have brought up really good points about it. In the long run, I hope I can make everyone happy.

To those curious about whether or not this is going to follow the anime, YES! I know, it's taking forever to get to the beginning of the plot, so I'm thinking after this haunted house adventure I'll kind of push it along just so we can get things started. Given, since there's Arlina, it's gonna stray from FMAB, especially since some other characters (like Winry) are going to have bigger roles and will be changing things. I have everything planned out plot wise for the most part, the only thing that I'm really not sure about is the whole romance but that will become clearer as the story progresses. And every question you might have, like: How did Arlina get here? How is she Roy's daughter? How did Alphonse's body come flying out? What the frick is up with the Doctor? EVERYTHING WILL BE ANSWERED. Eventually. Some of you may have already guessed the truth about this or that which, holy cow, you guys are amazing!

A huge FREAKIN' thank you to the best reviewers in the world: **Firetrail**, **FreeWeirdGal**, **LiselotteandAlice**, **LeoInuyuka**, **Kashagal and Natures Ruler**, **LeFay Strent**, **Moka-girl**, **DXRough **(YOU HAVE A SPECIAL PLACE IN MY HEART, FELLOW TFS LOVER), **CacklingBlasphemy**, **NoticemeWitherysenpai**, **MegatronLove**, **Kenegi**, **I Am Alys**, **UltimateOtakuGirl100**, **Autumn**, **Roselleshinigami**, **EeveeAlchemist**, **Kittenizzy Loves Edward Elric **(YAAAAY! Thankie for the Hershey Kisses!), **BleachBunneh**, **Payton. Pride**!

**Kittenizzy Loves Edward Elric**, **DXRough**, Arlina and a certain greedy homunculus are going to meet very soon, actually, and we'll see what horrible things will happen. The jerk is gonna show up a lot sooner because SOMEBODY I know (I'm looking at you NoticeMe) has been hounding me about it. And I'm a sucker for doing things for you guys.

**UltimateOtakuGirl100**, I've done that before! Oh man, is it weird that I'm so thrilled you like my story so much? I hope you continue to like it!

**Roselleshinigami**, Awww, thaaanks, but don't deprive yourself of coffee! I have sugar fixes, too, so I completely understand.

**Moka-girl**, of course I'd mention you in these horrifically long author notes! What you have to say is extremely important to me. And I'm sorry this took so long to update.

**Kenegi**, AHAHAHA ME TOO! It's gonna happen, very soon, and we can hold hands and dance in a circle around her. At least you'll be on my side when I shove Arlina into a total break down.

Before I finally shut up, I just gotta say I really hate Arlina for being diabetic because the amount of freakin' research that goes into this is killing me. Like when she made that insulin pen from the fountain pen, holy hell. Good thing youtube has a guide on how to do this kind of stuff, otherwise... This also took me hours. I had gotten on the computer at five pm and started writing this author note and now it's almost ten at night. I'm a really hyper person and sitting in front of a computer is like hell for me. Like I got onto the computer and then I found Narnia under the couch. And then I felt sick. And then I decided to dress the cats up and do a little play. WHICH brings me to another point: YOU GUYS WHO PM ME WITH WONDERFUL THINGS TO SAY, I REALLY, REALLY, LOVE THEM! And don't think I'm ignoring you, 'cause I'm not! I'm easily distracted! I WILL reply! I swear!

ANYWAY! EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, PM'D ME and of course my silent readers, THANK YOU SO, SO, MUCH! You guys are so amazing! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one should be up in the a few days!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** It's never going to happen. I only own Arlina. And it's horrible.

GUUUUUUUUUUYS, OH MY GOD! I'm currently living in a fort made out of cookies, chocolate and pocky! There is just so MUCH of it! Thaaaaanks **LiselotteandAlice** and **Kittenizzy Loves Edward Elric**, you guys are THE FRIGGIN BEST! EVERYONE GETS SOME! Also, I'm pretty sure **LeFay Strent** and I just got engaged. We're very much in love! Wheee!

...I've had a lot of sugar today.

I am **so sorry **about this chapter. I am sooo very sorrrrryyy.

* * *

"I don't understand." Edward said after a few seconds had trickled by and I repressed the urge to sigh. I had explained the concept of werewolves, _and Teen Wolf_, twice now. "If alchemy doesn't exist in your world, how are they merged with animals?"

We were huddled in the corner of the telephone room, as I refused to be split apart no matter how much Havoc wanted privacy. He was currently acting like a school boy gushing on the phone to his girlfriend.

"What do you mean by _sexy_?" Alphonse asked, finally speaking. He was still wearing that wig but it didn't lessen my frustration despite how silly he looked. I threaded my fingers through my hair. After everything I explained, all he got out of all that was I thought Derek from Teen Wolf was _sexy_.

Way to have a one tracked mind, buddy.

"Yeah, what _do _you mean?" Edward demanded, golden eyes flickering with annoyance. "I can't imagine a man-wolf creature would be very attractive."

"Not when he's transformed." I released a puff of air, rubbing my nose with irritation. "Wait, lemme see if I have a picture of him…" I pulled my phone out, tapping the screen.

"You carry a photograph of him?" Alphonse asked surprised.

"We should burn that too." Edward folded his arms and Alphonse made an agreeing noise. There was no way I was setting my phone on fire.

"You should move on." Alphonse said, nodding. "Say goodbye to the past."

I scrolled through the pictures on my phone, glancing up to give the two a puzzled look. "Why are you freaking out about this?"

Edward and Alphonse glanced at each other, communicating something _secretly_ and I rose my eyebrows. They needed to hang out with more girls. This was totally normal.

"We just don't like the idea of you liking the wrong sorts of people…" Alphonse said after a moment, carefully, as though worried he'd offend me. What the hell was he talking about? "You tend to like the… dangerous, villain-y types."

Whaaa? "No I don't." My lips tugged downward into a frown, and Edward opened his mouth. "_Eddie _doesn't count!"

Edward snapped his jaw shut, throwing daggers in my direction as though _personally _offended. By the end of this trip, I was going to get him to like the Riddler. So help me, I was.

"But… Arlina, this _werewolf_… he's _dangerous_. He can transform and hurt you." Alphonse continued, worry stretched across his voice. What was he _talking _about?

"It doesn't matter, you're here now." Edward said in a sort of _haha I win_ tone of voice. "So you can't _have_ your sexy werewolf."

I realized I never mentioned that Derek was _fictional_.

Ha! Whoops!

Finding a picture, finally, I flipped my phone around to show them. Edward snatched it from my hands, he and Alphonse leaning closer to the screen.

"He's old!" Alphonse cried, looking down at me, obviously worried and upset. He wasn't old! "Arlina, you shouldn't be around someone like that!"

"You _like _this guy? He's not _sexy _at all!" Edward added, shoving the phone back into my hands. Like he knew what sexy was! "Get rid of that photograph!"

"First," I said, grinning widely. "Nobody can replace Eddie, he's the only one I love. _Second_, Derek from Teen Wolf isn't _real_. He's a character. It's… like a movie. An hour long movie that plays every week with a new part of the story. They're called episodes. And the whole idea of werewolves—they're fictional too."

"Oh." Alphonse sighed with relief. "Why didn't you say that to begin with? I was worried for no reason!" I smiled, apologetically. I had thought it was _obvious_.

"If werewolves aren't real," Edward ran his fingers through his fringe, looking less annoyed now. "Then why are you afraid of Isabella being one?"

I shrugged a shoulder upward. "Because I'm dramatic, and she creeps me out." I glanced around us, suspicious, hoping there wasn't a way for her to hear me as I shifted closer to the two. "She said a lot of creepy things…" I turned my attention to Edward and Alphonse. "Like she asked if there was a way to bring the dead back to life using alchemy."

Edward's expression immediately became serious. "Grief can push you over the edge like that." His voice was low, edging on a darker tone. I figured he was thinking about his mother.

"She knows you're an alchemist, brother." Alphonse said quietly, his hand taking mine. "And I think she really was trying to dress Arlina up like her sister…"

"She thinks I'm dying. I told her I was sick and she freaked out." I added, just as quietly, shivering. Edward's gaze swept across my face, thoughtfully.

"She didn't react when you talked to Doctor." Alphonse murmured leaving me to wonder why that was relevant. Okay, so? "Everyone reacts, it's not something that's normal here. Especially when they just hear a voice and see no body."

"Oh…" Right. I should've picked up on that, too.

"She's up to something." Edward tilted his gaze toward Alphonse.

"Yeah." I frowned. "I've been _saying _that."

"We'll have to be careful," Alphonse agreed, as if he hadn't heard me. "We'll just go everywhere Arlina goes."

"I'm standing right here." I slapped my hands against my thighs. I really hated when people talked like I wasn't there! "And 'sides, I've been _saying _that. You don't split up. It's a _rule_."

"A rule?" Edward asked, curiously, a look of interest spreading across his face. "A rule to _what_?"

Time to educate these guys. "Rules to when you're in a haunted house, or there's a psycho with a knife coming to kill you. You never split up, you don't say _be right back_, because you won't come back, the _funny _guy always dies first, and never assume the creature or bad guy is dead because they're _not_."

Edward and Alphonse stared at me with looks that obviously said _what are you talking about _and _if I nod maybe she'll stop talking_. I pursed my lips with annoyance, these rules were what would save our lives. They'd see. Or they wouldn't because the rules were absolute and I'd keep us alive because of them. Especially since nobody in the group was _the funny one_.

My eyes widened as a sudden realization swept over me. Oh my _god_.

_I _was the funny one.

"Oh god," I whispered, horrified. "I'm the first to die. It doesn't matter if we stay together, I'm the funny one! That's why Isabella wants to kill me! The rules are absolute!"

"Chillax!" Alphonse said quickly, the word tumbling out awkwardly, as he placed his large hands on my shoulders, shaking me. "I won't let anything happen to you!"

"These rules aren't real!" Edward added, sounding stressed out. "Nobody is going to kill you!"

Dizzily, I latched onto Edward's arm and shook him with me. "THE RULES, ED! The _rules_! I'm the funny one!" He ripped away from me, stumbling back a bit and shaking his head to clear it. Alphonse stopped shaking me as well.

"You're not even that funny!" Edward huffed, waving his hand back and forth as to dismiss the idea entirely. "Havoc is funnier than you."

Nonsense! "He's not funnier than me! You've been doing nothing but laughing since you met me!" I said, tilting my chin upward. "Admit it, you think I'm the funniest thing ever!"

"Maybe _funny _looking." He grumbled, rolling his eyes as Alphonse gasped. Yeah _okay_. He knew I was funny. He just wanted to be a prick and not give me the credit that was due!

"She's right, brother! We _have _been laughing more! Arlina is the funny one! She's going to die!" The suit wailed, pulling me into his arms as Edward sputtered. I squeaked, pushing against Alphonse's chest as he picked me off of the ground. "Noooo, Arlina, nooo! You can't die!"

"Fonz!" I cried, wiggling. "Let go!"

"AL SHE'S NOT GOING TO DIE!" Edward burst out, his cheeks reddening as I flailed my arms pathetically. "I SAID I WAS CAPABLE OF TAKING CARE OF EVERYONE!"

"SHUT UP, ED, I'M ON THE TELEPHONE WITH JESS!" Havoc shouted back, looking like the devil as he glared at us. Alphonse released me and I nearly fell into Edward, feeling a little dizzy and off balance. Alphonse easily caught me by the elbows, pulling me back to my feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and I grinned sheepishly up at him. My blood sugar was probably dropping.

"Yeah. I just need to eat soon." I probably should have grabbed something before we went on this haunted house quest.

"You should've eaten more this morning, you only had half of the bagel." It was like a switch being pulled with this kid, concern brimming around Edward's dismissive tone. I wondered why he tried acting like nothing bothered him.

"Bagels have like fifty five carbs in them, it'll shoot up my blood sugar," I shook my head. "'Sides, it doesn't matter how much I eat, I'm not supposed to skip meals." I grinned faintly. "I know. I'm a pain in the ass."

"You should sit." Alphonse gently took my hand, leading me toward the plush velvet couch that looked way too pretty to be sat on.

"Guys, I'm fine, I'm just a little woozy—"

Edward placed a hand on my shoulder and shoved me, my knees hitting the back of the couch and I yelped, falling backwards. I bounced a little as I landed on the velvety cushion. He threw himself in the spot next to me, crossing one leg over the other and propping his elbow on the arm of the couch, resting his cheek on the back of his hand. His golden eyes drifted in my direction, calm and thoughtful. Alphonse sat on the ground next to the couch, and was still eye level with me. Jeez, the suit of armor was tall as hell.

"Stop getting stressed out about whether or not this place is haunted and what Isabella may or may not be up to, okay?" Edward's voice was soft. "Al and I won't let anything happen to you."

"Stop stressing out about me stressing out." I countered lightly, kind of touched that they were worried. I mean, they were worried over _nothing_, but still… it was nice. "I'm _fine_."

_Three _hours. We had to wait another three hours before Isabella felt she was _presentable _enough. I was starving and feeling like I was about to topple over. Edward had been dosing lightly, slumped over on his end of the couch as Alphonse kept me entertained with stories. That's when Slender materialized out of the shadows of the room to let us know it was time for dinner.

I, of course, greeted him with a horrified scream that sprang Edward awake and caused him to snap at me. Awesome. Totally didn't almost pee myself in terror. We had to wait for Havoc to hang up with Jessica ("No, you hang up first! Teehee!" not even kidding), and then Alphonse refused to accept the fact that I was totally fine to walk and carried me. Free rides are always a plus, since I'm lazy as hell, but I didn't want Isabella to come across me like this. She already got twitchy about me being sick. Or deathly ill, in her eyes.

Slender lead us to a dramatic dining room, like we were some important guests. The room was circular, the wallpaper dark in color, the wooden floors a dark color, the drapes a dark color, the table a dark oak. It was just very _dark_, with oil lamps burning dimly, and a large crystal chandelier above the long table which could easily seat at _least _thirty.

Edward mockingly pulled a chair out for me and I half expected him to pull it away when I went to sit down. He didn't. He and Alphonse sat on either side of me (so that Isabella couldn't), Havoc across from me. The plates, and glassware, were rimmed with gold trimming, the silverware had an _E_ written in script at the base. I guess it was the first initial of their family name.

E for _EVIL_.

Slender announced that, regretfully, Isabella wouldn't be joining us for dinner as she was feeling faint. I was kind of annoyed she had us wait so long to eat just to not show up.

Rude.

Not soon after, two skittish footmen came out with large serving platters. They apologized profusely about the delay, and placed new plates down filled with food in front of us.

"Trade with me." I demanded, eyeing Havoc's plate. I _loved _mashed potatoes, and would rather have steak than this green crap and, I guess, fish.

Havoc rolled his eyes and held his plate out. I grinned, leaning forward, taking it, and immediately diving into the mashed potatoes. Delicious.

"You're never going to get married if you don't stop being so bossy." Havoc pointed his fork at me, snatching my unwanted plate. Ew I was fifteen, why would I even care about getting married?

"I already have two backup plans." I said dismissively, coming up with a way to annoy the blonde to the right of me. "I'll marry Alphonse."

Edward choked on his food and slammed his fork down, turning to glower at me. Ha, ha! Success. Protective brother, go! "You're not marrying Al." He said flatly, as if it wasn't up for discussion. I smothered a grin. Yes good. "Al's going to marry someone he _loves_, and live a happy life."

"Well…" Alphonse began but I turned to face Edward completely. I hadn't pushed the _instant Edward Reaction Button _in a while.

"Fine, then _we'll _get married." I felt the grin taking over and I leaned closer, Edward gawking at me. I lowered my voice. "I _own _your body."

Edward's wide eyed gawking expression simmered into a soft, _serious_, one causing my grin to fall. Hello, _reaction_? His golden eyes slid across my face calmly. Why wasn't he freaking out? Where was my explosion of shouts and threats and incoherent sputtering? Edward leaned closer, gently capturing my chin between his gloved fingers and I froze. Horrified. What the…?

"Whatever you want, Arlina." He murmured so softly that it sent a jolt through me, my cheeks catching fire. Alphonse's arms snaked around me, pulling me back just as I slammed my palm into Edward's face, shoving him away so hard that he flailed out of his chair.

I needed distance! I hadn't meant any of it!

"Stop flirting, I'm eating." Havoc sighed as Edward laughed lowly, pulling himself back up.

"Brother, don't do that!" Alphonse scolded, releasing me, as Edward shot me a catty grin. I stared back at him, angry, horrified and confused, my face burning.

I angrily shoveled more food into my mouth, not wanting to deal with his weird mood changes. He should have freaked out, not gone with the idea!

"_Point_," he said, with triumphant glee, golden eyes dancing mockingly at me. _Point_?!

Damn it, Edward!

He can't play the stupid game when _I'm _trying to play it first! I regretted telling him about the instant reaction button game, because now he _knew _what I was doing! Now he won't _react _as much! Now he can turn it around on me purposely! And win!

Damn it!

Damn it!

He won't get me again. That's for sure!

"_You _two have an inside joke, apparently, as well." Alphonse said, sounding rather put out. I turned to him, placing my hands on his arm. I never want Alphonse to be upset with me! Never!

"I completely forgot, Fonz, I'm sorry!" I launched into an explanation of what the _Instant Reaction Button _game was.

"And when you get someone to react," Edward picked up, happily, waving his spoon around like he was some kind of professor giving a lecture. "You get a point. And whoever has the most points is winning. Arl' tried to get me, but I turned it around on her." He made a humming noise. "Do you think I should get _two _points, then?"

"Nope." Oh, sweet wonderful mashed potatoes. They were so _good_. I was pretty sure these were the best mashed potatoes I'd ever eaten.

"So this whole time you guys have been playing this game and didn't think to include me?" Alphonse pouted.

"Nooo, I just found out about it last night." Edward pointed his spoon at me. "_She's _been playing it without letting us know. That's why any of her points she would've gotten don't count."

Pffft!

"I'm the creator of the game, it's not my fault you didn't catch on." I said, waving my hand as if to brush away his comment. "God, Fonzie, when you get back into your body you _have _to eat these mashed potatoes."

"Mmm." Edward made an agreeing noise.

"Al, are you going to keep that wig on all night?" Havoc asked.

"I'm a lady, Lieutenant." Alphonse replied and holy hell, it was the funniest thing I'd heard all night. Edward and I burst into laughter.

I was feeling… really good. Like _really, really _good. Warmth flowed easily through me, making my head feel a little clouded, and I smiled lazily, bursting with glee so happily that I just didn't care that we were in a fishy haunted house!

"You know," Edward grinned, turning to look at me and the Fonz. "I don't think I've ever had such good food before. This is, like, _really _delicious. The most delicious food I have _ever _eaten!"

I gasped, playfully slapping his hand in delight. "Oh my God, I know! I was just _thinking _that, we're so synched right now! This is just so delicious." I gushed, staring down at this really amazing dinner. I _looooved _mashed potatoes!

"Are you two okay?" Havoc asked because he was just always so concerned about us it was just really nice.

Like really nice.

Jean Havoc was a great guy.

"Of course!" Edward said. "We're always okay!"

I suddenly realized I _loved _these guys! They were the best people in the _entire _world and I was so happy that I was here with them! Eating this really delicious food! And I wanted to _sing_! I needed to sing! I _had _to sing! I was the queen of music!

"Heeeey, Al. Alphonse. Alphoooonsie! Alphonsieeee!" I bounced in my seat, excitedly. "I'm gonna sing you a song, okay? Okay, it's for you because you're, like, my bestie and I totally love you!" Alphonse made a noise.

"_No_." Jean groaned. "No singing! You can't sing!" I ignored the party pooper.

"Sing!" Edward encouraged, laughing, and hitting his glass with his fork causing the glass to topple over. He snorted with laughter and I grinned widely. I knew what I'd sing _just _for Alphonse!

"Aaannnd _Alpppphhooonse, _yooou take my blueees away!" I sang like the real swan princess. "Every niiiiiigggghhht I cuuuuddle up with yooou!"

"_You what_?!" Jean _rudely _interrupted but I ignored him because, _hello_, I was singing! "Al!"

"It isn't like that!" Alphonse said but we all knew it was. We were _cuddle _buddies!

"Aaaannnddd Alphooooonse, you take my bluuueees aawwaaay! I loooove you foreeever and ever and ever, I doooo!" I wiggled out of the chair, swaying as I stood, and bowed as Edward clapped loudly. "Thank you, thank you."

"I never heard that song before," Edward said in total amazement and I nodded self-importantly, stumbling and falling back into the chair causing me to giggle.

"That's because I changed the words! I don't know a Sara. I have an artistic license, you know, to do that." I told him and he nodded, _completely _understanding me. Edward got me. We were good. We were _tight_! We were homies!

I always wanted a homie!

"Hey, Arl', look. Look." Edward was holding his spoon up to his nose and slowly let go. And it stayed! All by itself! On his nose!

"Oh. My. God. _Cool_!" I licked my spoon clean and attempted to copy him. But mine only fell off. Edward laughed, causing his spoon to fall from his nose too.

"Shit, you guys are drunk." Jean said, _completely _ridiculously. He was looking sadly at his dinner plate probably because he was upset he didn't get any of the mashed potatoes.

These were my mashed potatoes.

"Druuuunk? Havoc, you can't get drunk off water," Edward educated him, rolling his eyes and giving me a knowing look. I understand. Poor Jean, he was dumb.

"No you idiot, something in the food is making you act this way!" Jean hissed, like a _snaaaake_. Cooold hearted snaaaake, look into his eyes, uh oh, he's been teeelling liiieees!

I turned to Alphonse, grinning. "Jean's Orochimaru!" I slapped Alphonse's arm in amusement. "Jean. Buddy. Bro. My amigo. My main man. Dude." I burst into laughter, amused with myself. "Relaaaax! We're _fiiiine_! Here. Look. No, look. Look. I'll show yooooou, kay? I only had a little bit of the mashed potatoes. Only a liiiiittle bit. Let me show you my blood sugar, okaaaaay? Wait. Look." I turned, tugging my bag which hung off the back of my chair.

"This has nothing to do with sugar." Jean said and I wondered what he was making a big deal out of. How could he be so huffy-puffy when everything was so _amazingly wonderful_? I could _fly _if I wanted!

"Arlina, I don't think you should prick yourself right now." The Fonz said but it really wasn't a big deal. I wiggled in my chair, still trying to reach my bag.

"Shuuut up, Alphooonsie, it's all good. It's all okay." I paused, sitting on my knees and tilting my head to look at him, slyly. "Ohh, man I bet you're gonna be sexy."

"Wh-what…?"

"Don't hit on my _broooother_, Ar_liiiin_aaaa!" Edward said and I burst into giggles, shaking my head.

"Nooo, I'm not! I'm just saying. Like. He's gonna be pretty like how you're pretty. With the golden eyes and everything." I gushed, picturing the both of them with golden eyes. "Wait, like, like not sexy as in let's do the naaaaaaaasty, I mean, like, _listen_, like sexy as like oh la la! You know?"

"Completely." Edward assured me with a serious nod because this was a serious topic!

"_Ohhh, you touch my tra la la. My ding ding dong!_"

I shrieked with laughter, flopping back around to sit forward in the chair. "Oh my God Doctor, _ew_! No! I don't wanna be like that with Ed! No offfeeense, Ed, you sexy beast. I love you!" I raised my glass to him and he grinned widely at me. "THHHEEE CIIIRRCLEEE OF LIIIIFEEE! AND IT MOOOOVES US AAAAALL!"

"Okay I'm going to find the cook, they put something in the food." Jean said and I gasped, sitting up on in my chair and placing my hands on the table.

"Don't go Jean! Don't goooo! Jeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaan!" I wailed, as he stood up and began walking away. Didn't he _know_? Didn't he KNOW? "Noooo! Don't you walk away from me! Jeaaaaaaan! Come back, Jeaaan!"

"Arl-Arl, listen, he will be back, okay?" Edward said knowingly, and I frowned, unsure, looking back at him. How could he know? "He didn't say he'd be right back, so the rules won't be applied here. He didn't say it."

I felt assured and smiled gratefully at Edward. He was a true pal.

"…are you guys okay?" The Fonzie asked quietly and I smiled brightly at him. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Listen we're okay." I said warmly. "I'll _show _you, okay? I'll get my bag and I'll show you my blood sugar is completely fine. They didn't give me a lot of mashed potatoes, okay, so it wouldn't have spiked that much, okaaay?"

Edward pulled my bag free from hanging off the back of my chair and frowned. "Why are you bringing this out?" He asked, unhappily, and I patted him on the shoulder.

"Nooo, don't be upset. I'm just getting my kit." I assured him, covering the Riddler's face with my hands so he couldn't see. Edward stared at me with wide pretty boy gold eyes and I wanted to squeal and pinch his cheeks.

"Do you like him more than me? Do you think he's… more cool?" Edward asked quietly and I gasped. Oh my God, I was making him feel bad!

"No! No, Ed, no, you're the coolest guy ever, really. He's just _my Eddie_, y'know? And I totally love him, but it's okay, because, we're good, we're homies, we're best friends." I said, nodding. Edward still looked unsure.

"Al's my best friend." He said, tilting his head. "He's the moooost important person eveeer." I totally understand and smiled. Edward looked at me, thoughtfully. He grinned. "You can be the second best friend, okay? But Al comes first."

"Um, I'm sitting right here…"

"Well, yeah, you're allowed to have more than one best friend. Plus he's your brother, he's got a special place that noooobody can take, I totally know how it is." I would know. Jonathan was _my _best friend and even though he was gone now he was still the best one.

Edward looked upset suddenly.

"I'm sorry I'm such a dick, am I upsetting you?" he placed his hands over mine, his eyes round. I stared at him, confused. "Are you thinking about Jonathan? I don't mean to flaunt mine and Al's bond like this, I'm sorry Arl-Arl."

I felt upset that he thought he made me feel upset.

"No, no, nooo, no Ed, no it's fine, I'm fine, really, you guys have great brotherly love that it's just like over the top and amazing and I love it and it's good, no, I'm totally okay." I loved their love! Their brotherly love was the truest love of all time and it was the best!

Edward looked sad.

"I'm a horrible brother. Look what I did to Al," he leaned over, resting his head on my shoulder. "How can he ever forgive me?"

"I'm not upset with you!" The Fonz said somewhere far away and I nodded. The Fonz was right. "Brother, there's nothing to forgive!"

"Whaaaat? Nooo, Ed, oh my God, no. You guys are the best brothers. You like win the brother award of the decade, nobody loves their brother as much as you love Alphonse. I see it. It's okay." I shoved him back up and he stared at me with those sad gold eyes. "Don't you get sad." I said firmly.

"I'm not getting sad."

"You're getting sad on me."

"I just don't want Al to hate me." Edward looked down and I smacked his arm.

"I don't! I would never! Stop ignoring me!"

"He doesn't. Look, okay, we're all tight, we're a posse, so I can say this to you." I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked back at me. God he had such pretty eyes. "You fucked up, but it's okay. Okay? You fucked up, and you fucked up bad, but you're doing everything to make it better and that's what fucking matters. You're a great guy."

"I am? You think so?" He grinned widely. "Thanks Arl, you're the best. …What do you mean, we're a possum?"

"No, we're a posse."

"What does that mean?" He wondered curiously and I shrugged my shoulders, spooning more mashed potatoes into my mouth. God this was so fucking delicious.

"I don't know, but people say it and I always wanted to be a part of it. We're like team three star. Because there is three of us!"

"Four star." He corrected with a large grin. "Because of Winry. You haven't met her yet, but you'll get along because you both like making things and you guys like to yell at me." Oooh, perfect reason to be friends! "Winry would be in this. She'd be our other best friend."

"When can I meet her? I wanna meet her." I bounced in the chair excitedly. "You should introduce me, Ed!"

"I haven't seen her since I left to become a state alchemist." He confessed. Oh my God. Rude!

"Ed what the fuck is your problem?"

"I don't know." He looked sad again but really, he should, because that is not cool.

"Alphonse said she's like family. That you guys grew up together." I couldn't stay mad at him though, his face was just too adorable.

"I know, I know, I'm a dick. I just can't face her until I fix Al. I can't let her and granny down." He placed his face in his gloved hands and I leaned closer, wrapping my arms around him and resting my head on top of his.

"Stop it, you're getting sad. Shh, no, Ed, come on, man, no. You're totally okay. Like. You're totally okay. You can't block them out, they love you, they need you and you need them because they're family. It doesn't matter if you aren't related. I'm not related to Jonathan but he's still my brother. That's how it works."

I pulled back, and he peaked at me from behind his hands. I was so good at this Dr. Phil stuff, maybe I should become a therapist. Did they have therapy here? They didn't have TV so how would I therapy people, anyway?

"You asshole." A wild Alphonse appeared! I smiled brightly up at my favorite suit of armor in the entire world as he grabbed Edward up by the front of his coat. Wow the Fonz was so strong. "I don't hate you! I could never hate you! We decided to do this _together_! I have never blamed you!" He growled, holding Edward up so they were eye level.

"Awwww." Brotherly love moment.

"Al, you shouldn't swear." Edward said. Which was true. The Fonz was like fourteen!

"Ed you're teaching him bad manners!" I realized. Bad brother!

"Are you _listening _to what I'm saying?!" The Fonz snapped. "Ed!" Edward wrapped his arms around the Fonz's helmet.

"You're my brother and I love you so much." Edward sighed. Aw, how sweet. I felt myself getting teary eyed with all this love! "You're my favorite person in the whoooole world, I'd do anything for you."

The Fonzie dropped Edward to the ground. "What is wrong with you two? I don't understand…"

"_Drugs_," the Doctor chimed from inside my bag and I giggled, sliding out of my chair.

"WHEEEN THE WOOORLD SLIPS YOU A JEEEEFFERRRY," I sang, skipping around the Fonz. "Stroke the furry wall, STROOOKE THE FUUURRRY WAAAALLL!" I stopped in front of Edward, offering him my hands and he grinned up at me.

"_Arlina it's time for bed_." I ignored my phone as I pulled Edward to his feet, nearly falling over. The Fonz picked my bag up, holding it for me.

"No! I wanna call Roy!" I bounced on my heels, threading my fingers with Edward's. "Let's call him! He's my dad! I actually have a family now. I never had a family before! I had Jonathan but he left me… But nobody yelled at me before! Roy yells at me. He's my dad! He does dad things!" I stared at Ed worriedly. "Do you think I'll be a good daughter?"

"I think you two should go to bed…" The Fonzie said but that was nonsense! I wasn't even tired!

"If you were my daughter, you would be the best daughter in the entire world." Edward said, swinging or hands back and forth. "Let's _ring _Mustang! And then we'll ring Winry!"

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Oh my God, yeaaah! I wanna talk to Wiiinry!"

"_Arlina_," my phone was such a nag! "_The rules_. _Don't split up_."

"Don't tell me how to run my life! You don't know me!" I huffed, pulling Edward toward the door.

"The Doctor is right!" The Fonz said quickly, clanking loudly after us. "We can't split up. Okay? Stay by me." I happily stuck my hand out for my Fonz.

"I would never go anywhere without you, my Fonz!" I gushed happily, grinning at him. The suit stared down at me, his large hand engulfing mine. Now everything was complete.

"Yeah, Al!" Edward agreed. "We'd be nothing without you!"

"You guys are my best friends. Heeey Fonzie, what are you gonna do with all that stuff inside your trunk?" I burst into giggles. I was a comedian God and my humor was wasted on these lowly peasants.

* * *

I frowned, looking at the room that was _not _the telephone room, but a bedroom. "You brought us to the wrong place."

"I think maybe you guys should try to sleep," the Fonz said and I puffed my lower lip out into a pout.

"Nooo." I whined, stomping my foot. "I wanna call Roy! I wanna talk to him! Pleeease, Alphonse, pleeeaseee!"

"Yeaaah, Al, don't you want to talk to Winry?" Edward nodded, taking my side like a great friend he was. I sniffled.

"No." The Fonz said shortly. "We'll do that in the morning." He lowered my bag to the ground. "Now _stay _here. I'm going to go find Lieutenant Havoc, okay?"

"You better not leave!" I huffed, placing my hands on my hips. "Alphonse Elric, you come back heeeereee! ALLLPPPHHOOONSIEEE!" He continued to walk away. "ALPHONSE! DON'T GOOOO!"

He shut the door behind him. A loud _click _followed.

"Oooh, he locked us in." Edward snorted, swaying a bit as he walked to the door, rattling the knob.

"Your brother is a jerk." I pouted, unhappy. I just wanted to talk to Roy.

"Hey don't talk about my brother like that!" Edward paused, and then shrugged. "And yeah, he kind of is. But only I can say that, okaaaay? Only me." He frowned. I frowned. We frowned at each other. "What do we do now?"

"What all teenagers do alone in bedrooms, I guess." I said sadly. "We have to make out and then have regrettable sex. I've seen movies. That's what they do."

Edward stared at me with his amazing golden eyes and I wondered if maybe I could have that color. I would be an unstoppable force of pure cuteness and nobody would ever be able to deny me anything again. Like Alphonse. I would be calling Roy right now if I had gold eyes! Edward's face twisted before he snorted into laughter.

"See, this is why I like you." He laughed, walking back to me. "You say strange things. _Allll the tiiiime_. Nobody talks like you. You say whatever you want. I don't even understand half the things you say!"

"These sound like insults, bro." I said, grinning anyway. I placed my hands on his cheeks and squished his face. "You're so preeeeettty."

"I know." He pulled my hands from his face, smirking. "I told you, I'd make a prettier girl than you. I can prove it. Switch clothes with me. I'll show you, I'll look better in the dress!"

I burst into laughter as he grinned at me. "Are you for real? You'd wear the dress?"

He leaned closer, golden eyes nearly drowning me. "Come on, Arl', switch with meee." I shoved his face away, giggling.

"I don't knoooow. You didn't like it when Fonz put a dress on yooou. And what if someone sees? Wouldn't you be upset at what they thought?"

"I don't give a damn about what people think about me, coooome on, it'll be fuuuun! Then you can see, without a doubt! And don't you want to be dressed like the cool Fullmetal Alchemist?"

His logic was sound and I brightened, bouncing. "I do! I do! I wanna wear your coat! Okay! Okay! Turn around! We'll put the clothes on the bed so we don't see each other, okay?"

"Okay!"

I nearly fell on my face trying to remember how to get the dress off me. I wasn't really sure how much time passed, but I finally got it off, threw it over my head to the bed, and worked on getting his clothes on. Edward had so many layers! Black shirt, check. Black jacket, check! Super awesome totally rad red trench coat, CHECK!

Wait.

Wait.

Pants.

Okay.

I kicked off my boots and nearly fell over trying to put a leg into the hole. I pulled them up, buckling them. We were like the same size! I almost told Edward but I didn't know if he'd take that the wrong way. You know, the _short _way. Ha!

HAHA!

I slid his gloves on, which were like ridiculously bigger on me. He had big hands, holy hell. Maybe I had tiny people hands.

"Can I tuuurn around now?" I asked, wiggling back into my boots. I felt so _cool_.

"Ummmm, yeah. Yeah. You can. WAIT—no. You can."

I spun around, feeling super awesome in his red coat, and grinned widely as Edward, in the blue Alice in Wonderland dress, his pretty gold hair down and over his shoulders, struck a pose. I burst into laughter, nearly falling over with it.

"Weeeeell?" He demanded, grinning back at me, his gaze assessing my awesome.

I bounced to him, taking his hands into mine. "Wooooow, Ed, you make one fine lady!" I agreed full heartedly, he was a sight! "Now we can tell everyone that you got into my dress, and I got into your pants!"

His grin widened and he rolled his eyes at me. "You _wiiiish_! Now I gotta change this color! Goodbye Doctor!"

"Hello Doctor!" I stomped my foot, dropping his hands. He frowned. I frowned back.

"Goodbye Doctor."

"Hello Doctor!"

"GOODBYE DOCTOR!"

"HELLO DOCTOR!"

"_Stop playing with my heart_!" Doctor yelled at us and he was right! We shouldn't play such games!

"I don't want Doctor to be away from me!" I told Edward, feeling uneasy.

"No, I'm just going to change the dress color and then open the door." Edward assured me and I chewed on my lower lip, nodding. "Goodbye Doctor."

"_Goodbye assholes_." My Doctor said, chiming from inside my bag. I was teaching my Doctor foul words! I was a horrible person! Edward made a shooing motion with his hand.

"Turn away, Arlina. If you puke, I might puke too. And then the dress would be ruined." He said and I huffed loudly, turning around. Being alchemy-phobic was so lame!

_CRACK_!

"Okay. Hello Doctor!" Edward said happily and I turned, staring at the door that wasn't there anymore, my mouth falling open. Ooooh, he was gonna be in troooouble.

"You explodeded the door, Ed!" I said, feeling amazed. Alchemy was actually really cool!

"Explodeded isn't a real word." He didn't know that for sure. It could've been a real word. Like in the future. I turned to tell him so, and gasped!

Edward's dress was _green_! Like the Riddler's! I brightened. "Ed! You're wearing green!" He grinned back, spreading his arms out.

"Ta-da! Amazing, aren't I?" He said as I bounced, hopping into his outstretched arms, throwing mine around him. His arms came around me quickly as he swayed backwards.

"Yes! You're the cooooooolest person I've _eeever _met! You didn't have to wear green!" I pulled back, smiling happily at him. Edward shifted his gaze away, scratching his cheek. Aw, he was _embarrassed_! Cuuute!

"Yeaaaaaaah, weeeell… I'm sorry for making you cry. And then laughing at you before." His cheeks turned pink as my grin grew. "I just think you're pretty and stuff, but not when someone tries to make you look like… not you, because then it's not you and I don't like it!"

I slapped him across the chest, returning his pretty gold eyes to me. "I think you're really pretty too." Ohh, but I think he was being serious! He was looking at me seriously! "Edddddwaaaaard, are you trying to _woo _meeee?"

No more serious! A grin broke across his face and he lightly punched me in the arm. "If I wanted to woo you," he said, smirking. "You'd be wooed." He grabbed my bag, handing it to me. "Come on, Arl, let's find that telephone!"

"_Stay together_," my Doctor said and I rolled my eyes, pulling the strap over my shoulder. We _were _together. I grabbed Edward's hand, pulling him out of the room.

* * *

This house was huuuuuuge. Like, really huge. Like massive. And all the hallways looked the same!

"D-na-na-na. D-d-d-d-na-na. D-NA-NA-NA! GHOST BUSTERS! WHEEEN THERE'S SOMETHIN' STRAAAAANGE IN YOUR NEIGHBORHOOOODD, WHO YOU GONNA CAAAALLL?" I loudly sang, skipping down the hall, tugging Edward with me.

"_Ghost Busters_!" My Doctor said the same time Edward chimed in with: "_Me_!"

I brightened instantly. "Oh! The Fullmetal Ghost Bustin' Alchemist! That's so coooool!"

"Well I'm the coolest," Edward said which was the truest thing I had ever heard in my _entire _life! "Nobody will ever be as—_AHHHH_!"

I nearly fell over as Edward went crashing down behind me. I turned on my heels, marveling at the awesome way the red coat spun and flared out with me. Edward was lying face down on the floor and _OH MY GOD_ Scooby Doo was sitting on top of him! I squealed excitedly.

"Scooby Doo! Oh my God, he's real!" I cried happily, throwing my arms around the Great Dane. Scooby Doo licked my cheek and I giggled. "I knew you were real, Scooby, I always knew." I told him.

"Ge'off me!" Edward was suuuch a baby! I guided Scooby off of Edward who whined. "Aaarrrllll, heeeelp me uuuuup!"

"Okaaaay, okaaay." I bent down, offering him my hand but he latched onto my shoulders. I nearly fell again as he pushed himself upward. Rude much!

"Where the hell did this dog come from?" Edward gave Scooby the meanest look and I smacked him on the chest. "Ouuuch!" He smacked my arm. Which hurt a lot! "Quit doing that!" Edward's a jeeerk!

"Don't be mean to Scooby!" I shouted at him.

"Don't name random dogs that jump on me!" He shouted back and I covered Scooby's ears. He didn't need to hear us fighting like this!

"I didn't! His name is Scooby Doo! He solves mysteries!" I smiled affectionately at Scooby. "He's from my world. It's okaaay though, 'cause dogs always do this. They come out of nowhere and follow me around, so it's obvious he found me from my world. Somehow. Did truth send you? Does God have a message for me?"

Scooby wagged his tail. Awww!

"Impressive message from Truth." Edward sniggered and I pet Scooby on the head, sadly.

"Truth took his ability to speak people talk." I realized. How horrible. I felt so sad for him.

"_Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you? We've got some work to do now!_"

I bounced up and down. "Doctor approves! Come on, gang! Let's solve the mystery of the missing phone!"

Edward looked at Scooby with some hesitation. "That dog is half our size." He said, sliding closer to me. Scooby stood on the other side of me, and I realized Edward was totally right. Scooby's head came up to my chest. What a big puppy! "I don't think we should trust it."

"Don't worry, Ed, Scooby is really nice." I assured him, smiling brightly at Scooby and rubbing behind his ears. "He loves his Scooby Snacks!"

* * *

For the last five rooms, Edward had thrown the door open and jumped in, pointing and loudly saying: "Be the telephone room!"

"Are you suuuure you're psychic?" I asked as the next room turned out to not be the telephone room. Edward nodded.

"Stop doubting me, it's somewhere here, I can feel it in my bones." He said vigorously. I leaned closer, wondering if maybe that one strand of hair that seemed to defy gravity had anything to do with his psychic powers. "Whaaat?"

"If your hair defies gravity any more you're going to have to play children's card games." I told him seriously, reaching up to pull on the little antenna. He swatted my hand away and I grinned.

"It's here." He said in a very serious voice, turning to slam the next door open. It swung widely, hitting the wall with a loud _THAWK_. Edward leap into the room, pointing forward. "AHA! I was right! See, Arl, what did I saaaay?"

Squealing, I giddily pranced into the room with Scooby, bouncing next to the telephone. "Call! Call!"

"Okaaaay," Edward grinned, picking up the crazy old as balls phone, spinning the dial. "Edward Elric; the Fullmetal Alchemist." He said. "Connect me to Colonel Roy Mustang. No. It's an emergency. Well, he never gave me anything like that." Edward rolled his eyes, grinning at me and I grinned back excitedly. He held the phone out to me and I took it, listening the crinkling rings as he leaned closer, his cheek nearly touching mine as he listened in.

There was a _click_ followed by, "_Eastern Headquarters, second Lieutenant Breda speaking_."

"Oh, Ed, you caaaalled the wrong person!" I said with a huff.

"_Hello?_"

"Maybe he's there." Edward suggested with a slight shrug of his shoulders and I thought, yeah, that's possible.

"Heeeelllo? Rooooy? Roooooy!" I said in a singsong, Edward snorting, raising his hand to muffle the laughter.

"_Who is this_?" The voice on the other end asked, annoyed. "_Is this one of his… _friends_? You aren't supposed to ring here, this is a military line_." I giggled. Gross, Roy! How many _friends _did he _have_?

"Ew, no! I'm Arlina! His daaaaughter! Connect me to Roy!"

"_I apologize, but the Colonel does not have a daughter_." The guy said and I frowned.

"Fuck yeah he does!" Rude much? "We just actually met. He kidnapped me. But listen, okay! Listen. Um. They got Havoc! I think he's dead!"

"_He's Yamcha_!" My Doctor said suddenly and I burst into giggles. Jean _was _the Yamcha of the group!

"_Is this some sort of joke_?" The guy said after a moment.

"Noooooooope! I think they drugged us! We're like tripping balls like mad cash, you know, it's like so freakin' crazy and I found Scooby Doo! He's REAL! And oh! Oh! This place is haunted! You have to tell Roy. Don't let him worry I'm sorry everyone's dead."

Edward pulled the phone from me, laughing. "Arl, nothing you say makes sense! Let me talk to him, I'll get us through."

Darkness exploded around us followed by a crackling _BOOM_! I screamed. It was dark. Like really dark. Like so dark I couldn't see _anything at all_. I hated the darkness like I hated silence.

"Doctor!" I shrieked, clinging to Scooby so nothing could grab me and drag me through the darkness. I sank lower to the ground. "Doctor! Doctor! Turn the lights on!"

"Arlina are you scaaaaared?" Edward's voice sliced through the suffocating blackness just as my phone lit up from inside it's pocket, and I quickly pulled Doctor out.

Unnatural light instantly poured out, illuminating the area around us. Edward's expression sprang into a curious one, gold eyes lit. He looked down at me. I sniffled and held my hand out for him to take.

He took the Doctor instead. Wow, rude! I used Scooby to pull myself up and he sat still like a good little puppy.

"Wooow, this is kind of cool." Edward said, blinking down at my bright phone. "This really lights up, huh? It's Doctor Light! Haaa!" He wasn't funny.

I dug through my bag, and pulled out the glow stick. "Here, Scooby, so you won't be afraid," I said, tying the glow stick to the front of his blue collar. I didn't want him to be afraid of the dark either. And now he wouldn't be. "So you have a light with you. And look, it changes colors so you'll be _cool_!"

"He doesn't need a light, Arl." Edward was silly. Of course he needed a light!

"Scooby doesn't like the dark either! Okaaay? He gets scared, and I don't want him to think there's monsters."

"But there aren't any monsters." Edward looked confused and I realized he was seriously misinformed about life. This is why he needed a TV. He needed to invent the TV so he could watch the same shows as me and know.

"Yes there are. There are _always _monsters in the dark." Like, duh. I rolled my eyes to Scooby who nodded. He got me. He knew what I was saying.

"No there isn't. I sweeeaaar. It's just darkness around us, that's it."

Edward stared at me.

I stared back.

"…in the dark of the night evil will find her." I sang quietly.

"What?"

"Ooo aaahh ooo."

"What are you taaaalking about?" He demanded like the rude jerk he was. I giggled.

"_Dasvidaniya, Anya, your grace, farewell!_" Doctor sang with me. Hell yeah, Doctor! I could always count on the Doctor to have my back and understand me! We could start our own band!

"_Arliiinaaa_!" Edward whined, looking put out.

Haha, now Edward is the third wheel!

"Little Anya, beware, Rasputin's awaaaaaake!"

"_Revenge will be sweet when the curse is complete!_"

_SWACK_.

I gave a whined cry as pain erupted from my arm. "Ouch Ed!" I cried, tears springing as I rubbed the spot he struck. "Why did you hit me with your robot limb?"

"Stop being creepy!" He huffed back. Well, _someone_ was becoming Mr. Sourpuss! Sheesh.

"But I'm bored! What do we do nooow?" I wailed. Edward looked thoughtful.

"Let's find Al." He said brightly. Oh my GOD, best idea EVER! He grinned. I grinned. We grinned together.

"Yeaaah! I miss him! I wanna show him Scooby!" I cheered, smiling widely down at Scooby. "You get to meet our Fonz! He's a really great guy who doesn't afraid of anything."

"Thaaaaat," Edward said, as I slid my arm through his. It was time to leave this pointless phone room! "Doesn't make sense. Who doesn't afraid of anything? You don't speak correctly. Do they not speak correctly where you're from? Or were you strange there too?"

"It's not my fault that I accidentally all over 1914, Ed!" I really only said it to watch his face get all screwy. Waaait. "I'm not straaange! Ed, I'm not strange!"

"You are the strangest person I have ever met." Edward said, rolling his eyes even though he was totally grinning. Yeaaah I'm on to you Ed, you're all bark and no dog.

"_That's because Arlina is a 90's kid_." The Doctor said and it made all the sense in the world. I nodded. He was so right! I _was _a 90's kid! Now I finally understand why I was like this! Goddamn the 90's!

"Well so am I." Edward frowned at me. "1899. That makes me a 90's kid _too_." I stared at him.

Huuuuh. Woooow Edward was super old.

* * *

"No. I think I would be the one who had Fonzie senses." Edward said loudly as we stood in front of the staircases. "Waaait, I mean, _Al _senses. Stop making me copy your stupid nickname!"

I gasped! He did not just say that to me! I dropped his hand. He didn't get to hold mine anymore if he was gonna be such a buttface!

"Fonzie isn't a stupid nickname!" I said defensively. "And _yooou're _just his brother!"

Edward put on hand on his hip, the other holding my Doctor up so light pooled around us in the complete darkness. He looked silly trying to be a jerk when he was wearing a dress!

"Which means we have the biggest and best bond ever, Arl-Arl! I would be able to find him through the Elric connection before you ever would! I say we go left!"

He was an idiot!

"We go right! _I'm_ his soulmate!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're _not_!"

"Yes. I. Am."

"That means you're _my _soulmate too, then!" Edward said with a smirk and that just made like zero sense to me. Didn't he know that he and Fonzie were two separate people? "And since you're _my _soulmate as well, your Al radar is all messed up and I'll be able to find him better! And Al is _this _way." He snatched my wrist and pulled me down the hall, away from the staircases, holding Doctor up in front of him like a flashlight.

"Nooo, Ed, no you're wrong, he's upstairs!" I didn't want to go down another dark creepy hallway! I was glad Scooby was my new BFF, he stayed next to me always and maybe he'd bite Ed if I asked super nicely.

"He's down _here_, I feel it." Edward assured, pulling open a large door. I stared down at the creepy stone steps that led into darkness.

"Really?" I wasn't so sure. I bit my lower lip, turning to look at him. "I don't feel it."

"I feel it." Edward turned around, smiling at me. He placed a hand on my shoulder in the kind of way that just totally convinced me, because he said he was sure! I grinned.

"Okay."

"_The killer is always hiding in the basement_." The Doctor said and he was so right!

"Oh man, I dunno, Doctor is pretty correct about that one. I don't think we should go down there." I said with a frown, looking down at the stairs worriedly.

"There is no killer. There is only Al." Edward said seriously, gold eyes serious. Just so serious!

"Well…" He had a point too. He _would _know where Al was better than me…

Scooby leaned his face into me, pushing me away from the steps. I should take that as a warning! Like this was totally the part in a Disney movie when the animal was like no way in hell don't do that and the person, like, obviously doesn't listen.

"Scooby is totally right." I said, firmly. "We can't go down there."

"The dog can't talk, you're being silly." Edward said, shoving me forward. I flailed and stumbled down the first few steps, tripping on his stupid red coat and landing hard on my butt. He laughed. "You okaaay?"

"That huuurt!" I whined, grinning back up at him. "You jerk. Help me up!" Scooby pushed past Edward, trotted down the steps and sat next to me. I giggled throwing my arms around him. "I love you Scooby Doo!"

"Are you suuuure you're okay, Arl-Arl?" Edward asked curiously as he easily helped me back to my feet like a real gentleman. I patted down his red coat and smiled at him brightly.

"Yuuuup!"

So me, Doctor, Edward and Scooby followed a long ass narrow hallway that was sooooo Phantom of the Opera-y. And then we finally got to the main room… basement thing. Yoooou know the kind of room. Totally creepy, with cobwebs, the floors and ceiling made out of hard concrete, lit candles scattered about, crazy ass symbols written in chalk everywhere and a crazy person cackling madly in the center of the room.

Just a typical Friday night for me and the mystery solving gang.

"Spoiler warning, Alphonse isn't here." I said, turning to Edward in case he needed to know. His brother connection was _soooooo _off.

I think I should also mention the crazy person was Isabella. And that we, meaning Edward and I, were currently chained to the wall. To be honest we kind of walked right into that one. She basically said "be chained" and we were all "ahh okay!". Yeaaah. I wondered why she had chains down here, though. Like was this planned or was she already into that kind of life style? Like I wasn't judging or anything but how do you even get these shackles? Do you have someone come in and deck out your basement to be a creepy witchy place? Or whaaat?

"This is _sooo_ clichéd." Edward sighed, shaking his head like Isabella had personally let him down. I felt his pain real deep. Because we had a bond, a deep bond, and I totally felt for him. "You'd think I'd run into a villain who was more original."

Poor Edward. The disappointment was massive.

"Awww, I'm sooorry, Ed, I'm sorry Isabella is a typical bad guuuy. Like, I seriously thought she was gonna be like… you know, a vampire or something. But I know, deep down in my soul, you're totaaaally gonna meet a bad guy who is gonna be like, totally original!" I told Edward supportively and he smiled gratefully at my kind words.

I know I was only in 1914 for a few days, but it was obvious that I needed another group of friends who did less extreme things on the weekends. This was getting tiring!

"At first, I was rather furious with you, dearest," Isabella said, blue eyes looking wild. Oh nooooo, crazy person alert! "Look at _what you did _after I attempted to make you a presentable darling! You made a mockery of me and my dearest Lucy!" Oh man, she was _screeching_. I really wasn't sure what her problem was. Edward looked great in the dress!

"I'm sorry." Edward said, sounding sad.

"_Silence_! I was speaking to dearest Arlina!" Isabella pointed a long bony finger at Edward, her voice an explosion of high pitched noises that made me cringe. I bet this wasn't even her final form.

"I _am _Arlina." Edward said as though confused. Oh my God! "Why else would I be in a dress? I have a condition that causes me to become a boy at night. I'm a wereboy."

Isabella looked like she swallowed something too hot and I burst into hysterical laughter. Edward was the funniest guy eveeeer! Oh my _GOD_! I caaaan't believe he just said that!

"And I'm Ed! I'm a weregirl! Our family has beeeeen plagued with this hoooorrible curse and now you know our seeecret!" I totally went with it.

"I know about your brother." Isabella smiled at us but let me tell you, it was _noooot _at all a nice smile. "I have had some time now to read up on it, your alchemy. I know quite a bit about soul binding and human transmutation, dears."

"Oh boooy." Edward tilted his head grinning at me. "Here it comes, Arl-Arl! Liiisteeen! She's going to, liiiike, she's gonna start threatening me to try to bring her dead sister back to life! So cliché! Saaaw this coming a mile away."

"Oh? And yet, here you are." She spread her arms out as though to embrace her dungeon of misery and despair. "I must admit this has come about much better than I expected." Isabella laughed creepily. "You, Alphonse and that military guard dog should have all passed out from the drugs I had Jackson put into the food, leaving little Arlina all alone and defenseless. I never imagined you two would willingly walk here!"

"Oh, duuude, that's so not cool. Like—no, listen, like, you shouldn't be drugging people! And Jean's not a guard dog, he's Yamcha." She needed to know his true place in this group. It was extremely important.

"That's duuuumb, Al can't eat." Edward told her, sighing and shaking his head. Poor Isabella, she was dumb. "He doesn't have a body. If you knew about the soul binding, then why did you think you could drug him?"

Ooooh, snap!

"You dun goofed up." I agreed, nodding seriously. Edward snorted and broke into laughter.

"_Arlina_!" He sniggered and I grinned widely at him. "What are you _saying_?"

"Alphonse?" Isabella looked so confused! "Then who do you speak with? Is he not the one you are grieving, the one you refer to as doctor?"

I shrieked with laughter. "Doooctor? I made Doctor! I'm a geeeeenius! It's not a person, it's a cellphone!"

"She's so wrong about everything!" Edward joined my laughter.

"It's a voice activated phone! It's a personal assistant! It's basically a VI! It's like Cleverbot, it learns as it goes, but it's definitely not an AI! Oh my _GOD_!"

"_Are we in the Chamber of Secrets_?" Doctor, who was stuffed in the pocket of Edward's red trench coat which I wore like a boss, spoke up suddenly and I was pretty sure I ruptured a lung.

"Your laughter is atrocious, and it's rather impolite to carry on in such a manner, dearest. Please, the both of you, be quiet, well mannered, children."

"Ooohhh, Doctor, I'd let you _Slytherin _to my Chamber of Secrets." I sassed back to my Doctor, giggling.

"Heeeeeyy… Arliiinaaa," Edward whined, getting all pouty and adorable. "You have inside jokes with everyone but meee!" It wasn't my faaault!

"I think you ought to stop ignoring me, dearest, it's terribly disrespectful."

"_Isabella can be our inside joke, King Edward_." My Doctor said and I gasped. Whaaaat! My phone can't have inside jokes with _other _people! Plus I was here! "_Remember that time with that woman who thought I was like Alphonse?_"

"Nooooo! Noooo, you can't have an inside joke without meee! Dooooctor!" I wailed, so offended right now it wasn't even funny. Edward threw me a bitch face smirk.

"Oh yeeeeaaaah, I remember that time, Doctor, that time Arlina isn't allowed to be a part of!"

"_Ha. Ha ha ha. Ha ha ha ha._"

They were dead to me! Once I got out of these stupid chains I was gonna beat Edward with my phone! Oh my God! I just realized I was in chains! Just like that one song!

"DIIIIRTTTY BAAABE!" I burst out, grinning. "You see these shackles BAAABBY, I'M YOUR SLAAAAAVE! You can whip me if I miiisssbehaaaave!" Like fireworks, Edward's face exploded between bewilderment and sputtering embarrassment.

Yaaaay! I was pushing all his reaction buttons! I was getting SOOO MANY POINTS!

And then he smirked, gold eyes getting sassy and sly. "I kneeeew you wanted me. I'm just a Mustang magnet!" He laughed evilly. I gasped! Ewww, nooo! "Arliiinnaa thinks I'm seeeexy!" He sang.

"It's true you're so sexy I just can't help myself!" I laughed. I suddenly remembered Roy and brightened. "Oh! Oh! I have a dad! I can…" I realized Isabella was no longer here and I pouted. "Nooo! Noooooo where did she go? I just wanted to use the Draco Malfoy line, I finally have the opportunity to use it! Because I have a dad now! And he's POWERFUL! _Isssaabeeelllaaa_, coooome baaaaack!"

"Heeeey, where's that dog?" Edward wondered, looking around. Poor Scooby.

"He's afraid of monsters. He and Shaggy always run away. It's not his faaault." I reminded Edward sadly. "I don't blame him. Isabella is a vampire. Or a witch. Or a werewolf. I'm not sure."

"_Psycho_."

I gasped! "Doctor, that's rude! We don't call people psycho! She's just got some issues. Like crazy people issues, but it's still really rude to call her names!"

"So it seems," Isabella's voice interrupted my extremely important life lessons I was teaching my Doctor. She reappeared, dragging a chair with her. I wondered if she was going to sit in it and tell us stories in Morgan Freeman's voice. That'd be niiice. "That I have been wrong on many accounts. It would appear you two are not related."

"Actuuuuaaally," I said in a singsong. "Funny story."

"Yeah, it kind of is, isn't it?" Edward agreed brightly. "We just met a few days ago. Arlina isn't even froooom here!"

"It's true! I'm not even from here! I'm really new to this reality! This time! Am I even on Earth? I could be in a video game! This could be my Final Fantasy!"

"That's why she says strange things and has a loud accent and is weird." Edward continued, nodding seriously and I puffed my lip out into a pout. Woooow, rude.

"Eddddd," I whined as Isabella strolled closer, pulling out a key and unlocking my chains. "Don't be like that, man, come oooon, don't be telling people stuff like that. You're making me look bad. You gotta have my back, maaaan."

"I'm sorry Arl-Arl, I don't mean to be a dick friend." Edward said and I smiled at him. It was all good, I couldn't be hissy at him when he had such a pretty face and pretty gold eyes!

Isabella sat me down in the chair and began tying a rope around me. "Oh maaaan, again with being a hostage and the rope thing. Like, I'm pretty tired of this situation. How does this keep happening to me? I thought this was gonna go in a different direction. Is this my destiny? Am I always going to be the tied up hostage?"

I just got deep.

Isabella placed a hand on my shoulder and it was really creepy. I wanted her to goooo awwaaaay. "If she isn't your sister, than this is going to be a lot easier than I previously thought. I want you to bring my Lucy back. I've read up on it, you see, and I know you can bring her soul back into this world. Your brother is proof, is he not? I want you to bind her soul to dear Arlina."

"And so the diabolical plan is revealed." Edward grinned, playfully rolling his eyes in my direction and I smiled brightly at him, really, really amused right now. Oh man, we were such assholes. Isabella goes through all this trouble to be creepy and evil and we were _ruining _all her hard work! "You forgot a step, though. What are you going to threaten me with? What is my motivation to do your dark bidding?"

"Yeah seriously, you can't say you'd kill me 'cause then you won't have a body for your sister. You can't say you'd kill Ed, 'cause then you won't have an alchemist." I tilted my head to look up at Isabella. "Yoooou didn't think this throooough. You came to this meeting unprepared, missy."

"And if I threaten to kill your military guard dog?" She raised a single eyebrow which I was seriously jealous of. Like I always wanted to do that! And I never knew how!

"Pffft." Edward snorted. "Go for it."

"Yeah seriously, we told you he's the Yamcha of the group." I guess she was a horrible listener and she goes on about _me _being improper!

"_We'll wish him back with the dragon balls._" Doctor said and I brightened.

"We'll wish him back with the dragon balls!" I repeated happily. "We're always wishing back Yamcha!"

"_Yamcha's here! Yamcha's dead_!"

"Oh god, everyone's dead!"

"_YOLO_!"

"I'll kill Alphonse!" Isabella snapped over my hysterical giggles and I fell silent. Oh no, she did not just threaten my Fonzie! She's gonna go dooooown! "What do you say to that, Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Okaaay. I guess I have no other choice but to comply." Edward sounded so unconcerned! Whaaat! Nooo, Ed, nooo! I don't want to be the host of a creepy—oh.

Ohhhh.

Yeaaaah, he can't do alchemy because of Doctor!

Oooh man, Edward was so clever! I was so glad I was best buddies with a really cool clever guy!

"I lived a good life." I said pretending to be sad. "Tell Roy he's a loser."

"I thought he was _loserly_?" Edward said as Isabella, who was totally buying into this, unchained him.

Scooby suddenly came running into the room and I squealed happily. "Scooby Doooby Doo! You've come back for me!" I cried happily, tears springing because he really the best dog in the entire world! "Good boy!"

"Be gone, Alexander!" Okaaay, Isabella was taking it waaay to far now.

"His name is Scooby! If you watched TV you would know that, I mean, _really_!" I huffed, feeling offended on Scooby's behalf. "He doesn't even look like an Alexander!"

"Brother! Arlina!" My Fonzie appeared in the room right after Scooby like my true knight in shining armor! I was so happy to see him! Isabella shrieked with rage. I think she was becoming a dragon.

"FONZIE!" I gushed, smiling at him brightly. "You've come to save me!"

"Al's a real hero!" Edward said cheerfully. "Goodbye Doctor! Close your eyes, Arlina!"

"Kay!" I shut them as Doctor bid Edward goodbye gleefully. I heard the sound of a clap followed by hissing and another rage filled scream from Isabella.

"Okay you can open them!" Edward said and I did, finding my Fonzie bent down beside me, working on freeing me from this horrid chair. "You reaaally didn't think any of this through," Edward was saying, grinning widely at Isabella who was now in a large cage! How did she get in a cage! Edward was magical! Haaa!

"Just bring me back my Lucy!" Isabella shouted at him angrily. "Bring her back to me!"

"I caaaaaan't. She's dead. You can't bring the dead back, no matter what." Well. He could. But then we'd go into a zombie apocalypse and it would be _awful_.

Now free, I sprang upward and threw my arms around my Fonzie, bouncing on my feet. "You're the best, Fonzie! I see you met Scooby! He's from my world and truth took away his ability to speak people talk!"

"You lie! You lie! You brought back your brother! Now just give me Lucy!"

"Brother isn't lying," my Fonzie said quietly, turning as he took my hand in his. "I was never dead. I lost my body, like brother lost his arm and leg. We tried to bring back someone from the dead, and this is the price we paid." Maaan, I was tired.

"_She's _dying!" Isabella hissed, hands wrapped around the bars as she stared at me hatefully. Awww, uncool. What did I ever do to heeer? Except, you know, foil her plans. "She has no use for that body! Give me Lucy! Find a way!"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't." Edward said in his _this is totally the end of the conversation _voice. I knew that voice well. I nodded. "You threatened my brother."

"I'm tiiiired," I said with a yawn, looking up at Fonzie. "I wanna sleep now."

"Yeaaah, me too." Edward agreed, walking over to us. "Let's go."

"Okay." Fonzie agreed as Scooby came prancing over. Yaaay, puppy chooses me over evil Isabella! It's a good day.

"You bratty children! You cannot leave me here!" Isabella shouted at us as we left her creepy kink dungeon.

"…So why are you dressed like brother, and why is brother in a dress?" Fonzie asked after a few minutes of total silence. I realized he was no longer wearing the wig! Aw! I liked him in a wig!

"Because I'm beautiful." Edward grinned widely. "And sexy. I can wear whatever I waaaant!" I burst into giggles.

"It looks good on you, brother." Fonzie agreed softly.

The amazing Fonzie, using Doctor as a flashlight, led me, Edward and Scooby up to a big room, where Jean was passed out on a couch in the corner. Rude! He didn't even come down to join our fun of being held hostage! Jean misses all the fun, all the time!

I threw myself into the bed, patting the mattress to let Scooby know he was totally welcome to come up with me. Which he did! I squealed excitedly, hugging him to me, rubbing my face into his warm fur.

"Yaaay, I love you Scooby Doo, you're my puppy." I said, wiggling under the covers as Scooby laid down next to me. Awww, I loved him so much.

"I thought I was a puppy." Edward plopped down next to me, yawning.

I thought about telling him to get lost, but then where would he sleep? The floor? That was majorly rude and this bed was big enough that he could be in it too and we'd still have a lot of space between us.

"Yeah but you're not _my _puppy." I set my phone down between us so that the light was close. I hated the total darkness. "Come closer, Fonzie. I'm so sorry that I'm so tired, I don't mean to leave you alone. But come here, you can stay on the bed with us. Scooby will keep you company."

"I'll be okay, Arlina." My Fonzie said softly, complying and sitting at the edge of the bed. "Just get some sleep."

* * *

You're not you when you eat drugged mashed potatoes.

GUYS I AM SO SO SORRY! Last authors note when I said you guys deserved a writer who is not me (**LeFay Strent **your words almost made me crrryy!) I had been talking about thiiiis. You guys totally deserve someone who is serious, someone who doesn't drug characters just for the sake of making Ed think he'd totally be cool with wearing a dress. It was the only way. This was supposed to be serious and a little on the scary side. But then my bffz and I got to talking, a lot of sugar was consumed, and "Withery, Ed needs to be in a dress. Solving mysteries. With Scooby Doo." I laughed the entire time I wrote the outline for this chapter.

I'VE never done drugs (I'm batshit spastic I don't need to get high I'd probably die), but I haaaave been loopy as hell on medication. I've also been drunk, so I can promise you that the way Arlina and Edward acted is pretty much legit. I hope you guys aren't mad and ragequit my fanfic.

But yeaaah. So Arlina switches back and forth between speaking about Jonathan in past tense and present, given her state of mind. She hasn't really accepted the fact that he's dead, and it's going to play a large role in her impending mental break down. HA. The Doctor reveals to be more self-aware then it's let on before, given the fact that Arlina was in a drug-induced haze. And Alphonse is pretty pissed off with both Arlina and Ed. Can't really blame him, they were a lot more annoying then they realize. Oh maaan, just wait til Ed wakes up and throws a shit fit. It's never good waking up in a dress with no memory of the night before!

**LeFay Strent**, have I mentioned to you how much I freakin' love your reviews? Seriously, I flail and squeal! I also loved your input about how the funny guy dies first, I went back and rewrote that one scene to add that in because it made me laugh so hard. And thaaank you! I'm feeling much better. My cat is too. Except she threw up and I ended up stepping in it. It wasn't fun.

**FreeWeirdGal**, OH. MY. GOD. You are so right. In fact, you've given me a horrible idea!

**Roselleshinigami**, we're probably going to be shipped to the same asylum. It's okay, we're going to be the cool kids at the crazy house, it'll just work out that way. WHAT SORT OF "LITTLE SITUATION"? Come here, share all this sugary goodness with me! SHE-L! I love it! And no worries, once some things slow down over here, I'll check your fanfic out! :D

**LiselotteandAlice**, I'm hugging my monitor. Do you feel my huuuug? I think that was a neat little poem, WRITE MORE! And thaaaaaank you so much for all the food and piles of money. It's my home now.

**Poptart-Hero**, I haven't, actually! I'll put it on my list of shows to watch. Is it super scary? And no worries, lots of Mama Al to come!

**X-Feli-Chan-X**, it's such a relief to know I'm writing this all correctly! If I ever have any questions, is it okay if I ask you? And, obviously, if I write something incorrect please let me know!

**Sinnel**, as much as I want to blurt out all the secrets, I really shouldn't. It'll all be revealed eventually, I promise!

**BlueRoseRabbit**, oh no worries! Roy's ability to track where Arlina is will be explained! It's actually kind of important.

LSHFASFJHA MY ROOMMATE JUST SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME AND I SPILLED NAIL POLISH ALL OVER THE PLACE DAMN IT

**SilverStar56**, if Ed is, it's more in a friendly sort of way. I'm pretty sure at this point there's no romance between anyone.

**Iliketosmile**, **JackieOh**, **UltimateOtakuGirl100** as always, thank you so much for the input and **Kittenizzy Loves Edward Elri**c, **LiselotteandAlice **I WILL FIND A WAY TO MAKE THESE SCENES HAPPEN! And again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR.

I'm also glad you guys like Arlina being diabetic. It's gonna become a real pain later on though.

A HUGE FREAKIN THANK YOU to my BEST FREAKIN REVIEWERS IN THE ENTIRE WORLD: **Askeemi**, **Iliketosmile**, **Azumi Takagi**, **Iheartanime07**, **Poptart-Hero**, **X-Feli-Chan-X**, **Kittenizzy Loves Edward Elric**, **CacklingBlasphemy**, **NoticemeWitherysenpai**, **LiselotteandAlice**, **JackieOh**, **Kashagal and Natures Ruler**, **SilverStar56**, **Fiore-the-Dragoness**,** UltimateOtakuGirl100**,** DXRough**, **Maria Raluca**, **Kyoichi Amaya**, **Moka-girl**, **Roselleshinigami**, **Pirate Queen ofthe 21st centry**, **I Am Alys**, **Firetrail**, **Summerhazel**, **LeFay Strent**, **Sinnel**,** FreeWeirdGal**, **MegatronLove**,** Payton. Pride**, **BlueRoseRabbit**,** Anime Hottie Lovah**! I love reading every single review, you guys are so freaking amazing and you make me smile and flail and ASFBHFA I JUST LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks for the support and kind words!

And as always, a huge thank you to every who followed, favorited, and sent more amazing PMs. I knooow last time I said I'd get back to you, but things have been really crazy. I promise to make a better effort! AND OF COURSE MY SILENT READERS I LOVE YOU GUYS!

THAAANKS!


	12. Arlina in Amestris-Land

**Disclaimer:** NO. Just Arlina. (Until **LeFay Strent** wins the lottery and we buy the rights. And do horrible, unspeakable, things.)

**FreeWeirdGal** actually inspired this. So this really isn't, y'know, the next chapter, and you guys totally don't have to read it. It's a dream which does take place between last chapter and the next. A drug induced trippy dream that may or may not be foreshadowing certain things. I was supposed to clean but I wrote this up instead! Worst. Roommate. Award. Yeeees. I have twenty minutes before my roommate gets home.

Annnd, it's my mom's girlfriend's birthday. Happy birthday! She wants me to become a writer so she can buy a giant sail boat. I told her I was working on a novel, but just kidding, it's just FMA fanfiction. HAHA. Also since you guys have been SO FREAKIN' AMAZING AND SUPPORTIVE here's a trippy dream for you!

* * *

It was seven minutes past midnight, the digital clock on the cellphone screen told a small fifteen year old girl. Her name was Arlina, and she was standing alone in the subway station, dressed in a knee length blue dress with a white apron, knee high white socks, black Mary Jane shoes and a blonde wig. Earlier, she had been talked into going to a costume party with a few school friends, a decision she was regretting. It was now officially Halloween, and so she fretted over the sorts of unsavory people who might be prowling the streets.

Her imagination was going wild, though it was to be expected. Little Arlina was a rather dramatic person, and the completely empty subway station did nothing but help her create horrifying scenarios in her head. Arlina checked her cellphone again, the screen lighting her face with an unnatural glow. Eight minutes past minute. With a sigh, she dropped the cellphone into the left pocket on the apron and pulled off the blonde wig. She had short messy dark hair to match her dark eyes.

A loud crashing ricocheted off the walls of the eerily quiet subway station causing Arlina to jump, startled by the sudden noise. She had dropped the blonde wig without noticing, her attention solely fixed on what or who could have created the noise. Although her heart fluttered uncomfortably, and there was an uneasy fright brimming in her stomach, Arlina began walking closer to where she assumed the noise came from. Her Mary Janes sounded loud to her ears as they clicked and clapped against the dirty floor.

"Hello…?" Arlina called out in a hesitant, but curious, manner. "Is somebody there?" She paused, head tilted curiously.

She decided she would not investigate, after all, she'd seen horror movies before. Arlina decided it must have been one of those homeless people that often lived in the subway stations. One of them must have knocked over a trash can looking for food. A flicker of red caught her attention from the corner of her eye, and Arlina turned around, curious dark eyes taking in a boy who seemed to be around her age standing some feet away.

He wore a long red coat, and had two white slender rabbit ears sticking out on top of his very golden hair, which was tied back. The boy's attention was fixed on a pocket watch that he was holding, and Arlina guessed he must have come from a Halloween party as well. He snapped the watch shut, his golden eyes flickering upward to meet Arlina's dark ones. Her eyes widened, mouth parting in surprise. She hadn't meant to be caught staring!

Just at that very moment the subway train came rushing into the station loudly, breaking the awkwardness Arlina had been feeling.

"We have to hurry," the boy spoke quietly, yet she could easily hear him. Confusion flickered across her face. Was the boy talking to _her_? Or did he have a Bluetooth she didn't see?

The red rabbit boy briskly walked into the subway train and Arlina, overcome with curiosity, quickly followed after him. As she entered the train, she was momentarily blinded by the bright fluorescent lights. Blinking a few times, she walked further into the dirty subway, dark eyes trailing over the blue plastic bench seats, searching for the red rabbit boy. The doors hissed shut behind her.

"Where did he go…?" Arlina wondered out loud only to make a face. She wasn't one to talk to herself.

"We're running out of time."

Startled, Arlina turned around quickly finding the red rabbit boy. Her dark eyes rounded as she took in the fact that he had _whiskers_, and white paws! Though, she reasoned, it was Halloween. People tended to get crazy with costumes.

"What? What are you talking about?" Arlina asked, her accent clashing terribly compared to his. Arlina hoped she wasn't alone in the subway train with someone who was _crazy_.

"You have to save Alphonse." The Red Rabbit told her calmly, golden eyes staring at her flatly. She stared back, baffled. "We're late. This is important."

"Who is Alphonse?" She wondered, a frown on her face, as the Red Rabbit checked his pocket watch again. He sighed and brushed past her. She turned, following after him. "Wait. Who is Alphonse? Why does he need to be saved?"

The lights flickered briefly, followed by an almost blinding whiteness that bled through the windows. Arlina gave a soft cry of surprise, turning her attention away from the Red Rabbit. She blinked rapidly, pointing to the whiteness that poured in from the windows.

"Do you think they're doing construction down in the tunnels?" Arlina tilted her head back to the Red Rabbit, in an attempt to rationalize what she was seeing.

"We're passing through the Gate." The Red Rabbit said in a matter-of-fact way, his tone heavily implying she was supposed to understand what he meant. Irritation made its way across Arlina's expression and she put her hands on her hips.

"What gate?" She demanded, dark eyes narrowing. "Nothing you say makes any sense."

"Save Alphonse." The Red Rabbit repeated, much to Arlina's frustration.

"I don't know who that is!" She snapped at him, briefly wondering if one of her school friends were pulling a prank on her. "You can't just start demanding me to do ridiculous things! I don't even _know _you!"

The Red Rabbit rolled his golden eyes at her, turning away and opening the door to the next subway car. He paused, and glanced back at her. "Find Alphonse and save him, Arlina." With that, he slipped into the next car, the door hissing shut behind him leaving a very stunned Arlina to stare after him.

Who was that Red Rabbit? How did he know her _name_? Annoyed that he thought he could play such silly games with her, Arlina marched after him. With a huff, Arlina pulled open the door, bright sunlight pouring in as she stood, dumbfounded, in the doorway of the now stopped train.

Stretched out as far as the eye could see was beautiful green rolling hills dotted with flowers of yellow, red, purple and blue. Large oak trees full of large, dancing, green leaves lined the wide dirt path that lay out before her. Arlina had never seen a sky so blue in her entire life. With an uncertain glance over her shoulder to the dirty subway with flickering lights and litter scattered across the floor, Arlina straightened. She needed to find that Red Rabbit and demand how he knew her name.

She walked down the steps of the train, delighting in the warmth. It was as although it were spring! But that didn't make any sense to her. It was October, and she had been in a subway _underground _in the city.

"Hey! Red Rabbit!" She called, annoyed and needing answers. "Come back here! Tell me what's going on! Where am I!"

A low chuckling floated by her and Arlina quickly spun around, her dark eyes round as she stared up at another golden haired boy who was lounging on top of the train as though he didn't have a care in the world. A large, lazily, smile was sprawled across his pretty face. His half lidded golden eyes gleamed as though he knew an inside joke that Arlina was supposed to be a part of. He had cat ears, she noticed with mystified surprise. Golden cat ears that poked out of his equally golden hair.

"Are you looking to become _un_lost?" The cat boy all but purred in a silky yet playful voice. A golden tail flickered upward, swaying as if in a breeze. "I, myself, find that the best adventures occur when I have no idea where I am. Though I never know where _I _am."

"I have to find Alphonse." Arlina said softly, eyeing him curiously. She thought he looked an awful lot like that Red Rabbit. "Is that you? The Red Rabbit brought me here. He's looking for you."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe we're _all _Alphonse." The Cat said playfully, laughing, as his image faded until Arlina wondered if she'd seen him at all to begin with.

With a disappointed sigh, she chewed on her lower lip and tilted her gaze toward the dirt path that stretched out before her. Well, Arlina figured, maybe if she followed this path she'd find someone who could tell her where she was and how to get home. With a renewed sense of hope, Arlina followed the path.

Despite not knowing where she was, Arlina delighted in the beauty of this strange place. The leaves danced in the wind, creating a soft beat that the birds seemed to sing to. As Arlina walked past the trees, large purple flowers bloomed on the low hanging branches. She had not been walking very long when a soft, "Hello!" caused her to pause. She glanced around, not seeing anyone.

"Um, I'm down here…" The voice said politely, tugging Arlina's gaze downward. Between two tree trunks sat a gleaming helmet that looked like it could go to a suit of armor, a long white ribbon curled around it.

Perplexed, Arlina crouched down so she was closer to the speaking helmet. "Are you okay?" She wasn't sure what else to say, helmets didn't talk by themselves where she was from, but she didn't want to be rude and offend the helmet.

Glowing eyes peered up at her from inside the helmet. "I've lost my body." Mr. Helmet informed Arlina in a sad voice. "I would go looking for it, but…"

Arlina gently picked Mr. Helmet up, standing, and offered a smile. "That's terrible, I'll help you find it." Arlina decided, after all, it would be nice to have some company in this strange place. "Where is the last place you saw it?"

"I don't remember." Mr. Helmet sighed, forlornly, as Arlina continued down the wide dirt path. "It's alright, you don't need to trouble yourself, I'm sure you have important things to do. Don't worry about me."

"Don't be silly, I want to help you." Arlina insisted pleasantly. "I'm lost too. I followed a Red Rabbit here and I don't know where I am, and I just want to go home."

"Oh I can help you with that. You're in Amestris." Mr. Helmet said kindly as Arlina carefully stepped over a large root in the path. "Though, if you wanted to go home, wouldn't you be wearing red heels?"

"But I don't know where Amestris is," Arlina cried, feeling distressed suddenly, her lips pulling into a troubled frown. She knotted her brow.

"Then how do you know you're lost?" Mr. Helmet reasoned. "This could be the correct path you were supposed to be following."

Confusion drifted across Arlina's pretty face. "But Mr. Helmet, this is the only path here."

"Then you aren't lost." Mr. Helmet said so brightly that a warm smile flickered across her face, dark eyes lighting. She didn't think Mr. Helmet understood her plight, but his cheerful optimism was contagious.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Arlina." She told the helmet happily.

"I'm not sure who I am without my body." Mr. Helmet said, his voice dipping back into a sad one. Arlina pulled her lip into her mouth, rolling it between her teeth.

"You don't remember your name?" What a horrible thing, she thought, to not remember one's own name. She decided she would do everything she could to help this poor helmet.

"What is a name if there's nothing to go with it?" Mr. Helmet replied gloomily. Arlina smiled at him, in hopes to change his bleak outlook.

"That's not true, Mr. Helmet. You can still be you, even if you're lost." She told him pleasantly.

"Oh, well…" Mr. Helmet began when a very large brown hawk came swooping down, snatching Mr. Helmet's long white ribbon with her talons. Arlina gave a startled cry as Mr. Helmet was pulled from her arms, the hawk flying away with him.

"Oh no! Mr. Helmet! Mr. Helmet!" Arlina called, desperately, quickly chasing after the hawk who had stolen her only friend.

"Don't worry about me, Arlina." Mr. Helmet called back to her sadly, becoming smaller and smaller as the hawk took him higher up. "I'll be okay."

At that very moment Arlina tripped over a root, as she had her eyes on the sky rather than the ground. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, her legs stretched out in front of her, and stared down at her now scratched up palms. Her dress was covered in dirt as well. She sniffled, palms stinging, as a hopeless feeling weighed heavily in her chest. Arlina didn't know where she was, and she just wanted to go home! Large tears came splattering down her cheeks as she sat there, feeling sorry for herself and the predicament she found herself in.

"If you cry, you might flood us."

Puffing her lower lip out into a pout, Arlina sniffled and rubbed her cheeks with the back of her hand. She knew that voice, it was that Cat! Well, she didn't want to play his silly games! The golden Cat appeared in front of her, hovering, golden eyes sly.

"Are you Alphonse?" Arlina asked again, sulkily. The Cat's smile twinkled across his face, his tail flickering under her chin as he swirled around her.

"Sometimes falling down is the best way to learn how to get back up." The Cat said but Arlina didn't think so. Falling down hurt too much! "If you ask for it, you can be helped back up to your feet."

"There's nobody here to help me!" Arlina cried, not understanding at all what the Cat meant. "If you're Alphonse, you must tell me, so I can tell the Red Rabbit and go home!"

"We're playing hide-and-seek," the Cat purred, grin dancing, as he disappeared with a soft _poof_. Arlina stumbled to her feet, searching the area for him.

"Wait!" She called. She didn't want to play hide-and-seek! She wanted to go home!

"I'm here," the Cat's voice murmured to her left. Arlina quickly turned, finding nothing. "And there," he teased from her right. Again, Arlina turned to find nothing there either! "I'm everywhere."

Arlina spun in a circle, finding herself completely alone. "Wait! Don't leave me alone!"

"_Find me_." The Cat's laughing voice danced and twirled around her and she gave a frustrated cry, stomping her foot.

"I don't want to play this stupid game!" Arlina shouted. There was only the dancing leaves and birds that answered her, and Arlina sighed, frustrated. How was she going to find the Cat when she didn't even know where she was? Sulkily, she kicked a rock into the trees and heard a distant "ouch!"

Curiosity overrode the sulky mood, maybe there was someone there who could actually help her! Carefully stepping over the roots and ducking under particularly low branches, Arlina made her way through the sea of trees. It didn't take her very long to come to a clearing.

In the center of the clearing sat a rather pale, dark haired, freckled boy who was sprawled out on a lawn chair, one ankle crossed over the other as he blew large bubbles. His familiar hazel eyes were tilted upward, watching the sky.

Relief washed over Arlina, her entire body seemed to sigh with familiar warmth, and she placed her hands on her hips. "Jonathan," she said in a disapproving tone. "What are you doing here?"

His hazel eyes flitted downward, meeting Arlina's, and he smiled in a way that Jonathan never had. "Not Jonathan." He said in a shockingly English accent.

Arlina's lips pulled downward, confusion apparent on her face as she dropped her hands from her hips. "Then who are you?"

He sat upward like a spring, his legs on either side of the lawn chair as he spread his arms out in a grand gesture. Arlina thought him to be a bit dramatic. "_I'm _the Doctor!" He said with flare, blowing more bubbles in her direction.

Arlina's frown remained as she eyed him with skeptical unease. "You don't _look _like a doctor." She said, warily.

"Bah!" He settled back down. "I'm the Doctor of many things. Mostly I'm the Doctor of _Who_. I have all the answers!" Arlina swatted some of the bubbles that floated toward her, though they didn't pop. They merely bounced off her hand and drifted upward. "So. Why are you here?"

"I thought you had all the answers." Arlina said, already not liking this boy. Not Jonathan's expression became disinterested.

"If you don't want my help, then run along, and don't find a way to become unlost." Not Jonathan said, shooing her away. Arlina started. She hadn't meant to offend him, now that she knew he could help her!

"Wait! I'm sorry. I'm here because I have to save Alphonse." She said quickly, and then paused, her expression tilting toward uncertainty. "Or find him. I'm not really sure… and then I can go home."

"Hmmm…" Not Jonathan stretched his arms out in front of him, crossing one leg over the other. "Why help a stranger? Just go home if that's what you want. If you live only for other people, then are you even living?"

"I can't go home if I don't know how I got here or where _here _even is." Arlina said with a long sigh. She plopped down on the ground, feeling like she was running in circles. "Helping people isn't so awful, though. And if I only lived for myself, my life would be empty with no people in it."

"Why are you _here_?" Not Jonathan repeated in a slow drawl. Arlina stared at him, baffled, as he poked one of the bubbles, his finger going straight through it. Hadn't she already explained to him why she was here…?

"I just told you." Arlina's frustration fluttered through. "I don't want to be here!"

"Then where do you want to be?" Not Jonathan asked, head tilted to the side as her regarded her with such familiar hazel eyes.

"Home!" Arlina snapped.

"Where is home?" Not Jonathan wondered curiously. Arlina found him terribly annoying, and was starting to doubt he could help her after all.

"Not here!"

"And where is here?" Not Jonathan's expression remained a curious one, but Arlina was sure he was only saying such things to rile her up.

"A horrible place that doesn't make any sense!"

Not Jonathan looked thoughtful. "Have you tried making dollars out of it?" He asked. Arlina stared at him with angered disbelief. She didn't find his brand of humor amusing.

"You are not helping!"

"Then why are you _here_." His expression was serious and Arlina felt her frustrated anger pouring away into defeated unhappiness. Her shoulders sagged as she gazed down at her dirty dress.

"Because… I don't know where I am." Arlina said quietly, picking at the edge of the apron. "And I don't know what to do. And you said you have all the answers."

"What do you want to do?" Not Jonathan asked, voice soft. Arlina rolled her dark eyes at him.

"I told you! I want to go home!" They were going around in circles and Arlina couldn't see the point of any of this.

"What is home?"

"Where my life is!" Arlina cried, exasperated.

"So, home is where the people you live for is!" Not Jonathan said brightly and Arlina faltered, pulling her lower lip into her mouth, chewing on it.

"Well… No. Not anymore." She admitted quietly, sadness swelling like a balloon in her chest.

"Then home is a lonely place where you have nothing worth living for?" Not Jonathan tilted his head and Arlina's cheeks bloomed with an angry blush.

"What! No! You're… You're twisting my words around!" She said, angrily. She never said that! Not Jonathan clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, shaking his head sadly at her.

"I'm repeating your words back to you. You just don't want to hear the truth." Not Jonathan said with a sigh, as though she were a clueless student and he a teacher. "It's okay to find a new home."

Arlina didn't want a new home, she didn't understand why she couldn't just go back to her old one. "But everything is strange and I don't understand anyone."

"Then learn their language. It's very easy." Not Jonathan said with a snap of his fingers, blowing a bubble at her. Arlina frowned unhappily at him as the bubble bounced off her forehead.

"But why can't I just go back?" She wondered.

"Why do you want to?" Not Jonathan furrowed his brows as though she had said something outrageously ridiculous. Arlina searched for an acceptable answer. She wasn't sure, now, why she wanted to go home. She just believed that was the proper thing to do.

"Because it doesn't make sense here!" Arlina said with a huff. And then, softly, she admitted: "I'm afraid."

"Arlina, if you wanted to go home you would be wearing red heels." Not Jonathan said bluntly as a large bubble drifted down from the sky. Not Jonathan stood up on the lawn chair, and began to climb up onto the bubble.

"Are you going to fly away now?" Arlina asked, feeling alarmed, as she quickly got to her feet.

"Yes. Life is about change. I'm going to become free." He informed her brightly, and Arlina felt a rising panic she couldn't explain.

"Wait!" She cried, frantically. "You can't leave me here!" Not Jonathan frowned as the bubble began floating upward.

"You're the one leaving me," he said, shaking his head, as Arlina stared up at him, puzzled. "You refuse to let go of the ground and float."

She had hoped he would change his mind and come back down. She stood, watching him until she couldn't see him anymore, and sighed. Feeling oddly lonely, Arlina turned around and began walking back the way she came. She might as well continue down the dirt path and hopefully find someone _useful_. She walked for what felt like a very long time, unable to find the path again. Hadn't she walked straight? But the sea of trees just seemed to grow and grow, with no end in sight!

"Where is that stupid path!" Arlina whined, upset. She had found she was talking to herself more now that she was here.

"If you lost your path, why not make a new one?" The Cat's singsong voice trickled in and Arlina jumped, giving a cry of fright as the Cat appeared in front of her, his smile playful.

"How do you do that?" She demanded, hands on her hips. The Cat merely smiled widely at her, eyes glowing with amused delight. Arlina thought he was a bit rude. "How do you float? And disappear?"

"I'm just some _body_." The Cat said with a wink, perplexing the dark haired teen. "I need to make a birdhouse in my soul." He didn't make the slightest bit of sense to her.

"What are you talking about?" Arlina was starting to believe everyone here was crazy. "What do you mean you're _somebody_? Everybody is somebody and nobody I know floats and disappears!" The Cat gleamed at her, his arms draping lazily over her shoulders as he hovered in front of her face.

"Arliiiiinaaa, you're not _liiiisteeenniiing_," he sang, fading away as he tilted his head closer to her, half lidded golden eyes swirling with secrets Arlina felt she was supposed to know. "_Find me_," his voice rang around her, despite the fact that she could no longer see him.

Arlina felt more lost than ever.

She had no choice but to continue through the sea of trees, hoping to find another path. Maybe, Arlina thought, she should stop trying to seek help from these sorts of people. All they did was leave her feeling more confused, more lost, then when she had first arrived here. They spoke in riddles and it was disconcerting. She walked, and walked, not stopping even when branches tore at her socks, scratched her cheeks. With the density of trees, it was becoming darker and darker the further she walked. The sea of trees was becoming more and more foreboding. And then, like the sun peeking through, Arlina heard the sounds of laughter. She nearly sighed with relief, quickening her pace as she hurried toward the sound.

She came to another bright clearing, long oak desks and all sorts of chairs scattered about seemingly randomly. There were four people, each at their own desk, drinking out of what looked like helmets that belonged to suits of armor.

"Oh!" Arlina cried, surprised. "Mr. Helmet, are you here?" She called, hurrying closer.

She caught the attention of the four strangers, who glanced up with looks of interested curiosity. A tall dark haired man bounced upward, leaping onto the large brown lounge chair in front of her, causing it to flip backwards. Arlina jumped, stumbling back, losing her footing and falling hard on her behind. She stared up at the man with wide eyes. He was wearing a strange raggedy blue trench coat with different colored patches sewed onto it, and a dusty top hat which sat crookedly on top of his jet black hair. Circling the base of the hat were a line of matches, which Arlina thought was odd. He stared down at her, dark eyes gleaming.

"What's a pretty place like you doing in a strange girl like this?" He demanded, standing on the back of the chair like it was a perfectly normal thing to do.

"Are… are you calling me strange?" Arlina asked, swaying as she stood, dusting off her dress. She frowned up at the man. _He _was the strange one!

The man grinned at her, stepping off the end of the chair to stand in front of the uneasy teen. The chair sprang upward all by itself, though Arlina supposed it would. It was that sort of place.

"You need to lighten up," the Hat Man said, swiping a match from his hat. He struck it again the top of the chair, lighting the match. With a flick of his wrist, he pulled a cracked tea cup out of his sleeve and tossed the match into it. "Have a cup of fire, it'll cool you down!"

"It might give her heartburn," another voice called, and Arlina, staring at the burning cup unhappily, turned her head. The speaker was a blonde haired man with three hats on top of his head, each smaller than the last. They sat in between his yellow rabbit ears that bent at the middle, flopping over. He had a lollypop stick in his mouth and waved at Arlina as though they were old friends.

Across from him was a dark haired man with two monocles over one eye. He grinned widely at Arlina, brown dog ears poking out of his hair.

To the desk next to him sat a quiet blonde woman, her hair back in a bun, sipping from a helmet who may or may not be Mr. Helmet. Arlina would have thought she was the most normal person she'd come across, if it wasn't for the large brown wings tucked at the woman's sides.

Arlina turned back to Hat Man, who was now drinking from the flaming cup. "This doesn't make any sense!" She announced, raising her hands upward to make her point.

"Have you tried making dollars out of the cents?" The Monocle Dog asked sounding serious and Arlina sighed. There was no point in arguing their insanity.

"Are you having a tea party?" She asked, instead, and the Hat Man draped an arm around her shoulders.

"We're having a serious business meeting!" Hat Man pushed her into a chair, Arlina giving a yelp of surprise, as a desk from the middle of the cluster slid in front of her. "Join us, Strange Place." Arlina didn't bother correcting him.

"What sort of serious business meeting?" Arlina wondered and Hat Bunny slapped his hand against his desk, easily dodging a helmet thrown at him by Monocle Dog.

"That is exactly what we are here discussing!" He said with a happy smile.

"Maybe you can have a serious business meeting about how I can get home," Arlina suggested hopefully but Hat Man, Hat Bunny and Monocle Dog merely laughed at her, as though she had told a very humorous joke.

"Is she wearing red heels?" Monocle Dog asked Hat Man. He shook his head.

"She doesn't really want to go home." Hat Man said with a sigh.

"Well, her proposal makes no dollars!" Hat Bunny said with a huff, turning to look at Arlina who had been watching their exchange with a frown. She didn't like it when people spoke about her as though she wasn't there. "Give us something else, Pretty Place."

"Well… Maybe you can have a serious business meeting about how I can find and save Alphonse." It was worth a try, Arlina decided, and maybe she could trick them into helping her somehow.

"Don't you get involved with that Red Rabbit's business," Hat Man said sternly, shaking a long carrot at her.

"Aw, I like the Red Rabbit." Monocle Dog said, Hat Bunny nodding his head in agreement. "Have you spoken to the Cat?"

"He doesn't help me much," Arlina said sourly. "He just confuses me."

"You haven't been listening." Hat Man said with a grin. "You should listen more."

"I am listening!" Arlina snapped. "But nothing makes dollars to me! You're strange!"

"_You're _strange," Monocle Dog sang cheerfully. "We're all mad here. If you want to be happy, then you need to want to be happy."

Arlina wanted to say that she only wanted to return home, but she felt tired. She was only going to talk in circles.

"That Cat just wants to live where soul meets body." The Hawk said quietly, pouring more tea into the helmet and Arlina stared at her, puzzled.

She didn't understand what the Hawk meant. What a strange thing to say! Arlina sat back, watching the four of them drink from helmets, and the bizarre object throwing game both Monocle Dog and Hat Bunny seemed to be involved in. Arlina thought it looked rather dangerous. They seemed to have forgotten she was sitting there all together, and Arlina didn't like being ignored or sit in silence.

"Aren't you going to ask me why a raven is like a writing desk?" Arlina questioned after a few minutes of silence had ticked by.

Monocle Dog, Hat Bunny and Hat Man gave Arlina various looks of confusion. They glanced at one another.

"Now _that's _mad," Hat Man said, turning back to Arlina who blushed, annoyed by them. "Why would I ask you that?"

"Because we're at a tea party?" Arlina wasn't sure why, the thought had just come to her! And now they were staring at her like _she _was the crazy one!

"I've never heard that riddle before," Hat Bunny said happily, looking delighted. "What's the answer?"

"Yes!" Monocle Dog raised his helmet as though to toast Arlina. "What's the answer?"

Embarrassed, Arlina shifted in the seat uncomfortably. "I… I don't know." She confessed.

"You can't ride either to Central." The Hawk said calmly, bringing the helmet to her lips. Arlina eyed her curiously.

"Sounds about right!" Hat Man agreed.

"Central? Is that where I'll find Alphonse?" Arlina blurted out, curiously.

"Alphonse?" Hat Bunny frowned at her. "I thought you wanted to get unlost." Arlina wasn't sure how he knew that, though she supposed wanting to go home meant becoming unlost.

"Well…" She shifted, awkwardly. "I have to find Alphonse first." A flash of red caught her eye and she stood abruptly, turning completely. "Red Rabbit!" She cried, climbing over the desk and chasing after him. "Red Rabbit, wait!"

She followed after him, back into the thick sea of trees, his red coat always turning a corner and she always three steps behind. She ran until her chest felt tight and her body protested.

And then she nearly ran face first into a giant rock wall. Stumbling backwards, her heart hammering in her chest, Arlina stared up at the wall with round dark eyes. A sick fear twisted inside her gut, like she was staring at something she'd only seen in a horrible nightmare. But she was sure she'd never seen it before. She stepped closer, eyes trailing over the writing, and what looked like a tree sketched into it. Her fingers hovered over the it, eyes on the slit that ran up it. Was this… a door? Would this lead her back home?

"Arlina."

She jumped and spun around, wide eyed, staring uncertainly at the Red Rabbit who stared back at her. Gold eyes grim and full of pity, full of _guilt_. Her heart beat sped up, a sense of dread prickling.

"Why are you sad?" She asked quietly. "I'm trying to find Alphonse like you asked."

He moved closer, his white paws gently resting on her arms. Only, she realized numbly, they weren't at all paws but white gloves.

"Arlina," the Red Rabbit repeated her name, oh so very sadly, and panic struck her. Something was _wrong_!

"No, we haven't run out of time! Your watch must be broken!" She was scrambling, an unknown fear nearly choking her. "I need more time, I can find him!"

He smiled. Sadly.

"Arl, save my brother." The Red Rabbit's voice was soft, a coo, but it sounded like angry shouting to her. "You're the only one who can."

"You're not listening to me!" Arlina cried, hysteria rising. "I can't do anything! I need help! Please!"

"Arl, save my brother. Save Al." The Red Rabbit repeated, his words like a slap across her face.

"Stop saying that! Stop it! I don't understand! Tell me how!" Her words were becoming choked, his image blurring as tears stung her eyes. She knew without really _knowing_, but something horrible was coming for her. She hated him for looking at her so sadly. His paws—hands—slid to her shoulders and with a sharp tug he pulled the shaking teen forward, hugging her tightly. Arlina sucked in a breath, going rigid.

"Don't be afraid, Arlina, don't be afraid." He whispered, pulling back, eyes sad and she stared back at him, her dark eyes wide with fear, a sense of hurt betrayal flaring across her face.

"I trusted you." She whispered and he turned away, closing his eyes as though he could not bear to look at her.

The door—the gate—creaked open behind her and before she could even turn to look, black snakes shot out, tightly curling around every inch of her. Arlina released a strangled scream, fear exploding as they jerked her backwards. Tears fell, as suffocating blackness swarmed.

"Jonathan!" She begged, pleaded, sobbing hopelessly into the blackness. "Jonathan, please! Please Jonathan! Save me! Save me! Jonathan! Jonathan! _Jonathan_!_ JONATHAN_!" Her screams were being swallowed by the blackness, no matter how loud she cried, sobbed, begged, it seemed to become blacker and blacker.

A terror Arlina had never known before ruptured, breaking her in half, as a single, large, eye opened, staring straight into her, and a scream ripped from her throat.

* * *

When I posted the last chapter, I was rushed out the door to go to my bifflecake's mom's house for dinner. And they set mashed potatoes right down in front of me. It was a OHSNAP moment. ARE YOU READING MY FANFICTION?!

Oh man! So much to talk about! I hope you guys don't mind these mega author notes at the end of the chapters, I just love you guys and I think what you have to say is extremely important, and while I could just pm you instead I feel like everyone would like to know whaaats goin oooon. IF NOT, GUYS TELL ME AND I'LL STOP. Also if you felt like Arlina was a little OOC in this chapter, yeah I know! There was no way I could write her first person, where all her charm really comes from. And if this was happening in "real life" she would have reacted to a lot of the situations waaay differently. However, it's a dream, and dreams are weird like that.

Also, wondering, in the beginning of next chapter, would you like something from Roy's point of view? Like his reaction to getting a phone call that some crazy drunk girl called Eastern HQ claiming to be his daughter and that Havoc is dead?

The first few things that MUST be addressed. My reasons for having Al curse, a few of you have really interesting inputs about the pairings, and Alexander!

For Alexander, I honestly forgot that was Nina's dog's name! I was thinking, what's a great name for a Great Dane? ALEXANDER. IT'S POWERFUL AND GREAT! Sorry for any of the confusion!

**FreeWeirdGal** and **Iliketosmile** have brought up some FANTASTIC points about the pairings. The intended eventual pairings would be either Ed or Al with Arlina, buuuut what you guys brought up really had me thinking. Who else could I pair Arlina up with? HAVOC. *shoves them together* shhh just kiss. But. No. If we're sticking to her age group (realistically Roy would probably kill anyone who was older) there's Ling and then there's Winry. And then I sort of imagined Winry and Arlina just skipping off into the sunset with Ed watching them like "Wtf". As for right now, both Al and Ed have taken up brotherly roles because that is what Arlina** needs** right now. And later on that could provide some fun angst. "I'M SUPPOSED TO HAVE BROTHERLY FEELS I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON!" AHAHA. No, but, we'll see how it goes, yeah? And I can PROMISE YOU that there will NEVER be ANY kind of love triangle. Al and Ed's bond is unbreakable and nobody can ever come between them. They will always be the most important person to each other.

Now about Al swearing. I love you guys and I always encourage you to tell me how you feel about something, and I'm glad you guys did! In my mind, Ed and Arlina are totally in the bag, like so messed up, it's really freakin' annoying. Like it was three times worse than Arlina's drugged out perception of things. And here's Ed just going on and on, drunkenly, about how Al might hate him and he's a horrible brother, and Al's growing more and more impatient, telling him he's wrong but Ed's completely ignoring him. Annoying drunks can make anyone snap. But then I got to thinking, ohhh man, you guys are right. Sooo, I went to Burger King with my bifflecake, because that's where I like to talk about plot. And I explained and he basically told me off. GUYS I'M SORRY! It will NOT happen again! I promise! And keep it up, if you see something and you're like "NOPE" let me know!

**DXRough**, I'm still laughing at that review. Yeees. YEEES.

**Ducky9002**, once they remember it, oh yeaaah, it's totally gonna be one of those things! EDLINA IS ADORABLE!

**Summerhazel**, I FREAKIN LOVE BAGEL BITES and be careful! Also, thaaank you :D

**Explosive Little Lavender**, AHAHAHA, it will happen again!

**YourSecretStalker**, THAAANKIE! And of course I will! Our meeting was written in the stars.

**LeFay Strent**, GET YO CUTE SELF IN HEER. We can live in a this chocolate, cookie, pocky house 2GETHR~ You always seem to fuel more ideas to add to the next chapter, and I really adore you for that! :D AND your reviews are like long letters. Letters in which you are using to woo me with. AND I HAVE BEEN WOOED. I was wondering if **Roselleshinigami** and **LiselotteandAlice** could get in on this steamy love affair? We can have a love party inside the sugary shack. Also. UM. I JUST asked my friend where she gets the pictures. I can draw a pretty rad stick figure, but that's about it. I asked her to find me female Roy/a girl who looks like Roy and holy crap. I don't think you want to know. I don't think ANYone would want to know. I spent twenty minutes straight laughing, I'm 867 percent done with life. If you really wanna know, I'll pm you. You're either going to laugh really hard, or be horrified. Not sure which.

**That author named Lexi**, NO SHHH I LOVED YOUR REVIEW IT WAS FANTASTIC! I loved your input and the whole thing about the silent troll! And of course you do, here, have some of this sugar with me! Extra sugary goodness for reviewing in the middle of the night! Forever hugs on your furret Fiore!

**JackieOh**, your review made me seriously happy and I HAVEN'T ABANDONED STINESSA GOODNESS! Juuust wanted to let you know.

**Illovebooks**, HA! Oh man, I was pretty freaked out when I was served mashed potatoes too! Also, no, Scooby is just some dog. I'm sorry for the confusion!

**Roselleshinigami**, nuuuu babi nuuuu. You know I love you hardcore. YOU KNOW. And if **LeFay Strent** is cool with it we can all be married. And live in a sugary shack filled with SUUUUGAAAAR. DOCTOR GET YOUR SASSY BUTT BACK HERE! PFFT AHAHA, and I WILL! That totally sounds like something she'd say. "BUT ROY, THE POTATOES! THEY'RE EVIIIILZ." Ed all dressed up in yours too? Great minds think alike! I am so sorry about the Al thing, and I love you for pointing that out to me! ;D and hell yeah I'll meet you there. IT'S GONNA BE A PARTY!

**Airix Ixief**, OH MY GOD I'M SORRY! I HOPE YOU DID ALRIGHT!

**Iliketosmile**, thanks for the input and OF COURSE! I'll make sure he gets more scenes with all the insanity!

**NoticemeWitherysenpai**, NO. Well. Maybe.

**UltimateOtakuGirl100**, ah yes, good. Join us in the asylum, we've got sugary goodness and party things in room 27.

**FreeWeirdGal**, Yes! Soon, actually, Arlina is going to overcome her phobia. She's a little traumatized but she'll stop puking every time she sees alchemy. Even though that makes me laugh reaaaally hard. She's never going to really LIKE alchemy though. And yes, when they get to Central is going to begin the canon plot. Well, I'm going to attempt to keep it as canon as possible. And yeaaaah, there's gonna be some pretty dark chapters in the future. At least, I hope I can pull that off!

**LiselotteandAlice**, I woke up to my roommate screaming about pudding in the tub. Yeeeees. You are AWESOME. If my fiancee is cool with it, YES! We can all be married! But I gotta consider her feelings, you know how it is. :D I ALSO love your idea! And I know exactly how to fit that in! And I love yooou!

**Poptart-Hero**, we're having a party in the asylum where we can all laugh like crazy people. YOU ARE INVITED MY FRIEND!

SO A SUPER, SUPER, FREAKIN FANTASTIC THANK YOU TO THE MOST AMAZING REVIEWERS OF ALL TIME, **Poptart-Hero**, **EeveeAlchemist**, **LiselotteandAlice, UltimateOtakuGirl100, CacklingBlasphemy, NoticemeWitherysenpai, Iliketosmile, Mara Gin, Airix Ixief, Roselleshinigami, Illovebooks, That author named Lexi, Azumi Takagi, FreeWeirdGal, BlueRoseRabbit, LeFay Strent, Sinnel, Kashagal and Natures Ruler, Guest, YourSecretStalker, hello-totoro-ninja, Explosive Little Lavender, RetroMonkey, X-Feli-Chan-X, Vic 'Cody' Seville, Summerhazel, SilverStar56 JackieOh, Ducky9002, Fiore-the-Dragoness, DXRough**!

A huge thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed and especially all my silent readers! You guys are freakin' fantastic and your support really means everything to me!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **One day. ONE. DAY. And until then, just Arlina.

AS ALWAYS, you guys sweep me off my feet with the constant love and support. I can't say it enough how much I appreciate you all!

And I know. I KNOW. All I can say is live with your parents for as long as humanly possible because the real world and bills suck. I'm so TIRED, and this is short but I really, really wanted to get something out to you guys. The next chapter is pretty much all outlined. I mean, it was supposed to be one chapter but I have no idea how much longer it would've taken. And I'm half asleep, it's 3am, I'm running on four hours of sleep, and I hope the Roy part is up to snuff! To everyone who wanted Roy's point of view, I hope you like it!

* * *

There was nothing worse than being cooped up inside doing silly paperwork when there was plenty of beautiful women in Central who were single and ready to go out on dates. Roy was bored and he was tired. The telephone went off, screaming at him the way he figured Hawkeye would once she returned to see he hadn't done a single thing since she left. Feeling cranky, he plucked the telephone up, leaning back in the chair as he held it to his ear lazily.

"Whaaat?" It wasn't professional, but he really didn't care.

"_Colonel, Sir, it's second Lieutenant Breda_!" The voice on the other end crinkled and Roy shut his eyes sleepily.

"Whaaat?" He repeated, stifling a yawn.

"_A few minutes ago we received an… unusual call from an outside line. The operator was under the impression it was the Fullmetal Alchemist ringing, but I spoke to a very intoxicated girl demanding to speak to you_."

"Mmm," of course there would be a girl demanding to speak with him. He was Roy Mustang. "What did she say?"

"_I'm… not really sure. She claimed she was…tripping balls like mad cash_," Breda said awkwardly, confusion apparent in his tone, and Roy's dark eyes flew open. He leaned forward, no longer feeling tired.

_Arlina_.

Only she would say something bizarre like that. Roy bit the inside of his cheek. He wasn't sure if he was about to burst into laughter, or scream with frustration. Damn it, why couldn't she speak _normally_? He had no idea what she was trying to convey to him!

Did Breda say _intoxicated_?

He was going to strangle Havoc.

"_She also claimed she was drugged and that Havoc was dead, but not to worry_."

Not to worry? Roy rubbed his temple with his gloved fingers, feeling a headache coming on. He was far past worried, he was aggravated!

"Were you able to get in contact with Lieutenant Havoc or inquire more?" Roy demanded, his eyes narrowing with every possibility.

"_No, the line was cut short._"

Roy slammed the telephone down. _Useless_. So useless. He picked the telephone back up. Roy never even thought about having children and now he had a daughter who attracted trouble like a damn magnet. He highly doubted this was a ploy for attention, she was in trouble. He should have stayed behind to travel with her.

"_Operator, how may I direct your call_?" A cool feminine voice crinkled from the other end.

"This is the Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang, redirect me to the Everett estate in Foalk." Roy demanded impatiently, drumming his fingers against the desk.

"_Of course, sir. One moment please_."

It was one moment too long and he bit back an impatient growl. If Havoc was really dead, Arlina didn't stand a damn chance. He hated the sudden fear that gripped him, anxiety flaring uncomfortable in his chest. This was something he hadn't felt in a very long time, and he hated it.

"_I apologize, Colonel but it appears the line is dead._"

He tossed the telephone down angrily, snapping his fingers. The paperwork on his desk burst into flames as he sat, unmoving, from his position in his chair. The hungry fire hissed, devouring the desk and flickering ominously in Roy's dark eyes.

"Sir, this isn't an appropriate response to paperwork." Hawkeye deadpanned from the doorway, a stack of papers in her arms. The sprinklers on the ceiling suddenly turned on ruining the new stack of papers and drowning the flames.

Soaking both Roy and Hawkeye.

Arlina had said not to _worry_. Then she didn't believe Havoc was really dead. Of all the things to say, she chose to talk about being… mad cash… tripping? What did that even _mean_? What did her message _mean_? What was she trying to _tell _him? Was that code for something?

"Hawkeye," Roy bolting upward. "Arlin is in trouble, and Havoc may or may not be dead."

Her expression flashed with surprise before becoming serious. "Understood, Sir." She turned on her heels, ready to alert a team of soldiers that specialized in rescue mission when Roy threw his arms around her, wailing.

"I'm a horrible father, I sent Arlin to her death!" Roy wailed miserably. Hawkeye pressed her palm against his face, shoving him off. Roy slid to the ground.

"Get ahold of yourself, Sir."

"Leave me here to die."

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Sir?" Hawkeye snipped impatiently, annoyed that Roy was in one of his _moods_. He had been so focused and serious before, and now he was rolling on the wet floor childishly. He looked up at her, dark eyes becoming serious.

"Get me the code breakers, Arlin sent a distress message and I need to figure out what it means." He pulled himself upward, a sudden urgent expression exploding across his face. "I have to get to her! I will not leave Arlin to deal with whatever is happening by herself, she needs me!" Roy snatched his black, now soaked, coat and Hawkeye flitted in front of him, blocking the door.

"You need to calm down, Sir."

"Get out of my way! You should be alerting those damn soldiers, Hawkeye, and getting the code breaks down here! Stop wasting time!" Roy snapped, frustration hissing loudly.

"Sir."

"She's my daughter!"

"I will shoot you in the leg," Hawkeye said calmly, dropping the papers to the ground and Roy faltered, shaking himself from his rising hysteria. If he lost himself to irrational panic, he could very well seal Arlina's fate. "There is nothing you can do at the moment but stay calm and focused. What did she say, exactly?"

"She's tripping balls like mad cash, she's been drugged, Havoc's dead, don't worry." Roy recited and Hawkeye blinked, confused. "The code breaks," he stressed, giving her a small shove out the door.

* * *

Light bled through my closed eyelids, gently lulling me into a more aware state. Sleep clung to my skin like dew, and a dream I couldn't quite remember still lingered in my mind. I found myself groggily staring at a familiar sleeping face so close to mine we were almost touching. _Edward_. I froze, my eyes widening with horrified surprise, hurtling me into a fully awake state. Holy shit! My fingers were tightly curled around the front of his shirt as though I had been _clinging _to him. _Holy shit!_ All at once, I became hyperaware that we weren't alone on the bed, either. A pair of heavy _paws_ were draped over the side of my body and, fearful of what I might find on the other side of me, I attempted to untangle my stiff fingers from Edward as I turned my head.

Scooby FREAKIN' Doo was on the other side of me, _spooning _me.

_HOLY SHIT!_

I gaped at the dog with wide eyes and quickly turned back around, trying to slow my frantic heartbeat. I was in some kind of… cuddle sandwich with a boy I'd only known for like four days and a large dog!

Oh.

My.

God.

_OH MY GOD_!

Okay. Okay. It was okay! I was okay! This was totally not normal which meant it was the new normal! Nothing here was normal! Nothing! I glanced at Edward, only to do a double take—waaaait! My fingers were curled in the fabric of a white apron! From the dress I had been wearing! But… I glanced down at myself, the scream trapped in my throat. I was wearing his red coat! I was wearing _his _clothes! Which meant…

My head snapped back toward Edward, _he was wearing the dress_.

What

THE

_HELL_?!

Panic slammed into me as I frantically tried to remember what the hell I'd done the night before. What the hell was going on?! What did I _do_? I tried to keep my breathing even as I became aware of every ache and pain that suddenly sprang into life. My entire lower body hurt! Like I fell a bunch of times while roller blading! _WHAT DID I DO LAST NIGHT_?! I WAS COMING UP WITH BLANKS!

I couldn't _remember_!

"_ED_! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I shrieked, shaking the kid. He sprang upward, blinking rapidly.

"Wha—" He cut himself off, staring at me with wide eyes and he blanched. "WHAT THE HELL, ARLINA?!" He shouted, attempting to untangle himself from me and the bed sheets that were snaked around us awkwardly. Why did he always assume we landed in weird, awkward, positions all the time because it was _my _fault?! None of this was my fault!

The door exploded open, cracking loudly against the wall as three uniformed men came pouring into the room shouting something that sounded a lot like "Miss Mustang!"

Edward and I screeched in surprise and he flailed backwards, tumbling out of the bed and hitting the ground with a pained wail. Edward was half in the bed, half on the floor, his robot leg tangled in the sheets causing the wrinkled dress to slid down his other leg and flop over his face. Feeling oddly guilty, I peered down at him from the edge of the bed, biting my lip as I jerked the sheet free, watching as his leg slowly slid down the mattress. Edward merely laid there.

"Well." Havoc's amused voice floated in. "I guess you weren't kidding about playing around with gender roles." I, face in flames, shot him a look. This was _so _not the time to joke about that!

"Shut up you idiot and help me up!" Edward hissed, dress still over his face, while I pointedly refused to turn my head toward the three uniformed men hovering in the doorway. I could _feel _their grins.

Somehow, there was always people around to witness really embarrassing moments of my new life.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, so cranky already." Havoc laughed. "Fair, Strife, Hewley, you three stand on guard outside of the room. _Miss _Elric has a big temper and there's no need to get caught in the cross fire, if you catch my meaning…"

Edward made a crackling choking sound. I couldn't even laugh, things were way too weird.

"Right on that sir," the younger raven haired solider said with a cheeky grin, mock saluting and sending a wink in my direction. I stared after them, a frown tilting on my face. Who the hell were those guys?

"They're first class soldiers, specialized in infiltration and high risk rescue missions." Havoc said rather cheerfully, somehow knowing what I was thinking as he helped an angry looking Edward to his feet. "I used to be in squad with those three guys for a couple of years before the Colonel requested I transfer to Eastern."

I couldn't help but find that tidbit of information interesting. It made being here feel more… real, in a way, with Havoc having a life outside of the here and now.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Edward snapped, smoothing down the wrinkled dress with an angered huff.

I stared at him, amusement slowly creeping up on me, breaking through the wall of confused uneasiness. Heaven have mercy, Edward Elric looked like such a _girl_. He really, _really _did. The dress was wrinkled and the bow now half untied in the back, but he looked, you know, kind of _good_. With his pretty blonde hair hanging over his shoulders, cheeks rosy with anger, gold eyes all expressive—he could pass for a girl. A girl with shiny robot limbs. I was pretty sure he made a prettier girl than I did. Not that I'd ever say it out loud, I had a feeling Edward would take that smugly instead of being insulted.

My phone caught my eye, resting on the bed innocently and I smothered a wicked grin. If I didn't take pictures of Edward, I should just leap out the window to my death, because this was a one in a life time opportunity!

"Well, little Miss Fullmetal over there buzzed Eastern Headquarters," Havoc was saying as I quickly snapped a few pictures of Edward. I would've burst into giggles but Havoc's words suddenly registered, and I lowered my phone. "She told one of the Lieutenants that I was killed."

I stared at him, puzzled. What the hell was Havoc talking about? "No I didn't." I frowned at the older blonde. Why would I do that? _How _would I even do that? "I don't even know their number, Havoc, how would I have called them?"

Havoc lifted his eyebrows, looking between us slowly. In the whole _HAHA YOU GUYS DID SHIT LAST NIGHT_ kind of way that made me uncomfortable and filled with anger. "You guys don't remember last night, do you?" Edward's gaze shifted in my direction, and I stared back at him, frowning. Enlighten us you dickwad! "You don't remember singing?" Havoc looked ready to burst into laughter, a shit eating grin crawling across his amused stupid face. I stared at him, flatly. Yup. Here it comes. I swear, I was going to get up and kick him in the shins. "Annnnd Alphonse, you take my bluuueees away! I love you forever and ever and eeeeever!"

Heat exploded across my cheeks and I gawked at him. I did not! No freakin' way! Why would I sing that? He had to be lying! But how would he know that song? Why _would I sing _that?! I wilted, hiding my hot face in my hands. Oh my God, my life was over. Why didn't I _remember _this?

"You _hit on my brother_!" Edward hissed and I angrily lifted my head from my hands, giving him a dark look. "You can't hit on Al!"

"I don't even _remember _hitting on him, don't jump down my throat!" I snapped back just as the large Great Dane settled down on the edge of the bed next to me. "And if I want to hit on him, I will! So there!" Edward narrowed his eyes at me as Alphonse clanked into the room.

"Oh, good, you're back." Havoc said gleefully. "They don't remember a _thing_. I'll leave the explaining to you." Havoc slid from the room and I stared after him. Oh yeah, ha-ha, Arlina and Edward don't remember anything, let's mock them about it! Really great guy Jean freakin' Havoc was. I bet he was the worst drinking buddy!

Havoc closed the door behind him.

The room flooded with tense, uncomfortable, silence.

Seeking comfort, I tilted toward the Great Dane, gently running my fingers over the top of his head.

"Al," Edward laughed awkwardly. "I was wondering where you were. What the hell happened last night?" His voice was light and cheerful. Which meant Alphonse was _unhappy_.

I bit my lip and the dog nudged my arm gently with his head. Like seriously, he could be a real life Scooby Doo. He was brown with pointed ears and darker patches spotted randomly on his body. I leaned my head against his, playing with his ears.

"It was awful," Alphonse quiet voice tugged my attention back to him. "I couldn't get you two to stop kissing all night."

What the _fuck_?! I sprang upward, startled, and choked on my own spit. There was _no way _in hell I made out with Edward! No way! No! Ew! God, no, please!

"_WHAAAAT_?!" Edward screeched, snapping his head in my direction looking both angry and horrified. I continued to choked, glowering back at him as I slapped my chest with a hand, trying to calm myself.

"I'm ashamed of you brother," Alphonse continued quietly, shaking his helmet and I was pretty sure I was having a heart attack.

"ME?! SHE'S THE ONE WHO PROBABLY TRICKED ME INTO IT!" Edward's voice hitched a pitch upward and I staggered forward, furious. How could he think that?! I didn't even like sharing a toothbrush with him, why would I want to _kiss _him!?

"ME? I WOULDN'T KISS _YOU_!" I cried, feeling violated. So very violated! This was never going to be okay! I've betrayed the Riddler! "I'm in love with EDDIE!" Edward's face twisted between pure offended irritation and horrified bewilderment.

"Why do you think the dress is green?" Alphonse asked and I gasped _JUST HOLY FUCK! _Holy fuck! I hadn't even noticed! That tricky little bastard! Edward bounced backwards, staring down at the dress in betrayed shock.

"YOU TRICKED _ME_!" I pointed at him, accusingly. "YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME!" The dog slid off the bed to come stand by me, like backup, and I realized I had a dad now. I could threaten angry dad violence! "I'M TELLING ROY!" Edward swirled his head in my direction, flailing his arms and I glowered. Roy and I could bond over Edward Elric's burning, dead, corpse!

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY THE HELL I'M EVEN IN THIS STUPID DRESS!" Edward screamed back at me, his face crimson, eyes wide.

"You two were so messed up you switched clothing…" Alphonse said quietly, cutting between our stare down. "After doing… it."

Terrible silence exploded and I stared in frightened, ridged, disbelief. Did Alphonse mean…

"…_It_?" Edward whispered, golden eyes round like saucers, going completely white. I fell back onto the bed, in numbed shock.

"It." Alphonse confirmed with a solemn nod.

I stared, blankly, at Alphonse.

And promptly burst into wailing tears, throwing my arms around the dog that stood patiently next to me. "I'm going to end up sixteen and pregnant and there isn't even a camera crew to film it and put it on TV!"

"Oh no, don't cry Arlina!" Alphonse clanked closer to me, sounding guilty. "I was only playing the game! The instant reaction game! I made it all up!" _WHAT_!? I lifted my head, sniffling, staring at Alphonse in a state of complete shock. He… was playing the instant reaction… oh my God, what have I CREATED?!

"_AL_!" Edward screeched, a sigh of relief in his half hysterical tone. "You've corrupted my brother, Arlina!"

I hugged the dog's head to my chest, wiping my wet face dry against his fur. "I didn't do anything! Don't be mean to me, I'm really sensitive right now! I totally thought I just wrecked my life!"

"How many points do I get?" Alphonse asked, in a cheerful curious voice. "I got _both _of you."

"Your life wouldn't have been wrecked!" Edward snapped, looking deeply offended. "Why doesn't anyone believe I have the ability to _take care _of things? I would have taken care of us all!"

"Ew Ed, we're like fifteen, what the hell are you even talking about?" I stood up, placing my hands on my hips. "You'd be a horrible dad! You'd teach the baby alchemy!" Edward's golden eyes flashed at me.

"The points…? Guys… don't start fighting, it was a joke…"

"I'd be the best dad ever, Arlina!" Edward growled, tilting his chin upward. Like the way I would! Edward was stealing my body behavior! "I would be there for the baby all the time! And what's wrong with alchemy? At least I wouldn't be teaching the baby weird future things that have no place here! _You'd _be the only terrible parent here, not me!"

I looked at him, feeling hurt. "I would be a wonderful mother!" I would! I'd taken care of Jonathan, and I knew I would shape up if there was a baby involved! I wouldn't let my kids ever feel the way I felt growing up!

"And I'd be a wonderful father!"

"But we wouldn't work well together," I said quietly. "Look, we're always fighting, that's no good for a child. The baby would need stability…"

"It'd work," Edward said seriously. "We're friends, we'd make it work. Okay? Everything would've been fine." I pulled my lip into my mouth, feeling uncertain. How could he know that? Edward crept closer, gold eyes soft. "Everything would've been okay. I would've taken care of us."

"I said I made the whole thing up!" Alphonse pulled a pillow off the bed and smacked Edward in the back of the head with it, sending him hurtling to the floor. "Nobody is having a baby!"

I stared down at Edward on the floor and then up at Alphonse. I had a feeling today was going to be really freakin' weird. A sheepish grin flickered across my face. "Sorry, Fonz, sometimes I get a little carried away. Doctor!"

"_Yes, Arlina_?" My phone chimed from the bed as Edward moaned miserably, using Alphonse to pull himself back up.

"What did I do last night?"

"_You have no events scheduled_." That asshole phone. It sounded so smug saying that to me, too.

"We think the mashed potatoes were drugged," Alphonse said as Edward brushed his dress off with a moody huff. "You guys were really… Um. Strange. Like… Al is my beeeest frieeeend, he's the moooost important person eeevvverrr but I'm a terrible brooothheeer," Alphonse said lowering his voice a few pitches. And then he said in a high pitched voice, flailing his hands: "No man, no dude, bro, my posse, no, you're like you're totally awesome and you and Fonzie have great brottthheeerly love that noooobody can replace!"

What the hell? Edward and I glanced at each other. I didn't talk like that! There was no way that I talked like that!

"The Lieutenant left to see what they put in the food, and I tried to keep us in the room but you and brother wanted to ring the Colonel and then Winry. I couldn't talk you out of it." Alphonse continued and I slapped a hand over my forehead. This. Was. Embarrassing.

"I wanted to ring _Winry_?" Edward choked, sounding startled. Why would I want to call _Roy_? What the hell would possess me to think that was a good idea?

"Mmmhmm. I locked you in one of the rooms upstairs and went to find the Lieutenant. I found him knocked out in the kitchens. The butler, Jackson, was trying to drag him away so I had to knock _him _out and bring the Lieutenant back to the room, but the door was missing and you guys weren't anywhere. I went looking for you, and Isabella attacked me. She was using some strange… I'm not really sure what it was, some kind of experimented machine that—well… It was like she could do alchemy, really basic alchemy with it. She was really… crazy, saying that she's been practicing and testing her theory on people who stay in her home and now she's certain she knows how to switch Arlina's soul with her dead sister's. I managed to break a piece off the machine and it exploded, causing the lights to go out."

"I told you she was evil." I told Edward who was staring at Alphonse with a startled look on his face.

"She's not evil, just… I guess, really sad." Alphonse shook his helmet. "I looked for you guys for a while, and then I bumped into, um, Scooby Doo."

"His name is Scooby Doo?" I brightened.

"I think his name is Alexander. But you kept calling him Scooby Doo and kept demanding I get him Scooby Snacks." Alphonse murmured and I flushed. Of course. Of course I'd do that. I was apparently drunk. Or stoned. What even is my life, anymore? "The only reason I knew to follow him was because I recognized the glow stick tied to his collar." I tilted my gaze toward the large dog, to his blue collar and my glow stick that hung from it. _Huh_. "He led me to the cellar, and Arlina was tied to a chair surrounded by these… runes, I never seen any like this before, brother. I think you were lucky, I think we are really lucky that Arlina is still Arlina, because I think you could have accidentally triggered one of the alchemy runes."

Edward sighed, looking a little annoyed as he rubbed his face with his hands. "I'm sorry," he muttered quietly. "I didn't mean to—"

I yanked a glove off my hand and threw it at him. Edward shot me a confused look, golden eyes sliding across my face as he caught the glove easily. "Stop apologizing, we were both whacked out on drugged up mashed potatoes, and we're both okay so there's no point in getting upset over it."

Edward stared at me for another moment longer and snatched my hand, yanking the other glove off. Rude much? "I just want to remember what caused us to switch clothes."

Yeah, _seriously_. I really wanted to know too. None of what Alphonse said sounded _real_, I mean, how could it be? I didn't remember _any _of it.

"Um, also, at dinner, brother, you said something…" Alphonse's voice was quiet, and hesitant, in the kind of way that made me feel like he was bursting to talk about something. He tilted his helmet, peering down at me. "Um, would it be okay if I spoke to brother for a moment?"

I grinned at him, despite feeling curious. "It's always okay, Fonz, you don't have to be so polite about it," I picked Doctor up from its spot on the bed and gave an anxious looking Edward a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "You coming, Scooby?" To my delight, my newly named dog followed me out of the room. I closed the door behind me.

"Ministang!" Havoc greeted warmly, slinging an arm over my shoulders, pulling me over to his group of solider pals.

The first two looked similar in age to Havoc, one blonde and the other dark haired. The third was dark haired as well and looked a lot older, leaning against the wall. Havoc was being overly friendly and touchy-feely. I shot him a _look_. Was he showing off to his friends that he could be all friendly with his boss's daughter or what?

"Figure out why you and Ed switched clothes?" Havoc asked cheerfully causing my shoulders to sag and a pout to form. He then glanced down at Scooby who sat like a good puppy on my other side. "What's with the dog?"

"This is Scooby," I introduced, pointedly ignoring his first question.

"Heard you got Havoc a girlfriend," the younger dark haired solider said, flashing me an amused grin. He seemed the friendliest out of the three of them, the other blonde merely smiling faintly while the older dark haired guy looked more serious. "That's an amazing feat, how'd you do it?" A pleased grin slid across my face.

"Shut up, Fair," Havoc snorted, waving his free hand airily. "We're not all _you_, coming into small towns and sweeping girls up off their feet." Fair's cheeks turned pink.

"Oh it was that one time! And Strife stole her away, anyway." Fair said with a shake of his head, the blonde next to him giving an annoyed look.

"I thought you were dating the girl who runs that bar in Central?" Havoc's grin turned wicked and he leaned closer, tugging me with him. It was official. Havoc was a teenaged girl, gossiping about the other gender with his gal pals. The blonde, _Strife _I guess, looked flustered and Fair laughed, slapping him on the shoulder.

"He's not making any commitments to either!"

"I just don't think it's the right time to date, I want to focus on my career." Strife said coolly, crossing his arms as Havoc and Fair laughed at him. Poor Strife.

"See, Havoc, that's supposed to be your attitude." I said, looking up at the blonde with a pointed stare. "You should have a night of _fun_, not stay up all night talking and then sprouting things about true love."

"I never said anything about true love!" Havoc cried as Strife snorted and Fair laughed. "And there's nothing wrong with having a girlfriend!"

"She is a lot like the Flame Alchemist, isn't she?" Hewley said with an amused look. The Flame Alchemist? Who the hell was that? He slid his gaze in my direction. "Has your father been teaching you the secret to his flame alchemy?"

Flame Alchemist was Roy, okay. What a loserly title. He sure was the _flaming_ alchemist alright. I bit back an amused grin and shook my head. "No, alchemy makes me faint and then throw up on myself."

Havoc ruffled the top of my head affectionately as his three solider pals stared at me with surprise. Fair grinned at me widely, chuckling.

"I like her." He announced, like it was a big thing that everyone needed to hear. His pals rolled their eyes and Havoc leaned closer.

"He likes all girls, don't be flattered," Havoc said lowly in my ear, but loud enough for Fair to send him an annoyed look. "He's more desperate for true love than I am." Oh, jeez.

"Don't tell Miss Mustang lies about me, Havoc!" Fair whined just a soft buzzing sounded. Fair shifted his shoulder, swinging around a brown pack with a wire dangling out of it. Attached was their old fashioned phones.

Was this a fucking cellphone? They had cellphones! And they got all weird at me when _I _had one! And mine was more practical! That thing was massive and looked like it weighed a ton! Fair brought the phone to his ear.

"Sir? Yes. Yes. Seems to be a miscommunication, but we… No, it was taken care of before we arrived…"

"You guys have cellphones," I hissed to Havoc, tugging the front of his jacket to pull him closer. Havoc blinked at me. "Like the Doctor! A portable phone!"

"That is only connected to another Military line, Ministang, relax." Havoc grinned at me and I puffed my cheeks out in a huff. It didn't matter. This was still way advanced for the 1910's.

…Or was it? Maybe my time had phones like that too?

"Ah, Miss Mustang?"

I glanced over to Fair and then to the phone he was holding out to me. "The Colonel—uh, your father, would like to have a word with you."

Oh crap.

"Strife, come on, I need help with that… thing." Havoc said suddenly and I snatched his sleeve. He wasn't leaving me! Roy was probably pissed I drunk dialed Eastern and made him send a rescue squad! Havoc easily pried my fingers from his sleeve, bounced forward, grabbing Strife's arm and rushing off.

"Havoc you bitch!" I called after him. "I'll remember this! HAAAAVOOOC!" That freakin' coward.

"I better make sure they aren't going to get themselves into something," Hewley said with a sigh, pushing off the wall and strolling after the two. I couldn't demand he stay, as I didn't know him, but I had a feeling he was making an excuse to flee.

I looked over to Fair who had an amused grin across his face. "Well, I have to hold this, so I guess I'm stuck here, huh?" What a good sport. I liked him more than Havoc, now, and I wondered if I could ask Roy if he'd switch the two.

You know, after Roy was done being pissy.

_If _he was pissy.

Anxiously, I took the phone from Fair. The cord gave me two feet and I inched as far away as I could from him. I mean, just in case I got emotional. I wanted privacy.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively into the phone.

"_Arlin_," Roy's voice crinkled through the line and I couldn't tell what emotion he was feeling. But I knew he was getting ready to give some kind of speech.

"Roy," I squeaked. Which speech would it be? The angry what the fuck speech? The overprotective daddy speech? A mixture of both? Maybe it'd be a worried one.

"_What does tripping balls like mad cash mean_?" The words came tumbling through the line awkwardly and I stood there, trying to register what he just said to me.

"Where… Where did you hear _that_?" I asked, amusement brimming hotly in my stomach as I tried to keep the giggles from my tone. Oh my God.

"_When you had Fullmetal ring Eastern Headquarters, you got one of my Lieutenants and that is what you told him, among other things_." Roy paused as more laughter spilled out from my throat. "_What does it mean_?" He sounded so curious!

And not at all pissed off at me!

"I…" Oh my God, could this day get anymore weird? "It means… Um. Basically, tripping balls is like, I'm drugged up. Like far out there. Like it's crazy. And mad cash is the state. Like it's mad cash, as in, extreme." Explaining slang from my world was a hell of a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. "They put drugs in the mashed potatoes, Roy. I think you should pull rank and have all mashed potatoes banned. Destroy all the potatoes, actually. Just go through the potato fields and burn them. All of them."

"_No._"

"Roy I'm your only child, the light of your life, your reason for existing, the fruit on your vine!" I mean seriously! How could he say no to me? "And I'm a victim of evil potato doing! You should be on a vendetta!"

"_I've been informed the culprits have already been arrested._" Roy said calmly. "_So I don't need to do anything._"

"You suck! You're the worst dad ever!" All I wanted was for him to destroy all the potatoes, it's not like I was asking for much! I was never, ever, going to eat mashed potatoes ever again! This has been a terrible experience and to top it all off Roy wasn't being dad-ful and rushing to avenge me! His only daughter!

"_You don't think any of that, because you said you,_" Roy paused for dramatic effect I bet and then, in a loud, singing voice, said: "_LOOOOOVE MEEEE_—"

I angrily threw the phone down with an enraged scream, my cheeks bursting into flames. THAT FREAKIN' BASTARD! HOW DARE HE USE THAT AGAINST ME! It had been a mistake! He should've been polite and forgotten about it! Roy was so freakin' rude!

"What!" Fair cried, worry flaring across his voice. "What happened? What did he say? Are you alright?"

I pointed at the vile phone. "Destroy it! Destroy it, destroy it, destroy it!" I demanded and Fair threw the pack down on the floor next to the phone. He pulled something from his belt, tossed it on the pack, and leap forward, grabbing me by the waist and flinging us into the room, Scooby following us in.

"What the hell?" Edward snapped as Fair shut the door behind him. "What are you doing with—"

_BOOOM_!

"Was that a grenade?" I asked dazed as Fair set me upright.

"Whaaat?"

"Yes." Fair nodded.

"What the hell are you doing throwing around grenades?" Edward demanded, standing, and looking ridiculous in the dress. I realized we had just interrupted a brotherly heart-to-heart.

"Are you alright, Arlina?" Alphonse asked softly and I nodded, still dazed.

"Miss Mustang asked me to." Fair said as if it wasn't any big deal. He rolled his shoulders upward into a lazy shrug and flashed me a grin. Oh. My. God.

"She's dramatic! She says that sort of stuff all the time!" Edward stressed with a groan.

"I think we should get married." I burst into a large grin, bouncing on my heels. That was SO COOL! Nobody had ever thrown a grenade for me before! Fair winked at me playfully, and pulled my hands into his.

"It would be an honor, Miss Mustang." He teased.

"No." Edward marched over to us, pulling me away. "No way. We'd all be dead, Arlina would go on one of her rants and you'd just throw grenades at us!" It was true!

The door burst open, revealing an annoyed looking Hewley and a baffled Havoc.

"Fair," Hewley sighed. "Would you mind explaining why a grenade went off?"

"It was to woo Miss Mustang," Fair said cheerfully and he just skyrocketed to coolest guy ever! "We're getting married now!" Havoc snorted and quickly made a serious expression when Hewley shot him a look.

Boy he was whipped.

"Out. Now." Hewley looked unimpressed and Fair turned to give me a little wave.

"Bye, Miss Mustang, it was nice meeting you." He then grinned teasingly. "See you at our wedding."

"Can't wait. Just don't get caught up in the Shinra Company." I advised as his expression turned puzzled. "No? Just me? Okay." Forever alone with Final Fantasy references.

"Al, I need you for a sec," Havoc beckoned to suit and gave Edward and I a pointed look. "Stay here. We'll be right back."

"Fine," I muttered, plopping down on the edge of the bed as Alphonse followed Havoc out of the room. Edward came to sit next to me.

Silence was starting to fill the space between us and I shifted unhappily but I didn't know what to say.

"You know," Edward said, breaking the silence. "Since I've met you a lot has happened. I relived the worst night of my life, I had Al's body returned to me—which is something I've been trying to do for years now. I've met a talking telephone. I've drowned." He was counting the list off on his fingers and I frowned. Was he regretting meeting me? "And I've been in a dress twice now. _Twice_, Arlina. Do you know what that means? This is definitely not the last time I'm going to be in one." He was grinning at me. "And since you've met me, you can't seem to keep your clothes on."

A small smile flickered across my face and I leaned over, resting my head against his. Scooby trotted over, looking at me with his pretty brown eyes. He jumped up onto the bed and sat next to me, his front paws resting on the ground. God, he was such a _big _dog and I loved it.

"Did we interrupt you and the Fonz's heartfelt conversation?" I asked after a moment, sitting back upright and turning to face Edward.

"Nah. I guess I'm kind of glad I got… drugged last night. Al kind of lifted a weight off my shoulders. I thought…" he trailed off and grinned. "Well, it doesn't matter now. Al set me straight and everything is great."

* * *

My bifflecake wanted Final Fantasy things thrown in here. I was only supposed to mention them in passing but I got a little carried away. I couldn't help myself, it amuses me. **LeFay Strent** is the genius mastermind behind having Arline take pictures of Edward with her phone, she also gave me the idea to have the equivalent of a swat team burst in, and Arlina's demanding that the evil mashed potatoes be destroyed. THAAANKS :D

Originally, Al was going to rip both Ed and Arlina a new one, but it didn't end up happening. This chapter ended up being a hell of a lot less serious than it was supposed to be (something that keeps happening), but that's because dark times will be headed in Arlina's way. I'm sure we'll all get a good laugh about it anyway.

This comes up a lot and I've decided to address it, because even my roommate asked. And then gave me a great idea and I feel like sometimes you guys come up with better ideas than me! My roommate asked if cats hated Arlina because cats are considered the keepers of death or something and Jonathan's soul in the phone was triggering it. That's pretty cool, but no. Jonathan is dead. He's not coming back, as much as Arlina wish he would. I'm sure you guys might of thought so, given how much Arlina thinks about him, but it isn't any foreshadowing. Just Arlina not being over his death. She's also emotionally replaced Jonathan with the Doctor, which is why she gets a little frantic when she doesn't know where her phone is, and needs to carry it around with her. Subconsciously, the Doctor is Jonathan. Arlina also came from a world much like ours, only without alchemy and without the show FMA being a thing.

**Lurking Pheonix**, welcome, new friend, welcome. Surprisingly it isn't that strange! Actually, I think the Doctor is more popular then Arlina. Also thanks for reviewing the chapters you did! I adore all kinds of feedback!

**Winter Coma**, we can shout to each other from our asylums. I imagine you'd be in Arkham. I'll sneak in to visit and we can sit at the cool table. AND YOUR WONDERLAND IDEA you have no idea how much I love it! It's fantastic! I can picture it so vividly.

**TrinityFMA720**, I had friends who played something like the instant reaction game, and it quickly turned in "HOW CAN I MAKE EVERYONE AROUND US UNCOMFORTABLE" got waaaay out of hand, it was horrible. Horrible memories. Ha! Imagine if I did send it to them? I think they'd ban me from the internet forever.

**Karuta**, Yes! They will be reunited very soon. Either at the end of next chapter or the one after it. Oh man, I have a lot planned for it.

**Chibi Miku-chan**, thankie for the input about the pairing! :D And I can't tell you about how Arlina got here, but it will be revealed! No worries!

**Mcat9905**, HA! I still find Arlina to be really annoying at times, and there's a lot to her personality I don't like. And of course! Eventually. After I upload this, I'm probably going to pass out but I WILL pm you soon. I will pm and reply to everyone soon, I SWEAR.

**Kittenizzy Loves Edward Elric**, OH MY GODDD PANCAKES YEEEES! YEEEES! I LOVE YOU!

**AlphaFive**, HELL YEAH NERF GUN! I have a collection of nerf guns that I use to wake my roommate up. And I can totally relate to quoting things like that! My biffles and I religiously watch TFS Dragonball Z abridged and quote it. Nonstop. We have no lives.

**That author named Lexi**, I'm sad to say that's actually just me normally, no drugged potatoes. I'm an incredibly manic person. AND I KNOW! It would have been a lot better if Arlina was her crackhead self, but it just didn't flow correctly. I wrote it out first person with her being herself, and I just... I dunno, I wanted it to be more of a dream wonderland-ish kind of thing. Ooooh, I'm definitively going to check that out! Oh god, bad translator! I'm 769% done with my life, that thing kills me.

**AzureShadowMoon**, your review has me laughing so hard, oh my god. Thank you.

**Alpha Infinity**, that IS creepy, oh my god, the internet knows what kinds of fanfics you read! And that's a brilliant idea. I can't say it'll happen when they first get to Central, but I will find a way to add that in there. Actually, OH MY GOD I JUST GOT IDEAS THANK YOU!

**Vic The Super Saiyan**, I'M NOT DEALING WITH THE AVERAGE SAIYAN WARRIOR ANYMORE, YOU HAVE FINALLY BECOME THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN! Also I want a fox!

**ObsidianShadow1994**, you are so right, I didn't even realize that!

**UltimateOtakuGirl100**, oooh, I like your wonderland dream better. Too bad Arlina hadn't met the rest of the characters, because that's brilliant. And the fact that you had a dream about it before the chapter just proves great minds think alike! No worries, they'll remember eventually. Or rather, really soon. Like next chapter. Arlina is probably going to start remembering first and freak out.

**LeFay Strent**, MY LOVE. It's okay! My roommate reacted the same way! I would probably die if your sister named her baby Arlina ALSO CONGRATS TO HER! You're gonna be an Auntie that's so exciting! YAY Mustang's hat was my favorite thing about that chapter, I want one too! We can shaaare. Unfortunately I can't have Arlina remember any of her dream, she's kind of blocking it out of her memory. It's also why she's kind of freaked by alchemy. TRAAAUMAAA! AGSFA AND I'M GLAD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT AL because I was REALLY feeling bad about it. (Because I'm dramatic) I forever love you and your amazing reviews!

As always a HUGE FREAKIN THANK YOU to the BEST FREAKIN REVIEWERS EVER: **Karuta**, **Chibi Miku-chan**, **Mcat9905**, **SilverTreble**, **Winter Coma**, **Kittenizzy Loves Edward Elric**, **AlphaFive**, **Glacies**, **Technochocolate**, **That author named Lexi**,** Explosive Little Lavender**, **AzureShadowMoon**, **Alpha Infinity**,** Vic The Super Saiyan**, **ObsidianShadow1994**,** EeveeAlchemist**, **Airix Ixief**, **LeFay Strent** (THANKIE AGAIN FOR THE BRILLIANT IDEAS), **LeoInuyuka**, **BlueRoseRabbit**, **SilverStar56**,** CacklingBlasphemy**, **UltimateOtakuGirl100**, **Pirate Queen ofthe 21st centry**, **Moka-girl**, **Summerhazel**, **NoticemeWitherysenpai**, **TrinityFMA720**, **Guest**, **Lurking Pheonix**,** Wolfywolpy6**,** Sinnel**! I seriously, SERIOUSLY love you guys! Your constant support, input, encouragement and the ideas you give me are AMAZING!

Also, as always, a huge thank you to everyone who favorites and follows and especially to my silent readers! You guys rock my world! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, again, so sorry its taken so long and is so short! Maybe I'll take a day off and write just for you guys. :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Guys I'm pretty sure if we owned FMA we would all still be writing fanfics for it anyway. But nooo, I just own Arlina.

It's **SilentFrenchNight**'s birthday tomorrow! HAAAAAAAPPY BIIIIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAY TO YOOOOOU! Hope you have an amazing birthday tomorrow and all your dreams come true! *FIREWORKS!*

It's also one of my bifflecake's birthday on Thursday, and we're... going to a Magic tournament this weekend. Please tell me I'm not the only one who plays Magic, guys. I've painted my nails blue and red in support of my guild. The hobby shop that's holding this tournament is in this sketchy building in the middle of nowhere called Money G's and whenever we talk about it, we're suddenly not nerds who play card games. "Gotta call Money G's and see what time it's going down." HA.

So legit, my roommate **NoticeMeWitherySenpai** told me she's writing a Vampire Diaries fanfic. When I asked her what it was about she said "You wake up in TVD and teach Damon about true love." I thought she was kidding SHE IS NOT KIDDING SHE THREW ME INTO A TV SHOW WITH A VAMPIRE WHO WILL KILL ME. Please pray for my fictional self! I'm so embarrassed. I think she's punishing me for spending the electric bill money.

* * *

I should have made a list of things I'd never, ever, do, because I'm like ninety percent sure I'd be crossing off the entire list by now. Time travel into a Final Fantasy world? Check. Sleep in the same bed as boys? Check. Share my toothbrush? Check. Find a father? Check. Steal and wear the dresses of a dead girl whose sister I've just caused the arrest of? DOUBLE CHECK!

Alphonse was standing in front of me, holding up another one of Isabella's dead sister's dresses and I was staring back at him, flatly. The dress was pretty, a grayish blue color and would probably fall just below my knees. It had a second layer of white skirting around the hem of the dress. It had short sleeves, and a white Peter Pan collar that dipped down into a giant white bow. I'm sure I'd look _so adorable _in it, but like _hell _I was wearing it.

"I'm not stealing a dead girl's dress to wear, Fonz." I refused, hands on my hips. Alphonse gasped, lowering the dress. Edward scoffed next to me and impatiently ripped it from Alphonse's hands, stuffing it into my arms. I stared down at the offending article of clothing, feeling grossed out by touching it. Ew, dead people germs.

"You're wearing it." Edward said in his _end of discussion _voice which was just ridiculous. He couldn't _make _me wear it! "Call it even, she tried to kill you."

"No. Why can't I just stay in your clothes?" I demanded, tilting my chin upward. I'm pretty sure it's a lot of bad luck to steal dead people's clothes! Edward's golden eyes narrowed at me. "I look better in this than you do." I looked stunning dressed up like the Fullmetal Alchemist! Much cooler than Edward!

"Either wear the new dress, or the one I'm in!" Edward leaned into my personal space, snatching the sleeve of his red coat and tugging. I tugged back, slapping at his stupid robot hand. No way! "You don't have the means to pull off my look! You look silly!"

"That's a shame, because I was just about to comment on how nice you look!" I threw the dress at Scooby who sat next to me, the dress like a wig on top of his head. He was a magnificent beast. "I'll sooner go naked! Do you want to see me naked, Ed? Huh? Is that it?"

"I'LL MAKE YOU STAY INSIDE AL!" Edward threatened, screeching back at me, his cheeks exploding into red. Ha! More points for _me_! "I bet you have some kind of sick Elric fetish! You _want _to be naked! When Al gets back into his body, you're not allowed to go near him! You've done so much damage already!"

My mouth fell open in shock. What the _hell _Edward?! What kind of crazy thing was that to say to me?! Elric fetish?! He wishes!

"You can never separate us!" Alphonse cried suddenly, grabbing me up and slamming me against Edward. I squeaked, squirming against Edward as Alphonse lifted us off the ground, hugging us to him. Oh God! "We're a team! You said!"

"Okay! Okay!" Edward agreed as I pressed my palms flat against his chest, trying to provide distance. Alphonse only hugged us tighter.

"Fonz!" I wheezed the same time Edward gave a strangled: "Al!"

"No! Say you'll wear the dress!" Alphonse cried dramatically, sounding so crestfallen I couldn't remember why I wasn't agreeing to wear it in the first place.

"Okay, I'll wear the dress!" I promised quickly, staring up at him guiltily.

"Great!" Alphonse gushed cheerfully, lowering Edward and I back to the ground. I staggered backwards, clearing my dizzy head.

Maybe Edward was right.

Maybe I _was_ corrupting Alphonse.

Edward and I had Alphonse stand between us (Alphonse facing Edward, obviously) to act like a wall so we could, you know, take the clothes off without accidentally seeing each other. How the hell did I do this when I was messed up on _The Mashed Potatoes_? I was half way through bouncing up and down, kicking Edward's pants off when Alphonse said: "Um… Wouldn't it have been easier if Arlina switched into the dress alone in the room and then when she was done, you switched back into your clothes? Like she could've left them on the bed…"

Edward swore loudly and there was a loud _VEERRPP _sound, followed by him crashing into the ground. I burst into laughter, swaying and flailing, keeping myself upright as I kicked the pants off. They went flying. I didn't care. I bet Edward looked like an idiot, half in the dress, on the floor right now. Ha!

"Brother you ripped the dress!" Alphonse gasped like Edward had done something unspeakable. "That belonged to Isabella's late sister!"

"Shut up, Al! I didn't plan this out properly! You should have said something—"

"Don't you turn around, she's dressing!" Alphonse interrupted with a loud squeak and I, pulling the dress over my head, flailed in surprise, falling back into the suit.

"Ed don't look at me naked!" I shouted as Alphonse spun around, quickly catching me by the elbows before I fell to the ground. He easily lifted me back up and I attempted to wiggle into the dress, my cheeks forever on fire. Why was I always half naked around these guys?! Was that my destiny here? Nudity?

"I'M NOT!" Edward shrieked angrily as Alphonse gave a startled: "I'm not looking, I'm not looking!"

"_I SET FIIIIIRE TO THE RAAAAIN_!" The Doctor suddenly chimed pleasantly and I groaned. I had a feeling today was going to be really, really weird.

* * *

We were standing outside of the train that had just pulled into the little station, Edward and Alphonse picking at the bland selection of rolls at the food stand. Which I'm pretty sure was the same rolls from yesterday. Gross.

"No, Arlina, we _can't_." Havoc repeated softly, blue eyes sympathetic. "We're not bringing the dog with us." Okay sure. Scooby was coming with me, and nothing Havoc said was going to prevent that. I'd let him think he had control, though.

"His name is Scooby," I whispered, tears springing to my eyes as I bit down on my trembling lower lip. I inched closer to him, sniffling, and Havoc gaped at me, guilt instantly flooding his face. Ha, Havoc never could handle the tears! "Please, Jean? Please? Don't take him away from me. Please let me keep him. Please, _please_." I gave him my best tortured kitten look, letting the fake tears fall. "_Please_."

Havoc's stern expression broke and he tugged me into his chest, hugging me tightly and rubbing his cheek against the top of my head. "Aw, okay! I can't say no to you! Don't cry!" He cooed.

I smothered a grin. _Sucker_.

"What the _hell_?" Edward cried, clearly offended by my amazing persuasion abilities as I skipped back to Scooby, throwing my arms around his head. Scooby's tail wagged and I squealed. Edward shot me an irritated look, pointing accusingly at me. "She's _faking _it!"

"_Bitches be jealous of my mad swagger_," Doctor chimed pleasantly, and I think it was an unspoken rule for them to ignore my phone when it butted into conversations and made zero sense. Kind of true though. Edward _was _jealous. Though I bet if he ever pretended to cry, even Roy would give him whatever he wanted. Edward was really pretty like that.

"It's not nice to use the word bitches," I chastised the Doctor cheerfully. After all, my phone was my baby, and I needed to teach it proper mannerisms! "Don't be rude, Doctor. Now say hello to Scooby! He's the newest member of our family."

"_I don't know a Scooby_." My phone said cheerfully and I pressed it into Scooby's muzzle, as if Doctor were blind and needed to feel Scooby in order to see him.

"He's right here. _Riiiight _here. Say hello to Scooby, Doctor."

"_There is nobody in your contacts named Scooby. Would you like to add a new contact_?"

My lips tugged into a frown. Why was my phone being such an ass?

"No. Say hello to my dog, Doctor!" I demanded, smushing my phone against Scooby's face who didn't seem to even be fazed by it. We were going to be great, me and Scooby. I could already see it.

"I'm already seriously regretting this." Havoc said loudly behind me. Havoc had zero room to talk, he's already been owned _twice _today, and the count list was pretty big since I've met him a few days ago.

"Miss Mustang!"

Surprised, I turned just as Fair came skidding to a halt in front of me, panting and grinning widely. I blinked. Oh my _God_, he was coming to say goodbye to me? Fair was quickly skyrocketing to coolest person ever! A large grin slid across my face.

"_Arlina_," I corrected with a laugh as he straightened. "What's up, Fair?"

He pulled my hands into his, and brought them to his chest, flashing me a charming smile. "I insist you call me Zack!" Totally knew that, already, though. I should just start naming off Final Fantasy characters, pretending to be psychic. "I can't believe you'd leave without saying goodbye to your fiancé!" He pretended to look hurt. "I ran all the way just to see you off." Aw!

"Are you two really engaged?" Alphonse asked quietly, clanking over to stand next to me, the bag of rolls in his arms.

"Nope," Edward said with a roll of his eyes as Zack twirled me around. I giggled, _like a girl_. "They're just idiots."

"Is there something wrong?" Havoc asked, coming to stand by us, his voice curious. "While I can imagine you just running after us to make a bigger fool out of yourself," he wasn't allowed to talk to my pretend fiancé that way! "I doubt Hewley would have let you."

"Nothing can keep me from Miss Mustang!" Zack said playfully, looping an arm around my waist, my hand in his. I slid my hand onto his shoulder, grinning widely, as we waltzed in a circle around Scooby. "It's true love at first grenade!" I brightened.

This guy was freakin' awesome! Why couldn't he come with us?

"First the Elrics, and now you, too, Fair," Havoc said with mock sadness, shaking his head, causing Edward to immediately bristle. "The Mustangs strike again."

"First the Elrics _nothing_!" Edward growled, shaking his head, looking deeply offended that Havoc could ever dare suggest a thing. Edward totally loved me. "There is nothing going on!"

"You never had a chance against me, shorty." Zack said in a singsong voice, unknowingly throwing himself into the instant reaction button game. So many players now!

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN'T DANCE IN FEAR HE'D BE TRAMBLED ON?!" Edward exploded, Alphonse easily catching the back of his hood before he had the chance to lunge at us. I bit back a laugh, amused, as Edward flailed. Zack didn't even bat an eyelash. "COME HERE, SAY IT AGAIN TO MY FACE AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A SHORTY CAN DO! WE CAN WALTZ ALL OVER THE PLACE, FAIR!"

"_Go shawty, it's your birthday_!" The Doctor burst out loudly and I was pretty sure Edward just went rabid. Unnatural sounds were coming from his mouth, which might as well be foaming. "_We gonna party like it's your birthday_!"

"_DOCTOR YOU DON'T EVEN EXIST I'M BIGGER THAN YOU_!" Edward screamed, thrashing violently in Alphonse's hold and I hugged the phone to my chest, inching away from the flailing blonde.

"Doctor wasn't calling you short!" I shouted back at Edward. "S-H-A-W-T-Y! Doctor was calling you a pretty girl! You're a pretty girl, Ed!"

"_When I pull up front you see the Benz on dubs. When I roll 20 deep, it's 20 knives in the club,_" the Doctor continued cheerfully. Oh. My. God. Doctor what are you _doing_? "_Heard I fuck with Dre, now they wanna show me love. When you sell like Eminem, and the hoes, they wanna fuck. But homie ain't nuttin' changed hoes down, G's up._"

Zack, Havoc, Alphonse and Edward stared at me like _I _was the one who was singing and not my voice activated phone! Though it sure did calm Edward down. Maybe that was the secret. Maybe I needed to sing various rap songs whenever he got pissed off. The music spoke to him, and soothed his inner beast.

"What was that?" Zack asked after a beat of a moment passed, a frown tilting across his face. Edward and Alphonse made startled noises and were suddenly on either side of me, both putting a hand over my mouth before I could speak. What the hell?

"Arlina's so funny!" Alphonse forced an awkward laugh.

"Says the craziest things!" Edward agreed with forced cheerfulness.

"Absolutely nothing strange happening here!"

They slowly dragged me backwards, Zack furrowing his brow staring after me in pure confusion as Havoc shook his head. Edward spun me around, he and Alphonse boxing me in against the side of the train. I stared back at them.

"What language was _that_?" Alphonse wondered curiously. _Oh my God_. My lips split into a wide grin as he and Edward stared at me, curiously. Like 50 Cent's words were something to be mystified over.

"The same language we're speaking now." I said with a small laugh. "It's a song. It's how people talk, kind of, where I'm from."

"What does it mean?" Edward asked and I frowned, shrugging my shoulders. Annoyance flickered across his face. "You listen to songs you don't know the meaning of?"

"Well… I don't typically listen to that music so I'm unfamiliar with that slang and…"

"Alright, guys," Havoc called, taking something from Zack. I bet it was a love note for Roy. "Let's go."

"Bye Zack. It was nice meeting you, come see me in Central!" I smiled warmly up at him, skipping back to him. I really liked Zack, we could totally become friends and run up and down the halls at Roy's work throwing grenades. Zack smiled crookedly, grasping my hands.

"My beautiful Miss Mustang, I will find a way to see you again." He leaning closer, wiggling his eyebrows. "How about a kiss goodbye?" Alphonse appeared next to me, putting his palm flat against Zack's face and pushing him to the side and I burst into laughter as he flailed, crashing into Havoc, sending the two to the ground. Jeez, Fonz!

"Okay bye!" Alphonse said cheerfully, taking my hand in his and leading me away. He sure was in a hurry to get back onto the train! Edward merely hopped over the two, put his hands in his pockets, and followed after us. "It was nice meeting you, sorry we'll never see you again! Let's go play Monopoly, Arli!"

I stared up at Alphonse with wide eyes, surprise sparking through me as a grin flew across my face, my heart happily fluttering. I smiled brightly up at him. "You have given me a nickname!" I gushed, bouncing on my heels giddily. I finally got a nickname from Alphonse! And I was ridiculously happy about it! I was pretty sure that meant I had a nickname from everyone now!

Havoc tried to be hilarious by telling me Scooby couldn't sit with us and had a special car he had to go to. I only laughed at him, because that wasn't happening. To prove how funny he was, I patted the spot next to me and like a good puppy, Scooby jumped up and sat down next to me. Havoc threw his hands up and moodily sat some seats away. Jeez, if it was going to be a competition of my love, Scooby was obviously going to win. Nobody argued with me when I announced Scooby was going to play Monopoly with us, and I wasn't sure if it was because they were getting used to me or because I've worn them all down that they were just mentally dead. It could really go either way at this point.

"Mm, she was definitely harnessing alchemy somehow," Alphonse was saying about Isabella as he moved his piece around the board.

I took the sketch from Edward, looking over the design curiously. Like everything else in this world, it came off as something, I swear to God I couldn't make this up, _Final Fantasy_-y and steampunkish. According to Alphonse's sketch, Isabella's alchemy harnessing machines were bulky, like giant machine-ish gloves that'd go up to the elbow, little knots on the ends that apparently had an alchemic-like blue electricity that constantly flowed between them. Alphonse said that it made a continuous hissing crackling sound.

"It might be like how the Doctor blocks it, only reverse…" Edward said thoughtfully, picking up the dice.

"It'd explain that it isn't just a fluke…" I murmured, handing Alphonse the sketch back, feeling like my thoughts were on the verge of a discovery. "There's something _up _with your alchemy, something _more _to it. If my phone can block it, and Isabella's invention can manipulate it…"

"She could have had something that imitates a philosopher's stone." Alphonse suggested as Edward swore, landing on a piece of property I owned. Ha, good!

"But where would she have _gotten _something like that?" Edward grumbled.

"Pay up, Elric, a hundred bucks."

"Yeah, yeah." Edward murmured, giving me two fifties. "It's not like you can just go out and get a philosopher's stone, so if something like that can just be replicated…"

"Maybe she got some inside help from a dark impending force." I said in a low mystical voice. "Like an unground cult. Like the illuminati!" I gushed, rolling the dice for Scooby who was drooling all over his money. Adorable!

"I don't know what that means." Edward said flatly, obviously annoyed that I was steering the conversation away from alchemy conspiracy talk to different conspiracy talk he didn't understand.

Time to educate these guys on useless information they don't need!

"The Illuminati was a secretive group founded by scientists to oppose the suffocating grip the church held, but now everyone just considers them to be this shadowy organization trying to overthrow the government and do supernatural evil things like time travel. I dunno." I wiggled out of the bench. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. You can roll for me and Scoob if I'm not back by then." I pet Scooby on the head gently. "Make sure they don't cheat."

"I never cheat!" Edward huffed as I pranced away, laughing.

There's one thing that I kind of hated about dresses. It made going to the bathroom awkward. Like was I supposed to just crouch over the toilet? Or did I need a friend to help hold up the dress while I peed? 'Cause I felt like if I sat normally the dress would somehow end up in the toilet. One of these days I was going to slip and fall in.

"There should be like these holders in the bathroom for dresses." I grumbled, brushing down my dress as I stood in front of the sink, staring at myself in the mirror.

"_Just be yourself_." The Doctor recited, it's advice making zero sense. That was my phone, though. Sometimes it totally felt like it was smart and able to hold a conversation, and other times it just proved that I wasn't clever enough to make something like that.

How depressing.

Whatever. I slid out of the bathroom and nearly collided face first into someone's chest.

"_Jesus_!" I hissed, startled, taking a stumbling step backwards. That was a close one.

Standing before me was someone I'd expect to find at a _club_. You know, black leather pants and matching vest with white fur around the collar and a pair of _totally groovy _shades. The guy made a humming sound, tilting his head down to look at me, a shark like grin sliding across his face.

"Actually, the name's Greed," he all but purred and I immediately assumed he was really high. I mean, _greed_? What kind of name is that?

"Whatever you say, Sloth," I attempted to duck under his arm but he moved, blocking my path.

"_Greed_," he repeated, the shark grin falling slightly, his expression tilting into a slightly put out one.

_Okay_.

"Yeah, but sloth is a prettier name," I side stepped, trying to go under his other arm but he slid in front of me placing one hand on the bathroom door and the other on the wall next to my head, making it impossible for me to pass by.

Uneasiness rippled through me and I took a step backwards, wanting a decent amount of space between us. I straightened, trying to make myself appear unaffected by the very threatening gesture. Maybe he was just blazed on some kind of drug. I mean, with the way he dressed and the fact that he was put off by the whole sloth comment he had to be on _something_.

He bent so he was eye level with me, and I swallowed my nerves. "Sloth is _not _prettier than me," he murmured lowly and I decided it was best to roll with it. Either it'd stall him til Edward and Alphonse noticed I've been gone long enough and decide to search for me or it'd appease him and he'd let me go.

"Greed, the prettiest of all the seven deadly sins," I agreed with forced cheerfulness, causing that shark grin to fly back to his face.

"That's the right, little doll." I have managed to appease the druggie.

But he wasn't moving.

Stalling it is, then. I shoved down the flutter of uneasiness. It was fine. I could do this. So far this guy didn't seem dangerous. Just weird.

"So do I get to be a sin, too?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation flowing, my gaze flickering past him. Where the fuck were those brothers? I've been gone for like ten minutes! They were probably cheating! _Greed_'s eyebrows slowly rose upward. "Like, you know, since the Pope updated them and there's another seven and all… Can I be Pollution?"

"Darling, the _hell_ are you talking about…?" He straightened, frowning at me like _I _was the one on drugs!

"Nothin' Daddy-O, just rolling on some E, high as kite, you feel me?" Maybe if he thought I was a crazy person he would leave me alone.

Silence awkwardly crept between us, my heart quickening as he continued to stare down at me. God I hated silences, but I was too uncomfortable to break it.

"Did you hit your head or something?" He asked with a frown. There was a surprising amount of concern in his voice for someone who was either tripping balls or had some mental problems. His hand neared my face and I went to slap it away

And

He

GRABBED

MY

_WRIST_.

_Pulling _my cellphone from my hand with sudden interest. I snatched my hand back, irritation snaking through the unease.

"What is this?" He asked, tilting it around in his hand, holding it so far above me that I wouldn't be able to get it back even if I started jumping for it.

Rage jolted through me, and the attitude I preserved for assholes on the subway took over. I didn't have to take this!

"It's a dildo I use to fuck my boyfriend in the ass!" I snapped heatedly and he looked down at me from over his shades. "Now give it _back_."

He laughed.

_Laughed_!

My cheeks burned with an angry blush.

"I like you, kiddo, you're a little spitfire with a filthy mouth." He grinned roguishly, twirling my phone slowly in his hands. "Now, what is this _really_?"

"Give it back and maybe I'll explain it in terms that you'll be able to _understand_." I tilted my chin upward, defiantly.

"Hey," a voice growled behind me, a rough hand digging into my arm and hauling me around so violently that I crashed into the wall. I hissed, tears of pain springing to my eyes as a bald asshole jerked me upright. He was at least twice my size and his expression let me know he'd have no problem breaking me in half. "You don't talk to the boss in the tone, you little bitch."

Today was a real Lifetime moment for me. First I wake up in a bed between a dog and a boy, and now I was being beaten up. Nice.

I tugged my arm, unable to break free from his bruising grip. "Sure I can," I continued to pull at my arm, wincing as his fingers dug in. "I'm doing it now. You can't stop me," I slid my gaze back toward _Greed _who watched with faint interest, like how one might observe animals at a zoo. "Give me back the Doctor."

You know when you're watching a movie and the one guy is cornered by the bad guys and he stupidly acts brave and insults the bad guys and gets killed because he's a total idiot? And the whole time you're just sitting there, thinking: if he only kept quiet and didn't piss them off he'd totally be alive.

I was that idiot guy right now.

My mouth had already gotten me in heaps of trouble. I didn't know how to get myself out of this situation. I wondered where Alphonse and Edward were and why they hadn't come running. I mean I've been _gone_! Didn't Edward have spidey-senses for that kind of stuff? Should I scream? Was nobody seriously going to help me? I was a _kid _and a _girl_, surely some 1910's man should feel it's his duty to protect me! I glanced behind the bald guy, shocked to find the car completely void of people.

Of course I was alone. Of. Course.

My skin prickled—I was _alone_. With two men. One who might be on some kind of fucking drug.

"This is a doctor?" Greed held my phone out in front of him, breaking me from my racing thoughts. "Are you sure you know what a doctor is?" Back to that concerned tone I now realized was patronizing.

Oh my God. Could this get any worse?

"It doesn't matter _what _it is, brat, we're taking it and we're going to sell it." Baldy growled and I tossed him a sarcastic grin despite the fact that my heart was slamming in my ribcage. I was fine. Really. I could handle this.

"To _who_?" I asked, my voice almost a squeak as I attempted to calm myself. "Nobody will know what it is, _even _if I explained it to you."

"_It's a lot of wibbly wobbly time-y whimy stuff_," my phone agreed, quoting its namesake, at the most _inconvenient _time ever. Oh my god, WHY! I sucked a breath in.

"Is this a person?" Greed tapped the screen with his finger with interest, my phone lighting up.

"That thing just _spoke_!" The guy holding me growled in surprise, his shock loosening his hold enough for me to yank my arm back. I stumbled, trying to steady myself. A sharp ache throbbed through my arm, and I gritted my teeth. "What the fuck is it!"

"Watch your fucking mouth, asshole, I'm a kid!" I snapped back, feeling the inner New Yorker seeping through. I turned my head toward Greed. "Give me my Doctor!"

"I think I'll keep this for myself," the greedy fuck told me with a shark smile and I felt a rush of panic pulse through me. He bent, leaning into my personal bubble and grabbed my chin between his fingers. My skin crawled at the contact and I refused to jerk back. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. "Now be a good little girl and tell me what I want to know. I don't want you to get any more roughed up, being that you're such a _doll_."

I was intimidated. I took in a shaky breath. C'mon, Arlina, think. How do you get yourself out of this situation? Crying won't do anything. This guy was a real weirdo, and this was _all _entertainment for him. An idea sparked—make it entertaining for him and maybe he'll give me back my phone and leave me alone.

"I bet you that I can take your friend out with just a pen," so much for using that self-made insulin pen for an emergency, right? Baldy laughed mockingly behind me. "If I'm right, you give it back. If I'm wrong, I'll tell you what it is." And if I was wrong, I'd just scream and get my phone back when one of the _freaking _Elric brothers show up.

Greed threw his head back and laughed that _crazy person _laugh, releasing my chin as he straightened, placing a hand on his hip. "This is turning out to be more fun than I thought. You've got my word, little spitfire."

I didn't like the amused grin on his face, there was definitely something screwy with that guy. I turned, looking uneasily up at the bald man who was easily twice my size. He gave me a nasty smile, spreading his arms out in the universal _come at me, bro_. I dug through my bag, and pulled out the fountain pen. This better fucking work.

"Do your _worst_," he taunted. "You're a twiggy little girl, I doubt you can even _stab _me with—"

I slammed it into his gut as hard as I could and shakily staggered backwards, frightened, the pen still launched in him as he called me some pretty nasty shit. He was _seething_. I was screwed.

"Well," Greed said lightly behind me causing my back to stiffen. "Perhaps you shouldn't have given her the idea."

"You little bitch!" The bald guy hissed, and I found myself staring into the barrel of a _gun_. I froze, frightened tears springing. _Shit just got real_. "'uckin'…" his words were slurring as he cocked the gun, his hand shaking. "Wha'… you do…?" Oh please just knock him out already! Oh please!

A shattering _BANG _exploded through the air causing me to scream and cover my face with my arms. Choking back frightened sobs, I wondered if I had been shot and going through shock.

"Guns weren't a part of the agreement," Greed muttered and I lowered my arms a bit, finding him in front of me, his hand wrapped around his friend's arm which was pointed upward. His friend blinked a few times, before his eyes rolled up inside his head and he fell backwards with a loud _THAWK_.

Greed, gun in hand, tilted his head much like a dog at his unconscious friend and then turned to look at me, amused. I forced back the tears that threatened to fall, my heart frantically slamming around in my ribcage, a sob trapped in my throat. I felt like I couldn't _breathe_.

"How'd you knock him out?" Greed asked curiously, like nothing horrible was going on, like his friend just didn't try to shoot me in the face. The world was spinning.

"In-insulin," I choked out, too terrified not to comply. "Lowered h-his b-blood s-sugar, h-high dosage."

Greed tapped the side of his head with the gun. "You're a clever little thing, aren't you?"

"Drop the weapon and put your hands above your head, if you make any sudden movements I _will _shoot to kill." Havoc's cold voice cut in and my legs gave out under me. I slid down to the floor, trembling, as Havoc slowly crept closer, a gun in his hands. Greed sighed, looking unconcerned.

This wasn't happening. This wasn't real.

"Looks like the fun is over, kiddo," Greed said cheerfully sending a jolt of terrified nausea through me.

The world was spinning and I couldn't _breathe_. My chest tightened and I was choking, my body betraying me. This wasn't _real_. It wasn't happening.

"_Arlina_!"

Alphonse.

His hands were on me, pulling me back up, and I stared at him, at Edward, a cold numbness growing from my fingertips and spreading through my entire body like a sickness. None of this was real. It couldn't be real. People just don't wake up a hundred years in a wrong past. I was going to wake up.

I had to wake up.

My life was a joke, and I wasn't waking up. Why wasn't I waking up? I wanted to go home now. I wanted to go home. They were talking, but it was like they were all so far away, everything was murky and unclear. Like it was all underwater. I couldn't understand.

Where had they been? Why didn't they come sooner? Why were they just standing there? Where was my Doctor? I stared at Edward. And then at Alphonse. And then Havoc. Where did that guy go? That guy, Greed?

Something inside of me cracked with a loud resounding snapped, my chest tightening and crunching, blocking any attempts to breathe. My knees buckled and the world jerked violently. Alphonse's arms were around me, keeping me upward as I suffocated in my own choking grief.

Doctor, my Doctor, he was _gone_.

Gone.

_Gone_.

A burning rose in my throat, air contracting painfully in my chest. I couldn't _breathe_, it was all clogged, a thick fog rolling over my thoughts. I wanted to die! I couldn't take this! The grief slammed into me in a violent wave and I couldn't resurface.

He _promised_.

He said.

I won the bet.

Where was my Doctor?

Why didn't I have my Doctor?

He _said_. He _promised_.

"Fuck, she's in shock," Havoc was saying and I stared at them incredulously.

Shock?

Who was in shock? Why weren't they _helping_ me? Why weren't they getting my Doctor? Why were they just standing there? How could they just stand there and not help me? How could they do this to me? I pushed against Alphonse frantically but he wouldn't let me go!

"Doctor," I choked, feeling strangled. "He said. He promised. Where is he? I want Doctor!"

I couldn't understand why they were just standing there! Didn't they hear me? Didn't they care? Didn't they _realize _what this meant? Doctor couldn't have left me here! Alone! I needed my phone!

Why were they just staring at me like that?

"You need to breathe!" Alphonse said and I stared at him in betrayed hurt. "You need to calm down, it's okay!" I wanted him to get off of me! I wanted Jonathan!

The world was spinning.

Greed _lied_.

He _lied_.

"He took him away from me!" Didn't he _understand_? "Get off me, I have to get him back! He left me all alone! I'm alone, I'm stuck here! Get off me, get off me!"

I had nothing now. Doctor was the only one who understand me, and now I was _alone_.

The world blurred as a sob ripped from my throat.

_Alone_.

Anguish tore through the numbness like shattering glass.

Gone.

Gone like my Jonathan.

_Gone_.

I took a shuddering intake of air. I was crumbling. Drowning.

And then I sobbed. I felt like I was being ripped apart, piece by piece, the misery and grief tearing me in two.

I buried my face into my hands, sobbing, screaming. I couldn't cry hard enough to get the agony out of my chest. It piled on and on until all I knew was the sharp twisting anguish that spiraled through me.

I was _alone._

Abandoned.

Trapped.

I hated Jonathan for leaving me here all alone.

I hated myself.

Bitter guilt pierced through me. I deserved this.

"Arlina," Alphonse's voice curled around me, easing the strangled attempts of getting air into my lungs. Gently, his fingers pried mine from my face. He was a blurry mess of metal. His large hands cradled my face, his thumbs swiping the tears that continued to fall. "It's okay. I promise. I swear. Ed will get Doctor back, he will, okay? I'm sorry we didn't come sooner, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's okay. You're okay. Everything is okay, I promise it is. Please don't cry."

"He left me," I choked out, my fingers numbly gripping the sides of his hands. I clung to Alphonse with every shuddering breath inside of me. I clung to him helplessly, sobbing uncontrollably, agony snapping me in half. "He left me." I felt like glass exploded inside of me, digging and scraping. I felt raw, shattered, broken. "Alphonse please don't leave me," I begged, sobbing.

"I won't. Not ever." He whispered as I clung to his hands, clung because I was drowning. Clung because the ground under me had crumbled away. "I'll never leave you. When I'm back in my body, I'll hug you and I'll won't let go until all the pain is gone. I'll never let you be sad again."

There was nothing wet inside of me to cry, my throat too hoarse to sob or choke. Alphonse's words, his hands on me, calmed the hysterical craze that I'd fallen in and I was left with a throbbing headache and a hurt that dug itself deeply into my chest.

My nerves were frazzled, and I felt like I was splintered into little jarred pieces. Miserably, I realized Roy had been right to demand we stop for meals, for sleep. I had been on the verge of leaping into a meltdown. I wasn't going to just wake up, and the loss of Doctor shattered what little I had. I was really here. I was really alone. I realized I had been sinking since I got to this place, that my mind had been on the tip of madness trying to make sense of everything that happened.

I was frightened by this realization.

Shakily, I glanced around us—the bald guy was leaning against one of the bench seats, my pen still poking out of his stomach, and there was no sign of Havoc or Edward.

"Where did Ed go?" My voice cracked, strained, as I turned my gaze back to Alphonse, his thumb drawing soothing circles against my wet cheeks. I wanted Scooby. I wanted to hug him and cry.

"After the creep who took Doctor," he murmured softly. "He'll get your Doctor back. The Lieutenant went to inform the conductor. Apparently there was a train robbery going on…" Of course there was.

Noise turned my attention toward where the bald guy was, Edward was crawling back into the train through the open window. Numbly, I thought how typical this all was. Of course Greed would escape through a window and of course Edward would follow.

They could star in their own Western.

"Arlina…?" Edward's voice was soft, his golden eyes sweeping across my face. He slowly approached, and Alphonse's hands dropped from my face.

"Ed, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get crazy," I blurted out, the want to cry rising quickly. "You didn't have to go through the window, it's—it's fine."

Edward rolled his eyes, a grin sliding across his face. "No it isn't you idiot," he held my phone up and my legs gave out under me from the force of sheer relief and happiness. My Doctor! Alphonse easily caught me, his grip making the bruise on my arm throb, but I couldn't find it in me to complain. Edward's grin turned teasing. "I'm so amazing, you can't even stand!"

"You _jerk_," I choked, a wide smile flying across my face, my cheeks crinkling from the dried tears. I clung to Alphonse, trying to bring the feelings back into my legs. "You stupid jerk."

"I'm a goddamn hero," Edward said, rather cockily, spreading his arms out wide. "You may hug me." That smug jerk. I was going to hug the stuffing out of him.

Alphonse's grip loosened and, shakily, I straightened, my fingers against his suit in case my body decided to take a dive to the floor again.

"Are you able to stand okay, Arli?" Alphonse asked quietly and I nodded, unable to keep the grin off my face.

"You guys," I choked, wrapping my arms around Edward's neck, hugging him with everything I had. His arms circled around me, hugging back just as tightly. "You guys are the greatest friends in the whole wide world." I turned my head and planted a messy kiss on his cheek. Edward made a noise but didn't pull away. That's right. Take my germs. "Thank you for getting Doctor. You can use my toothbrush whenever you want."

"Group hug!" Alphonse burst in happily, before I had time to pull away from Edward, and gathered the both of us in his arms, squeezing. I pressed my palms against Edward's chest, trying to push him away, as Alphonse lifted us from the ground. Not again!

"_AL_!" We choked simultaneously causing the suit to chuckle and set us back down. I staggered away from Edward, taking a deep intake of air.

"When I'm back in my body, I better get kisses on the cheek too," Alphonse demanded cheerfully. Edward, as though suddenly remembering I'd kiss him, flew his hand to his cheek and rubbed the spot furiously with his sleeve. I grinned.

"You'll get all the kisses, Fonzie!" I turned, swiping Doctor from Edward and poked him in the chest. "I'm hot shit and you should feel honored that you were blessed to receive a kiss from me."

Edward snorted, golden eyes gleaming. "You're a real steaming pile of hot shit, alright." I opened my mouth, not sure if I should laugh or not as Alphonse disguised his laughter with coughs.

"So _he_'s your boyfriend, huh?"

I froze at the sound of Greed's voice, my head snapping around. Sure enough, there he was, somehow perched on the open train window, grinning that shark grin at us. Edward and Alphonse were in front of me in a flash.

"Relax, kids, I've only come for my stuff. A deal is a deal, and I don't lie." The weirdo said as though we were being dramatic and slid into the train. I clenched my jaw. Don't lie, my ass.

"You better not come near her." Edward growled as I peered at Greed, holding Doctor close.

"You should leave," Alphonse's voice was just as dark.

Greed looked around, as though searching for something, and then spotted baldy. "So that's where I left him."

Like we didn't matter at all, like we weren't _standing _here. Like he could just singlehandedly shoved me into a hysterical meltdown and then says he didn't _lie_? And then come back like none of this was any big deal!

"You did lie," I found my voice, anger biting. "You took off with Doctor!"

"I didn't _take off_, I was a few cars down waiting for the military bastard to leave. I really didn't feel like dealing with that." Greed easily picked his unconscious friend up, pulling the pen out and tossing it in our direction. Edward caught it. "Your boyfriend was sure in a hurry to get it back, though…" Greed's smirk turned _saucy_. "I know about you and… _Doctor_." He nodded in my direction.

"…_What_?"

I slammed my mouth shut, amusement bubbling in my throat. Don't laugh. Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh. I'm not supposed to find the asshole amusing! Why was I amused by this?

"Hey I'm not judging. If that's what you kids do these days," Greed slung baldy over his shoulder like a duffle bag.

"Just every other week," I don't know what possessed me to say it. I must've still been half hysterical from before. "It's our kink."

Greed snorted as Edward turned, _staring _at me. I tried to wipe the amused grin off my face, I mean this guy was a creepy jerk! I shouldn't be joking with him!

"Next time we meet, you gotta tell me what that thing _really _is," he was climbing out the window with ease, turning to toss us a grin. "See you, spitfire!"

"Like hell you will!" Edward growled, racing to the window and slamming it shut. Alphonse spun around, hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry Arli, we'll never let that man come near you again!" Alphonse promised, and I knew I was supposed to feel shaky and unsettled.

But now that I knew he really would've returned Doctor… Looking back at everything, I couldn't help but find it kind of… _funny_. I raised my fingers to my forehead. I must've still been a little off balance. I didn't _feel _warm, though.

"Youcan't have _inside jokes_ with the guy who tried to shoot you!" Edward whirled around, golden eyes narrowing at me. My cheeks flushed, guilt flaring. It wasn't like that!

"I wasn't—and he wasn't the one who tried to shoot me. The bald guy was." Not that made up for it. _Though_, he did save me from being shot in the face.

No.

It was just a _game _to him, and if it had being entertaining for him I'd probably be dead right now. I shivered at the thought, and plucked the pen from Edward.

"Isn't that the pen you took from the hotel?" Alphonse asked, surprising me. I looked up at him. He'd seen me take it? I nodded.

"Why was it in that guy?" Edward asked. I ducked my head, feeling awkward, and hugged myself, my fingers rubbing the bruise that was unquestionably forming on my arm.

"Because I stabbed him, that's why he tried to shoot me," I admitted hesitantly, Edward's eyes growing round.

"You idiot!"

"You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Guilt and shame tangled, and I straightened. "I wanted the Doctor back! I bet Greed that I could knock his friend out with just the pen and if I did, he'd give it back!" I defended myself quickly. "And I did! I filled the pen up with insulin, just in case I ever needed an emergency dosage, I didn't want to put that on you—"

"You said we were a team!" Edward exploded and I flinched back at his words, but despite his anger I was warmed by it. "We _help _each other! You can rely on me and Al, we _want _to help you!"

"Chief, don't yell at Arlina, she's traumatized," Havoc murmured from behind me and I turned around, staring at him with wide eyes. Annoyance was written across his face, a lit cigarette dangling from his mouth. I felt myself wanting to comment on it and he shot me a look. "Don't. I'm _stressed_." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "When the boss told you to try not to die, he hadn't been challenging you. Did you get in this sort of trouble where you used to live? It's a miracle you're still alive. And it's hell of a good thing I'm here, you obviously need a _team _of bodyguards wherever you go."

Meekly, I shrunk back behind Alphonse. I had always been the one looking out for Jonathan, and now I wasn't sure what to do. I mean, I'd never been reprimanded before, not _really_. Oh god. It wasn't my fault. I wasn't _seeking _danger, this all just happened!

"Don't tell Roy," I whispered. He was going to be _pissed_. What if… he realizes I'm too much work? I mean, I've only been here for a few days and I just keep making a mess out of everything and giving him stress. It was just one thing after the other with me.

"Too damn late for that, not only did this become a military affair, but he's my superior, it's my _job _to report back to him." Havoc sighed, frustrated. "When we get to Central, the Colonel is going to bite our heads off. I'm pretty sure if he had the ability to set me on fire over the line, he would have."

I hid my face in Alphonse's arm. A few days here and I'm already getting everyone in trouble, making a mess of everything and crying like a psycho.

Edward leaned closer to me, cupping a hand over his mouth to whisper, "Don't worry, when we get to Central I'll distract Mustang with my body and you can make your escape with Alphonse." He pulled back flashing me a thumbs up.

Amusement hit me full on, shoving the anxious _feeling bad for myself _feelings right out of me. I burst into laughter.

"Laugh now, but the boss is on the line waiting to talk to _you_," Havoc pointed at me causing my laughter to cut short. "And _you _get the joy of filling out a report with me." He pointed to Edward who groaned.

"I _hate _paperwork," Edward whined.

"Do you know where the switchboard is? I need to speak to the conductor, let him know we can start moving again." Havoc's gaze turned to me, the irritation fading into concern. "Are you alright?"

I honestly had no idea, the hysterical misery that had taken me before was still very fresh in my memory. My fingers curled tighter around Doctor and I put on the best smile I could manage. "Of course."

"Come on, Arlina, let's get this over with," Edward grumbled, his fingers sliding around my wrist and pulling me down the corridor. I snatched Alphonse's hand and he held mine back, comfortingly.

We entered a classier part of the train. The walls were wooden, lined with doors with little round windows on them. It was basically _first class_.

"That's bullshit," I frowned, rising on my tiptoes to look through the windows and the classier compartments with cushioned seats. "Why don't we get to sit up here? _You're _the Fullmetal Special-Pants Alchemist and _I'm _the daughter of a Colonel."

"We're the dogs of the military," Edward murmured distractedly. Damn it, Roy, you picked the wrong career track. "Here it is," he opened one of the doors.

It was surprisingly big enough for the three of us, Alphonse especially, to fit in the room comfortably. I stared at the strange gray wall with plugs and wires connected to it. Weird. Edward picked up the relatively normal looking phone that was set aside and handed it to me.

Oh god.

Squishing the nervousness, I took it from him, bringing it to my ear. "Don't be mad."

"_Arlin_," Roy's clipped voice crinkled through the phone. He sounded mad. Not a good start. "_You are not to leave Havoc's sight at any point for the rest of the duration of the trip to Central._" Havoc just became perma-babysitter.

"Even when I'm trying pee—"

"_Don't be a smartass_! _When I said try not to die, I had been _joking_, I didn't think you would fling yourself_—"

"I didn't! I didn't do this on purpose, Roy! I went to the bath—the ladies, and they cornered me when I was leaving—"

"_Which is why Havoc will escort you everywhere you go._"

"No! You just _met _me you can't start controlling everything in my life like this! You don't have the _right_."

"_I'd tell you to grow up, but that merely validates my _point_, you are a child and you will do as you are told. Nearly getting shot_—"

"Because I _stabbed _him!" Tears of frustration and hurt sprang. "Because he took Doctor! I bet that I could knock him out and I _did_! I'm resourceful, you bastard, I didn't know he had a gun! I—"

Edward gently pulled the phone from me, stilling my rushed words. I stared at him, blinking back the tears, as Alphonse's hand pulled mine into his. He gave me a comforting squeeze and I offered a watery smile.

"Stop being such a bastard to her," Edward's voice was rather calm, his golden eyes locked on me and I stared back, _surprised_. He was… standing up for me. "You haven't been here, you aren't that aware of what's been going on, and neither is Havoc. Arlina doesn't need you chewing her out, she's been through enough."

Warmth spread through my chest, happiness brimming. I never had anyone stick up for me. I was always so sure I could handle myself, that I never really thought I needed that. But it was… nice.

Edward winced, pulling the phone from his ear, irritation flickering to life on his face.

And then he blinked with surprise. "_Wha_…?" His eyes widened suddenly, his gloved fingers flying upward to touch his cheek. I watched with confusion as he blanched, a weird look twisting across his face. "WE AREN'T LIKE THAT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" He gaped. Oh god. "_I DO NOT_!" His eyes went even more wide and he sputtered. "WHA-_WHAT_?! HAVOC. IS. LYING!"

Fucking Havoc, what did he _tell _Roy!

Edward flailed, his face crimson, and jerked backwards. There was a loud _SNAP_ and he nearly fell over as the phone cord ripped from the wall.

I stared down at the broken cord in shock and then at Edward who was staring, stunned, down at the cord, his mouth falling open.

"…Oooo," Alphonse wagged his finger at Edward. "You _broke _it."

I started to laugh.

"Mustang is going to think you hung up on him, and he's gonna be _pissed_," Alphonse continued in the same _you're-in-trouble _singsong tone. "Oooo, you're gonna get it."

I laughed harder and Edward snapped his mouth shut, turning to look at Alphonse.

"Shut up, Al, I can fix it!" Edward huffed, clapping his hands together. Blue lightning crackled through the air hurtling me into nausea as images flickered through my mind.

I spun around and vomited on the floor.

Edward snorted into laughter, slapping a hand over his mouth to try to muffle it. Alphonse burst into laughter next to him and they _both _fell into hysterical laughter. I straightened, my cheeks warming as I stared at them.

"Every _time_," Alphonse cried as another phone began to shrilly ring.

What asshole friends.

I snatched the phone up, bringing it to my ear.

"_Fullmetal_," Roy growled.

"I throw up every time Ed does alchemy," I said back there was a pause and then a very _audible snort_. These goddamn bastards. "Yeah laugh it up."

"_I see. How long as this been going on_?" Roy worded this _weirdly_, and I had a feeling he didn't want me to speak plainly. Maybe their government monitored phone calls.

"Not long. You were right about Doctor." I could picture his high and mighty smirk.

There was a pause. And then, softly, "_…are you alright_?" Worry edged, bleeding through his quiet voice. I opened my mouth to tell him that _of course _I was fine, but something in me kept it at bay.

"I don't know," I answered honestly, the brothers laughter quieting. "I think I'm really messed up right now. But Al and Ed have been really great friends, really supportive, so..."

"_I don't want you alone with that Fullmetal_."

Whoa.

What?

Suddenly Roy's in crazy dad mode. Suddenly this conversation became like the ones they have in the movies where the dad is all protective just because a boy blinked in his daughter's direction. What just _happened_? What did Havoc _tell _him?

"I'm not his type," I assured Roy. "I'm not the Mustang he wants." Alphonse snorted loudly, and I wondered how that was possible if he didn't have a nose.

"You're not the Mustang he's looking for," the suit said, causing Edward to snigger into his hand as I shot Alphonse an amused grin. Fuckin' Star Wars.

There was a long pause and I bit my lip. I wondered if I weirded Roy out. Edward slid over to me, his head nearly touching mine as he leaned closer to the phone.

"_He's not pretty enough for me_," Roy's voice was surprisingly playful causing a smile to spread across my face. I couldn't wait to show Roy the picture of Edward in a dress. It would change his mind.

Edward scoffed, pulling away with an offended look on his face. "He said I'm not pretty enough!" He told Alphonse. "I'm stunning!"

"Who knew the Colonel was so shallow," Alphonse said sympathetically.

"_Arlin… I know things are difficult right now, but it would make me feel better if I knew Lieutenant Havoc was keeping an eye on you_." Roy was speaking softly. "_I wasn't angry with you before, just…_" Worried. Yeah. I got it.

"I'm just not used to having to depend on someone, or having them worry," I blurted. "I don't mean to be difficult. I'm sorry I keep doing this to you." I'm sorry I'm somehow a murder magnet.

"_This is… new for the both of us. But we'll figure out how to make it work_," his words brought relief and I relaxed, sighing. He wasn't going to give up on me, despite everything.

"Is now a bad time to tell you we have a dog?" I asked quickly and I heard Roy making a choking sound.

"…_We—_?"

"Havoc said I could have him. I love him and I'm attached you can't take him from me! Okay, bye!" I threw the phone at Edward who slapped it to the floor. I grinned, feeling a lot better suddenly. I couldn't wait for Roy to pounce on Havoc in a rage.

* * *

If you guys felt like this chapter was completely off balance, that's because it really was. It's basically the first draft. I usually spend an entire day editing and rewriting scenes and adding detail and stuff, but, uh... I can't exactly do that right now. I unfortunately might be updating a tiny bit less often until I can get back onto my feet. REAL LIFE THINGS ARE A PAIN!

I'm sure a few of us had a good chuckle at Arlina's total freak out. It's only the beginning. And here is Greed! Don't worry, he'll be back again very soon. Arlina gets to keep Scooby (for now), Doctor is acting strangely again, and the whole train ride arc is coming to a close. Next chapter is the father-daughter reunion we've all been waiting for. Can't wait til Roy gets a look at Scooby, pfft.

I've got two questions for you guys!  
Question one: How would you feel if this was only loosely based on Brotherhood? We could just take the plot and put it in a meatgrinder and come up with a lot of original stuff. I mean, even if I only strictly followed Brotherhood Arlina being around and being the sort of person she is would end up making it a lot different as it is.  
Question two: The Al/Oc, Ed/Oc thing is so divided it's almost funny and you all have AMAZING input about it. If Arlina ends up with a brother that you **don't** agree with, is this going to be a deal breaker for you guys?  
I'd put up a poll about the pairing, but let's wait til Al's back in his body. Which will be happening soon! And it will be fantastic. Wink wonk, guys, _wink wonk_.

**Mcat9905**, of course you'd be included! What you have to say is extremely important, there is no fanfic without the reviewers! And now there's a bond THAT CAN NEVER BE BROKEN! Ah, but seriously, I WAS actually planning on just skipping over it. But you asked, and I couldn't resist, so there you go! I hope it's up to snuff for ya!

**Moka-girl**, HAHAHAHA mine too! Scooby could star in this fanfic!

**Kittenizzy Loves Edward Elric**, GASP, WAFFLES! My apartment is literally the sugary pancake-waffle house now. It's fantastic. And good! Spread this fanfic, it'll be like an epidemic. People will whisper "Oh, no" and unplug the internet.

**Roselleshinigami**, EVERYONE WISH ROSELLE GOOD LUCK SHE MIGHT BE GOING TO JAPAN ON A SCHOLARSHIP SO EXCITING! My darlin', again I will say this! Never apologize for missing a review and that goes for all of you! As long as you're alright and happy, that's all that matters :D And I am loving your ideas!

**YourSecretStalker**, OH MY GOD I'M SHRIEKING! THIS IS THE GREATEST THING I HAVE HEARD ALL WEEK! Come, share these waffles with me.

**Alpha Infinity**, I'm dying with laughter right now, these scenes are TOO FREAKIN' FUNNY! I'm in love with them! I might borrow them! And I'm setting up the owned count idea in Arlina's head. Oh man, it's going to be FANTASTIC. It also brings me great joy to know there is a fellow TFS fan among us.

**That author named Lexi**, your review for the second chapter made me spit my drink all over the screen, oh god. THANK YOU. Maybe I will! And Bifflecake is what I call my best friends.

**Winter Coma**, REAAALLY? Things that I never knew existed! I'm going to have to watch that!

**BlueRoseRabbit**, YEEEES! That's actually a brilliant idea! I'm undecided if I'd have it be a serious thing, or not. Like Arlina could dress like Sherlock Holmes and ride Scooby around town screaming "ROOOOY?" with Havoc following after her in tears.

**SilverTreble**, I can only imagine terror and horror would be felt if this fanfic floated through the gate and landed on Roy's desk. I picture him snapping his fingers screaming "BURN IT! BURN IT!" and rocking back in forth in the corner whispering "I never knocked anyone up". As far as I know, this is planned to follow Brotherhood, but that might change. I'm having a lot of fun making things up. And there's a lot more I have planned in the future. Like both Ed and Al in dresses. EVERYONE IS JUST ALWAYS IN DRESSES. You know, it took me a few days to try to pin down what kind of music Arlina would listen to. I think her favorite song would be _Look at me (I'm a winner)_ which just kind of captures her personality really well. I dunno. What's your favorite song?

**I Am Alys**, I actually had no idea which one to put up for this chapter, but, ah, I feel like this one kind of captures the expression Arlina is usually wearing anyway. I really don't know what happened, Fair was supposed to be a tiny shoutout to Final Fantasy and now I've got horrible plans for his future and his impact on the story. Whoops.

**Lurking Pheonix**, the same thing happens to me! I actually started this story thinking it'd be Arl/Al, but then... I DUNNO WHAT'S HAPPENING. And while we don't have to worry about romance any time soon (Arlina isn't emotionally or mentally ready for that kind of thing), I still want to be certain which pairing I'm going with before I start to write it out. With Al, it's going to be a very sweet romantic thing, and with Ed... well, I imagine it'd be the same basically as how they act now. I was thinking I'd write fluff scenes for each pairing and then throw them at you guys.

**KurokamiHaruhi**, we can share custody. You can have Doctor Tuesdays, Fridays, and Sundays. I'll have him Money, Wednesday and Saturday. On Thursdays my roommate has him.

**SageofAges729**, I hope you don't mind that I took Arli! I've been trying to figure out a nickname Al could give Arlina but I just was coming up with blanks. I'm completely in love with Arli, it's just so _cute_.

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan**, Roy wakes up for a nap and finds a pretend wedding going on between Arlina and Fair with Al and Ed in dresses. There would be fire everywhere and I think he would just handcuff Arlina to himself.

**tWisted Alice**, I SHALL CHERISH YOUR SOUL FOR ALL ETERNITY! And talk to it in public. "Should I get the chicken tenders or just ice cream? ICE CREAM? OKAY EVERYONE HEARD TWISTED ALICE'S SOUL, ICE CREAM IT IS!"

**SilentFrenchNight**, HAPPY BIRTHDAYGSUAFS *CONFETTI AND BALLOONS EVERYWHERE!*

**xCow-Duckx**, I get so giddy when I hear I'm portraying diabetes right! I get really worried about that kind of thing and I'm huge on having everything as realistic as possible. The amount of research that has gone into this fanfic about diabetes and the early 1900's is just... kind of sad.

**DualSoul H99**, GAAAH I'M SO FLATTERED THANK YOU! And naaah, you're fine! You're not talking ENOUGH! DRINK MORE COFFEE AND COME AWAY WITH ME TO A LAND OF CAFFEINATED JOY!

**RoseblossomWarrior**, GASP! I ACCEPT THIS HEADCANON! Can it be a headcanon? ANYWAY, I ACCEPT DAVID TENNANT AS DOCTOR'S VOICE! It'll make it so much more funny later on. Not to worry, I'll fit Allons-y in there somewhere! AND SPOILERS! I can't explain the whole Roy's a dad thing just yet! But it'll be explained! I promise!

**Animorphs007**, thank you very much! And don't say that, you can write just as good AND SOON PROBABLY EVEN BETTER than me! I believe in your amazing abilities, my friend!

**TrinityFMA720**, I never had a quiche before SHARE IT WITH ME.

**AnneTesla**, it shall be done!

**LeFay Strent**, *romantic music plays* LEFAY, MY DARLING! MY LOVE! MY HEART'S DELIGHT! You set my soul alight with your words! No seriously, I squeal and flail and hide my face and crawl under the couch singing "LEFAY LOVES ME!" I've convinced my roommate we're together. I'm not sure what's happening, but I do believe it's the truest love that's ever happened. It brings me the greatest joy to know you like my story so much, LEGIT TEARS OF HAPPINESS! And I know, I'm sorry, I hyped everyone up thinking one way about the Doctor, my bad! It's going to be revealed soon, and Arlina _is_ going to freak. Like Scooby, our Final Fantasy guys are going to become a bigger part of the story! Funny how that keeps happening? All supposed to be a shout out/joke but then it just kind of runs away on its own. Like this story is ALIVE and has a mind of its own! You're also going to have to tell me honestly how this chapter is, because, gah! I know things aren't flowing correctly but GAH. Hold me, LeFay, so I can weep on you. WaaaaaaaaahAAAAAAAAHSVFA IF YOU HAD A PICTURE DRAWN FOR ARLINA I WOULD JUST DIE. And then I would get my bifflecake to draw YOU something. She made me a pretty decently drawn Greed in hot pink bunny ears. Name it, my love, and it shall be drawn!

A MASSIVELY HUGE FREAKIN' THANK YOU TO THE BEST FREAKIN' REVIEWERS IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!: **Mcat9905**, **Airix Ixief**, **Moka-girl**, **Kyoichi Amaya**, **EeveeAlchemist**, **Karuta**, **Kittenizzy Loves Edward Elric**, **AzureShadowMoon**, **Roselleshinigami**, **YourSecretStalker**, **AlphaFive**, **Alpha Infinity**, **That author named Lexi**, **LeFay Strent**, **3**, **Winter Coma**, **BlueRoseRabbit**, **Ducky9002**, **Kashagal and Natures Ruler**, **TrinityFMA720**, **SilverTreble**, **Sinnel**, **I Am Alys**, **Lurking Pheonix**,** KurokamiHaruhi**, **SageofAges729**, **Kitsune2477**, **Shiningheart of ThunderClan**, **CacklingBlasphemy**, **NoticemeWitherysenpai**,** tWisted Alice**, **SilentFrenchNight**, **xCow-Duckx**, **DualSoul H99**, **RoseblossomWarrior**, **Animorphs007**, **TrinityFMA720**, **AnneTesla**, **Iliketosmile**, **TheOneWhoLies**, **T****he Animeniacc! **YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Thank you for your constant support and your words of encouragement!

And like always, thank you so much for the follows and favorites, and another huge thank you to my silent readers! You guys are amazing! Thank you!


End file.
